Research Never Meant To Be Found
by Riley Killer
Summary: Orochimaru's gone off the map, the Akatsuki that had been keeping tabs can't find him any where, and after cleaning out the rest of what little research the traitor left behind, they may now know why, and may have found their greatest weapon yet.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: The only character that is actually in here that is MINE would be the main. This isn't or rather, hasn't been done by me in a while, so we'll see how this works out. Also, I've been having this idea ever since I got back from Ohayocon 2008, and have been running it through with people, so this is one of those 'what if' stories, but trust me guys, it's **not your typical 'Naruto meets the real world' **stories... then again, do I really write typical things any more?

**Mako**: Nope... hey... this means... that you're not torturing any poor soul of a character you made right?

**A/N:** Correct, I am torturing myself and my friends. And anyone that I can think of.

**Mako**: YES!

_**Disclaimer **(In italics cause this stuffs REALLY important apparently...): I really wish I did own Naruto… but unfortunately….I don't. I also don't own the Hyatt Regency, Ohayocon, the Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ashland, Kentucky, Columbus Ohio, or Hotwheels._

**Prologue**

**Reunited**

My breathing was sharp as I pressed hard with my feet against the floor launching me forward, I sprinted down the hallway on the 20th floor of the Hyatt Regency Hotel as I spotted my prey, my cold blue eyes narrowing into deadly slits as I watched him look over his shoulder, his own blue eyes staring into mine with a hidden understanding as his ash gray hair caught the light. He took off in a sprint of his own, my arms pumped in an effort to quicken me. My black t-shirt and denim jeans ruffling and smoothing as I moved with only my socks on. I neared him with in arms distance and then jumped while I was still with in range.

I heard him grunt as my body collided with his and my lightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck, bringing us down to the floor, me on top of him with his head in a head lock before he rolled us, I kept hold as his back laid on my stomach and chest, before I managed out as he struggled, "What. The. Hell. Was. That. All. ABOUT!?" The 5' 3", 19 year old I knew as Brandin Busby stilled in my grasp before hissing, "Will you let go, you're suffocating me!" I blinked and did, my eyes widening for a fraction before I sat up and then got into a crouch staring at him after he rolled off, we were both quiet until he muttered dully, "Gavin scares me…."

I blinked, staring at him curiously, he stared back, a serious look on his face as he stated, "I have nothing against him, and I'm not a homophobe Cass, but seriously…do we have to…share a room? What's wrong with the arrangement that you, Kris, and I had last time we went to this thing?" My eyes narrowed for a moment before I got to my feet standing straight, brushing my shoulder length brown hair over my shoulder offering my hand to help him up, he took it and I pulled, he stood up straight.

"Because last year it was JUST Kris, myself, and you." I replied dully. What he was talking about as well as myself, was the 2008 Ohayocon, an anime convention that we drove to from Ashland, Kentucky. It was in Columbus, Ohio, so it was only about a five hour drive. We had attended last years which was just myself, Brandin here, and my best friend Kris, that was our first time, and this, with much more company, was our second, "This time it's you, me, Kris, Danielle, Will, Gavin, Cheryll, Heather, Daniel, and Cody…. And we only raised enough money for two rooms, so we're splitting it with the guys in one room and the girls in another."

Secretly I knew Brandin was freaking out a little, he was not a homophobe, Gavin being gay, but he was also not necessarily comfortable with staying in the same room as him, it how ever, was not Gavin or Brandin I was worried about, but my other friend, Daniel Wright, who we had recruited onto this adventure, he had made several threats about gay men, but… I how ever was pretty sure he would behave himself, that or I would have to force my rival outta the room and yell at him.

Grabbing Brandin's arm I muttered, "C'mon, lets get back to the room." Right now how ever, it was just the two of us, and my mother; I was praising her to the high heavens, had she not agreed to chaperone again, we would not even be on this little venture.

"Okaaay." He sighed lowly, following me like a good dog, which was rather ironic, as his nick name was 'Kelevra' which in some language or another, meant 'bad dog'. I giggled at the silent thought and he looked at me oddly, I looked back wiping the smile from my face before we found ourselves walking in a staring contest. It remained like this for several minutes before he cracked a goofy grin that made me snicker and look back ahead.

We were all friends here, even the people we didn't know, they were our friends, and the people we did know; they were our buddies. That seemed to be what we learned, Kris, Brandin, and me, from our first trip to Ohayocon I mean, that, and the trip back always seemed to make it seem like everything that had happened just hours ago, seemed like days. It was kind of depressing, but that's why I think we returned, we, the three of us, had formed a trinity of trust and friendship, as well as a sense of comrades on the battle field, how ever, Ohayocon was no battlefield, but the celebration of victory afterwards.

And let me say, we celebrated hard. It was a full three day event, and we didn't plan on missing any part of it, not the three of us, and the newbies we dragged on to this little venture. Sadly, the third of our trio was still on the road, reaching moving towards her destination, after all while I was to young and still in school, I was skipping for this convention, Brandin did not attend college, but Kris had, and she had called us just a half an hour ago to tell us she was stopping by her home to gather everyone, and head out.

Last year, when it was the three of us, we cosplayed, or dressed as those from an anime, a Japanese cartoon, as a group of characters from Naruto, myself playing the infamous Uchiha, Itachi, the killer of all of his clan except for his little brother Uchiha, Sasuke, who my friends and I referred to as 'Emo boy' or 'The Whiner, and had joined the even more dangerously known, 'Akatsuki' after finishing the massacre. I would be in my comfy robe, if it weren't for the fact the convention didn't actually start till tomorrow. Today was Thursday; it would start at noon on Friday. Brandin had not been an Akatsuki, we had put him in a plain black cloak and leant him one of my many hitai-ate's, head bands, and donned him as the 'mute' sound ninja.

He had gotten many hugs of sympathy last year for that guise. And Kris, had dressed up as the masochistic, worshipper of Jashin, the god of chaos and destruction, Hidan. Who was also a member of the Akatsuki. We made quite the group last year, not to mention quite the party goers.

_Enough about last year, that rocked, but this year's gonna be a fucking blast. _My mind said to my conscious, cutting it off on it's reminiscing, it did that often, but then again, my mind never shuts up. Despite this fact how ever, I agreed with it immensely, this year, we had the entire Akatsuki, we had a Tobi, a Deidara, a Kisame, a Pein, a Konan, a Sasori, a Kakuzu, a Hidan, a Zetsu, and an Itachi, all who had their cloaks and cosplay props, as well as supplies such as face paint and masks, or in the one who would be playing Zetsu, Daniel's case, a Venus fly trap head that would surround his shoulders, neck, and head.

It was going to be cramped in our TWO hotel rooms though, the Hyatt Regency, the hotel that was connected directly to the Greater Columbus Convention Center, and agreed to host the convention, had supplied us with very nice rooms, but they were a bit small for five girls and five guys, the guys particularly, as I didn't think Brandin would be keen on sharing a bed with another male, as well as Cody, or Daniel, or Will for that matter.

My mother and Kris's mom, who had also agreed to chaperone, had purchased their own room, Mary though, as we all knew her, or as those who had been around Kris long enough tended to call her 'mom,' had also purchased a badge as to get into the convention as well. I was not comfortable calling Mary 'mom.' So to me, she was just Mary. Never the less though, she was one of the coolest people besides my mother when she made the effort, and my grandmother, I knew.

I grunted as Brandin had to stop me from running into a wall as we reached our designated room, the gold lettering on it shining in the dim light of the hall way '234.' In which I slipped out my hotel key and put it in the slot, watching the light underneath the door turn green before opening it and slipping in. My mother who was sitting on a couch in the corner glanced up at us from her magazine. Her own piercing blue eyes staring at us before she muttered, "What were you two doing?"

"Brandin made a break for it on the way back from the soda machine." I stated dully while Brandin looked innocently over at the wall beside him, staring at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing a white wife beater and his own pair of denim jeans, along with a dirty old pair of sneakers, "We were discussing sleeping arrangements."

"Your daughter tackled me." He muttered dully. My mom glanced at us, looking back and forth with her eye brows raised but no actual surprise on her face, after she had found us in a wrestling match with Brandin on top of me and myself under him two years back, she didn't find things like that surprising any more, before muttering, "Brandin."

"Aye ma'am?" I blinked and looked at Brandin before snickering, he had a habit of doing that, he glanced at me and shot a half hearted glare, he unlike so many other full hearty boys that did not learn, respected my mother, and even feared her, my mom knew this to a 'T' and she was glad because of it, in turn he was one of the few 'males' besides my dad, that she liked.

"Don't run away when you two are supposed to stick together, Cass." I glanced at my mom, not saying anything, I usually didn't, my mother and I weren't what one would call, 'close', but then again, I guess we were sort of close, as close as a 16 year old that likes to keep to herself in her room, and a mother that prefers to sit and read all day or watch the news, can get anyways, "Don't tackle Brandin. It's not very mature."

"I'm mature?" I questioned aloud, she glared at me and I sighed, I didn't feel like arguing with her, I was really in too good of a mood, and the glare that she always shot me when I was stepping near that so tempting to step over line, was enough at the moment to stop me from starting something.

"More than me." Brandin muttered under his breath making me hide a slight snicker before shaking my head, we had been having an ongoing argument since I was in tenth grade and him in eleventh at the time, on who was more mature, usually I won by saying I was more mature than him, but when I thought hard about it, I usually came to the conclusion we were dead even.

He grinned at me and ruffled my hair making me hiss and bat at his hand, my eyes narrowed before I gained a bored look and fell back onto one of the two twin beds that were going to be used by my mother and Mary. "When is Kris gonna geeeeet here?" I whined making Brandin glance at me with a slight look, I usually didn't whine, in fact, I was the one to smack someone over the head and tell them to shut up, but since I was stuck in one of three hotel rooms at the time that were accessible to me, I was rather bored.

We didn't bring any games with us, just what we were going to need, and for me, that was precisely three pairs of clothing, my cosplay, I unfortunately, was not being Itachi again this year, but the Akatsuki leader, Pein, three pairs of shoes, my cosplay props, my wigs, a single head band, a pair of Rinnegan contacts, and the 'womanly necessities', incase someone got visited by the 'Red Fairy' that my friends and I so intimately called it, decided to visit anyone this weekend. Not to mention the simple things as well, I-pod, laptop, video camera, cell phone charger, a group of picked DVD's, and a wallet with my photo I.D. I would need to get my access badge and papers that said I even bought the badge that would confirm it truly was supposed to belong to me.

I frowned as I stared blankly up at the ceiling now, that was the thing about these conventions, one could not hold anything to the last minute or else they would be seriously rushed, as Kris and I had learned last year, but this time, we were prepared, a nuclear holocaust wouldn't stop us from being prepared, as we had began planning as soon as the last convention was over, from who we were going to ask if they wanted to come with, to how much the bill of the hotel was going to cost and what we were going to do about it.

The only thing that concerned me really, was if people were going to actually listen to me. I knew at times, I could be a hard ass, as well as the bossiest bitch around, but unlike when I was younger, where it was a constant thing, the years had mellowed me out, and it was to a dull, 'only when I need to be' thing. But in this case, I hoped people would listen, and they wouldn't argue with me at all, I mean, I was supposed to be the leader of this whole thing, and I technically was, I think because that's how it felt, but what good of a leader could I be if no one actually listened to me? Brandin and Kris I wasn't worried about, nor with Heather Jungling, the girl was like my little sister and she did everything I asked her to, this I was thankful for, or Daniel, he was my 'beat up buddy' and rival, but Kris, Brandin, Heather, and Daniel all had my back with out question and would follow me to Hell and back… the others, Cheryll, Danielle, Will, Cody, and Gavin, worried me slightly. But perhaps that was because I didn't know them as well as I did the other four.

"Why don't you two start taking your things to the other rooms?" My mother stated, thankfully relieving me of any distressing thoughts. Jumping up from the bed, I grabbed my suitcase and black trench coat, before rolling it out of the room and moving for room '236' which was right beside my mother's and Mary's room. I pulled out a separate hotel room key and slipped it in the thin slot, waiting for a few seconds before slipping it out, watching the light turn green before opening the door and pressing my body against it as to open it, then pulling my suit case in after me. I heard Brandin doing the same, only with a large duffle bag, across the hall from me, he would be in '237', which was directly across from '236.'

The door to the hotel room shut with a click, my eyes slowly moved to the large window that covered a good portion of the left wall before I dropped the handle to my suitcase lazily, allowing it to hit the ground, before wandering over to it, my hands clasped behind my back as I watched the clouds outside start to turn from white to gray, indicating a storm would be coming, but my eyes wandered across to the many skyscrapers in front of me before they wandered down to the ground, people looked like dolls from up here, and the roads look like something one might see on a 'Hot wheels' commercial.

My mind drifted back towards my problem, what if they DIDN'T listen? What was I, the leader, gonna do then? I couldn't just let them run off on their own, there were 10 of us, and the 10 of us were splitting off into groups of five, each with the partner we would have if we were actually IN the Akatsuki. Cheryll as Deidara with Danielle as Sasori, myself as Pein with Heather who was going to be cosplaying Konan, Brandin who would be dressed as Tobi would be partners with Daniel, who was going to be Zetsu seeing as we included Sasori, who was supposed to be dead, but really I knew for a fact Brandin would take no orders from Daniel, even if Tobi in the time range of the characters we were doing, was Zetsu's subordinate. And Kris would of course be playing Hidan again, while Gavin would be going as the greedy Kakuzu.

I brought a hand up and rubbed my temples with my middle finger and thumb, and that left Will as Kisame, and Cody as Itachi. Will McFarlin was the only person I could think of at the time at school, that I knew was tall enough and could pull of being Kisame, but I barely knew him, it was a spur of the moment thing for me when I asked him to join us, but he did agree, and read up, so I only hoped, he could pull it off, and Cody Valentine, also, like Will and Heather, was a sophomore that I knew could pull of Itachi easily, he was smart, cunning, and damn near perfect for the position.

I heard a knock on the door and walked silently over to it, ignoring the graying sky as I opened the door and stared at Brandin who stared at me for a moment before I stepped to the side, my 5' 6" form slightly taller than his 5' 3" but we both knew this had nothing to do with height, he could sense it. I shut the door and he sat down on one of the two double beds in the hotel room while I sat down on the chair that was in the upper left corner and rested an arm on the table. He studied me for a moment, the quiet comfortable yet tense and awkward, before he stated,"What's up?"

I slowly looked out the window for a moment, my eyes watching the clouds again before I muttered dully, "I'm worried." I looked back at him, then let my eyes wander a bit, there was a comfy chair that was sitting directly in front of me, but the straight backed wooden one I was in now seemed to be helping my mind clear a little, the floor's carpet was a dark brown, just like the rest of the hotels. Between the two beds that were against the back wall, there was a night stand with a phone and a clock on it, and a pair of lamps beside each bed for the user to turn on.

"About?" He asked, my eyes turned back onto him again, his cool blue gray ones now staring into my own before I muttered, "I'm not sure." My head bowed lightly, this was a down right lie, but I almost felt ashamed of being worried about something as petty as this, or perhaps it wasn't petty, perhaps I was moving from other experiences, where everything I had planned, fell to pieces, because people wouldn't listen, and it got screwed up, or maybe I was just an uber bitch that lost the command I was given, I didn't know really.

Or I had stopped caring, it was one or the other, I looked up noticing my comrade in crime was still looking at me with an unconvinced look. Slowly, I looked out the window, and got up, placing my hands with their chewed fingernails behind my back, my class of 2009 silver ring shining lightly with the slow gray light that came through the window, I began to pace, "Okay, say no one listens to me, say everything goes to hell, we all have a fucked up time, and we spent about 900 dollars on it, what do we do? What do I do? What the hell type of leader am I if I don't get my friends to listen to what I have to say Kelevra?" I finally questioned aloud.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Brandin said, my eyes narrowed on him as I clenched my hands into fists, my death glare shot into his eyes and he raised his hands in surrender and stated, "Sorry… natural reply."

I huffed and gained a half lidded gaze looking to the side before murmuring dully, "That's not cool man…."

He was silent before sighing and muttering, "Don't worry about it Fire." I frowned as he used my nickname, "You got me and Kris, and Heather too, we're not gonna let anything like that happen to you, and if we do, you know you get to yell at us, you can't be a good leader with out bravery and courage and with no fear, there is neither remember? You can't be brave if you're not afraid. Bravery isn't being fearless Fire, with no fear, there's no bravery, all leaders are brave…" He got up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I blinked as he smirked at me, "So don't worry about it, you're a good leader Fire. If they don't listen, you'll find a way to get them to, and we'll beat the tar outta them for not doing so."

I blinked for a moment and nodded, not exactly feeling self assured but a little better than I had been feeling before, he moved his hand off my shoulder and placed a hand on my head ruffling my hair, "You worry to much kid." I smacked his hand away and poked his forehead muttering, "and you worry too little _old man._" He rubbed his forehead and grimaced at me replying sourly, "Trust me _brat _if I worried so little, would I have asked what was wrong?" I was about to answer but tensed as the door clicked and the knob turned and the door opened. The light from the hall way flooding in, I stared as did Brandin, before a female voice stated with a gasp from the silhouette, "SINNERS!"

"Kris!" I stated happily, I lunged forward and hugged the heavy set girl donned in black. Her black short cut hair fashioned to tuck in front and behind her ears, her bangs slightly above her eyebrow revealing her right brow to be pierced. Her black rimmed glasses were slightly adjusted from the off balance that I had caused when I hugged her, her black TRIPP pants chinking as the chains clinked together as she stepped back while hugged me back to keep her balance.

"Jeeze Cass, glad to see you and Kelevra here weren't doing anything." I smiled and shook my head stepping back before stating dully, "Never Kris."

"Don't ever say Never." Brandin stated beside me, I glared at him for a moment before he smirked and stated, "The future doesn't share it's secrets." I twitched before slamming my fist into his shoulder, he stopped for a moment and slowly put his hand on his shoulder stating, "OOOOW!" I glared, I didn't even punch him that hard…. Did I? I shrugged and turned to Kris, "Where's the others and your mom?"

"They're down in the lobby, your mom is going down there right now, so we can talk." The door shut behind her as she placed her suit case against the wall, she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed while I sat down on to chair next to the table again. Brandin sat down silently on the bed quietly, the three of us silent before she stated, "So how have you two been?" We shrugged, mumbling passive responsive before I glanced at her, "How's college?" She inhaled and then exhaled, stating, "Stressful… but doable… it's nice to be away from home… but I can't say I don't miss it." I blinked and nodded, the three of us silent again before she stated, "So... What's going on?" I shrugged before Brandin stated, "Fire's worried about her point in command."

"Hm?" Kris glanced at me and I sighed, I glared down at the ground before shrugging and muttering, "I just…don't want everything to go to hell because of me. Or anyone else." Slowly Kris nodded to this before stating, "Well, I can see why you're a little worried, but don't stress over it…." I shut my eyes and leaned back, tilting my head back I stared up at the ceiling before murmuring, "I will anyways…" It was true, I always worried over the simple things, the little things, but little did I know, after tonight, the days that would follow, would be one of the most dangerous and adventurous times of all our lives.

* * *

Reg POV: 

Ten figures sat on a giant stone statue of a pair of hands that came up from the dark ground of the cave, all solid and quiet for the moment as they stood on their own designated finger. One was hunched over as they sat on their stone finger, they waited patiently for the figure on the right thumb to speak, his eyes glowing as his pupils were surrounded by six pupils in the iris, he slowly looked around before murmuring, "It has been a while since we have all come together physically, to one place."

They remained quiet for a moment before the man on the left ring finger stated, "Yes…" His voice was cool and sophisticated; he raised a hand slightly, "May I ask… why you have called for such a gathering?" The others murmured their agreement in grunts and low murmurs. The female figure on the right middle finger cleared her throat lowly, they quieted, the figure on the right thumb nodded his head murmuring, "Certainly… Kisame… "He raised his voice slightly, so the others could hear him correctly, "We have finally finished removing the things that scum Orochimaru left behind-"

"That's why you called us un!? For something as stupid as that!?" A man snarled angrily, the figure glared at him, hissing lowly, "Silence Deidara." He tilted his head lightly, "And we have found something…. Interesting… something that he was most unfortunate to leave for us to find…"

The group was quiet before he waited for a reaction, finding none; he let out a grunt then continued, "We have found a universe parallel to ours, accessible to us thanks to Orochimaru's research of it and our own jutsu research." The silence that followed was tense and filled with electricity, suddenly the male on the right finger spoke quietly, but loud enough for the other's to hear, "It does not sound like something Orochimaru would easily leave behind… and what is the importance of this other universe? How do we know it runs parallel to our own?"

"Because holding open a segment of the space time continuum can only be done for so many seconds and it depends on the ones who open it, it must be parallel because there is no other way Orochimaru could go to it." The only female amongst them stated. They were quiet again for a moment before the figure on the right index finger, the one who had spoken out before, murmured lowly, "Yeah, that bastard Orochimaru has been kinda quiet lately un."

"He's not even there any more." A voice hissed out in a robotic tone, only for another voice to emit from the figure, sounding human now, "We have searched high and low and have yet to find the fucker." His gaze which was that of moon lit globes moved slowly over to the right thumb, "So what are we going to do about this other 'universe?'"

"….We are going to do nothing to it… for now." The man on the right thumb stated, "We do not know how it could effect our own, being parallel to us, but that is not why it interests me… what does, is in Orochimaru's notes, he claimed to have found people who have foresight of our own universe, to these who it concerns, we, as well as our targets, and the villages, as well as its secrets, are almost common knowledge to these people."

"That's nonsense, how could they know anything about us?" A deep voice came from the left middle finger's figure, his own black eyes and brown pupils glaring lightly, "Even if they did run parallel, they shouldn't kno-"

He was cut off by the figure on the right thumb who murmured, "Yet they do… apparently, a story was made about our universe from one man, Orochimaru did not write down his name, but wrote on to say that, the universes children, and teens for the most part, as well as adults, listen to it, and thus, to those who read it, we are common knowledge, from our techniques, to our pasts…" His eyes lowered, "As well…as what order we die and how."

"….that is troublesome…" The figure on the right figure murmured, his onyx eyes staring at the right thumb, "But… would be a huge advantage to us… if we knew what was going to happen next…"

"Precisely Itachi san…" The right thumb stated with a nod, his eyes moved to the others, "While reading the traitor's research, Konan san found something interesting." They turned their sights to the female figure, her blue eyes stared at them all for a moment before she murmured lowly, "There is more than one story, and ours is what they call an 'anime'. A sophisticated cartoon of artistic value, the equivalency of a comic book, only in book format and our reading ways, right to left, every now and then, they get together to form a 'convention' dubbing them 'anime conventions' or 'cons.' Usually these 'cons' have a name of some sort, where these 'experts' of anime as well as fans, gather, dressing as their favorite characters which they called 'cosplay'. Usually it is a long event, as well as up to three days, some times more."

"We're going to one." The right thumb stated as his female comrade spoke, "And it is there we will find the information that we seek, by force or by willingness, most of those who attend these are teenagers who 'cosplay' so we should fit in just fine, stares will be likely, but probably of the odd likeness." Chuckles went around the room from this and the man himself held a tone of amusement, "But we will have to find residence, a way to infiltrate, and a group of 'experts' that 'know' us."

"Hehehe, when do we leave Leader sama?" Kisame spoke out, the group all wondering the same, 'Leader sama,' or Pein, pulled his lips back into a wicked grin, "As soon as you all begin to center your chakra into the palms of the hands."


	2. 01: Arrival

**A/N**: Thank you **AgaruTomo, Zomibe **and **kitty1994 **for reviewing, you guys made my day and probably week, glad to know this wasn't a waste of time to write out.

**Mako**: Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi plushies to both of you! May you live a good life!

**Runt**: …..Geeks.

**A/N**: Well no shit Sherlock.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the animes mentioned in this, I do not own the Hyatt Regency Hotel, Columbus, Ohio, The Greater Columbus Convention Center (What happened to the 'great Columbus convention center anyways?) My friends, their looks, I probably do own their cosplay props seeing as Kris and I would make them and face paints though, for I do love to decorate the face… _

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

There was always something content in the silence that was between Brandin, Kris, and I, it was never uncomfortable and for the most part, pensive, it always made it easy to think, not to mention if I got stuck on a thought I could bounce it off one of the two of them and they would tell me what they thought, and if anything help me further the idea or get it started in the physical process. This often helped when I, like many other people who read an anime, researched it down to memorization, wrote a story on it, and claimed the plot line to it theirs but everything else someone else. Kris and Brandin were often my 'testers' to these little stories called 'fanfiction.'

But sadly, this silence that was between the three of us as we walked down the hall of the 20th floor of the Hyatt was not comfortable, it was tense, tense and stirring with electricity, maybe it was just me, it wouldn't be a first that my paranoia of something bad happening got in the way of my senses, but I didn't think so. Looking over my shoulder, I stared at Kris and Brandin's expressions.

Brandin's was one of great concentration, he was staring at the floor with a glazed look and a small frown, his glasses shined lightly back the reflection of the ceiling lights that was walked under so casually, past the other doors and finally stopping in front of the four elevator doors that were two by two across from each other. We stood in between these four doors, the silence starting to get almost crushing to me before I looked at Kris.

Kris's expression was lax, her eyes were half lidded and her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned on her right foot, her eyes turned to me and opened slightly, I stared back through my own black rimmed glasses and an understand seemed to go through us, I was still worried, she could sense it. Slowly she nodded, and stated, "Don't worry Cassi. It'll be fine." I exhaled a shaky breath and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, I hoped she was right, but then again, Kris, the tree hugging Wiccan, was hardly ever wrong when it came to these sorts of things.

I was about to plunge myself back into my worried thoughts of what could and would go wrong, due to that fantastic little 'Murphy's Law,' when the two dingings signifying an elevator was arriving went through the air. Quickly I looked around for the lit up 'up' arrows next to each one only to find the one behind me to my left to be flicking off. I watched the doors open and blinked as an old man stepped out, a suit case behind him as he turned the corner and started heading right down the hall way. My eyes narrowed for a moment before my mind snarled, _You Bloody Bastard! How Dare You Tease Me! _

Slowly, I looked away from where the man came from, my feet carrying me over towards the window that was just outside the sectioned off area for the soda machine, ice machine, and vending machine that Brandin and I had walked to earlier, and stared up at the clouds. They were several shades darker than they had been minutes ago, I frowned for a moment and glanced at Kris over my shoulder, she noticed my gaze and walked to the window silently.

Kris, as a Wiccan, also claimed to be a tempest, and while I, an atheist, did not believe in such things really, I was always willing to entertain and listen to the ideas of the Wicca art. I did not mind, in fact, I found religion while also interesting to an extreme, something very knowledgeable to keep in the back of my brain. I had been hated, shunned, and bullied because of my non-belief since I was the age of seven, when I had become an Atheist, people in this country who would befriend me for being what I was, were very slim, but they were the ones that stood by my side with out a doubt. Not to mention, any discussion we got into about religion was very interesting. Many of my friends were Wiccan, several were Christian for that matter, and few, were Atheists such as myself. Daniel and Brandin were two of the few that were in the same boat as me.

So anyways, the reason I had looked at Kris, was because she had a tendency as a Tempest, to be able to sense, and 'control' to a degree, storms, she claimed to play with storms, I didn't know whether this was true or not, but I guess anything was possible really in this day and age.

"-Bad one, probably lots of thunder tonight and lightening… probably won't get a lot of sleep." Her voice broke me out of my trance, I didn't realize I had zoned out to staring out the window at the churning clouds, "Yeah?" I inquired, she nodded, slowly I reached up sighing and moved my hand to the center of the top of my head, I gripped one of the shortened hairs and pulled, then brought it to my eye level and stared at the hair follicle at the end. Silently, I slipped it into my mouth and scraped it off with my teeth before dropping the hair uselessly to the floor, before swallowing the follicle after rolling it on my tongue, "Great. Just what we need before Ohayocon, a huge storm to keep us up."

Ever since the fifth grade, I had a condition that no one could figure out what it was, the condition was called Trichotillomania, for a year, my parents and I had no clue as to what was wrong with me or why I was pulling my hair out and more scarily, eating the follicles, we had seen a dermatologist, that bastard turned my scalp green with some fucked up shampoo, it had smelt bad to, and it was only until our seventh visit to the doctor, we finally figured out that I had some weird condition that was a branch of OCD, (Or CDO, alphabetical, like it's supposed to be.) and that I really couldn't help what I was doing. It was a 'hair pulling' habit, and it wouldn't ever go away. It also had different switches, being worried wasn't one of them, having nothing to do, white tiles in a science room, or having to think a lot was.

Go figure, the chick whose mind won't shut up gets a habit to go along with it. All through out fifth grade I had to get special permission from my principal to wear a bandana to school, I had eventually been able to grow my hair back out from the three bald spots that had formed from continuous pulling, and by the time I was 13, I had it figured out, I had a way to get myself to stop pulling, I would wear a hat, one where my hair couldn't poke through, and then I wouldn't pull, it had worked quite well. But there was a huge down side to it.

I was afraid to go into hair salons, because of the hair dressers asking questions to me, and I would have to badger myself and then chicken out at the end, it was a phobia that could only compete to that of my fear of bears, but I had over come it slightly, it was only recently, my waist length brown hair got cut. On the bright side though, when ever someone said 'ow' or 'that hurt' when a hair or something got pulled, or the brush was to rough, I got to laugh at them. My scalp had long ago become 'less tender' than usual.

Thankfully though, my 'condition' didn't get involved with my friendships, they didn't care, half of my friends were as screwed up, or more so, than I was, so my condition was nothing really to them, and I didn't let it control my life any more, I could go into a hair dresser if I wanted and not have any issues… as long as they didn't say anything, and usually, they didn't, they asked me questions about other things, school and such.

I was torn out of my thoughts by the hotel elevator dinging again and didn't bother to turn around this time. I instead glanced at the reflection of the area behind me in the window, watching as the door opened. This time, a group of my friends did come out.

First there was Will McFarland, he was a tall blonde with a speech impediment, he had blue eyes and he stood exactly at 6' 4" and a half, he was to play our 'Kisame'. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed he had the signature blade of the shark man off Naruto that Kris and I worked hard on putting together in hand. He glanced at us and smiled stating, "Hey, there you three are."

"Oh shit! Look out! He's gonna beat us with the tampon blade!" Brandin stated, I chuckled and looked at him nodding; Will was a simple guy from what I knew of him, he helped me in Chemistry some what by letting me copy his work. I'd pay attention in class and get the process of knowing the problem later. He towered over my 5' 6" form, but I didn't really care, tall guys were kind of something I liked, I hated that I was taller than some girls, and that I was often eye level with some boys as well, staring up was a thing I liked to have to do with my guy. Luckily I have a strict 'don't date friends' thing, it was just to risky to one's friend ship. A funny thing about Will was even though he was a big guy, he was only 16. Like me.

The second that came out was a surprise to me, my eyes narrowed slightly at the short girl that stood at 5' 4" and had long blonde hair with a duffle bag underneath her arm, she had hazel eyes and a smile on her face, I glanced at Kris for a moment before she sighed and stated, "Ashlee wanted to come with, so she bought a weekend pass in the pre-registration and paid for a hotel room, we've got four now." I rose an eyebrow then chuckled, muttering, "You wait now to tell me?"

"Well I didn't really think it'd be a matter; it's her room." Kris mumbled shrugging, "She's just tagging along, and she's our Naruto."

This brought a good bout of laughter about me, Ashlee spotted me and moved over quickly, I wrapped an arm over her white long sleeve clad shoulders and stated, "So you're our Naruto eh Ashlee?" She nodded stating, "I guess, don't worry about the cosplay, I have it and everything." I nodded again grinning, Kris, Brandin, and I, after we got back from the first Ohayocon we went to, had bounced around the idea to include a Naruto with us at this Ohayocon, but we had decided against the idea due to the fact it was Akatsuki, but the whole reason we would have one with us, was to just say we caught the little bastard.

But I guess Ashlee decided to veto our denial of our idea, I how ever, didn't really mind at all, Ashlee Rickett was a cool girl like that. She also was 15, and loved to talk, loudly and excitedly, just like the little blonde fox boy. My eyes wandered up for a moment and I stared at the next person that came out, before letting go of Ashlee and tackling the 5' 4" boy around the neck in a full on 'hug.'

"Rape!" Kris called out, causing a bit of laughter to leave myself, Will, and Ashlee, the boy in my grasp let out a soft scream and struggled before stating, "Rape! Rape! Let go!" I let go of him and backed away, my eyes holding amusement as I replied, "Awww Cody, You know you like it!"

Cody Valentine stared at me with his brown eyes shaking his head lightly, his shoulder length black-brown hair swishing side to side as he did so before he muttered with a dull voice, "Stop doing that." He crossed his arms over his black 'Procrastinators Unite Tomorrow' T-shirt and muttered, "You know I don't like it."

Cody was a stick really, he was only bone, and muscle, and even then, he could probably be stuffed in a locker. We had met as Chemistry partners in class and he, like Kris was a band geek. He played the Sousaphone, Kris played drums. Will and Ashlee, along with Kris, were all in choir, I on the other hand, was not in choir, but used to be in band, but that was a long time ago. But another thing about Cody, was that he was really smart, and he was only 15. As I said, he was the perfect candidate for Itachi, but I did not think Itachi would ever be caught dead playing a Sousaphone.

"She only does it cause you don't like it idiot." Brandin stated simply, he did not know Cody, nor did he know Ashlee, or Will, so this would be an entertaining and education experience for him, I also hoped how ever he would keep his attitude away from this situation, I didn't want, like I had said before, any arguments to break out.

Rubbing my forehead for a moment I glanced at the elevator as a third male exited, there were two more people in there and they followed him out immediately before the door shut, I smiled lightly at the male and he walked over before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to my side stating, "Hey Cassi!" Then giving me a hard noogie over the head.

"ACK! DANIEL!" I cried before elbowing him hard in the stomach. This was my infamous 'beat up' or as I called him 'Pumble' buddy, Daniel Wright, he stood at about 6 feet tall, had green eyes and black hair, he wore a black 'Metallica' hoodie, he had baggy denim jeans on right now and a grin on his face that if you didn't know him, might make you want to hide in fear of what he was planning. He was also my greatest rival, we had met in gym last year when we were in the same class for the most part, he was why I got into shape that year, any sport we played, we'd either be working together, or against each other, several times I got hurt, but not majorly, while playing him, he wasn't gentle with me, but he wasn't as rough as he wanted to be either, he kept it low tone, and most of the time, I sent it back to him.

He was one of my best and first friends when I had moved to my new home in Kentucky, he had my back to hell and back and if anyone messed with me, they had to answer to him, Brandin, and Kris, and then finally, me, it was the same way with if anyone messed with Daniel, they had to mess with me before they could even touch him, providing he didn't shove me out of the way to strangle them first.

"It's not even Friday and you two already are getting the party started." The second person who had moved out of the door stated, I glanced up to see my lesbian friend Danielle Faller, she was an awesome friend, and was in the same boat as me when it came to Naruto, we loved the anime so much, we had immersed ourselves in any knowledge that we could get our hands on as well as any thing about the characters we could as well. She stood at 5' 3" and had short red hair with blonde highlites, by tomorrow morning though, with the three day wash dye Kris and I had bought on our 'must get supplies for Ohayocon' mall shopping spree, she would be Sasori for the three days. She also had blue eyes and was 17 years old.

"What can we say?" I stated as I struggled myself out of Daniel's grasp, he let me go free this time, usually he wouldn't' hold on for very long, "We like to party." Daniel poked my forehead so I shoved him away, he in turn shoved me to the floor making me start to snicker, he reached a hand down and grabbed my own before yanking me to my feet, our friend ship was based directly on claiming the right to attack each other and no one else held that right over each other except us.

"You hug everyone, but me?" The third person drew my attention and I stared over at the 5'3" and a half girl, she stared back at me with her arms crossed, her light brown shoulder length hair slightly in front of her face as she stared at me with blue-green eyes. I smiled at her how ever despite her peeved look and moved over before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and standing up straight before whispering in her ear, "I'm saving the love making for later _baby_." She busted into a fit of laughter, I grinned at her, this was Heather Jungling, she was the equivalence to that of a little sister to me, I loved her to death and would often keep an eye out for any jerks that asked her out.

She used to not listen to me, back when we had first met when she was a freshmen and I was a sophomore, but after she figured it out for herself she listened quite intently now, she was also what I called my 'prodigy.' It was when I hit the middle of first semester my junior year I had discovered something, a wish to leave any knowledge I knew about sex, and all it's perversities, yes, I was a well known pervert amongst my friends and acquaintances, with one person. Heather, having met her a year before, and having been 'trained' by my own mentor, Kendra Frye, who had taken me under her wing when I was sitting alone at a lunch table, was the perfect candidate.

So when any one asked what Heather was to me, I told them, my prodigy, and she had accepted the title, she was also a fast learner, this I was thankful for. It was a messed up thing, but we didn't really care, we had fun with it anyways and I would crack jokes that would make her bust into hysterical laughter, the only time I never made her laugh, was when she made me angry with her, and that was because she told me to stop with my jokes at lunch, sadly, this was not doable, with out my jokes, I felt horribly normal and down right stupid.

It was good to be a pervert as well when one was a virgin, they got to trick so many people, but also got to keep their decency about them in a way to… well not really, but that was never the point.

"So where's Gavin, Cheryll, and your mom." I asked turning to Kris, she shrugged only for Danielle to reply, "Cheryll is arguing with Gavin, Gavin is arguing with Cheryll, and Mary is scolding them both." I turned to Danielle and blinked before Danielle sighed and muttered, "It's one of those 'Cheryll' things." I frowned and nodded, really, when I thought about it, I knew I could get along fine with Gavin, he was a cool guy, Cheryll, I felt I had to be a little careful around, she was sort of like me, wanted to be in charge and her way, but Cheryll demanded from what stories Kris, Gavin, Ashlee, and Danielle told me, I attempted to ask for it that way, or gave it off to the better man.

I hoped silently to myself that Cheryll did not become a problem, but I suppose I had no issues with sending her home, she could drive. I opened my mouth to ask if she indeed did drive her car here to Kris when another elevator went off, I blinked and shut my mouth waiting for the upper right elevator from where I stood to open.

As it did, I froze.

Two blazing eyes stared into my own as Gavin stepped out. Gavin was one of the true people I felt alright to be cautious around, yet at the same time, comfortable around, he was a something don in ninjutsu, (our version, not the Naruto version, just to clear up confusion.) and he was very skilled. He stood at about 5' 10" and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen that didn't involve contacts. His hair was short and dyed platinum blonde and he was dare I say, very good looking. He wore a long sleeves dress shirt and a pair of tight jeans. On his feet he wore... I couldn't' tell what type of shoes he wore. Slowly how ever he looked at Kris and nodded, "Hey Kris." He looked at me, "Hey Cass." I nodded and replied, "Hey Gavin."

For some reason, Gavin's presence to me, demanded respect, I knew better than to hug him with out permission or to go as far as to tackle him, he could hand my ass on a silver platter to me and make me eat it if he wanted to, but Gavin was cool like that, so I ignored the demand to a degree, as he earned it. He wasn't really the type you'd expect from a hair dresser, really I thought he'd more of a home owners society guy, selling things, but no, he was my gay friend and one helluva hair dresser. He wasn't as close to me as Kris, Daniel, Brandin, or Heather though. But I knew Gavin wasn't going to cause me damage enough to trust him.

The second person that followed out was a girl with short hair in an 'emo' style. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes, she held a scowl on her face behind her glasses as she glared at Gavin, her suit case rolling behind her as she stopped away from us all. This was Cheryll Castle, and though I had never witnessed myself, I had heard from Gavin, Kris, and Danielle, it was like that of the wrath of hellfire and brimstone, and though she had never shown me such a temper, Cheryll would have to learn just like everyone else, I never put up with someone yelling at me, not even if they were my own superior, I wouldn't yell back, as that was childish and I was 16, considering myself above such a thing, but I would act like I didn't give a damn.

Really I'd be smart mouthing them off inside, planning revenge, venting, then finishing and letting it go, I didn't like people yelling at me, and that went far back to when I was a child and my father would scold me every other day for stupid things, things parents do…

"You two need to knock your shit off." The voice of Mary snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked over at the tall slightly heavy woman and smiled, Mary was a wonderful lady, she was willing to listen to my thoughts and send her own back, telling me what she thought, and often she would tell me about Kris, I never asked Kris much about her past, it was a thing I just never did, only when someone was willing to talk about it, did I bother to ask questions, it sort of made things subtle, if they wanted to tell me, they would, if they didn't, I wouldn't prod, but would wait till another time.

Often, I called my way of getting information out of someone that I didn't even want to know, my Wiccan power, I doubted it, but I considered it an option of explanation, I often did 'truth seeking', gaining peoples pasts with ease and some times I hated it, other times I thanked it, it helped me understand someone better.

"Stop Dazing Cass!" I grunted as Brandin flicked me over the head, my eyes moving to my group, my troops, my comrades. I smiled gently at the thought and stated, "SO, how was the ride here?"

Murmurs of 'fine' and 'can't complain' went around them, some like Daniel or Danielle just shrugged, I was quiet for a moment and slowly nodded, and moved and handed Mary her hotel key card stating, "My mom is already in the room, she's all unpacked." Mary nodded and stated, "Thanks kiddo."

"Yeah, you're in room '234.'" I replied. She nodded and started wandering off immediately, stating, "Cheryll, don't cause any more trouble." Cheryll let out a huff of anger, I glanced at her for a moment and looked at Gavin and Kris, Kris already knowing my concerns before shaking her head, I'd leave it alone for now as she instructed. We all stood silently for a moment before I shut my eyes and sighed, gaining the attention of the others, I opened my eyes and smiled clasping my hands behind my back stating, "Alright… well, we got our two rooms, and sleeping arrangements are going to be a bit tight… but I think we'll mana-" I was cut off by Ashlee.

"You know, some of you guys can sleep in my room if you want." I glanced at her for a moment and nodded, that would work, we'd split it three ways then, I glanced over my shoulder at the clouds again, my eyes narrowing, they were starting to turn a slight tint of green, usually signifying a tornado warning was going to be roaring soon enough. I glanced at Ashlee for a moment before stating, "Alright… then… Hmm."

"I'll sleep in Ashlee's room." Gavin volunteered, I nodded, Heather moved closer to me and I placed a hand on her shoulder, glancing at Kris with a slight look, Heather barely knew anyone here besides Brandin, Danielle, Daniel, Kris, and I, not to mention she was my 'partner' in the Akatsuki, so she would be sticking close to my side. Kris immediately nodded stating, "I will as well." I blinked and looked at her, part of me knowing why she wanted to, there would be less people in that room, and more room for her and the three of them, I looked at Heather, Cheryll, and Danielle for a moment then stated, "Looks like it's us four then, cool, no one is going with out a bed then."

"We are." Brandin muttered, I looked at him and snickered, stating, "Or you four could just share, they all glared at me with a deathly look, but Brandin then muttered, "Not a chance Fire."

"No no…of course not…" I stated giggling while shaking my head, shrugging, I muttered, "Ask my mom to order you guys some bed rolls, that way you aren't sleeping on the hard floor."

"Aye Sir." Brandin stated nodding, I didn't bother looking at him with a disapproving look, I enjoyed it when he obeyed me in a way, I smirked and nodded, pulling out two sets of keys I threw them over to the guys, "Those four are yours, I have one incase I need to get one of you." They looked at me in slight surprise before I smiled, "What, I have to make sure everyone's alright."

"Alright then…" Cody stated glancing away from me with a slight look, I chuckled shaking my head again then looking at the four girls handing them four more cards each, "Those are ours." They nodded, I smiled, so far, no problems.

"What about us? We only have two card?" Ashlee stated simply, I stared for a moment before stating, "Give one to Kris, and you hold the other one, Kris and Gavin are paired together as Akatsuki partners as it is, and you guys share the same room, so it really doesn't matter who the keys go to, except for the fact you'll probably be switching groups here and there." She nodded to this and slipped Kris a card, I sighed and glanced back at the girls before stating, "We're in 236, I've already got my stuff set up on the right, so which ever one of you is bunking with me, go ahead and set up." Danielle, and Cheryll nodded while Heather stayed by my side while the two walked off.

I placed an arm over her shoulder comfortingly before glancing at the other two groups, "Welp, this is a good arrangement then."

"Why's that?" Will asked, I glanced at him and smiled, stating, "You've got on experienced conventioneer in each room then." He nodded, "Kelevra."

"Aye?" Brandin looked at me again, I brought my arm from Heather's shoulder and saluted stating, "Take e'm to your guy's room." He nodded and beckoned Will, Cody, and Daniel stating, "Okay, let's go." The other three picked up their abandoned bags in the hall way and shouldered them, following Brandin down the hall and around the corner, out of sight, I could still hear them though.

Silently, I relaxed, my shoulders and head slumping as I leaned them against Heather's shoulder, muttering, "And the worst is over." Heather glanced at me silently, I blinked and smiled moving away from her stating, "So how ya doin' honey?" She smiled at me and stated, "Fine… the car ride up was…. Interesting." I chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder, swirling my card between my fingers I looked over my shoulder, casting one finally look at the sky, the clouds pitch black now, I spotted a bit of lightening in the distance, I gained a half lidded look.

"Hey Cassi, are you alright?" She asked, breaking my gaze as I looked back at her quickly, I was quiet for a moment before smiling, replying, "Sure babe, sure, everything's fine." I slung my arm over her shoulder and ruffled her hair, she yelped and quickly put it back into place, "Now let's get you to that room."

If only I had a clue as to what was really going on.

* * *

Reg POV:

There was a blue glow lighting up the features of the 10 that stood in the cave on the giant pair of hands now, their eyes each on the ball of blue energy, or chakra, that was in the center of the heels of the hand in the air, they all remained quiet as they continued to concentrate, mixing energy and trying to stabilize the giant ball. Slowly, the man who had been named Kisame, stood up from his crouched position on the left ring finger, and shut his blue eyelids, a layer of light blue chakra shot over the ball, entrapping them, then finally, the layer stopped, stilling, before solidifying into a single crystal layer.

The group stopped their concentration, panting from the exertion of energy they had just had to bring forth and looked at the man on the right thumb, the ball lighting up his balls of his piercings on his nose, lips, and ears, giving a dim light to his blazing orange red hair before he looked over at the man who had just acted.

"That is about 80 percent of your chakra Kisame, and 50 percent of our own." He replied, the man nodded, his light blue skin lit from the glow, he then grinned, his shark teeth glowing in the light widely as he stated, "But… it should be worth it no?" Pein nodded, before moving from his spot on right thumb, walking across the finger and to the ball, he reached up and began to bite his finger, blood coming from it as he did and started to write symbols about the solidified chakra ball. The energy inside it swirling wildly as he did, the blood slowly lighting up with each character he put and the energy starting to seep through, shooting out like a heat vent, but in a steady flow.

After placing the last character, he stepped back, bringing his bloodied hands together, the process had taken a bit of blood and a half an hour of their time, giving the other nine some time to recuperate, he let out a sigh as he shut his eyes and concentrated his own energy into his hands, flicking them into seals.

_Rooster – Dragon – Snake – Ram – Horse – Dog – Dragon – Snake – Rooster- Boar_

His hands came apart and slammed into the ball, breaking it as he snarled lowly, "Unseal."

The effect was immediate, the ball began to crack, a loud ringing moved through the air making the 10 fall to the ground, shrieking as the pain of the ring moved into their brains and wracked their bodies, the man known as Pein rolled on the ground as the cracks began to fall piece by piece, each particle hitting the crack of the heels in between the hand began to liquefy, slowly causing a vortex to form on the heels. This continued till all bits of the sphere had fallen, the ringing stopped, the vortex began to suck in immediately and immensely, taking the many still stunned shinobi by surprise as they were lifted from the ground drug in.

They felt the sense of suffocation flow in as they began to spin in the vortex, the man with the mask had remained quiet this entire time, his red eye with comma's around the pupil stared out his single eye hole as they watched the hole they were sucked into disappear from sight before they floated in darkness, suffocating darkness that was slowly killing them.

And then…. Air. An opening formed underneath them, a lighter shade of black showing before they were thrown in, their bodies chucked out of what was the spinning vertex only to be freefalling through the sky. Quickly, they pulled themselves out of their shocked states and moved immediately. The man with the shark teeth and eyes, gill marks under his eyes and light blue skin thrust a good bit of his chakra into his feet, slowing his fall till he watched the clouds they were in move away, he fell towards the ground and spotted a roof close to him, he kicked out in front of him and sent the last bit of his chakra out of his foot, propelling him back till he hit and rolled across the roof. He stared up silently as the others fell.

A woman with blue hair and a black cloak with red clouds and a white outline, matching to his own, fell, he watched as she flipped and landed gracefully on a roof across from him on a building that seemed to be made of glass. Her blue eyes turned up towards the sky as she watched the man with orange hair, Pein, twist and land beside her, breathing heavily and sweat drenched.

A man with blonde hair did not bother to land on a roof, in fact by the time he had moved into the vortex, he was digging his hand into his side pack on his hip, his single blue eye narrowed as he fell before he pulled his hand out and opened it, staring at the mouth that was on his hand as it chewed and molded the clay that it had devoured seconds ago. Thrusting a bit of his chakra into his clay, he watched the mouth spit up a bird which he immediately threw out in front of him and watched a small explosion followed, a much larger bird appeared in it's place and he was grabbed by it's talons, expertly he climbed onto it's head and stood.

The man with black hair and the mask with an black and orange swirl pattern plummeted down towards the ground, the blonde was immediate in action, his eye narrowing as his bird swooped, catching the male on it's back before the man moved to his feet unsteadily before sitting Indian style. His own black cloak that they all wore moving around him as he panted for breath.

Another black haired male fell towards the sky, his eyes half lidded with what seemed like slight boredom before he glanced to the side as he moved head first through the air towards the man with blue skin, he disappeared from sight with a mere twitch of his hand only to appear next to the man, crouched down next to him with a hand on his shoulder and a slightly annoyed look. Quietly, he looked at the pair falling towards them.

The first was a man with purple hewed eyes, his cloak was open and his chest bare, on his back he carried a three bladed white and red scythe with chains connecting to each scythe, his hair was a slicked back white and his mouth was open as he called out in frantic fury every curse word in the book and some that were even unknown to the book.

The second man that was beside him was telling him simply to shut up, his black pupils and brown irises narrowing at him as his mask covered his mouth as did his robe's neck band and his head was covered by hat, the first man yelled at him angrily before the second man punched him subtly in the face making him fly towards the bird which caught him with it's talons around his waist and the second man appeared standing beside Pein in a slight crouch muttering dull insults.

They all looked up how ever at the final falling member, a man with a large Venus fly trap falling towards the ground below, his arms hanging by his sides of his cloak as he felt the air ruffling his hair and clothing, his face and body was painted half white and half black vertically down it, his eyes were a light yellow, almost pollen crusted one may say, and his hair was a light shade of green.

Opening his mouth, the robotic voice of before stated something, before the male voice of before as well answered, he nodded lightly before turning his body and shoving his chakra into his feet, propelling him near the blue man and his black haired comrade. Subtly, he landed on the roof and moved over, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at the two before the robotic white side of his voice stated, "Not going to die on us are you Kisame?" Only for the black male side to continue in it's normal voice, "We'd have to eat you, you know."

Kisame stared up at him, his eyes in a hardened glare before he lifted his weak hand, his blade that was falling alone out of the vortex shot towards him and slid into his hand easily before he swung at the plant man who easily dodged, Kisame laid his arm back, his eyes moving to his partner who continued to watch him, the annoyance on his face, before he looked back up at the sky, his eyes going into a glaze as he felt unconsciousness take him.

It only took minutes for Pein, his female partner Konan, and male underling Kakuzu, to get to the roof Hoshigaki, Kisame, the plant man Zetsu, and the black haired Uchiha, Itachi were stationed on. Staring for a moment at the shark man, Pein glanced at Kakuzu and nodded, the man moved forward and picked up the younger male, throwing him onto his shoulder before the large clay bird landed. The blonde man known as Deidara hopped off and his partner, the man in the mask, Tobi, followed, the white haired man trapped under the birds talon let out a snarl, "HEY!" Deidara glanced over his shoulder before waving a hand, releasing the man known as Hidan.

The 10 silent for a moment before Pein glanced around, the smell of pollution heavy in the air as he glanced around, his eyes narrowed on the ground below at the people walking about, and the odd metal contraptions racing down the paved road between the buildings. Slowly, he glanced into the sky as he head the roar of thunder, a flash of lightening following. He couldn't see the vortex that spat them out any where. He felt something hit his nose and glanced up, his eyes narrowed, before it began to rain.

"Terrific, un." Deidara stated. The others growled or grunted their agreement, before the bird dissipated into mud, he cursed and stamped his foot, "Just great un!" The group was silent again as he fumed and glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious man, he sighed, "We need to get some where dry un…"

"Obviously, you dolt." Pein hissed, his eyes narrowed before he glanced around, his eyes landing on the building that they had just come from, he stared silently at the windows of the building, so huge the building itself looked of glass, he nodded, yes, that would due. That would due just fine.


	3. 02: First Encounters

**A/N: **Thank you **Kelevra, AgaruTomo **and **Zomibe **for reviewing, I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Mako: **Yeah… it's a good 'un.

**A/N: **Also, I apologize for all the errors last chapter… my mind was reduced to mush in the process by the T.V.

_**Disclaimer**_: _None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

**Chapter 2**

**First Encounter**

Ever since I was a small child, sleeping at night had never been one of my strong points. Sure, I could sleep during the day like a rock, coming home from school and passing out was one of my favorite past times, but ever since I was little, I always had trouble sleeping at night.

Tonight was no exception, perhaps it was because I was excited about tomorrow, and happy with how our meeting went before we headed to bed, maybe it was because Danielle was asleep next to me, or maybe it was Cheryll's snoring over in the other bed. I couldn't really tell you. But tonight, I could not fall asleep even if I wanted to. My eyes were open and staring out the window that was two feet from my bed, staring at the drawn curtains that would light up when ever there was a flash of lightening and my ears pricked to the roar of thunder that would follow, the storm was horrible, but I wasn't afraid, if anything, it made me all the more happy.

When I was happy, it was easy to think, no anger, or other unsubtle emotion would get into my mind and foul up my thoughts, happiness was blissfulness to me, and there wasn't a time I wasn't happy really, okay, so there was the occasional person who would piss me off, and I wouldn't be able to think for hours upon end, simply because I was to focused on being angry, but right now, was not the case, in fact, right now, I was happy to be lying here in this hotel, and happy to be in this bed, as well as happy that it was 1 A.M, despite the fact we all had to get up at nine.

And I could think, oh could I think, my mind was racing, jumping from one subject to another, analyzing it, and moving on to the next, it was currently on our meeting we had before we headed to bed. I had explained what the rules were, and they listened, which I was thankful for, so thankful for, and they understood, see, I was not a control freak any more like I used to be as a child, but I did enjoy it when things went my way, I mean, who didn't? But I did like people to be safe. So I told them what was going to happen, at nine, we would go down to the lobby, find out where they were giving our badges, go get them, then return to the hotel room.

Then, the make up, hair dye, and props would be put on or perfected, then we would split into our pairs, and hit the floor, all of us carrying a cell phone with us as to keep in constant contact with each other. We would do our own thing for about two hours, then head to which ever place we decided to meet, before doing a different 'shift', or taking on a different partner. How ever, Heather would be remaining with me, till I was of course sure she was okay to go off with someone else, I wanted her to know the area first, and I would take on a different partner.

Tricky, possibly to complicated, but safe. Ashlee at one point probably would end up with Heather and myself, and she would be with us as we walked around, she was after all our Naruto. And she would also be shifting to other groups, then, near the end of the day, we would all move together. But then again, it all depended on what everyone wanted to do. I had also previously stated this to them as well, while I seemed to be the leader, it was still their time to, and I wanted them to enjoy is as much as I did.

A roar of thunder, louder than the previous, jolted my bunk compatriot out of her sleep, my eyes moved to her silently in the darkness before I grunted, "You okay Danielle?" Sleepily, the girl nodded back to me, I smiled lightly and rolled over to my side, my back to her, I should at least try to sleep, if I didn't, I would be in a really crappy mood in the morning and have no patience for anyone what so ever. So a little shut eye would be best.

That's when it happened. The lights went out fully, the fan that had been putting heat into our room shut off, the alarm clock went out, and the light that was under our hotel room door flicked off. I sighed; the power must have been knocked out by the storm. Another bolt of lightening flashed behind the curtains and the roar of thunder followed a mere few seconds later. We were nearing the center of the storm by the sound of it.

Danielle's hands clamping onto the back of my t-shirt I went to bed in caught my attention as I felt her head buried into my back, I blinked for a moment, finding this slightly odd before I muttered, "Storm freak you out?"

"Not the storm." She replied, "The black out during it." I chuckled lightly, my body which had tensed lightly relaxed before I replied, "I see… "Then added in a teasing voice, "want me to hold you?" My reward was a bite to my back making me grunt hissing, "itai…" She snickered, I rolled onto my stomach slightly and felt her clasp onto my arm in the death hug of doom as another roll of thunder boomed by, saying nothing, I turned my head towards her on the mattress, then chuckled lightly and turned my head the other way, she could hold onto it for now, I exhaled silently, the storm was actually helping my sleep if anything. I found my eyes growing heavy before I finally drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Reg POV:

It had taken them a few mere seconds to reach the ground before they got to the large glass like building. Reading the front of it, Pein was happy to see it read 'Hyatt Regency Hotel.' And he was quicker to enter as well, Itachi by his side as doing so, the Uchiha by his side incase of 'problems.' Quietly, the approached the front desk in the lobby, a man was silently staring down at a schedule before he glanced up, silent before stating, "Aren't you two a little earlier, convention doesn't start till tomorrow boys."

"Convention?" Pein inquired, his eyebrow raising, surely their luck couldn't be that good could it?

The man nodded, placing his schedule away before leaning forward on the desk, "Yes, the anime convention tomorrow, O –something con or another." Inwardly Pein rejoiced, he offered a very small smirk on his lips as he shrugged and stated, "What can I say, we like to get an early start."

"Ahhh… good choice, had a large group of kids comin' in for the convention earlier, and two and a mom before that, dunno what's so big about it, but the next few days are bound to be a work load for the staff here." The man muttered, partially annoyed while also a bit amused. While he spoke, he reached into his desk for a pen, "So what can I do for you? Do you have a room already?"

Silently, Itachi stepped forward, his eyes now red with a shuriken like design around the pupils, the man turned his attention towards him before freezing; the Uchiha spoke calmly, "We'd like a suite large enough for 10 people actually for as long as the convention will be going on."

"There are no more suites available like that…" The man murmured lowly, his lips in a slight frown, Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as he pressed the man again, ordering, "Then make one available."

The man seemed to be uncertain for a moment before his eyes lowered to the computer beside him, flicking through names to suites and reservations. Silently, he reached down and began to type silently before pressing the 'enter' key. A machine beside him made a sound before producing ten hotel card keys which he handed to the Uchiha silently before he stated, "You're in room 240 on the 20th floor Mr. Karr." Itachi blinked for a moment before nodding, then stated, "Thank you." He stepped back, handing Pein the keys, the leader of the Akatsuki silently took them, shifting and putting them into his robes before walking out to the front of the hotel again.

He gestured for the others to come in, quickly the odd looking group did, escaping the rain that was down pouring outside and following their leader to the four elevators to the side and took the upper left. They waited for the doors to open before the dinging sound went through the air and opened, an old man was quiet as he glanced up staring at them. His eyes wide, silently, he stepped to the side, eyes moving down to the floor as he pressed his button to go to the 20th floor.

Carrying the unconscious shark man whose blade had moved to his back, Kakuzu moved in silently, taking the corner of the elevator opposite of the man, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi followed in before Konan and Itachi managed to stuff their bodies in with the mass as well. Pein was quiet as he stared at the group before stepping back, his nose mere inches away from the door as it closed.

"What floor?" He glanced at the old man who was looking at him, he exhaled and nodded to him muttering, "20th."

Inwardly, the old man cursed, he had to share the floor with this group, and those three brats from earlier, this would be one helluva weekend for him… he wondered vaguely why he accepted this event to do his article on. Shaking his head, he remained silent as the elevator moved. It did not take long to reach the designated floor, and when the doors opened, the supposed 'cosplayers' ran out in a hurry, moving down the hall, their cloaks flowing behind them, their foot steps silent till they reached '240.'

Pein hurriedly took out a card, seeing the slot, and glanced at the pictorial instructions that were placed above the know, he slipped the card in, and seeing the green light, opened the door, he moved to the side, the others moving past him before he let the door shut, then cursed as the lock clicked and the power went out. He sighed lowly and moved around in the darkness with ease before settling himself in a chair and leaning back, his eyes narrowed before he heard the other's move around as well. He sensed Zetsu move by him, and muttered, "Zetsu."

"Yes Leader sama?" The white side grunted back, Pein shut his eyes, before muttering, "No eating people. Not with out authorization." He heard the black side curse, "And Hidan." He sensed the Jashin worshipper still, "No sacrificing people, Kakuzu, no losing your temper."

"Shit." Hidan muttered while Kakuzu nodded in agreement, but both gave their confirmation they heard their orders.

* * *

Morning came almost too quickly for me, I was still tired when our wake up call went off, jolting not only myself, but Danielle and Heather out of a dead sleep. Reaching over Danielle, I switched off the alarm clock, before blatantly laying on her, the wish not to move still in me. She shoved on me while I muttered back to her it was too early, this did not stop her from continuing to push me. Finally, I complied, realizing the tingles that ran up and down my arm from her death hug to it last night.

As I sat up after complying, my eyes moved over to Heather, quietly as I could, I got up, moving near Cheryll, she was still out, I rested my hand on her shoulder and shook, she stirred lightly, before falling back asleep, see, Cheryll is a narcoleptic, she has been ever since she was a kid, so every night, she had to take this drug that would knock her out on her ass. Some times she could fight it, other times she couldn't, right now how ever, it's effects were supposed to be wearing off. I decided to pull the 'mom' routine how ever, muttering, "Cheryll honey, time to get up, wakey wakey, cosplay to do in the wee hours in the morning and hair dye to be making."

How ever humorous I was trying to be, did not seem to register to Cheryll, resulting in me getting a pillow to the face…. Which I promptly pulled form her hands and began to beat her lower back, ass, and legs with till she finally got up shouting, "WHAT?" I glared at her and stated, "it's nine a.m. Up." And then dropped the pillow to the floor, moving to my trench coat and digging out my key for the guy's room. Silently I moved out of my own room, only in my boxers and a t-shirt, and went into their room. I groaned after I opened the door, none of them were awake, so I calmly moved over to Brandin's bed.

I stood at a crouch for mere moments before launching into the air and pouncing on the sucker, he jolted away as I rolled off the bed matt and muttered, "Time to wake up Brandin. Nine a.m." He groaned but got up, eyes half lidded with sleepiness before he turned to the others, "Time to waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" He yawned, "Ke up."

I smiled appreciative at him as he got up grudgingly, and heard the others waking up and following suit, my hands moved behind my back before I turned and moved out of the room, wandering down the hall, while doing so, I moved to Ashlee's room, knocking politely, when no one answered, I hammered my fist again in a rapid beat. The door opened and Kris glanced at me, I nodded to her and she nodded back, before I replied, "Nine a.m. rouse the prisoner!" She chuckled and nodded moving into the room. I headed back to my own room, then stopped, I forgot my key to my room. Inwardly, I cursed, and knocked on the door for a few seconds before Heather opened it, sleepy eyed and a bad case of bed head that made me ruffle her hair just to piss her off.

She how ever didn't react due to the sleep, and tiredly batted my hand away, silently I pouted at her ruining my fun, but moved in anyways. The door shutting behind me with a click before I glanced at Heather and Danielle, I sighed and moved to my big brown bag that I brought with me, holding all make up, face paint, and hair dye we were going to need. I turned to Heather smiled holding the blue, "We're going to dye your guy's hair when we get back, so you go ahead and get into something to wear, I'm gonna take a shower, wake me up more."

"You're already pretty awake Cass." Danielle muttered, I chuckled, this was true, once I was up, and I was relatively awake, going back to sleep unless I had been tired the night before was relatively impossible for me.

Shrugging at this though, I slipped into the bathroom anyways, stripping down my clothing and sighing as I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. I wasn't bad looking, at least that's what I was told, I had broad shoulders and slightly wide hips, I was nicely proportioned and I couldn't say I didn't have anything to flaunt, I was rather carrying a rather large set of equipment, a 36-D. But I was also an expert at disguising them; baggy shirts and sports bra's tended to make me flat-chested, so no one believed me when I told them my actual size.

I had long legs, but they were nicely sized to my body, I wasn't ungodly good looking, if that were the case, one might figure I'd have a boy friend, but I just didn't feel very into that sort of thing, ever since my girl friend, I'm bi, broke up with me, it was a mutual agreement, I was sort of iffy of anyone, I didn't date friends because I valued them more than I did forming an intimate relationship unlike some girls. So I was still single. And really, I was perfectly fine with it, I liked the independence that came with it, but some times I wondered vaguely if fantasizing about those good looking anime boys would some day get to me.

_I think they already are. _My conscious blurted, I frowned in the mirror staring into my own eyes ignoring it, my eyes weren't 'happy' like a lot of pretty girl's, when I stared at them, I saw cold, calculating eyes, one that hid someone behind their gaze, and I actually liked them, I didn't want to be like everyone else, just like I didn't want to show off the curves in my body, tight clothing made me feel naked.

Shrugging, I turned and locked the door to the bathroom, I moved into the shower and shut the single curtain with relative ease before turning on the water to hot, allowing it to move down my body almost scalding it, hot water always felt good, but it did two things to me in the morning, it made me sleepy, and it eased my muscles. The first one was bad, the second good, I often as a sore back or legs in the morning, some times I would forget how to walk, and my first few steps would be like Frankenstein, I had one time where my knees just dropped and I hit the floor, that was an interesting morning.

Reaching over I grabbed hold of the shampoo that the hotel supplied and opened the small bottle, I tapped some into my hand before bringing it to the top of my head, running it through the shortened hairs on top then into the longer ones that surrounded them, hopefully, this morning would go as good as last night did, despite the power being knocked out and Danielle making my arm go dead on me from squeezing it so tight.

I yawned and washed the shampoo out of my hair before continuing to use the condition, using the same procedure, showers were never dull really, almost because I didn't let them be, but that was me. Silently I finished washing my hair and grabbed the small bar of soap, rubbing it onto my hand then starting to clean my skin. My thoughts still on the future, or more specifically, the cosplay, I was hoping that there would be at least ONE Kisame cosplayer today, the first time I came, there wasn't one till that Friday night, and I didn't get to see him until the morning after. I got to give him a hug though, which made me happy.

Then I proceeded to resist the urge to stalk him all day. What could I say, I was a Kisame fan girl through and through, and I loved it. Not as much as I loved his character though, the mannerisms and politeness were just a masquerade he put on over his sadistic and blood lusting nature, he was one to, as Brandin would say about my mother, respect out of fear and respect from afar. I smiled lightly at the thought, yes, seeing a Kisame cosplayer today would make my day, as well as seeing a few friends I made from last time, that would as well.

It would all be a matter of fate though, a matter of if one showed up, or if I just finally got sad from it. It wouldn't matter, either way I planned to have a fricken blast.

Sitting on the floor of the tub, ignoring the thought of how many couples probably had sex in it, I grabbed my razor I had carried in with me and a small can of shaving cream before getting to work, shaving always was a task of concentration and some times, pain tolerance, luckily this time though I didn't cut myself, which was brownie points to me.

My shower ended with Heather banging her fist against the door shouting, "We're Waiting On You!" I grunted in reply that I would be a second before turning off the water and sighing as I got to my bare feet and grabbed a single towel. I pulled it around myself and opened the door, quietly I walked out and stared at the three girls, "What?"

"…I'm not looking." Heather stated immediately looking away, Danielle stared at me before a moment and I shrugged, turning to my bag and crouching, looking for a pair of jeans and my Akatsuki under clothing top. I wouldn't wear the pants for one reason, no pockets. Grabbing the jeans I found dark enough and a pair of underwear, plus a bra I turned to the bathroom and headed back. Changing was rather quick after I dried myself off enough. Then moved out again after hanging up my towel, brushing my hair as I moved then pulling it into a pony tail.

"The guys are ready to head down stairs and get their badges, so is Ashlee, Kris, and Gavin, what took so long?" Cheryll muttered, I glanced at her for a moment then blinked, before smiling at her, replying from a perverted copy ninja's favorite excuse, "I got lost on the road of life." This caused a snicker to exit Danielle and Heather to giggle lightly; I grabbed my wallet, trench coat, and cell phone before grabbing my cards, remembering them this time, and letting out a sigh.

I patted my pocket and heard the crinkle of paper, I took it out and made sure they were my confirmation papers before nodding to them slipping on my shoes, "Well, let's head on down." They got up and nodded, I was quiet as I moved out the door, knocking on the boys as well as Ashlee's room, soon our group was standing with us. I stopped by my mothers and told them we were heading down, with ease my mom nodded and I couldn't help but smile as we moved towards the elevator. Thankfully I was able to get it down to a small smirk though.

"Damn… why are these elevators always so long?" Brandin questioned aloud, I glanced at him then shrugged, turning away before feeling my heart beat slow to a stop.

_HOLY SHIT, THEM BE SOME GOOD COSPLAYERS! _My mind shrieked, I stared at the Akatsuki group that turned the corner, we all stared at each other for a moment, myself at the man who I was to be cosplaying as, it seemed he had as well, we made eye contact, and instead of looking away, I gave him a prompt, curt, nod. He reluctantly it seemed, nodded back.

"I'm going to guess you're here for the convention as well." Cody stated, the man dressed as Itachi glanced at him, before stating, "Obviously, we wouldn't be dressed any other way if we weren't." His tone calm, cool, almost freezing, I ignored it how ever as I glanced at Cody, he blinked at me then shrugged, I chuckled and shook my head looking ahead, the elevator dinged, there were two other people on it. I stepped to the side and allowed one of them to exit before feeling the others pass me in natural reaction. Filling all except for Brandin and myself, I watched them, then glanced at Kris, "Meet us there kay?" I asked.

"We'll meet at the bar." She replied, I nodded happily before the door closed, and they were gone, Brandin and I remained quiet as we waited with the group, before the guy dressed as Deidara stated, "So who is your little group supposed to be un?" Brandin glanced at him, I did as well, before we both chuckled.

"Same people you are, we just wanna be recognizable when we go down to get our badges. That way they don't think we're someone else." I stated slightly amused, the elevator dinged and the one behind us opened, we turned to it and headed, I waved casually, "See ya on the floor." We entered the elevator which had just enough room for us before we felt it close, thankfully the floor 'two' was already marked, and we stood waiting as we began our descent. I glanced over at Brandin as we waited, "Those were some freakin' awesome cosplayers."

He 'hmmed' in agreement saying, "Aye ma'am…. Almost freakishly so…" He then grinned, "Your fish man wasn't there though." I felt my face fall, between the Itachi, Deidara, and Pein, I hadn't noticed the others, I sighed sadly and he pressed a hand onto my shoulder, "Don't' worry Fire. He'll show… he'll definitely show." He smirked, "After all, I gotta have something to fillet." I kicked him.

"OW!" He then smirked, "Damn… I forgot my pole…" He then gained a wicked grin, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "I still got my bait though." He shook me playfully, I couldn't hold back the grin that was on my face as I elbowed him hard in the stomach, "Okay….I may have deserved that."

"Damn straight." The elevator stopped as I spoke on the fifth floor, I blinked as it opened and my eyes narrowed; _that old man! _I felt someone push past me and silently exited, I frowned as I stepped to the side and the man got on, standing beside me and Brandin who was using me to keep his balance now.

We reached the second floor with out incident after that, exiting, the two of us immediately headed towards the brown, dimmed area, the bar filled with idle chatter and a relaxed feeling, we moved silently through before finding our group, I waved and moved towards them, then clasped my hands together, "Okay, lets get this over with so we can head back up to the room and let the cosplay process begin."

There were several replies of agreement that came back to my ears.

* * *

Reg POV:

Waking up in the morning to find a Jashin worshipper drooling all over one's hand was not a pleasant experience that Pein had the misfortune of finding out. Apparently Hidan, not able to claim one of the many beds in the room, sat at the table with him and passed out, using his hand that he had placed on it as a pillow. So after washing his hand, he woke up his underlings, moving from room to room in the suite, giving short, commands for them to 'get their asses' outta bed. Then checked on the still unconscious shark man who would be out of it for the next few hours, till his chakra got back up to a stable level that he could run off of.

But as of right now, he was pacing back and forth, his eyes narrowed at the floor as his underlings sat at the table watching him, he finally stopped, and slammed his hands on the table, murmuring in a cool voice, "We need to find a way of infiltration."

It was Hidan who suggested the first idea. Just to go down, kill someone, and take what ever 'pass' they needed to get in, before copying it and handing it out to the others. That idea was no good due to the fact casualties at the current time, were not wanted, no needs. The Jashin worshipper pouted for a good ten minutes, the fact he was loosing a sacrifice was not a happy prospect to him.

It was actually Tobi who suggested the idea, that they go out and look around, perhaps follow someone in order to find out how to gain 'access' and then steal what ever access pass it was before copying it, and sneaking it back onto them casually. This idea worked much better for the group, so they picked up their keys, Pein writing a simple note incase Kisame woke up, leaving a key with him, before the group exited, walking down the hall and coming to an elevator, stopping as a group of children stood silently waiting for one of the moving contraptions as well.

They had made eye contact with them, and the girl in front with him, he stared back, expecting her to flinch away only to find her giving him an acknowledgement, perplexed by the lack of fear, he was snapped out of his staring contest with the female as one of the boys leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder, stating something to quietly for even him to hear, but her nod made him assume it was something to do with them.

"I'm going to guess you're here for the convention as well." He snapped his gaze to one of the other boys, his Rinnegan eyes burning onto the brown ones of the boys, but the boy remained calm, almost relaxed, he frowned at this, but then glanced at Itachi as he replied back, "Obviously, we wouldn't be dressed any other way if we weren't." He approved silently of the answer; it was good to keep their cover. He blinked as he caught the girl in the front glancing back at the boy who spoke, the two stared at each other before a hidden meaning seemed to pass to the girl; she shook her head and let out a small laugh.

The group was unbearable comfortable in their presence, and it unnerved Pein slightly, even after making direct eye contact with two of them, they did not seem to flinch away. He could see a little blonde girl standing beside a girl with short light brown hair, she leaned over and whispered something in her ear and the light brown haired girl who had been looking at Deidara, in particular, looked away and glanced at her, nodding silently. They kept mostly to themselves before the dinging of the elevator went through the way.

Quietly, the girl in front stepped to the side, the boy who had his chin on her shoulder following, the group managed to get in before it was full, leaving the two out. The girl glanced at the heavy set black haired girl in front, smiling lightly stating, "meet us there, kay?" The heavy set girl nodded back, her reply, "We'll meet at the bar." Then the doors shut.

The reply had caught several of their attention, were children allowed to drink in this place? Probably not, so why were they meeting at the bar? With out asking, Deidara moved his mind to other matters, addressing the girl as he stated, "So who is your little group supposed to be un?" The two teens glanced at each other, and he blinked as they both chuckled, as though a hidden joke was going between them, her gaze turned to him, she grinned, "Same people you are, we just wanna be recognizable when we go down to get our badges. That way they don't think we're someone else." The elevator behind them dinged twice, and they turned to it, there seemed to be enough people for just two more, and they boarded, but not before the girl called back to them, "See ya on the floor." Then the doors shut.

Deidara was silent before he glanced at Hidan, a confused look on his face, "See you on the floor un?"

"I think she was talking about the convention…" Konan murmured in the back, they all remained silent before she continued, "Odd children no Pein?"

"I do not think they caught onto our disguise, to them, we are just normal people 'cosplaying' the Akatsuki. Not the actual thing." Pein replied, "But yes…very odd."

"We should have killed them." Hidan stated bluntly, "They lacked any respect for us."

"I doubt that Hidan senpai." Tobi muttered, "It was more of a matter that they were treating us like one of them." Hidan blinked and glanced at him, Tobi's shoulder's shook, "They are oblivious that we are the genuine articles senpai… to them, as Leader sama said, we are just normal people 'pretending' to be the Akatsuki." Hidan glared silently at Tobi silently, his eyes half lidded for a moment before he murmured, "Why must you repeat what ever someone says?"

Tobi didn't answer as the elevator dinged, it was empty, thankfully, and they all piled in, choosing the second floor, before Pein murmured aloud, "Follow the first oddly dressed person you see, steal their 'badge', make sure it matches the one desired, we want something that will allow us access for the weekend, copy it, the place it back on them, we must draw no suspicion to ourselves." Murmurs of acceptance moved around the elevator as they heard his commands, "Keep with your partner."

Hidan and Deidara cursed.

* * *

The line that was outside of the registration and the pre-registration room was huge, I was slightly glad my friends and I all pre-registered months before hand as we walked by the many people, my eyes scanning it, taking in the different cosplayers. There were many Deidara's, Itachi's, and Sasori cosplayers, in it, as well as the occasional Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. We passed a few Gaara cosplayers as well on the way towards the doors, not to mention a rather interesting looking sexy no jutsu Kakashi that caught my gaze as we passed by it. Had I been paying attention I would have noticed Danielle had been glancing to.

When we finally did reach the pre-registration room, we got to go right to the front, across the room to the booths on the other side, I moved to the back slightly, allowing the others to go first as I stood with Kris and Brandin who moved back with me. I glanced at them for a moment and then looked at the ceiling, my mind turning back to the Akatsuki group we had ran into only moment's ago, "Ya know… they were really good." I stated aloud.

"Yeah, that Hidan was near perfection." Kris sighed, I glanced at her for a moment and gave her a one armed hug, a slight smile on my face before I glanced at the back of Daniel's head, "Hey, Daniel." He glanced over his shoulder, "You think you'll be able to compete with the Zetsu in that group?" Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied, I nodded silently, then glanced at the others, Will was turning in his papers, his I.D. with it till the man handed him his access badge in an envelope after confirming Will was…well…Will. I chuckled lowly as the line moved slightly and glanced at Kris, we were silent before I smiled, stating, "Well look at it this way Kris… you've got something to argue with now when you're in Jashin form tomorrow." She smirked at this and nodded, replying, "Yes, I will win in being the bitchiest Hidan." I nodded happily.

We were all silent from there as the line moved at a rather quick pace, my mind moving back to that group of cosplayers, something about them was off; they were almost too natural at playing their characters. Perhaps they were like me and Danielle though, skilled because we read up as much as we could, and we fell into a coma of immersing ourselves in the proper knowledge, maybe I was just being over critical. But my gut, which I had ignored so many times before, told me something about those guys and that woman was just wrong. And this time I think it was correct.

I grunted as I reached the front of the line and handed the man my papers and I.D. he was dressed as Hatori from Fruits Basket. Silently he glanced at my I.D. then up at me, then at my papers, he nodded and stated ,"Yup, that's about right." I smirked and nodded as he handed me my I.D. and envelope with my badge in it before following everyone else out of the room, we stood in the hallway silently, my eyes staring down at the small chibi nurse holding a giant needle and the label 'weekend' underneath it. I let out a small smile staring at it before glancing at the rest of the group, "Welp, let's head back then." They nodded. I followed behind them, my eyes narrowing as we passed the Akatsuki group again, but I was frowning because they snagged a pass off of one of the kids walking by them. They stopped spotting us and I stared for a moment at the man dressed as 'Itachi' that did the snagging.

We were quiet for a moment before I glanced over at Gavin who had ended up next to me, he spotted it to, we kept a frown before we moved past them, keeping a particular tight hold on our envelope. I could couldn't help but catch the slight smirk on the man dressed as Zetsu's face. I sighed as we moved towards the elevator shaking my head, something was definitely wrong with that group.

I just hoped it wasn't anything dangerous.


	4. 03: Eye Contact

**A/N: **Thank you to **Soankast, Zomibe** and **AgaruTomo **I enjoyed reading your reviews, and Soankast, I also read the stories aloud when I find something I really like in them. (Low laugh) Also, **Agaru san. **I would never think of getting my nose pierced...to painful.

**Mako: **Yeah, then her dad comes in and tell her to 'tone it down.'

**A/N: **……….Shut up…

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

**Chapter 3**

**Eye Contact**

Face painting was a favorite hobby of mine, just hiding behind a mask that couldn't come off with out soap and water seemed to be a thrilling idea to me as well as an easy high, some times late at night, me being an only child and having nothing to do, as well as being online, constantly role playing, but my replies to come slow, I would stare at my mirror and paint my face. Finding different ways to make the paint seem smooth against my face as well as blend in with the hair line, but never actually getting into the hair.

That's why I was in charge of painting faces for people's cosplay, make up was not my thing, but face paint was easy enough for me to do, it didn't need applications of eyeliner or lip stick, it just needed the paint, a sponge, and a cotton ball.

Some times I would do more than one color to a face, some times I would do just one and be creative with how I placed it, other times, I would paint other things as well, my stomach, my chest, it didn't matter to me really, paint was paint, it would come off easily in a shower later.

But the practice itself, could be a challenge, one that I gladly would take head on. But for the moment, all I was doing, was watching Daniel as he sat perfectly still, his eyes shut as Gavin was bleaching, then dying his hair, a soft green. I smiled as Daniel opened an eye at me, a frown on his lips as he muttered, "What are you grinning at?" I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"That I'm going to be wearing a wig." I poked, Gavin glanced at me annoyed, due to the fact that Daniel moved slightly to sit up straighter and stare at me. We kept eye contact.

Eye contact was always very important to me, it showed the person I would never see them as beneath me, or above me, it showed them I was equal to them in life, maybe not in skill, or power, but in life, I was equal, it also showed them respect and common courtesy.

I used to never be able to look someone in the eye, back when I was younger; I'd stare at the floor, or divert my eyes from them, at any chance, some times it was out of fear, most of the time it was because I was an outsider, back then, I was much different, I was a little bitch, and looking back, I don't blame half the people for doing what they did to me, I had had it coming. The deep truth, was I absolutely hated my younger self.

But anyways, it was until I hit around 12, when I had started horse back riding, later I would discover horse back riding to be grinding lessons 101, that I found how… annoying it was, to talk to someone who wouldn't look the person they were talking to in the eye. I had thought I was pretty smart back then, and told a group of seven or nine, I didn't really care, year olds at horse camp, how babies were produced. I was incorrect in what I told them, but the trouble it could have gotten me into as it was, was enough to make me act like James Bond for the next two hours. I was caught though by my councilor, Jane, and she gently told me what I did was wrong, but the entire time we spoke, the elder teen would not look me in the eye.

It had infuriated me as well as annoyed me, I think it was because Jane was uncomfortable with the situation, but at the same time, so was I, trouble usually meant telling my parents, and even the least bit of trouble would send a shiver down my spine at the scolding that would follow it. But after telling Jane that I understood that she was saying for me to, as I put it, 'shut up and keep my mouth shut.' She agreed with me, I asked her to do one simple thing for me.

Look me in the eye when I was she was talking to me, a person's eyes tell you so many things whether they are joking, being sarcastic, if they want to be mean, if they wish to do something, if they're pleading, eyes were so helpful to me, and they helped me understand. She had agreed to do just that for me, and any time I saw her then on she did so.

"Yeah, but your wig is gonna be all itchy and sweaty, my scalps not gonna be like that." Daniel shot back with a grin, tearing me from my thoughts. I really did need to stop drifting, glancing at him I grimaced, before stating, "I pull my hair out Daniel, you really think a little itch is gonna get to me?"

"Maaaaaaaaybe." He teased, I shot him a half hearted glare before shrugging, Gavin was silent for a moment before stating, "How is that going by the way? Have you been pulling lately?" I blinked and glanced at Gavin, Gavin had known about my condition from the start, he had noticed the thinning of hair on the top of my head shortly after I met him, but hadn't said a word till I brought it up, though we didn't act like it, we had very much in common, both from military families, both with strict fathers, I think that was another reason I respected Gavin, in many aspects, he was in the same boat as me. But for him, not bringing up my condition was another way he earned my respect.

I didn't really like people bringing up my condition, if I talked about it, I was fine, but if I was asked about it, by a complete stranger, it shook me up, I would become depressed, and I would feel angry at the same time. I did try to stop it, I really did, I read books and did what ever it took to keep aware of my hand moving up and pulling, but part of me, didn't want to stop it, I had grown comfortable to the life style that I had shifted into with it.

"Not by chunks." I replied back softly, he glanced at me for a moment before going back to running more dye through Daniel's hair, "Just by hairs, and last night was the last time I did." He nodded acknowledging he heard me, I glanced to the side for a moment before gaining a slightly dazed look, out of Daniel, Cheryll, Will, Cody, Ashlee, Kris, Heather, Brandin, Gavin, Danielle, and myself, Danielle, Daniel, and Heather were the only ones who needed to dye their hair. Danielle, red; Heather, blue; and Daniel, green. Will for his Kisame cosplay had a wig that we had styled already for him, so it worked out nicely.

I remained on the bed for a moment before glancing at Cody and Will who had been silent so far, Brandin was on the floor, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, before glancing over at me, "Hey Fire?" I glanced at him, "….you think maybe those guys are a bit mentally unstable?"

"You mean the Akatsuki group?" I questioned, he nodded in confirmation, I was silent to this before sighing and stating, "Well, I can't say they aren't completely sane, but I don't think they're unstable Kelevra…"

"I think they're a bit too good to be stable Cass." Cody stated looking up from the book he was reading, I glanced at him for a moment, we were all contemplating this, before I chuckled and stated, "Well, that's true, they were dead on with the character, the Deidara even had the speech impediment down…"

"Naturally." Brandin stated, I glanced at him, nodding, before Gavin murmured, "Too naturally." I glanced at Gavin, his eyes staring down at the dye that was in Daniel's hair before he told him to get up and go wash his hair to activate it, Daniel gladly moved away, slightly edgy as he disappeared into the bathroom, "That Itachi had a nice ass though."

I chuckled while the other's gained a slight off put look, Gavin was attracted to Itachi, just as I was to Kisame, it was an odd thing, I did not know what attracted Gavin to Itachi, perhaps the same thing that had attracted my ex girlfriend to him, but I could understand where they were coming from. I mean, he was a dream boat, cool, collected, dangerous, a pretty boy, everything a girl would want from a sexy devil.

Every girl except for me, and a few other Akatsuki boy fan girls. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori it seemed always were picked out of those who were most 'fine' in the bishi boy world. But when it came down to me, and Kris, we preferred Kisame, and Hidan. Kris could relate to Hidan, them being masochists, at first she had been on the Itachi side, then I told and showed her Hidan, and it's been Hidan ever since. But me, I too had once liked Itachi, which had been for about two months. Then I liked Kakashi, the copy nin always caught my eye before I ever heard of Itachi. Now how ever… Kisame was something I just couldn't move off of, no matter how hard I tried, sure, I had liked other anime boys on the side, but it always back down to that shark man.

"Too bad your fishy wasn't there though." Gavin seemed to add while I was thinking, my eyes moved to him for a moment and we stared at each other, I smiled lightly and stated, "Don't remind me." He blinked then shook his head chuckling stating, "What do you see in him?"

"Ahhh." I blinked, I had often questioned this to myself, many people had some difficulty seeing why I was practically bordering the area of 'obsession' to the shark man character, I was amongst them, perhaps because I was curious, and something about him spoke to me, maybe because some times, I saw myself slightly like him, taught to be mannered, but that could easily change, though it hardly would. Or maybe it was something else, which was probably it.

"No clue." I replied getting up, "Shall I go fetch you another?" He nodded before stating, "Get the blue dye this time." I nodded, walking past the bathroom and Daniel came out, his hair now an easy soft shade of green, and messy, which was good, Zetsu's hair wasn't exactly neat as it was. He reached over and planted his hand on my head before ruffling my hair, I grunted and batted his hand away before exiting the room and into the hallway, walking directly across to the room I was currently sleeping in at night and slipping my card in, I opened it and blinked, watching Kris for a moment as she struggled with the purple hewed contact lenses then smiled shaking my head as she glanced at me and shrugged going back to her business. I moved to the brown bag stating, "Heather, hun, your turn."

My prodigy rose to her feet and moved towards me, I blinked at her for a moment before grunting as she stated, "Ashlee and Cheryll are getting into it."

Sure enough, I heard from the bed over…

"Listen Cheryll, this is not just about YOU, who care's if you had to get up early, so did the rest of us, so stop Complaining to Danielle about getting up!" I leaned back and stared at the blonde that had just snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger. I watched for a moment before stating, loud enough for Kris to hear, "What happened here?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kris stated, she had managed to get one of the contacts in, she glanced at me for a moment before shrugging, "They're just gonna keep going at it then separate, I think it'd be best if you took Ashlee on the first shift." I thought about this for a moment and glanced at Heather.

We had a slight look that was similar, I wanted to spend time with just Heather, but seeing as we had two and a half full days, there would be time to do that, I sighed and nodded, stating, "Sounds good to me." Before calling out, "Ashlee!"

"What!?" She snarled, I glanced at her for a moment and she looked slightly taken aback, I chuckled lightly and shook my head, stating, "No need to get testy." I grinned, "You're with Heather and me the first shift." She nodded to this, I also nodded, confirming I got that she understood, then looked at Heather, "Alright." We exited the room together, I let the door shut behind me, before moving to the boys room and slipping the hotel key in, the green light gave me the go ahead and I opened the door, Heather slipped past me and I moved in, "Gavin." He glanced up at me, "Think fast." I threw the bottle of dye to him which he caught one handed.

"Sit." He stated to Heather who nodded and moved sitting down, I was silent for a moment as the content peacefulness went through the room; I noted the differences between the two rooms, almost like two different worlds all together. The girl's room was filled with conflict and interrupted peace, this room was just content, happily so, and a lazy vibe about it. I chuckled to myself, and Daniel, who had made himself comfortable on the bed I was sitting on, muttered, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I stated shaking my head. He leaned forward, apparently unconvinced and prodded, poking me in the process, "Tell meee!"

"Nah Daniel, it's nothing." I replied smiling, batting his hand away, "Just… hehe, there is a big difference between this room and our room."

"There should be." Gavin muttered dully, "Cheryll's in yours." I glanced at him; bashing Cheryll seemed to happen often amongst my friends. I did not know Cheryll well enough, nor did I know her long enough, to feel I had gained that right. All communication between the two of us was playful banter or just pleasant conversation; I didn't mind listening to her talk, even if I disagreed on some things, nut I did seem to noticing one thing about her…. She enjoyed people pitying her.

This was a fault that I despised. I had spoken about it to many, that was part of it, and they all seemed to give different reasons as to why she was like that, but while I listened to these reasons, at the same time added my own opinions to them, I also didn't really care, I was more curious to the fact that if someone would bash someone on a constant basis, as well as say things behind their back, then to their face when the time came, why did they even bother being friends?

It was also a slight unsettling to me, because I found myself some times wondering vaguely if they ever bashed Me like they did Cheryll.

An arm wrapping around my throat and yanking me down into a head lock followed by a noogie from hell, knocked me out of my thoughts as Daniel stated, "You're awfully quiet."

"Leggo!" I stated struggling against him, my hand smacking his back before he released me from the grasp, I tackled him around the back and put him in a head lock of my own, my hand clamping over my wrist in the process as he grunted and struggled before growling, "I let you go, now you let me go."

My hand released and I sat on my knees behind him for a moment before looking at him, I sighed, muttering, "Get your contacts on." He blinked at me, "I'll start painting up you soon." Nodding, he got up; I did as well before exiting the room.

As soon I was out of the door, my attention as immediately caught, I stared down the hall towards the end at the Deidara from earlier, he stopped his walk, he had been moving towards me, and glanced up at me, his blue eye moving to my own for a moment, before my eyes lowered to the badge on his cloak, my eyes moved back up to his, and I was slightly taken aback.

There was a guarded look about his eye that I could see now, one that spoke of slight caution and weary curiosity, we continued to stare at each other, before I blinked, a thought coming to mind, it was the 'otaku' thing to do, and I was indeed a fan of Deidara's explosive work.

"Can I hug you?" I asked simply, he was only five feet away from me. The look on his face was priceless. His eye widened a bit and he looked shocked, his mouth opening slightly, and then closing, he continued to do this till he got out, "W-Why un?"

I tilted my head and shrugged, "Why not? You seem like you're miserable, and Ohayocon isn't supposed to be a miserable event, you look like you need it." We continued to stare at each other, he seemed perplexed about it, he tilted his own head, I marveled at how good his cosplay was, before he sighed and questioned, "What's the catch girl un?"

"No catch." I stated shrugging, "Why would I add a catch? I just wanna hug you."

We continued to stare at each other, he seemed utterly shocked as well as perplexed, then grunted nodding lightly muttering, "But if you try any-" He didn't get a chance to finish, I had strode over in seven paces and my arms moved around his stomach easily. I hugged him silently, feeling him stiff for a moment then become a little less tense. Then I backed away. I smiled at him and stated, "Thanks." Before turning to my room and moving to it, taking out my card, slipping it in, out, and leaving the stunned Deidara cosplayer standing in the middle of the hall way.

* * *

Reg POV: 

Stealing the badge was easy enough, as was copying it, then placing it back on it's original owner, it almost unnerved Pein to have his men walking around amongst these, what mostly were, children, and have the children react almost admiringly to their looks. A few people dressed as several of their targets glanced their way and almost jokingly moved away, hiding behind someone or walking away quickly, but he found it almost insulting.

Their work was not a joke. Silently how ever, he had spotted other 'Akatsuki' cosplayer's on the floor, nodding to them or waving brightly, it was almost disgusting for them to act such a way in their colors, but he kept his mouth shut. It was only when he started to notice the mass amounts of certain members, such as Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi, he was reminded of his own member unconscious back at the room.

Turning to Deidara, he handed him a badge he had spare, "Give that to Kisame." Deidara took them and silently nodded, his eye half lidded as he stuffed the small card with the cute little nurse and large needle in his cloak, having a similar one attached to his own cloak as he walked away from his group, several people glancing his way before looking away.

Almost like there was nothing even remotely wrong with him. He felt oddly comfortable here as well, he glanced at the group of cosplayers dressed as his previous target from Sunagakure and his siblings, how ever and silently stared as the Gaara cosplayer shot him a slight look before continuing to move, this brought a chuckle from him as he passed them, oh if only they knew. Reaching the elevators, he was glad to find that the one he was boarding was only partially full. An elderly couple were casting him odd looks before one stated, "Excuse me, young man." He glanced at them,"What's going on?"

"An anime convention un." He replied simply, the two seemed confused, when they asked him to explain, he found himself having a trying time, before he finally stated, "Actually, this is my first time un… so I don't really know what to do…" Then the couple boarded off at the seventh floor. So alone he stood in the elevator till he reached the twentieth again, moving out and walking down the hall at a brisk pace, hearing a fight coming from '236' as he did so and two ladies talking in '234' directly beside it. Shrugging he moved to '240' and let himself in.

He moved silently into Kisame's room, his eye half lidded as he stared down at the still sleeping shark man, he set the badge down next to the note his leader left before finding himself slightly annoyed, why did Kisame get to sleep while the rest of them worked? Was it just because his chakra was low?

Checking it, Deidara was almost irritated to note that an eighth of the chakra the shark was capable of holding was filled, meaning it would be another two hours or so, so about noon, before he would actually wake up, he shook his head, turning on his heel exiting the room and suite, before entering the hall again, as he began to walk slowly down the hall, staring at the floor, he heard the door open, glancing up, he watched a girl, no, the girl, from earlier, walk out, then stop spotting him immediately. He stopped a few paces away from her, his eye narrowing as hers locked onto his.

He watched as her eyes moved from his own to the badge on his chest, narrowing slightly at it, his own eye narrowed with caution and he tensed as her eyes moved back up to his, he could sense slight suspicion, making him silently grunt, she did know didn't she, about them stealing a badge? Itachi had mentioned being spotted but not by anyone important. He watched as her eyes seemed to flicker, holding a thought to them, before her mouth opened, and the thing he least expected to come from the wielder of those odd blue eyes, moved through the air.

"Can I hug you?"

He felt his eye widen as shock moved through him, his hands hanging loosely at his sides as he stared at her, was she insane? She wanted to hug HIM? Why Him? He didn't know her, and she most certainly didn't know him, so why would she want to even get remotely close to him, much less HUG him off all things? He found his mouth opening and closing before he managed to find his vocal cords, "W-Why un?"

She tilted her head, her brown hair's bangs moving in front of her right eye, giving her a rather innocent look, her blue eyes kept a calm look as she replied, "Why not? You seem like you're miserable, and Ohayocon isn't supposed to be a miserable event, you look like you need it." He felt himself feel slightly trivial, what purpose did she gain from hugging him? And once again, why would she? And how did she know something was bothering him? He wasn't that easy to read, he knew he wasn't, he glanced silently at her again, feeling her eyes make contact with his own again, that was another thing, each time she spoke she held contact, why was she doing that? Convincing himself there had to be some secret agenda behind her request, he asked, "What's the catch girl un?"

"No catch." He watched her broad shoulders shrug, her mouth opening again as she continued, "Why would I add a catch? I just wanna hug you."

_Just wanna hu- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU UN!? _Deidara shouted into his head frustrated, this girl baffled him, it didn't make sense, why would she help a complete stranger, and much more oddly, hug one, it just wasn't right, but at the same time… _What could it hurt? Perhaps she knows someone who has the information Leader sama seeks…_

He found his head nodding, and murmuring, "But if you try any-" He grunted as she surprisingly was already in front of him. Mildly toned arms slipping around his stomach before her head moved to his side under his arm making him stiffen as well as tense, waiting for any movement, any reason to feel a threat, but… it didn't feel threatening at all, in fact, it felt chaste and just kindly, he blinked and felt his muscles start to lose their tension before feeling her move away and step back, he stared at her again, shocked to hell and back as her brown hair continued to block one of her eyes from sight, she grinned at him, "Thanks."

He blinked, why was she thanking him for letting her hug him now? He stood shocked and stunned into silence as he watched the girl retreat, moving into the room across from the one she had exited moment's before, he found himself slowly regaining his senses seconds later. He glanced around quietly before starting to walk again, his mind utterly perplexed, it was odd, how a child, of all people, approached him, a terrorist, criminal, and demolition expert, hugged him, then walked off like nothing was wrong what so ever.

He reached the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to arrive, were 'con's' supposed to be like this? Where seriously no one was shunned but accepted with open arms instead? He blinked several times before glancing up at the elevator, his badge swishing lightly, _and she thanked me, why in the hell did she thank me? _He sighed and shook his head, his mind turning to his group, should he tell them about this? It would probably amuse them; he blinked for a moment, what if someone tried to hug the others? He imagined Tobi would be fine, the nuisance always was, Itachi would probably scare them off, and he dare think if Zetsu was asked….

He shuddered, this 'Ohayocon' as the girl had called it, would be a test of their patience, but at the same time…. He blinked as the elevator reached him and opened, he stepped in, feeling a great amount better.

* * *

_Could you believe his face? _My mind cheered happily as I stood in front of Daniel who I had now placed on the toilet seat cover, his hair pressed back by Heather, whose hair was now a wonderful shade of blue and nails painted purple, as I brought the sponge holding black paint across his face, _Oh my god, I absolutely wish I had a camera for that face. _Hugging the Deidara so far had been my highlight of the day, not because I enjoyed it, but because he was so stunned that I actually asked. 

Vaguely I wondered if he had ever been asked that before, after all, even through the cosplay, he was still seemed like a pretty cute guy, "Shut your eyes Daniel, I don't wanna get black on your pretty contacts."

Daniel obeyed, I knew it was for the contacts sake though, the bright moon light contacts were something of interest to me, while I had bought my Rinnegan correctional contact lenses on line, I had no clue as to where Daniel got his. I didn't really ask either, but they did look rather interesting when he put them on. I couldn't see his pupil at all, but he said he could see me just fine, as well as the fact he really did look like he had Zetsu's eyes now.

I heard Danielle mutter something to Gavin in the other room as he was dying her hair red, but ignored it as I continued to paint one side of his black, his eyes shut as I did so as not to miss any spots. It was during my trance in working, I heard Brandin call into the bathroom, "Hey Cass, try not to make to much of a mess, we don't want the cleaning guy to throw a fit like last time." I blinked and chuckled lowly. 'Last time' was when I was painting Kris's face for Jashin form, it had been interesting to say the least, but we had also gotten the entire counter messy with the black paint, I didn't care much, but the guy who had to clean it all up wasn't to happy about it.

"That tickles." I heard Daniel mutter as I brought the sponge over his lips, I smirked before stating, "Yeah? Well this stuff don't taste good, so I'd be careful neh? And not talk." He stuck his tongue out and I felt a sadistic grin come over me as I stated, "Unless you want me to put the sponge all over it, put it back in your mouth." He opened an eye at me, a frown on his lips before he complied and I continued to paint his face, then moved down to his chin and neck, making sure to cover the ears as well as his shoulder on the way.

After finishing one side of him, I grabbed his hand and brought his arm up, from the shoulder down I covered it in black paint, being careful not to screw up or else it would get really messy, well, messier, than it already was. It was about ten minutes later I was finished his right side, and he opened his eyes and glanced into the mirror, "Holy shit."

"You're half black." I stated, "What, couldn't go all the way? Racist." He glanced at me and smacked me with his clean hand, I sighed and chuckled, throwing the sponge in the waste basket under the large counter beside me and began to spread the white face paint onto his face before grabbing another sponge, "I hope you know Daniel, it looks like you have jizz on your face."

"You're lucky you're painting my face or I'd so get you right now." He muttered back as I began at his hair line, stroking the white face paint onto his face evenly before I continued down his forehead, making sure it all remained even and in sync with the black, then moving down, repeating the same process before only with the opposite side, he remained silent as I did this, making sure not to get any on myself. I felt him grunt as I moved the sponge over his nose again, Heather glanced at me for a moment as I continued to bring the sponge down his face and jaw, then around his ear and cheek. He opened his eyes as I did this before I moved down to his neck and clean shoulder, making sure to cover his collar.

Daniel didn't have a shirt on happily enough, so it made my job easier, and made him uneasy, I didn't care though as I covered his arm before stepping back and admiring my handy work, then grabbing a can of hair spray. "Shut your eyes, and hold your breath. Heather, cover his hair." Both doing as I asked, I began to spray the paint down, making it so it would stay in place, it took half a can to evenly coat him before also painting the back of his neck, that I had him turn and stand for, before calmly going over that as well.

The whole process took me a good forty-five minutes. But he was done, opening his eyes, he glanced at the mirror, I did as well, then grunted as he muttered, "So now what?"

"Wait for the hair spray to set." I stated dully, "And then you can put on your cosplay." He nodded and I exited the room, muttering that Heather could come with if she wanted after I cleaned off my hands. I looked at Danielle who sitting on the chair still, Gavin silently working, but both an aggravated look of some sort on their faces making me stare. Daniel walked out with his shirt still off and sat on bed, his eyes in a bored gaze as he waited for the hair spray to dry, I could tell he felt a little odd by the blank look he was keeping, before I glanced at Will. Then sighed, "Will." He looked at me, I chuckled lowly, "You're turn."

Will's was slightly easier than Daniel's, and that was for one reason alone, Will only had one color he had to put on, and that was it. The color body paint how ever had taken me weeks to find, I had a picture of Kisame with me the entire time I went shopping to compare the two colors till I finally found one, and then I had to make sure the paint would dry, but also could be washed off, it was a lengthy process, but it was worth it, good cosplayers is what I needed really, and so I worked to make them so, we had even modified Daniel's cloak for his cosplay so the Venus fly trap could look real enough. It would strap down to his belt around his pants in the front and back, leaving the sides open up till the shoulders of the cloak where he could slip his arms into the sleeves, it would be balanced by the clips that would keep to his belt loops, and when the cloak was zipped up partially, it would look like he was really apart of the Venus Fly trap.

It had taken Kris and I several months to make it, but it seemed well worth it with the ending result in promise.

"So am I gonna have to take off my shirt for this to?" Will's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I glanced at him and nodded, his face, shoulders, arms, and chest had to be done, so did his neck, front and back, so I had a bit of work to do. After Heather painted his nails purple, which he complained loudly about for the ten minutes it took for the dark purple nail polish to set and dry, I considered what would happen when we ran into that group of Akatsuki cosplayers again. I smiled, they were in for a shock when we did, and they wouldn't recognize us probably.

It had taken me an hour to get Will's paint on, between the complaining, the shifting, and the grunts on how cold the paint was, I was torn between attacking him or kicking him, I didn't do either, I just gave him a good dose of hair spray on the face instead. Sometimes I really did wonder why I put myself through this. But after spraying him down and watching him put his contacts in, I waited a good 15 minutes before adding the gill and side marks onto his face then sprayed them over to.

Will complained even more, I just ignored him, walking out, I had the two of them done, now all that was left was Brandin, I whistled gaining his attention and beckoned him, sighing, he got up and followed, he took his spot on the toilet top before I chuckled at him, muttering, "Don't' worry, we only have to do the sides of your face and neck not covered by the mask." He slowly nodded and I began to get to work immediately, his only took me five minutes fortunately, I didn't bother being as precise as I had been before with the other two, mostly because….

I really…was getting tired of painting faces. Brandin how ever knew better than to make a comment or a sound as I told him to shut his eyes or do against as I asked, part of it was my knee was on the toilet seat placed directly in front of his groin, a reminding threat of what I would do if he pushed me to far. My patience worn down to a thin layer at the moment. Once I got onto the floor though I was sure my attitude would change.

Finishing up Brandin and spraying him down, I leaned forward resting my head on his shoulder, his hand came up onto my lower back and he muttered, "You okay?" I smiled lightly and nodded into his shoulder, eyes half lidded as I did so standing up straight, "I'm at Ohayocon." I replied, "How can I NOT be Okay?" He was silent for a moment before shrugging. Truthfully, I felt odd, I dunno where it was coming from either, perhaps it was just a random mood swing, or maybe it wasn't. Shrugging, I turned and grabbed my bag of supplies. I then waved and stated, "Get ready to be out in 20 minutes." They all gave back confirmations, Heather followed me out as well as Danielle did, my mouth opened and I let out a yawn.

"What's up with you?" Danielle asked, I glanced at her for a moment and shrugged, opening our door and stepping in to find Ashlee and Cheryll at it again. Looking at Kris who seemed annoyed, I beckoned her raising the bag. It was time to turn the masochist's black hair white. Almost in a trance like state I helped her gel her hair back so it looked like the Jashin worshipper's, then pulled out a can of spray on white hair paint. I managed to tune out the arguing, wondering vaguely what the two had so much to argue about, and before I knew it, I went through two cans, and her hair was completely white. Stepping down from the spot on the toilet that placed me above her, I had done that so I had a good view point for the hair spray, I desperately considered going out and yelling at both of them.

Kris's glance deterred me from my plan though, before I replied, "Then you do something about it…" We continued to stare at each other before she moved out of the bathroom, I heard her talking quietly, keeping her voice low, and then following with a, "I Don't Care! You Two Stop Arguing Now God Damn It!"

I was happy as the two did shut up. My eyes shut in the peace that it brought before Kris moved back into the bathroom, "You okay?"

"I feel tired." I replied honestly, "All the face painting and complaints about this being to cold or that tickling were starting to piss me off." She nodded in understanding, I reached for the last bit of my hair spray I had been using so far and sprayed it over her hair, giving it a nice, extreme hold, look.

"Yeah, well don't be to tired, you've got a long day ahead of you, we all do, and you'll need energy for tonight's dance." My eyes brightened immediately, that's right, there was a dance tonight, or a 'geek rave'. I loved the raves here, they weren't like your typical raves, with drugs and alcohol, no, it was pure adrenaline that we used as our drug. And plus, it was a 'geek rave' so all the wall flowers at a usual dance would be on the floor, including myself. I felt my lips pull into a grin at the thought, my mood brightened considerably. Kris chuckled at my reaction, then waved her hand, "Now go on _Pein_, I'm helping you with the balls for his piercings remember?" I nodded, smiling, indeed I did.

Washing my hands quickly of any paint that got on them, my finger nails already painted the familiar dark purple, I moved out of the bathroom, glancing over at Danielle who was changing into her 'Sasori' top, Kris and I put together for her, we had been in charge of props, shirts, ect. Except their robes and such, they had to pay for that crap.

Looking away from her, I glanced at Ashlee who was glaring at Cheryll while pulling on her Naruto top. She was going with the Naruto from Shippuden, the second season, and his out fit. Glancing at her for a moment, she looked at me, and I smiled lightly, she slowly returned it, I chuckled and began to pull on my cloak, my eyes twinkling as I did, I reached carefully down into my suit case I brought with after opening it and pulling out the styled wig out. My eyes staring at it as I remained silent, then Heather whistled, "That is some orange hair."

"No shit." I replied as I pulled out pins and began to pull my hair up, with the help of Ashlee and Heather, we managed to take it out of the pony tail and get it pinned to my head before I pulled the wig of fake hair up over my scalp successfully hiding my brown hair. Reaching into a front section of the suit case I pulled out the contact Rinnegan per scripted lenses, I was a little iffy about these, but very happy at the same time, I had to have these custom made as well as tested, so I knew they were good, but contacts felt slightly weird to me, I was used to my glasses. But I was slowly becoming used to these.

I moved into the bathroom and with the help of the mirror, managed to get both contact lenses in, using the cleaning mixture on my eyes making me blink rapidly before I grunted feeling a little better. I looked silently into the mirror, my eyes registering the contact lenses before I felt a grin come to my face. "Hey Kris." She looked at me, I looked back, "How do I look?"

"Scary." She stated nodding, her voice simple and even toned, I chuckled nodding to this murmuring, "Goody." I stayed still as she pulled a packet of eye brow piercing balls and blinked while she also pulled out from her different pair of TRIPP pants she wore a tube of face glue. I stared silently as she muttered, "I'll do this for ya, you got the magnetic earrings too right?" I nodded.

We were quiet for a moment before she opened the glue, "Let's get started."


	5. 04: Play Time Amongst The Predators

**A/N: **Thank you to **AgaruTomo** and **Kelevra,** as well as **SomeOtherPerson **for reviewing.

**Kuro: **I won't slit your throats.

**A/N: **(Edges away)

**Kuro: **(Grin)

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

**Chapter 4**

**Play Time Amongst The Predators**

I stared at myself in the mirror after Kris had finished her work on my face, my hands moving on my ears as I placed the fake earrings on both my ears as well as the two bars that were to go between. Kris was standing directly next to me, her robe on, zipped fully and her eyes watching my hands as I placed one earring on after the other. We were silent, Heather was standing in the door way, her blue hair done up into a slight bun with the large flower in it and her eyes lazily watching me, it was quiet for once, Ashlee had returned to her own room and Cheryll was fixing her hair, placing her blonde wig on. Danielle currently outside of the room, dressed as Sasori in full cosplay now, waiting on us.

_It's almost time. _I chided happily in my mind, only for my conscious to add forebodingly _to play. _I agreed with it, it was almost time to play, it was almost time for me to leave the confines of the hotel room and join the freedom of cosplay and pretend, the world of manga that made me so happy to be a fan of.

I smiled lightly as I reached over to my hitai-ate, or should I say, Pein's hitai-ate, and tied the Amegakure head band around my forehead, using it to help me also keep the wig of orange hair spiked up in place on my head when the pins doing it as well were enforcing it.

Finally, the look was complete. Rinnegan eyes, piercings on the lips, ears, and nose orange hair that spiked passionately yet orderly, the cloak zipped up, eyes holding a narrowed strict look, and shoulders down yet tensed. I was no longer myself; it felt at least that I wasn't.

"So." I heard Kris say, I glanced at her slowly, coolly, timing it, we were quiet as we made contact, then she nodded to me, I couldn't help it as I smiled back, chuckling stating, "I feel different."

"You look different, like a man." Heather stated shrugging, the three of us laughed at the corny joke, the intense feeling the cosplay brought with it shot away by the simple breaking of the ice. I moved out of the bathroom, Heather following as did Kris and moved to Cheryll, her hands fiddling with the hair of the wig till she got it right, then I watched her bend over, using the pull of gravity on the hair to easily slip her Iwagakure hitai ate around her forehead then secure it.

We all glanced at each other, assuring ourselves that the cosplay of ours and those who surrounded each of us was good, that we could not recognize the person, after nodding to each other several times, we grabbed our hotel keys, fake kunai pouches, which was put around our thighs, stuffed our cell phones in them, as well as the coin purse or wallet with them, made sure our badges were on then headed out of the room.

When the door was shut, and I turned, I couldn't help but laugh. The Hidan cosplayer from earlier was down the hall, sitting on the floor against the wall, his hands up in prayer, and his eye brows furrowed in hard concentration as he kept his rosary between his fingers. And why might he need to be concentrating so hard one may ask?

Because Danielle was crouched in front of him, her finger repeatedly poking him in different areas. Her look of utter amusement as she stated, "Hey hey, whatcha doing?"

"The – Same – Thing – I've – Been – Doing – You – Bitch!" The cosplayer hissed between clenched teeth, not bothering to open his eyes, sadly, Danielle ignored his anger and continued to poke him, I had to fight back the howl of laughter wishing to exit me as she questioned, "And that is?"

"PRAYING TO JASHIN YOU LITTLE CUNT!" He screamed finally getting to his feet. I watched Danielle jump back as he raised his arms and began stomping his feet, "CANNOT I NOT WORSHIP MY GOD IN PEACE? WHY IS IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU MUST INTERRUPT MY PRAYER!? I WOULDN'T EVEN DARE THINK OF SACRIFICING YOUR LITTLE ASS TO JASHIN WHEN HE WOULD FIND YOU SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING! YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!"

It had taken me seven strides to get to Danielle and place her behind me, a cautious yet callous look on my face as I stepped in front of this man making him stop his rant and stare at me, the two of use quiet till the door that the man was sitting in front of opened. We both turned our heads to the direction, before I grabbed Danielle's arm gently and tugged, moving us away, the Pein cosplayer's eyes I felt boring into the back of my head as I muttered, "I think you should leave him alone Danielle, at least from now on." I heard her grunt in agreement.

I stopped beside Kris who was looking over my shoulder silently; her eyes in a narrowed glare, my gaze followed hers to see she was glaring at the Hidan cosplayer who was staring at her in slight shock as well as annoyance. I turned quietly around and stared at the Pein cosplayer who continued to stare at me, there was an eerie silence, my eyes keeping a callous look before I felt the Pein break gaze, and glanced at the Hidan.

"Get in here. Now" He hissed his voice held no room for protest, shooting us a nasty glare, the Hidan moved into the room, the door shutting with a slam behind him. I slowly looked at Danielle, my own eyes hard for a moment, I was about to open my mouth to ask what the hell she had done to cause that out burst, only for her to murmur, "You feel that Kris?"

"Oooh yeah." Kris replied nodding. I blinked staring at them, what in the hell were they talking about, noticing my confusion, Danielle reached down, placing her thumb on my 2009 class ring that I refused to take off, cosplay or none, she stared up at me and we remained quiet as she stated, "You know how I told you I don't like the feeling of your onyx stone on your ring? Cause it locks your chakra down in you? And stops it? How it's really hot?" I slowly nodded; Danielle had mentioned this at lunch when I brought up how Kris had told me about different stones doing different things to one's chakra. Even in this world, the knowledge of chakra did indeed exist.

"The air feels like your stone." Kris finished, my eyes narrowed for a moment, I slowly glanced at the door labeled '240.' About to say something from my still opened mouth, when the boys room opened.

My eyes brightened as Will walked out, wig in place, blade strapped to his back, cloak on, and contacts in, we remained quiet for a moment before I moved, my arms thrown around his waist and my head nuzzling his stomach making him grunt as he hit the wall, "Kisame kuuuuun." I purred.

I grunted as Kris hauled me off of Will, the boy giving me an odd look before he stood up off the wall stating, "Alright then…" Brandin, who had walked out, mask and wig in place, arms covered in the black sweat suit we had changed to look like Tobi's, crossed his arms, before stating, "Watch out fish boy, she'll rape ya." I smacked him over the head, his gloved hands came up and he stated, "That was mean leader sama." I smirked evilly at him, then stated, "You're not Akatsuki yet Tobi." His head bowed.

"I am not worthy." He replied sheepishly, I nodded in confirmation and watched as Cody walked out, "Itachi senpai, when did you get an acne problem?" He questioned, Cody looked up, Sharingan eyes in place, and glared at Brandin, then pointed up and at Brandin, a sign language of 'up yours' that Cody used often when insulted. We were all silent as Daniel walked out, I launched forward, hugging him around the neck making him grunt, "Hehehe…" I moved away and grinned, "You look good."

"Good." He replied nodding, then grinned and reached towards me, I backed up, "Now do that again and I'll eat you." I glowered at him, and then Cheryll spoke up.

"When are you two just gonna get it over with and go out?" I blinked, looking over my shoulder, then stared at her, a dyed eyebrow raised.

"Date?" I questioned aloud, she nodded, before shrugging stating, "You two get along so well, why not?"

"I don't date friends." I replied, her eyes widened slightly, "I'm not gonna risk losing them for something silly." Her hands clenched into fists, her eyes narrowed, her teeth bared.

"SOMETHING S-"

"Hey guys!" I moved my eyes ahead and grunted as Ashlee's arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged me, I moved my hands instinctively around her back to keep her up as she moved her legs around my waist, we were silent for a moment before I looked at her and mouthed, 'thank you.'

She nodded and smiled, her yellow hair in place as it spiked out in every other direction as the wig asked. I felt an arm wrap around my arm and tug, and looked at Heather who was glaring slightly at Ashlee, I let go of Ashlee immediately and chuckled lowly, "Sorry Konan." I replied to her, then felt myself moving back into character, my eyes becoming narrowed and a strict look falling onto my face, I walked ahead, and turned to the group, my body tensed at them all watching, but I remained silent, "Alright…"

My voice surprised me, it was cold, and calm, I noticed the several looks across my friend's faces, I beckoned Heather who came and stood behind me, not noticing the door opening and the other group stopping to watch, "Keep with your partner, keep in character, and guys…"

I felt myself come in, smiling, I continued, "Have fun, we only got today, tomorrow, and half of Sunday, then we go back to our normal _boring _lives." This seemed to strike a chord with them, looks of determination coming onto their faces and nodding, "Daniel, Brandin." The two looked at me, "No fighting." I glanced over at Cheryll who was glaring at me, "Cheryll, Danielle, same goes for you two, it'll be more fun if you just get along." Cheryll opened her mouth, only for Kris to say, "Heather, Ashlee."

"Huh?" Heather and Ashlee looked at Kris who stared at them then me, she chuckled lightly, "Keep up with Cass, she'll move fast." The two nodded. I smirked for a moment then went back to business, announcing, "Our first shift is in two hours, so in the back of your head think of who it's gonna be next, each person will be different. Head back to the room as you feel like it, and call someone so they know where you are. Also, most importantly." I shut my eyes and sighed, "Stay safe… though we may be the geeks and freaks, there are those who can top us. Keep a wary eye, we're amongst friends, but that doesn't mean there's no enemies."

"Are you done commander?" Gavin stated sarcastically, I glanced at him for a moment, staring at his contacted eyes, the contacts made it much easier for me to relax around him, I chuckled before murmuring, "yeah, I'm done Gavin, just saying, I don't want anyone to get hurt." I turned and walked; Ashlee and Heather flanking me as the others followed, I felt those eyes on my back again, but as I turned to the elevators, one opening immediately and the last people on it exiting, I ignored it.

* * *

Reg POV:

Shortly after Deidara's return, a serene smile on his face that made Pein glance at him warily, the group agreed to return to the hotel suite, to reevaluate what they had seen as well as what was going to be needed to gather the information they wished to acquire. It had taken them a little longer to reach their room due to the amount of people that were rapidly coming in, but as they reached the room, the Jashin worshipper caught his leader's attention as he fell behind.

"What are you doing?" Pein questioned. Hidan didn't answer as he sat down against the wall, pulling out a rosary in his answer and placed them between his hands before he shut his eyes and began his silent prayer. Deidara sighed lowly, coming out of his happy high muttering, "Not this crap again…" Only for Hidan's eyes to snap open, his eyes in a glare causing the demolition expert but the blonde quietly glanced over his shoulder towards room '236'. He heard the door open and looked back ahead, following his elder members quietly, Tobi trailing behind him, before the door shut with a click, leaving the Jashin worshipper behind.

Hidan didn't really care, his body relaxed slightly as he continued his prayer, he lost track of time as he spoke to his god, then his trance was broken by a door opening. He glanced down the hall the words leaving him before he could stop them, "What the hell?" The girl turned around, he recognized her but not from where, the two silent, he went back to praying, before he felt something poke his shoulder.

"Hey." He ignored them, his hands clenching around his rosary as the poking continued, as did the repeat of the word, "hey" till he felt his temper rise, he eventually slapped her hand away and glared at her hissing, "What do you want little girl?"

"What are you doing?" She asked tilting her head, her red hair moving with her head and her eyes light with curiosity, he glared at her still how ever and replied, "Praying."

"To Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking."

He felt an urge to lunge forward and strangle this child, his eyes narrowed into slits as he hissed, "You do not know of Jashin Sama?" She shook her head, he felt a sadistic grin come to his face as he growled, "You my child, are going to hell."

He blinked as she grinned back at him, almost crazed, a low chuckle exited her as she replied, "Well no duh. But I can't go to something I don't believe in now can I?" He flinched and stared at her, quiet for a moment before stating, "What are you?"

"Wiccan." She replied, "I'm a witch." Hidan continued to stare silently at her before shaking his head and going back to praying, he grunted feeling her poke him again but managed to ignore her, this continued for another 15 minutes before he heard the door open in the background, then the girl as, "hey, hey, whatcha doing?" This ticked him off, he could hear the amusement in her voice, she was laughing at his _religion_, she was laughing at him praying to _his _god. He opened his mouth but clenched his teeth, his eyes still shut, any time he took to look at this girl would make his mind surely go to instinct, and instinct told him to kill this pretender. "The – Same – Thing – I've – Been – Doing – You – Bitch!"

The footsteps that had come from the door being open he heard stop, he felt a gaze on the two of them and wondered vaguely who came out, the girl how ever ignored the presence of the other people as her voice echoed into his ears, "And that is?"

He launched to his feet as his mouth opened, "PRAYING TO JASHIN YOU LITTLE CUNT!" He felt fury run through his body as he glared angrily at the girl who jumped back, eyes wide but then narrowed, he was going to maul her, wound her so severely, he rose his arms and stomped his feet in his angry rant, "CANNOT I NOT WORSHIP MY GOD IN PEACE? WHY IS IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU MUST INTERRUPT MY PRAYER!? I WOULDN'T EVEN DARE THINK OF SACRIFICING YOUR LITTLE ASS TO JASHIN WHEN HE WOULD FIND YOU SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING! YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!"

He was about to come at her when someone interfered, moving themselves between him and the nuisance of a girl, a calm sense from them but a rather protective and guarded one as well, his eyes locked onto the eyes that matched that of his leader's, only the feel that came from them was completely different, he sensed no sense of command from them nor did he sense any feel of superiority, he heard the door beside him open, as it did, the Pein look alike, only shorter, grabbed the Sasori look alike and moved away from him, tugging on the Sasori's arm in a silent command to come with them.

He slowly looked away from them to his leader who was standing in the door way, watching, he followed his gaze to the small group of the Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and…. His eyes narrowed into deadly slits, he stared at the white hair and calm purple hewed eyes that stared over at him for a moment before registering his gaze and sending an angry glare of their own back.

Hidan was not quite sure what to say to the cosplaying look alike, their cloak was not open and they were obviously female, the feeling that came from them was holding a threatening aura, an angry one to, anger for yelling at the Sasori look alike and forcing the Pein look alike to step in, angry for him being a threat to begin with, and a silent threat that if he did it again, the Hidan look alike would take action of their own. He felt slightly annoyed that this look alike thought themselves to be at even remotely equal power, but as well as slightly shocked to, why were they dressed like Him?

He grunted silently as the Pein's gaze moved to the Hidan's and over their shoulder at him, he could not tell what the sex of this one's was, as any sign of their bust, if they had one, was missing, he how ever, stared at it for a moment before glancing at his leader to see they had switched their gazes onto each other.

Pein was silent staring at his smaller look alike, they had done well to look like him, but they did not seem much like him, their eyes behind their disguise held slight caution and worry, but refused to break his gaze, a respect in those eyes, but also one that sensed conflict rising amongst them, he could sense from them also a tension that was holding firm from their eye contact, he did not bother to blink as he broke it, releasing the look alike from his gaze, before glaring at Hidan, "Get in here. Now." He ordered.

Hidan grudgingly followed him back in, the door slammed with shut behind him and Pein glared at him, "What was that Hidan?" He snarled, his lips back as he glared at the man, Hidan crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed as he replied, "That little Suna bitch wouldn't shut the hell up."

"Someone is dressed as Sasori dana un?" Deidara called from his place on one of the many chairs surrounding the table, Hidan nodded approaching the table and let himself down in one of the chairs, running a hand through his hair as he hissed, "Annoying little bitch to… there's more than one though…"

"More than one what?" Itachi asked quietly, Hidan glared at him for a moment about to open his mouth, before Pein replied, "It seems… we are sharing the floor with another group of 'Akatsuki'. Just as we were earlier informed." His underlings looked at him, "So far from what we've seen, there is a Konan, a Hidan, a Deidara, a Sasori…and a…."

"A Pein?" Konan questioned, Pein nodded, his arms crossing as he bowed his head in thought, the group was silent for a moment before they heard stirring in the other room, the room got immediately dead quiet, the air seeming to crackle with electricity and heat before it died down immediately after the person in the other room registered what was going on, they heard light foot steps and looked at the door way to the bedroom to see the shark man standing and leaning against it, his arm warmers crossing as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them, his cloak gone as well as his blade and belt that was attached to it.

They were all silent before Deidara stated aloud, "Bout time you woke up un! We've been doing all the work!"

Kisame said nothing as he stared at him sleepily then looked at Pein, who also had a slightly annoyed look on his face before he explained the situation, the shark, though his ears were covered lightly by his hitai-ate, hearing every word, changed his expression a bit more, his eyes opening with interest and his mouth a firm line as he listened to the information, then Hidan adding his own and Deidara as well, he glanced at them both for a moment before muttering, "So we're sharing the floor with some guppies who like to play pretend, that's what you're saying right?" His voice lightly hinting amusement, Hidan snapped to his feet, rage in his eyes as he snapped, "Pretend? These _children _are acting with no dignity or respect of the Akatsuki, to the point where I find it disgusting."

Kisame was quiet for a moment, before glancing at Hidan, he opened his mouth, a light amused grin on his face as he stated, "Pretending. Hidan, they are not actual Akatsuki, don't expect them to act as if they are." His shoulder shook in silent laughter, "Now… about these kids…. What do you want to do about it Leader sama?" Pein was quiet for a moment, thinking about this before stating, "Five of you, go and follow them, the rest of us will go about and gather information. We should make sure we leave before they do, therefore their doubts will be cleared of us not following them."

They moved up, Kisame nodded and returned grabbing his cloak, his blade would not be needed, and not knowing the policies of this 'convention', he transformed a simple scroll into a look alike which he strapped to his back. His eyes half lidded as he followed them to the door, then watched as his leader opened it, the small badge clipped to his collar and the hotel key of his own he stuffed in his pocket while watching.

They had to stop, his eyes moved lazily from the door knob to in front of him, and he found great interest as to why.

Honestly, it had looked like the real thing, the blade strapped to the Kisame look-alike's back, it skull on top was sized just about right, the handle was straight and spiraled down, the bandages weren't to bad either, he fought back a chuckle and looked at the rest of the group, the Itachi, despite the acne, hair was pulled back, smooth and clean, the head band around his forehead shined lightly, his hands were at his side in a lazy position, the Hidan's eyes were focused ahead of them, hair slicked back, and cloak pulled up to the zipper, the Deidara's hair was up, his eyes couldn't see their own, but the clenched fists at their sides and tensed shoulders indicated they were angry.

He looked at his leader who was watching intently, doing much like he was, looking back up, he spotted the odd ball of the bunch, the black out fit and hair giving him away immediately as the Tobi of the group, the Venus fly trap that moved deep into the cloak must've been the Zetsu of the group, he wondered vaguely how long it took to make that thing, and then near the front of the group, he saw the hat that Kakuzu wore so often, as well as the back of blue hair, Konan's hair. Then his eyes moved to the person walking ahead, and he found himself confused, were they male or female? Amongst them, their looks alone seemed to give them off a little, the walk of this person, this kid, was smooth, but tense, he couldn't tell too much from where he was standing how ever.

The kid turned, and he blinked in slight perplexing thought, _well well… seems like the little brat can keep an interesting face. _They weren't scowling so to say, but they held a stoic strict look, their eyes narrowed as they stared at the group in front of them, then their voice moved through the hall, "Alright…" He watched them with slight interest as the group showed the Pein look alike their full attention, "Keep with your partner, keep in character, and guys…" He watched as they seemed to be struggling to hold something back, before letting it go, a smile breaking the tension from the face that had showed before, "Have fun, we only got today, tomorrow, and half of Sunday, then we go back to our normal _boring _lives."

It was at this time he finally recognized the voice as female, and then grunted softly as the group gained a sense of determination from each one, the Pein's grin widened, "Daniel, Brandin." He watched the Tobi and Zetsu look directly at the Pein, giving away who they were, "No fighting." The look alike's eyes moved over towards the Deidara, "Cheryll, Danielle, same goes for you two, it'll be more fun if you just get along."

The Deidara who was already angry, opened their mouth, before the Hidan cut them off, "Heather, Ashlee." The Naruto, he noticed this with interest, wondering why a fan of the Kyuubi brat would associate with fans of the Akatsuki, glanced at the Hidan while a grunt from the Konan came out, "Huh?"

The Hidan acknowledged them both before stating, "Keep up with Cass, she'll move fast." He glanced up at the Pein who had smirked at this, before watching them nod to the Hidan as the Konan and Naruto nodded as well, the Pein opened their mouth, and announced to the group, "Our first shift is in two hours, so in the back of your head think of who it's gonna be next, each person will be different. Head back to the room as you feel like it, and call someone so they know where you are. "Also, most importantly." He watched a slightly stressed look come to their face as they shut their eyes and sighed, "Stay safe… though we may be the geeks and freaks, there are those who can top us. Keep a wary eye, we're amongst friends, but that doesn't mean there's no enemies."

He wanted to laugh at this, just low, and sadistically, as it did bring the sadist out in him, _Brat, you have no idea……you have no idea just who those enemies are… We're watching you, are your eyes, your pathetic little eyes, gonna be wary and alert enough to catch the true Akatsuki? _

He was snapped out of his dark thoughts how ever as the one dressed as Kakuzu stated, "Are you done commander?" In a sarcastic voice, this annoyed him slightly; the kid was decent enough to express their wish for everyone of their group to remain safe, so why was he being a nuisance. The Pein look alike did not seem to bothered by this, almost as though they were thinking of something else, before they smiled lightly, "yeah, I'm done Gavin, just saying, I don't want anyone to get hurt." He watched the Pein look alike turn, keeping his eyes on their back; he glanced at his leader for a moment before watching them continue to move around the corner, their footsteps disappearing with the sound of a door shutting softly.

"You were saying Kisame? Keep in character? I do believe they ARE trying to play us." Hidan snapped to the shark immediately, the silence that was left in the 'mini' Akatsuki's wake broken now as the other's turned their gaze to the shark man, he seemed to be ignoring them before he glanced at Hidan and muttered, "I'll follow the one dressed as Leader sama."

Only for Deidara to hiss, "No. She's mine un."

Kisame's eyes snapped to Deidara, as did everyone else's. Pein was silent before his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you know Deidara?" Deidara was quiet for a moment, before turning his eyes to the man muttering, "The girl interests me un."

"Why is that?" Kisame prodded, the others murmured in agreement, it was not like Deidara to want to stalk someone at all, Deidara remained quiet for a moment before muttering, "We met in the hall way on my way back from delivering Kisame's badge un."

The silence that followed was tense, Pein stared at him angrily, and then hissed, "And you didn't tell me about this why?"

"I thought it was irrelevant un." Deidara replied dimly, "And it had nothing to do with much…."

Pein's eyes turned into slits as he hissed, "What. Happened?"

The hall was silent, Deidara's eye was half lidded and his head bowed lightly, shadowing it as he muttered something under his breath, inaudible to even then before Pein stated, "Speak Up Deidara."

"She hugged me un." Deidara stated louder, a stunned shock went through them.

Kisame stared silently at him, part of him shocked, and yet, another part of him in slight amusement, a kid hugged Deidara, a kid willingly _hugged _the blonde demolition expert; he glanced to the side and buried his lips into the muffler of his cloak, hiding the small smile of amusement.

"She….hugged you?" Pein questioned aloud, as though trying to make sure he heard right, Deidara nodded, a simple annoyed look on his face, that silently said how much he disliked the situation, "……………..Why?"

"She said I looked like I needed it. So she asked before hand if she could hug me." Deidara replied.

Hidan busted into a howl of laughter, falling onto the floor, Deidara glared at him angrily and hissed, "Better than what you'll ever get un!" Hidan's laughter immediately stopped, he snapped to his feet and hissed, "What did you just say?"

"Hidan Enough! Deidara! What Else Happened? From The Start!" Pein ordered angrily, Deidara sighed, his hair lightly flying up before he exasperatedly told the event that had made him content for the last hour, in the end a silence moved again before Kakuzu stated, "And…she asked to hug you, no reason except that you looked miserable?"

"…" Deidara nodded, a tired, miserable look on his face again, his arms hanging loosely down by his sides and his eyes half lidded with his head bowed, Hidan's struggles of laughter not doing anything to make him feel better. A hand clasped his shoulder; he glared up half heartedly at Kisame who was looking at Pein.

"Do you think that Deidara san can accompany me Leader sama?" Pein, who was thinking, glanced up at him, a slight look of confusion as to why the blonde demolition expert would be needed, before the shark added on, "perhaps… not as much hostility will be raised… if he is with and your look alike see's him."

Noticing this possibility, Pein nodded, Kisame moved away from them, steering Deidara with him and muttered lowly, his voice in a business like tone, "What did she smell like Deidara san?"

"What un? Why does that matter?" The blonde questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Kisame, Kisame gained a slightly annoyed look before stating, "If you know the scent, I can track them down faster Deidara san." His voice held limited patience, he wanted to find them and observe them, the guppy caught his interest, little would she know, it could be as safe as playing with a rabid dog in doing so. He could sense dominance in the little brat, one that called out the animal in him, he wanted to watch her, decide if she was worthy of even being called 'prey' and then go from there.

It was mostly in young kunoichis he saw that, and he didn't mess with them to often, they were annoying, always screaming, but this little brat, if she hugged Deidara, she was much different from a kunoichi, a Kunoichi, if they did not know his true identity, would flirt, as well as attempt to play with the artist, they would care little if he was miserable or not.

_Perhaps she's empathic. _He questioned as they boarded an elevator, maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, it didn't matter to him either way.

"Why so interested un?" Deidara's voice knocked him out of his thoughts, he glanced silently at him for a moment and shrugged, he wasn't quite sure why the guppy caught his interest, perhaps because she seemed to show enough guts to not only dress as they did, but attempt to act as they did, and if that were the case, the entire group should've caught his interest. But the darker part of him wanted to play with this one in particular, to keep her on her toes, see just what made her act like a leader yet a friend at the same time.

Oh yes…. This one he wanted to play with _nice _and _slow. _But first thing was first.

The doors to the elevator opened as they reached the second floor, they exited silently and Kisame glanced at Deidara for a moment, seeing the blonde scan the crowds, before pointing, "They're over there." He followed his finger just in time to see the Naruto, now lead on a leash, to his amusement, by the Konan, moving behind the Pein walking away from them, the Konan's hand on the back of the Pein's cloak as they moved, not loosing them nor falling behind.

He nodded and walked silently after them, Deidara beside him as they passed people, several glancing coming their way, a few smiling at them in admiration, making Kisame chuckle and smirk back and Deidara blink in curiosity, and even the random person who would squeal and wave happily. Though he smiled and nodded to them, making them even more giddy, Kisame found them very annoying.

He kept a good distance from the small group though, watching as they seemed to be looking for something, then the Konan stated something and the Pein glanced and nodded to her. They stopped, and the Konan sat down, the Pein did as well, unzipping their cloak and spreading their legs lightly so the Naruto could sit down in front of them, they supported themselves on their arms and ignored the Naruto as they leaned back against their chest before turning to the Konan who grabbed hold of their arm almost possessively, the Naruto grabbed hold of the cloak and glared at the Konan, before the three began to laugh.

Kisame watched this behavior, as did Deidara, both interested into what the joke was, but not moving any closer than just around the corner from where they were. At least, not at the moment. The trio talked for a bit, several people looking over and even a Sasuke look alike approaching, about to grab the Naruto before an arm of the Pein's wrapped around the fox look alike's waist and a glare was shot to the boy who ran off immediately.

The group only laughed again as he ran around the corner out of sight from them.

* * *

When we got onto the second floor of the hotel, it felt like we were in a whole new ball game. We split up immediately, Danielle and Cheryll walking off to the left some where, Kris and Gavin were moving towards the food court, Daniel and Brandin were walking towards the bar, and Will and Cody had already slipped off some where out of sight, leaving only myself, Heather, and Ashlee.

As soon as we got out of the elevator, I pulled a collar and leash out of my kunai hostler and turned to Ashlee, stating, "Alrighty, you don't mind, do ya?" She shook her head and we silently attached it around her throat, she even chuckled as Heather took the leash and I turned out of the elevator, feeling my prodigy's hand clasp onto my cloak's back as I moved away from the sectioned off area and further into the hotel, the bar in sight which I walked past and around people before entering, then moved through to the other end which lead to another section of the hotel.

I kept aware of Heather's hand on my back, making sure that she didn't lose me, to ensure that it kept that way I slowed down to a normal pace, fast walking had been something I was known annoyingly so for, so for her, I slowed down, I finally reached the area I had wished for, the floor that was only an escalator down from the vendors room, and Heather stated, "Let's for a plan." My eyes narrowed for a moment and I looked over at her and Ashlee, _plan? _I wasn't a plan person, not when I could simply wing it.

About to protest, I thought about it, a plan was sort of like an outline, and I could deal with that, I guess. Nodding, I sat down, reaching to my zipper and opening my cloak before spreading out my legs, Ashlee sat between them silently and leaned back as I held myself up on my arms while sitting on the floor, Heather sat down beside me and we remained quiet, before I felt Heather grab hold of the sleeve of my cloak making me glance at her.

In return, Ashlee grabbed hold of the front of my cloak, I blinked for a moment staring between the two, a playful glare in my prodigy's eyes, and one of equal force in Ashlee's before my lips pulled back and I went into a set of giggles which was followed by laughter between Heather and Ashlee.

Several times Heather and I had joked about pretending to be each other's bitch, and this was one of those times, Ashlee was a quick learner though, so she caught onto Heather's little game immediately. I was happy with this fact, Ashlee was easy for me to get along with, she liked to talk, and I liked to listen, then talk as well, Heather liked to listen and talk, we would do just fine in this shift. I smiled for a moment at this thought before hearing Ashlee say, "Okay guys, so what are we gonna do?" I sighed and leaned my head back for a moment and replied, "Well, we should of course hit the vendors, I wanna see if they have a Kisame plush this year… also shop, but they're here all weekend, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well the dance tonight doesn't start till nine." Heather stated, I chuckled lowly, nine in convention time usually meant midnight. "And there are a lot of things we could go see… " I nodded at this, then Ashlee replied, "We could look around, then go from there. Who knows, we may just wanna hang out." I nodded again, smiling, I liked that idea, I wanted to walk around, it was fun to see the people in different cosplay and talk to them.

We were about to continue our conversation when a Sasuke cosplayer approached, reaching out towards Ashlee in which my arm snapped around her waist making her grunt and glance at me as I death glared the little Uchiha bastard. He stopped, it was obviously a he, and stared at me, before turning and taking off in a run down the hall, we remained silent before my arm unwrapped from Ashlee's waist.

"What was that about?" She asked, I nudged her back, making her stand, before following and grabbing hold of my cloak front, then zipping it up, an annoyed look of my face as I muttered, "NaruSasu fan boy." The two stared at me confused.

"Gay, Naruto Sasuke pairing fan boy." I translated for him, "A yaoi fan…" I thought about this for a moment, then glanced around, my eyes locking onto the corner just around the bar, something was up with it, and I couldn't tell what. Shrugging it off, I looked over at the two and smiled, "So, why don't we head over towards the stairs…" My thumb jabbed behind me over my shoulder at the cliff like drop, stairs leading down from it, "And hang there, it's a constant area for cosplayers." They nodded and I took the lead again, walking towards the bar, then to my left, towards the stairs. We reached the top of it and I froze as something tackled me around the chest, hands groping my breasts and a low growl of a voice stating, "They're so squishy!"

Sadly, their tackling grope took me off balance as I had been standing at the edge of the stairs, and with them still attached to me, gravity began to work, we were going down.


	6. 05: Mind Games

**A/N: **Thank you to **AgaruTomo, Glassheart17, SomeOtherPerson** and **Zomibe **for reviewing, you all rock. Alright, this **chapter is extra long really**, **so I would like it** if **you guys put some thought into maybe reviewing this**, I wanna see what you thought of it.

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Mind Games**

Ever since I was two, I've had bad luck with stairs. Stairs were the cause for the first and only set of stitches I got, the reason I always jumped the last few, and also the reason I never looked down while running down them as well as clutched the railing hard enough to where it could slide underneath my hand, yet at the same time, be ready to be clutched with in a seconds notice.

I hated stairs, I took them three at a time, skipping the middle one, and made damn sure it took me no time at all to get through them.

So rolling down them, and bouncing from one to perhaps seven more below, feeling the bruises form, was not, fun for me. We hit the ground and my head slammed into the floor, I didn't notice I had landed on top of the Jiraiya cosplayer, or the fact blood was coursing down the side of my head, hot white pain rushed through my mind, stunning me as I laid quietly, I heard my name in the distance, and shadows began to encircle the white light that was in my mind, before I felt a hand gently move against my cheek. My eyes snapped open.

I rolled over, ignoring Ashlee and Heather who were talking behind me, their voices soft, I didn't even realized my shoulders were heaving in pants, and grabbed hold of the front of the Jiraiya cosplayer, before freezing, I recognized those cocky eyes, that glazed grin, and pale skin, I ripped the white haired wig off him and felt my blood boil, "Brad…" I hissed lowly, I fisted the front of his cosplay, "YOU MORON!" I shook him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW HURT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN!?"

He was laughing hysterically, he brought his bruised hand out from under his head and grinned at me, "But Cassi, It Was Just A Grand Opportunity." He stopped for a moment, "And Who Are You To Talk? You're The One Bleeding!" Brad Williams was the comedic part of my life, sexual jokes and innuendos were the basis of our friend ship, my left hand let go of his front and I fisted it before slamming it hard into his forehead, "You S.O.B!" I snarled, and then got to my feet unsteadily, "Get Up!"

He sprung to his feet, he himself unsteady, before I kneed him in the crotch sending him to the floor. I stood over him before reaching up and feeling my forehead, I was bleeding on the right side, I felt the blood and fell to my butt sitting in front of him why he held his manhood hissing then growled in a high pitched voice, "Was That Really Necessary?" I kept hand to my bleeding forehead, muttering for Heather or Ashlee to go get me a napkin, the group that had surrounded us all held murmurs of worry, I nodded to him, he slumped and pressed his head against the tile as I watched.

"That Really Hurt." He hissed, I gave him a feral grin, replying, "Good." Then fell back onto the floor, laying silently staring up the sun roof that held a stormy gray. I heard shouts of panic, then a hand grabbing my upper arm, pulling me up, I opened an eye and stared at Heather for a moment then muttered, "Got my napkin?" She nodded and handed it to me; I pressed it against the head wound and stared silently down at the floor, waiting for the dizziness to fully pass, before regaining composure.

"You ever pull that stunt again." I muttered to Brad who was getting to his feet, I moved catching him under the arms and threw one over my shoulder, my arm wrapping around his waist as I kept a hand to the head wound, "And I'll break your kneecaps Brad." He grunted in acknowledgement as we stood there before I heard a low chuckle. My eyes narrowed and I looked over my shoulder, I blinked seeing nothing but people panicking, a man from the staff came up, his eyes wide as he asked if we were alright. We waved him off, assuring him we were fine, before I moved Brad towards the stairs, we both collapsed on them, me staring up still at the ceiling again, and Brad's head against my shoulder, "Nice grope by the way." He grinned and let out a shaky laugh.

It had taken us the whole of a quarter of an hour to get the blood to stop rushing out of the small gash on my head; I was relieved when I went to the bathroom, Heather and Ashlee fussing over how I shouldn't be moving about, that it didn't get on my cosplay. I had managed to stop it in time before it could get to even my cheek bone. Relieved as we exited the bathroom, my cell phone went off.

I answered it quickly, listening to Kris on the other side before I glanced down at Ashlee and Heather, we were on the first floor and were needed up outside the bar on the second. I smirked at what Kris said to me in the phone before hanging up, and looking at the two, "Okay… Heather, you know what's going on, just as rehearsed." Heather's eyes widened lightly.

"Already?" She asked, I nodded as we moved quickly now, rushing to the bar to find our other cosplayer's already there. We waved in greeting, Cody pointed at my forehead in silent inquiry and I sighed muttering, "Don't wanna talk about it." He shrugged before I sat on the floor with the group, we were in a circle now, I crossed my arms and smiled at them, "So you're sure you guys wanna do it so early? I mean, it's only going on one in the afternoon."

"We could wait a few hours." Gavin stated, his voice slightly quieted by his mask, Kris nodded in agreement, before Will stated, "I'm hungry you guys."

"Why don't we get something to eat, then do it." Danielle stated helpfully, I heard murmurs move about us of agreement before I got to my feet, how ever unsteadily, and stumbled back, crashing into…

I stared up silently at the Deidara cosplayer, a frown on my lips as I muttered, "Well you look miserable again." He stared down at me for a moment, hands under my arms to keep me from making us both go to the ground before muttering, "You have no idea un." And gently shoved me away, I blinked and turned around, becoming dizzy and swayed before being able to stand straight, I stared at him for a moment before moving forward at high speed, making him grunt as my arms flung around his neck and my cheek pressed against his before nuzzling it, his hands rested on my hips as though unsure of what to do before I muttered dully, "Cheer. Up." Then let go, moving away from him, I smiled, "Or next time, I'll have to get a running start and take ya to the ground."

I turned to my friends, "So, let's go get something to eat." In emphasis, my stomach growled. Daniel moved forward and put me into a gentle head lock, odd for him, and ruffled my hair, before letting go and walking ahead of me, I followed along with everyone else, we would let 'Zetsu' lead us to the food.

* * *

Reg POV: 

They had watched the pair, the sannin look alike and their interest, roll down the stairs, bouncing off of one, going several feet in the air, before hitting another, they finally fell in a crash to the floor at the bottom and stilled, though he could not see it, Kisame could smell the salty metallic scent of blood which caught his attention immediately, mostly out of curiosity on who it was from. His hand shot out to catch Deidara's arm before the demolition expert could move towards the brat. His eyes moved to the side as he watched the Konan and Kyuubi pretenders run down the stairs and skid to a halt, joining the many crowding around the Jiraiya look alike and Pein look alike. He spotted the small trickle of red coming from the Pein and glanced at Deidara's narrowed blue eye.

He chuckled lightly, "Quite the fall, wonder if the little guppy will get up…" He watched as the Pein's eyes snapped open as the Konan pressed her hand against their cheek, they rolled over silently and grabbed hold of the Jiraiya, straddling their waist, he chuckled lightly as their shoulder's shook up and down slowly in sync with the open mouth pants coming from them, "Looks like the fall effected them both quite a bit."

Deidara gave a grunt in acknowledgement, his eye watching carefully as the girl froze, "She recognizes him un." He muttered aloud, Kisame glanced at him then back down, just in time to catch her mouth move into words, before she began to shake him back and forth violently, her voice echoing up to them, "YOU MORON!" They continued to shake the male under them, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW HURT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN!?"

While the Jiraiya was laughing hysterically at the scolding the Pein look alike gave him, Kisame found himself chuckling, Deidara glancing at him as he shook his head and stated, "The guppy has no self interest in their safety… that makes it all the easier for me…" The last part was under his breath, but caught Deidara's attention fully.

"What do you mean un?" He questioned aloud, Kisame glanced at him for a moment then back down at the girl who was raising a fist before striking the Jiraiya in the forehead, then getting shakily to their feet. "Never you mind Deidara san." He replied, then inhaled sharply as the Pein look alike kneed the Jiraiya in between the legs, making them fall clutching themselves, "…the kid's brutal…"

Deidara how ever ignored his senpai's words and stared down happily, enjoying the pervert's misery, the two looked away then at each other again, silent before Deidara stated aloud, "Why did you want her un?"

Kisame was silent and stared at Deidara with a hard glare, clearly saying now was the time to shut up and stop asking questions, so he did, for now, but he still wanted his question answered eventually by the shark, when he glanced down again, he saw the Jiraiya laying with their head on the Pein's whose hand was covering the spot that had been bleeding with a napkin, the two quiet as the Konan and Naruto sat patiently waiting. It wasn't long before the Pein struggled to their feet, the Konan rushing to their side and helping them stand straight, and on their own began to walk away from them.

"Let's go un." Deidara stated moving again, Kisame followed silently, the two reaching the bottom of the stairs with in seconds and stalking after the three, leaving the Jiraiya that had caused the entire situation to begin with undisturbed as he had gotten his just punishment. They moved to see the group heading into the bathroom just across from the hall they were in, and Deidara sighed, leaning against the wall, Kisame glanced at him for a moment before stating, "And what is your interest, Deidara san?"

"…." Deidara glanced at him, he was not going to tell if Kisame wasn't, his look said so, making the shark chuckle and shake his head, the two silent as they waited before the three exited. The Pein stopping a few paces outside the bathroom and answering a strange device, they were close enough to here this time.

She glanced at the Konan, "Okay… Heather, you know what's going on, just as rehearsed." The blue haired girl's eyes widened lightly before she questioned, "Already?" The Pein nodded, turning on her heel and moving faster than before, but seeming almost at ease with the walking pace she had obtained, making Kisame move into his normal strides and Deidara follow quickly behind, they moved back up to the second floor, where they had been before, and Kisame moved behind and past them, Deidara falling slightly behind to listen, not trying to linger.

He watched the Itachi point at the Pein's forehead, only for her to respond, "Don't want to talk about it." Then a silence, before she continued, "So you're sure you guys wanna do it so early? I mean, it's only going on one in the afternoon."

"We could wait a few hours." The Kakuzu murmured, his voice was muffled lightly by the mask over his mouth but Deidara heard it just fine, he glance ahead of him to see Kisame glaring at him for lingering but ignored it as he listened still, acting normal as he stood looking around.

The Hidan then announced, "I'm hungry you guys." The others seemed to go silent at this before the Sasori, which he nearly wanted to spring forward and strangle inquired, "Why don't we get something to eat, then do it." That was not how his Sasori Dana talked, he was about to move forward when the Pein who had sat down got to their feet, he watched as she became unsteady and moved forward as she moved back, catching her by the upper arms.

He watched the Rinnegan disguised eyes look up at him, her eyebrows furrowing before she spoke, "Well you look miserable again." He frowned, he didn't feel too bright either, he was supposed to be hiding out of her sight, and she wasn't supposed to see him, "You have no idea un." He replied dully, she stared up at him still with a frown before he gently pushed her up, she pivoted and swayed before managing to catch her balance, eyes staring into his own before he grunted as her body lunged, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands moving onto her hips to keep them balanced.

If Deidara ever wanted to kill someone, it was Kisame, right now, as the shark stared at him in amusement. But his thoughts of killing the Shark were interrupted by the Pein look alike pressing her cheek to his and rubbing it against it, he grunted as she murmured, "Cheer. Up."

He watched her release and back up from him, before giving him an amused smile, "Or next time, I'll have to get a running start and take ya to the ground."

He watched as she turned to her own group, all who seemed generally amused by what she had just done, the Zetsu had a snicker exiting him, the Tobi's shoulders were shaking, the Hidan was smirking, the Itachi was shaking his head, the Kisame held a slightly bored look, the Sasori was grinning from ear to ear, and the Deidara. He stared at the Deidara, she was giggling. That bitch. And the Konan right beside her was in a fit of giggles as well. "So." She stated aloud to them, "Let's go get something to eat."

He watched the Zetsu be first to rise, then the others, the Pein let the plant look alike walk ahead of them, and he watched in interest as the Naruto sprinted and jumped onto the Pein's back, causing her to lose balance but quickly catch it as she held the girl under the thighs and muttered something resulting in a smack of the back of the head, he exhaled lowly, and grunted as he heard a low chuckle in his ear, "That was close Deidara san."

He glared at the taller man behind him, before hissing, "Shut up Kisame. Not like I asked her to do it un." Kisame chuckled again and shook his head, murmuring, "Never the less, so, it seems you were telling the truth, what did she says?"

"That I looked miserable again and that if I didn't look happier next time she saw me, she'd take a running start and tackle me to the ground." He replied, "As if un." Kisame let out another low chuckle, a mere rumble in the air before he stated, "Perhaps to keep any risk of it, you should look more happy, when you are near her then."

"Who can be happy around you un?" He hissed lowly to the shark, his eye narrowing, "you're so blue." Kisame's eyes narrowed into small dots, he remained silent for a moment before he murmured lowly, "I would hold your tongue Deidara san." His voice was a low growl now, his lips pulling into a low grin, "Or you may just lose it." Deidara glared at him, it was a known fact that Kisame was bugged by his color, but never the less.

That made it such an easier target, the two glared before Kisame grabbed the front of his cloak, "Let's go _boy_, before we get too far behind."

* * *

Even though it was the first day of the convention and it was only one in the afternoon, and the convention started at noon, the food court was packed; we split up in search of food, moving to the different fast food restaurants, it was only when I smelt pizza did I realize just how hungry I was. My feet led me to Sbarro's pizza immediately, I wanted the Italian hot food and bread sticks, I almost felt drool start to come to my mouth. 

When IT happened, some ass hole cut in front of me. My hand clenched into a fist and I felt my anger spike up immediately, how dare he, I was here first, and I was hungry, I was about to say something when a hand rested on my shoulder, I stopped and glanced over my shoulder, the tall Tobi cosplayer stared down at me, I blinked and nodded to him in greeting before he moved his eye up behind his mask and stared at the man, "Excuse me sir." His voice was almost rascal and kid like, I fought back a small smile, the man in front of me looked over his shoulder at Tobi, "You cut this person… I think you should get in the back of the line please."

The man glanced down at me for a moment, then scoffed and looked ahead, ignoring the Tobi cosplayer, my stomach growled lowly and I stared down at it before looking up, this man was keeping me from my food, and I didn't like it.

_So genius, do something about it. _My conscious barked angrily, _what are ya, some door mat? Get this prick outta your way!_

"Excuse me sir." I started; he looked over his shoulder and then growled, "What kid? You think just cause I cut in front of ya I'm gonna be all nice and do as your boyfriend there asks? Sorry girly, the world don't work that way, get with the harsh reality." I felt my anger spike, _BOY FRIEND? Ooooh buddy. _I stepped forward, and rudely cut in front of him, "What the hell!" He snarled. I glanced over my shoulder at him and stated dully, "I don't need a boyfriend to do the shit I can do on my own. Oh, and here's the harsh reality." I grabbed a plastic spork from the condiments counter, my eyes narrowed into deadly slits, my voice raised into a threatening snarl "If you fucking say anything like that again, I'll take this spork and gouge your fucking eyes, got that!?"

The man backed away, the Tobi seemed almost amused as he stated, "I think you would be wise to leave the girl alone sir." The man was about to say something before I snapped, "I just wanna get my fucking food, with no problem, but NO, even some ass hole has to cut in front of me, buddy, I was friggen tackled down a flight of stairs today, my hip's bruised, I gotta gash on my head, and I'm in a foul mood cause I'm hungry, And Now I Have This God Damned Spork In My Hand, So Tell Me Buddy……..you feeling lucky?!"

Truthfully I wasn't in that bad of a mood, but when one is thinking foul thoughts, I figured they should at least make the person they're thinking it towards see it too. I watched as the man ran over to the Chinese food restaurant before turning to the man behind the counter, my eyes half lidded, he hadn't heard me, so he smiled at me, "What can I get ya?"

I found the smile contagious and replied, "I'll get two bread sticks and a slice of pepperoni please." He nodded and went to work, I turned to the Tobi to thank him for his help, but when I did, he was gone, I blinked for a moment and frowned, _He fucking pulled a ninja on me._

After getting my order, paying for it, then holding my tray with a Mountain Dew now with it, I glanced around looking for my group, I spotted Brandin waving to me, his Tobi mask lifted up to the back of his head and headed that way. My eyes half lidded as I passed people before I got to the four or so tables we put together in a square and took my spot at it beside him, he was eating Chinese food, us and Heather were the only ones who had our food so far.

Catching onto my mood as I bit into my bread stick after dipping it into sauce, Brandin stated simple, "So, who'd you kill?" I chewed and glanced at him, his glasses were back on and his mouth had some noodles hanging from it, stealing his fork and stabbing a piece of the chicken on his plate which I ate, he glanced at me for a moment before slurping the rest of the noodle and muttered, "Was it that guy that ran over to the Chinese place wit his tail between his legs, pissin' a trail the whole way?"

Heather looked up from her Steak and Shake meal staring at us as I continued to stare at him, not saying a word as I stabbed my bread stick into the sauce and took another bite. Despite the fact I had food now, and was eating it, my mood was still foul. Even if the guy at the restaurant got me to smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." He continued before I stole another piece of chicken then ate the rest of my first bread stick before taking a bite of my pizza and a gulp of my Mountain Dew. I took another bite of my pizza and stared across the table pensively at Heather's fries, debating whether or not I wanted to lean over and grab a few, before grunting as her hand covered them protectively, I cursed lowly before taking another bite of my pizza. "Arn'tcha glad you got someone to talk to about this Cass?" He questioned with some humor.

I glanced at Brandin in the corner of my eyes, slowing my chewing before swallowing, then murmuring, "Go burn." He chuckled lowly and reached for my Mountain Dew. I did not hesitate to put one hand on his head as I held it protectively out of reach, he gave up after a few seconds and stated, "I love you too mate." I nodded back to him and took another gulp of it then returned to my pizza.

Danielle was next to sit down, her lips pulled into a smile as she bit into her burger, I wondered vaguely what she was so happy about, and she was soon followed by Cheryll, who seemed to look just as I felt, Gavin was next, he pulled his hair and head free of his mask and hat and sat down, we still all remained quiet as Kris sat down with a pizza in hand as well, I grunted in greeting to her and continued to eat, the chatter around us was loud and happy, I watched Daniel stop beside his seat, unhook the Venus fly trap, take it off, followed by his cloak. While watching him, I also took off my cloak, slightly hot, and heard other's doing the same. I watched him sit down and we began to eat in silence again.

Then Heather slammed her hands on the table, I glanced up at her, she pointed at me accusingly and stated, "YOU'RE TOO QUIET!" Will at this point had come up, taking off his head band and wig, and began to eat as well after he sat down beside Heather, "Talk!" She called out; I glanced up at her for a moment, my eyes boring into hers before she slowly sat down and began to eat again.

Truthfully, I didn't know what brought along this mood swing, and I didn't like it much either, I managed to finish my meal completely and drank my Mountain Dew in silence, leaning back and watching the people with and around me, my friends continued to eat and drink in silence, before I set down my drink quietly, "I'll meet you guys up where' we're gonna perform, I'm gonna go get the boom box."

Brandin shot to his feet but a silent glance at him made him hesitate; I smiled at him and muttered, "I'll be fine." He nodded slowly, I grabbed my cloak and pulled it on, not bothering to zip it up, knowing that his thoughts would not be at ease till I returned, that's' what made him a good guardian, even if it was self proclaimed. Silently I moved away from the group, my eyes going half lidded as I walked before I spotted the Tobi that helped me.

He was talking currently to a man cosplaying Zetsu, even from where I stood I could tell the guy had voice tape, thus explaining how he was easily making his voice change, I then called, "Oi, Tobi sama." He looked over at me; I was silent before I nodded my head, "Thank you for helping me back there." Slowly he nodded; I continued walking from him, my eyes damn near shut as I reached the elevator on the first floor in the hotel lobby. No one actually in it as I boarded and picked floor 20. The Deidara got in behind me, I hadn't even seen him near, I grunted as I spotted who followed him in.

_No…Fucking…Way… _Had I been dressed normally, I would have swooned over the Kisame cosplayer that boarded behind him, the Deidara glanced at me for a moment and nodded in greeting, I nodded back, remaining leaning against the wall of the corner in elevator with my eyes shut lightly, I heard the door shut and tensed lightly as I felt the elevator move.

"You seem troubled my little friend un." The Deidara's voice stated amused, my eyes snapped open at this, I slowly looked at him, holding back the growl that was forming my throat and simply muttered, "'m not little." Truthfully, I would have growled at him, but the presence of the Kisame cosplayer wouldn't allow me, I could feel his gaze on me, and it made me want to shrink away, it was like a silent rule to me, as a fan girl, I had to behave, I could not let myself make a fool of myself in front of this man, even if he wasn't the real Kisame, he represented the real Kisame, just like Will did, but I knew Will, this guy I didn't.

_Sad part is this is just about killing me. _My mind stated angrily, I did want to look, and so I did, I opened my eyes and stared at his feet, then up, then at his face, or rather, the back of his head, he was looking ahead of him now, the door dinged on the seventh floor and my eyes moved to it, watching the Deidara exit stating, "Hope you feel better un!" I wondered why he was exiting, he wasn't on this floor, I felt my lips pulling into a frown and then grunted as the door shut, leaving me alone with this man. It took all will power to look away from him, I stared at the floors as they flicked by then blinked as they stopped on 14, but the doors didn't open. Seeing a finger pressed on 'stop elevator' I soon knew why.

My body stiffened against the wall, the man turned to me and leaned against opposite corner from me, just staring, we remained silent before he pulled his lips into a grin, his eyes showing great pleasure in my slight nervousness, the fact his teeth were indeed sharpened to points only drew my attention more so to him. He chuckled lowly then murmured, "So kid, tell me, what's a guppy like you ……doing dressing as someone like Pein?" I blinked; guppy? Honestly, who did this guy think he is? The real Kisame?

"Why did you stop the elevator?" I replied to his question, using one of my own, his lips pulled into a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"You should answer a question an elder gives you brat." He replied, his voice almost deadly soft, my eyes narrowed, and I felt all fan girl rules, silent or not, go out the window.

"I don't answer to strangers, especially ones who are stopping me from getting to my floor."

I watched his lips pull into a feral grin. Despite my want to, I did not allow the shiver threatening to come go through my body, because in this world, there really were dangerous people, and this guy screamed it to me, he chuckled again, that chuckle nearly sent me into a world of terror, before he stood up from the wall, standing his full height and looming over me, my senses began to scream danger but I stubbornly stomped them down, the elevator phone rang, the cosplayer reached over answering it, what he said I managed to block out, then froze as he hung up it, his eyes half lidded but his lips still in that grin, "Who said I was stopping you brat?"

He pointed at the wall panel beside him, "All you have to do is cross the elevator, and press the button."

Reverse psychology is such a bitch. Even as the words left his mouth, my feet stubbornly stayed put, I remained in my corner of the elevator, it was safe, his side was dangerous, I could feel it, his eyes continued to stare at me as my own took all my will to keep from going wide and my mind into a panic. My hand clenched into a fist silently before I moved it up. The I rested it against the wall of the elevator and I hissed lowly, _keep it together fool. _My head moved up silently and I stared at the panel.

It felt as though lead was strapped to my feet as I moved across the elevator, stopping directly in front of the panel, close enough to feel his body heat, and moved my hand forward, I froze as his hand came up, knuckles brushing my cheek, and that was it. I jumped back across the elevator, body slamming into the wall and stayed there, hands on the wall bars, eyes wide, breathing hard almost hyperventilating. And he was laughing.

My eyes narrowed as fear was blocked with anger, "What The Fuck Is So Funny! You Get Sick Pleasure Outta Frightening A Kid Ya Prick!?" I snarled, he looked up, laughter dying immediately, his eyes holding an almost calculating look as he stared into my own, like he was thinking about my response, slowly, he smirked and shut his eyes, replying, "That you chose to take the panel close to me, when there was one right in front of you the entire time. Your stupidity and inobservance, that's what's funny."

My eyes immediately snapped to my left, staring wide eyed at the panel, why had I forgotten there were two panels in the elevator, one being on either side of the door? I felt more anger and frustration wash over me and glared at him as my hand came up and pressed the 20th floor button again, the elevator began to move immediately, we continued to stare, him leaning against the wall nonchalantly, eyes emotionless, but a smirk on his face, and mine in an angry glare, not so much at him, but as myself. How could I be so stupid and unobservant?

The elevator door dinged and opened, neither of us moved, I didn't want him behind me, I didn't trust him, he didn't' seem like he wanted to move either, and the door shut, before he pulled his lips back into a small sly grin, "Bet your friends will be wondering where you are; they might just think you've been _stolen away _if you're gone to long guppy…"

My mind locked onto what he said, or more so that worried me, how he said it, I stared at him with wide eyes and felt my hand already moving to the button, the doors opened slowly, to slowly, as soon as they were big enough, I darted through and away from him, around the corner, hearing his low chuckles all the way. On the way back, my ass was taking the stairs.

* * *

Reg POV: 

Deidara was slightly interested as he watched Tobi walk calmly behind their target; Kisame who had gotten over his small tantrum also seemed to be curious as the younger male remained silent till a man rudely cut in front of the Pein look alike, he chuckled as her mouth opened to correct the man only for Tobi's hand to launch out and place itself on her shoulder, she glanced back silently at him, before blinking and looking back ahead as the guy looked over his own shoulder to respond to what Tobi said, before ignoring him.

"Get closer un." Deidara muttered lowly, moving across the floor silently, he wanted to hear this, incase he had to step in, not for just the girl's sake, but Tobi's. They got with in ear shot of them, leaning just around the corner to listen, when they heard the man say, "What kid? You think just cause I cut in front of ya I'm gonna be all nice and do as your boyfriend there asks? Sorry girly, the world don't work that way, get with the harsh reality." Kisame chuckled lowly, the harsh reality was that the girl was being stalked, as were her friends, by a group of dangerous killers, he blinked as he heard the many snarl, "What the hell!?" He looked around the corner, the girl had cut rudely in front of the man, her eyes shut in annoyance before she looked over her shoulder at him, replying, I don't need a boyfriend to do the shit I can do on my own. Oh and here's the harsh reality."

The two watched in both amusement and in Deidara's case, most curiosity, as the girl's hand launched out and grabbed hold of the first thing it came to, a spork, staring at it, she launched it forward, brandishing it at the man who she turned to, her eyes narrowed into angry slits, "If you fucking say anything like that again, I'll take this spork and gouge your fucking eyes, got that!?"

_Nice, sink to his level guppy, or better yet, why don't you just let him cut you again in line. _Kisame muttered rolling his eyes, he then blinked hearing Tobi state, almost laughing, "I think you would be wise to leave the girl alone sir."

The man they watched, opened his mouth to speak, only for the girl to snarl angrily, "I just wanna get my fucking food, with no problem, but NO, even some ass hole has to cut in front of me, buddy, I was friggen tackled down a flight of stairs today, my hip's bruised, I gotta gash on my head, and I'm in a foul mood cause I'm hungry, And Now I Have This God Damned Spork In My Hand, So Tell Me Buddy……..you feeling lucky?!"

_Tell me guppy, are you? _Kisame murmured in his head though he was smirking, he was very amused by this situation, the man actually looked scared of the child, she was nothing compared to others, such as her friends from what he had seen, to fear, but the feeling that radiated off her was that of anger and the lust of something, he blinked for a moment and leaned forward lightly, her body was speaking like a small predators, but her eyes weren't like that, they were more like that of tired prey.

Yet the slight tension in her jaw pronounced that there would be hell if this man took it any further, that she would attack him with out thought of consequence, their eyes made contact, and the man moved immediately out of the line.

_The brat scares him… _Kisame murmured into his head, he continued to stare at the girl for a moment before she turned, eyes shut, to the counter as the last person in front of her moved away with their food, the man behind it smiled at her, and she returned it, the anger temporarily draining from her face before she ordered her meal then stared down at the floor, walking along the counter to the register, eyes glazed in thought.

_This brat's so moody… _He muttered. He grunted feeling Deidara grab his sleeve and yank him back as the girl held her tray now and a drink on it, looking around for something before her eyes narrowed onto the boy that was waving for her. She moved quickly, almost silently across the floor, stopping at the table, setting down her tray, and then sitting and grabbing the first bread stick.

"Someone holds a grudge un." Deidara chuckled, Kisame 'hmmed' in agreement, the two stood in silence from there, watching the group slowly reform and eat, mostly in silence, the boy sitting next to the Pein look alike would state something before the girl would glance at him, then take a bite of something and look away.

"The Kakuzu's gay." They both grunted and looked over at the amused Hidan, "Just wait till I tell that old bastard." He was leaning against the wall, a small smirk on his face, before he stated, "And they've both got tempers, the Hidan look alike." He spat this last part, "got into an argument over whether it was pronounced Sharingan or Shirigan with him." His shoulders shook, "It ended with them finding pictures and shutting up."

"Hmph, you seem almost amused by them now." Kisame replied, a small smirk on his lips, Hidan glared at him quietly before replying, "they're not acting like complete fools and they still disgust me, but not nearly as much as half the other people here. Jashin might find them worthy sacrifices…. So how was your trailing?"

"The Konan relies on the Pein a bit, and the Pein seems to be a bit over protective of both the Naruto and Konan un." Deidara replied, "While the two worry a bit over the Pein and the Pein seems to worry over everyone in general." Kisame let out a low chuckle causing the Hidan to glance at him as he remained in the shadows over a part of a curtain above him attached to a shop, Hidan blinked before a slight grin pulled to his lips, "What is it?"

"You like the Hidan; otherwise you would have gone after them with a kunai." Kisame replied. Hidan's grin left him immediately, the two silent before Hidan replied, "She's a masochist." Kisame raised an eyebrow to him, Hidan let out a low sadistic chuckle, "They were playing with a flogger at the vendor's booth, they both ended up in hysterical laughter, nearly rolling on the floor with it. The fun I could have in sacrificing her…."

"Ahhh, Itachi, did you trail?" Kisame questioned in greeting as the Uchiha approached, the Uchiha nodded, the others turned their gazes to the new cumber amongst them, before Itachi murmured, "I trailed the Kisame and Itachi." The others gave him their most undivided attention, Itachi stared at the floor in thought for a moment before stating, "They were talking about a 'skit' of sorts that the group had planned, and how neither of them could afford to screw up. And if they did, they would have to 'improv' it, they for the most part, get along."

"It isn't that way for the Tobi and Zetsu." They glanced over at Kakuzu who was leaning back after approaching them, his arms crossed as he stayed against the wall across from Kisame, eyes half lidded, "The two argued constantly, mostly about the Tobi's little sister, and such from there, apparently there was conflict between the two, and the only reason they weren't fighting right then and there was because the Pein asked them not to, as well as the convention as a strict no fighting policy. The Zetsu said it was because he could kick the Tobi's ass."

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one who got an arguing pair." They glanced over to see Konan walking forth, Deidara blinked before murmuring, "Didn't you have to go after others un?" Konan sighed and murmured, "Since the five of you were covering four groups, I went after the Deidara and Sasori, Pein asked me to." The others nodded and continued to listen to the woman's words, "They got along with in the first hour, but after wards tension grew and they moved to the second floor to meet the others."

"Deidara, Kisame, your Pein is on the move." Kakuzu informed them, making the two grunt and glance over, indeed, the girl who had taken off her cloak, was slipping it back on, picking up her tray, throwing away it's contents, setting it on the garbage can, and moving away, Kisame moved after her silently, Deidara moving slightly beside him as they did so, as they moved, they blinked as she paused momentarily spotting Tobi and they both tensed, they heard her call out, "Oi! Tobi sama." And gain the younger man's attention, "Thank you for helping me out back there." They watched Tobi nod and continue on their way, noticing the slight curious glance from Zetsu, before she stopped at the elevator, Kisame stopped Deidara before they moved in, murmuring, "Get off at the seventh floor."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, he was silent before he murmured in a low hiss, "Why un?" Kisame's lips pulled into a feral grin, he whispered, "Because you've gotten your turn with the brat, now I want mine." Deidara froze staring before slowly bowing his head, he felt a small sense of dread go over him before he murmured, "You touch her Kisame…" Deidara began, Kisame's hand slammed against the wall next to his head, Deidara didn't back down, he grinned at the blonde and stated, "What if I do Deidara san? This sentimentalism towards this guppy you show makes her all the more interesting to me; you hardly ever care outside art. Or is it perhaps she made you feel good? Like your Sasori Dana did."

Deidara was about to speak when the elevator dinged, he moved out of Kisame's reach and moved silently after the Pein look alike, moving into the elevator and glancing at her for a moment, she didn't look any happier than before at her meal, he glanced at her then watched as she glanced at him in return, the two silent as he nodded in greeting, she nodded back, then glanced at Kisame as he entered the elevator, the three remaining silent, the doors shut, her eyes shut, the elevator moved, he fought back a small chuckle as the girl tensed.

"You seem troubled my little friend un." He stated, he watched as her eyes snapped open, the two remaining silent, he watched as she fought back the urge to pull her lips back and growl at him, he heard the makings of it lightly but she was able to restrain it replying, "'m not little." He frowned as her eyes shut, why was she restraining the growl he knew would be there, he glanced to the side, to see Kisame glancing at her, the two remained silent before he glanced between the two of them.

S_he's doing it because he's here… _He flinched at this then held back a small smirk, _she's… _He shook his head, she was a fan, and she was behaving because she was a fan, yet there was something there as well, her back was pressed as far back into the corner as it could go, she could feel it, he never noticed it but Kisame was giving it off, and glancing at the shark who casted a small smirk at him pressing the 'seven' button, he knew what it was, Kisame was a natural predator, and her, a child, was easy prey.

The elevator stopped, and he glanced at Kisame warily, he felt her eyes on the back of him and stated lowly, "Hope you feel better un!" And the doors shut, he was quiet and turned to it, "…Be careful girl un…"

Kisame let a small grin come to him as a sadistic voice whispered in his head, _finally…. I got you all to myself brat. _He felt her eyes on him, and smiled inwardly to himself, murmuring teasingly, _like what you see? Good, cause you may not get outta here to see anything else._ This little encounter would determine whether she was even worth going after as prey, if she was just a waste of his time, he had no problem slitting her throat here and now, Zetsu could always have a snack.

He counted up the floors, feeling her gaze leave him, before pressing the 'stop elevator' button at the 14th. The girl's eyes locked onto his hand, he slowly leaned against the corner closest to the right elevator panel, and watched her, she made no hesitation in making eye contact, and he found himself urged to move forward and remove the disguise over them, he wanted to see her real eyes, he noted her eyes narrowing in sight suspicion towards him as well as regard, she was no so quick to trust him as she was Deidara, _good, she's not a complete moron._

"So tell me kid." He began, his lips pulling into a grin as he spoke, "What's a guppy like you ……doing dressing as someone like Pein?" He watched her expression still for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed, an almost calm look placed over her obvious annoyance.

"Why did you stop the elevator?" She was carefully disregarding his question, her posture tense, he found his lips pulling into a frown, _that won't do guppy, you should just answer and make this easy on yourself. It'll keep you from getting killed._

"You should answer a question an elder gives you brat." He replied, his voice stern, but he held patience with this one, she was responding to him, and not showing off really any fear of him, despite the obvious feeling of danger he placed in the room towards her, she was refusing to give into it. Her body posture changed to a more aggressive pose, her head bowed lightly, her foot planting firmly on the ground, and her voice changing to a low growl.

"I don't answer to strangers, especially ones who are stopping me from getting to my floor."

He felt his lips pull into a feral grin as he began to laugh at this, stop her from getting to her floor? Yes, he supposed he was doing that, she was fun, this one was indeed fun to play with, not because she was caught to his sense he gave off, but because she was afraid, he could smell her firm, yet she refused to give into that fear, he wondered how far he could push her till she broke, till she ran screaming from here, or till he got bored and killed her.

The phone in the elevator rang, he answered it silently, listening to the man on the other line ask if everything was alright, replying they were, he was asked what was going on, he calmly replied an elder was teaching a brat a lesson, then hung up.

He moved from his leaned back position in the corner opposite of her and stood straight, even in the two foot distance she had between he and herself, he loomed over her form, he grinned down at her, eyes half lidded, before he murmured lowly, "Who said I was stopping you brat?" He watched her eyes flick lightly to something, she did not cower away in fear, but stubbornly it seemed stomped down the wish to do so, she remained still staring up at him in the eyes, so his hand came up and pointed at the panel beside him, perhaps, she was indeed to afraid to realize there was one not two feet in front of her, that's what he hoped, would she be forgetful enough to see the one he was pointing at as her only salvation?

"All you have to do is cross the elevator, and press the button."

He never said which direction she had to cross, but he watched as she automatically assumed he meant the one right beside him, the two of them remained silent, him just observing her as he leaned back into his corner, he wanted to see what she did, he expected her to look around, look for some escape, but she didn't, her head bowed and her hand clenched into a fist, she was debating something, she moved her hand up and rested it against the wall beside her head.

He could smell the panic that was nearly brimming over the edge, the fear that was forming in her that was almost intoxicating to him, and then she surprised him. She brought her head up and stood up straight, before walking quietly towards the panel, and reaching forward to press the button.

_Do it, choke her, kill her, she's right there, she's practically giving you the opportunity. _The animal in him whispered, before he shoved it back; _no. I want to play… and she's turning out to be an interesting toy. _Watching her finger, his hand came up, and he brushed his knuckle against her cheek, which did it, he watched as she launched herself from his touch, slamming her back against the wall and gripping the bars, eyes wide, breathing heavy, staring at him, he watched fear fill those eyes immediately and felt his lips pull into a grin as he began laughing, there it was, that's what he wanted to see, soon the screaming would start, then the crying, then finally the silence of death that would follow, he continued to laugh, before something hit his senses.

It was hot, it smelt hot, tasted hot, and made him feel hot, he then heard her voice, "What The Fuck Is So Funny! You Get Sick Pleasure Outta Frightening A Kid Ya Prick!?" His eyes snapped up, his laughing stopped immediately, he stared at her, the fear was gone, her hands which were clenched to the bars, knuckles going white, she didn't even smell remotely of fear, no, she was angry, enough to completely forget about what happened seconds ago.

_Well well guppy… aren't you interesting… do you act like this way towards all who make you angry? Or is it just me? And if so, why? _He continued to stare at her before he pulled his lips into a smirk, then shut his eyes, "That you chose to take the panel close to me, when there was one right in front of you the entire time. Your stupidity and inobservance, that's what's funny."

He opened his eyes to see her's wide and snap to the side, staring at the elevator control panel not two inches from her right hand, he studied as she acted as though this was the first time she had actually ever seen it, slowly, her gaze turned to him, even in her half hunched state, and she glared at him, he fought back the snicker as her finger came up, and pressed the '20th' floor button. The elevator began to move again.

He remained against the wall, keeping his smirk on his face but his eyes empty, his mouth was slightly blocked by the muffler of his cloak but from the glare she was giving him he could tell she could sense it. He watched her remain still till they reached the elevator's floor, the doors opened, and he didn't move, neither did she. He wondered about this lightly, then recognized why, _she know's we're on the same floor, she assumes I'll be behind her, she doesn't want her back to me… tricky little guppy… smart though. Don't let your enemy see your back… a wise move…_ The doors shut, he needed something to get her out of the elevator though, other wise they'd go down a floor, and look like complete idiots, she needed to get off so he could follow. Whether she knew or not.

_Her friends will wonder where she is if she take's to long… _He thought absent mindedly, then chuckled lowly catching her utmost attention, Bet your friends will be wondering where you are; they might just think you've been _stolen away _if you're gone to long guppy…"

At the moment, with the immense interest he found with her, it was likely he might just do just that, the piercings he hoped were fake, but she would make interesting company, willing or not, unfortunately before he could make up his mind, he had watched her eyes widen at this slightly, catching the meaning, and her hand flying to the 'open door' button. She shot out of the elevator as soon as the door was large enough, and he let out a laugh, following quietly behind as to not let her catch on.

He watched her enter her hotel room and come out with a boom box under her arm, he was still very tempted to grab her and drag her to his own room, the first of the many interrogations that would happen while doing this 'mission', and he would get her afterwards, what was left of her anyways. He smirked lightly as she passed him as he stood in the shadows of a corner, not seeing him at all, and fought back a small grunt of annoyance as she turned and opened a door, followed by the sound of her feet against the stairs, he followed quickly, making sure to be quiet as he moved down the metal stairs swiftly, keeping just around the corner, and watching, she refused to walk down the stairs, even with the boom box in hand. She was using the corner bars to add momentum to her turns, she enjoyed going fast it seemed. And the last four or five stairs she would jump before using the bar again to catch herself.

Going his normal pace, he found himself slightly happy that he didn't have to slow down much, that would have annoyed him. Reaching the bottom of the fourth floor, she abruptly stopped and sat on the stairs, quiet with the boom box beside her before she opened the top and stared down, "Good…" Her voice echoed through the 'empty' stairs', "I didn't forget the damn C.D." Her head slumped for a moment and he heard her soft breathing, "That guy was fucking crazy." She grabbed her boom box again and moved loudly down the stairs again.

_I am not crazy you little brat. _He muttered in his head, _and be thankful I'm not, other wise you'd be in deep trouble. _He felt a very sadistic grin come to his lips, _then again, you still may be._


	7. 06: Orders to be Denied and Obliged

**A/N: **Thank you to **Kobukat **for your review, yeah, I suppose I should have made my heart been going a mile a minute, but with Kisame…. Well, he's not a badass as much if he's not really intimidating, so I had to keep it as in character as possible. And plus, I hate elevators. Also thank you to **Zomibe, **and **vnienhuis **for reviewing.

**Mako: **Seriously, it's almost funny to watch her.

**A/N: **You know what, you go burn. Also, the song in this is **'Thriller' By Michael Jackson**, yeah he's a freak now, but he wasn't when he made the song…

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Orders To Be Denied and Obliged**

After my _interesting,_ incident with the Kisame cosplayer, it didn't take me long to get down the many flights of stairs, taking a small break on the fourth, then reaching the second and walking out back onto the floor, the long hall near the stairs filled with people, making me smile lightly as I spotted my group, grunting as Brandin yanked his mask down and at full sprint came and hugged me around the chest, making me flail my arms attempting to keep my balance. Managing to do so, I found my good mood back in place, before murmuring, "Well well, take it you missed me."

"Yes Leader Sama!" He stated, I blinked, seems we were in character at the moment; I smiled and nodded then shoved him off me, hissing, "Good God man! Have some dignity!" He backed away and bowed his head murmuring, "Sorry leader sama… I am not worthy…" I blinked before scoffing and glancing to the side, hissing, "Just don't let it happen again Tobi." He nodded frantically.

We walked quietly back to our group and I stared for a moment at them, before taking a slow, deep breath, my palms were starting to sweat, my heart beat starting pound in my chest, my eyes going half lidded, _I can't do this, I can't do th- _A pair of hands clapped onto my shoulders and I flinched, eyes going wide and staring at Kris for a moment before she muttered, "You CAN do this ya know, compared to the shit you pulled last year, this is easy."

"Last year was spontaneous, none of us were expecting it to happen, it just did, I was wild…" I started to make excuses, she wacked me good, making me grunt and hold my head and stare at her, she took the boom box and handed it over to Danielle who took it and moved over towards the benches. She then turned back to me, murmuring, "Listen Cass, you can do this, ya just don't want to, we're fools already, why not make ourselves more so, I mean… this will be fun."

I found it odd for Kris to say something like that about something like this of all things, but found my eyes slowly shutting and my lips pulling into a slight grin, I slowly nodded, my mind was slipping into something different, my body wouldn't think before it did anything, it would just do it, I was quiet before nodding to her again, confirming I was ready, she backed away and pulled out from the confines of her cloak a pair of sunglasses, the lenses pitch black so my eyes couldn't be seen. I slowly pulled them on, the others doing so as well and Gavin and Kris walking to the escalators and behind the stairs, we were silent for a moment as I stared up at Will who also wore a pair of sunglasses, we remained quiet before I murmured, "Okay…."

"Just like rehearsed." He stated, I nodded to this, then glanced at the people, seeming to realize something was up, see, when we decided we were going to come to Ohayocon, we were going to do a skit of sorts, we had decided it was going to be a dancing skit, one that would involve someone interrupting it, and then them taking over, and us coming in at the end, there was a problem though.

Well, for me, I've had stage fright since I was 10. A play I wrote in seventh grade took place BEHIND the curtains. I got a B on it, but I was completely terrified of performing in public since. Silently, I looked at the group and at the ground through my sunglasses, then inhaled deeply, taking off my cloak silently and glancing at Heather, beckoning for her, Heather was to be my dance partner, I silently slipped my cloak on over my shoulders and looked at Danielle, she hated this song, so she wouldn't dance to it, but that was fine, she was our D.J.

We moved silently to the side, outta sight and I bounced on my feet next to Heather, she glanced at me for a moment and tightened her grip on my hand, I glanced at her for a moment and squeezed back, shutting my eyes, _just count in fours. _My breathing calmed and I watched as Brandin walked out silently, staring back at the crowd that had formed lightly, he waved for attention, and then Danielle came up.

Silently, she flexed her hands, Brandin on cue had gone limp, she attached clothes pins to his arms and legs, as well as the back of his mask, and then took the string that was attached to them and wrapped them around her fingers, silently; she jerked her hand forward making Brandin go into a bow.

"Hello." She stated, and jerked her hands again, Brandin shot up straight with them, and she brought her hand up before moving it back and forth, a group of people laughed as Brandin waved, "We'd like to do a little thing we put together for your, as well as for our own sakes, entertainment, we hope you enjoy it." Silently, Brandin bowed obediently and she did as well, then yanked, making the clothes pins come undone, she silently walked back to the bench and Brandin pulled out a pair of sunglasses of his own.

As I watched this, I noticed the slight tremble in my comrade's hand, I felt a slight feeling of anger towards myself come forth, how could I forget that he had awful stage fright as well, god I was such an idiot, here I was, feeling bad and afraid, almost like a coward, and Brandin was already up there, the music starting, and throwing his head back in mock howls while moving back and forth. A new set of determination began in my mind, screaming at me to do this, and I would not disobey nor would I resist.

_One. Two. Three. Four. _My mind chanted, silently as it began, the music filling the air as the people watched quietly, Heather watched as well beside me, our sunglasses securely over our eyes, slowly, I let go of Heather's hand and moved in step with the music, a group of whistles and cheers made me continue, but a small smile on my face as I moved.

"YOU GO PEIN!" My mind registered this vaguely and the howls stopped, the easy part of this was I was mouthing it, but the hard part was the movement I had to use with it. I watched Heather follow me and stand beside me. Our bodies began to move with the music at once, my eyes actually shut behind the glasses as I let my feet move me as rehearsed, then brought my hand out lightly, Heather took it and I felt my lips pull into a very sadistic grin. I spun her out and my mouth opened.

"_Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark"_

I pulled on her hand and she immediately came towards me, spinning in to her back against my chest, my arm curling around her form as I shot my free hand up towards the roof then lowered it.

"_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart"  
"You try to scream"_

My hands twisted her around and I made her face me, a smile still remaining on my face as I did so, I was enjoying myself now, the song was in my mind, everything was perfect, there was no crowd to my mind, there were no eyes on me, and there was nothing but myself, Heather, and the rest of my group who was moving silently towards their entry into the song.

"………_.but terror takes the sound before you make it"_

I pushed her back and she fell back seven paces, my hand came out pointing at her almost accusingly, my lips loosing their grin as I fell into character with the song. My eyes looking over the sunglasses, my ears not hearing the cheers in the background.

"_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,"  
"You're paralyzed!"_

I did hear the mass amount of cheers, which told me that the other of my group beside Hidan and Kakuzu had made themselves apparent, I didn't bother looking over my shoulder to know that Will as Kisame, Cody as Itachi, Daniel as Zetsu, Cheryll as Deidara, and Brandin as Tobi, had began to mummy walk their butts out behind us as I grabbed Heather's hand and pulled it up so she was chest to chest with me and staring up at me as I pulled off my sunglasses in a dramatic fashion, mouth opening to the chorus as the others did the same. Bringing much shouting and sounds of joy from our audience as the chorus began.

"_cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike_

My hand pressed onto Heather's the slight pressure making her step back and release before we returned and met back to back, her mouthing it with me in the chorus after also taking off her sunglasses.

"_You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

We lowered our arms in unison and jumped away from each other, pivoting, I ignored the dizziness this brought from my earlier accident down the stairs, and began to circle Heather, her following me as I moved with the music.

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run"_

My body had pivoted and my hands had clapped together on 'slam', my lips kept their small look before they pulled sadistically into another grin, I watched Heather back away as I brought my hands up almost like a psycho stalker and advanced.

"_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun"_

My body stopped, looming over hers as I slowly let my hand slide over her face, fingers sliding gently over her eye lids making her pretend to sway and fall back into Will's waiting arms before he pushed her up and made her go back. Her eyes snapped open and I grinned wildly at her.

"_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination"_

I watched her shake her head and grip it, shutting her eyes before I spun around her and stalked forward quickly, my mouth resting next to her ear.

"_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind"_

My body spun around hers and I stared at her leering forward and smiling.

"_You're out of time"_

I flung my body back and landed between Daniel and Will, our hands clapped together and we moved our bodies to the left and right with the chorus, walking up and back with it.

"_cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

At this point Daniel had turned to Heather and made to chase her, Will stopped him, causing a group of laughs from the audience; I twisted, as did the two, following my lead before, as we continued to chorus.

"_You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight"_

I then broke away from the two, them artistically spinning opposite back into the line behind us, I gripped Heather's shoulders and leaned forward as we entered the bridge of the song.

"_Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade"_

I gripped her hand and spun her out again, this time we moved fast, she spinning in and rushing into me, but myself holding firm, already expecting it, I spun her again, this time allowing her to go under my arm and then back before we broke away and I stared at her.

"_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life"_

My thumb drew across my neck in emphasis on 'life' and I smiled darkly at her, before advancing again, her backing up with each step till I stopped on 'four.'

"_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side"_

At this part, Daniel, Kisame, and Cody moved with me till we had her trapped in four different directions, then we slid back, my hand out and one in the air as I continued.

"_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial."_

My posture straightened and I moved forward quickly, an arm wrapping around her shoulders and drawing her close, my eyes half lidded as I wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly and smiled with my eyes shut.

"_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see"_

Whistles went through the crowd that caught my ear, I nearly laughed aloud, my eyes opening as I pulled myself away, she grabbing my hand and myself spinning her, Will did the same with Cody, and Daniel, though he was glaring at him, with Brandin, who I knew was glaring just back, Heather and I slipped on our sunglasses as the chorus began again.

"_That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight"_

After I had spun her into my arms again, and my mind landed on four, I heard the sound of the radio stop, we all glanced around, acting confused, Danielle who had her sunglasses on remained silent, and then it happened.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _Kris came in from her area behind the escalators, I stared at her for a moment while Gavin quickly appeared snarling ,"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR THIS!"

Cheers and hoots went through the crowd that had formed, they listened intently as my mouth opened and I stated, "We just… uh…we were…"

"Leader Sama You Are Going Right To Hell For This One!" Kris snarled, "Jashin Is Going to Have My Head for Allowing This Bull to Continue! OUT!"

"Not to Mention the Extensive Cost of Dance Lessons This Must Have Caused, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Snarled Gavin, immediately Heather and I high tailed it, as did the rest of my group, down the stairs, I peeked over the edge that allowed me to see them as Kris turned to Danielle after glancing around, "hit it Sasori."

Danielle who was grinning, looked over her sunglasses, hand moving to the boom box and pressing the 'play button' after pausing it, I watched Cody jump up onto the bench and stand, his arms opening widely as the two started to do the ghoul dance that happens in the music video, in sync with what Cody began mouthing to the song

"_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller."_

The maniacal laughter that followed at the end of the song began, Cody's shoulders shook as he pretended to laugh with it before Will moved behind him, he fell back as the echoing began and into Will's arms before he placed him down, Danielle pressed stop on the boom box and we were silent as we walked out, quietly I took the center beside Heather, gripped her hand, and we bowed.

I blinked as the cheering and the applause that followed blasted my ears, we all held matching grins as we stood up straight, Ashlee moved over towards me from the crowd, "That was great!" I blinked and glanced at her, I chuckled and nodded, my hands were drenched in sweat, my forehead was hot with the blush that came from the utter embarrassment that followed, we actually did it, we did the skit, I fell back onto my butt with out even thinking, Kris moved over and offered her hand, I politely declined as my shoulders shook and hysterical laughter exited me, it was contagious as it moved to the others, we all ended up sitting on the floor, even Daniel was sitting laughing, I finally managed to contain myself and sprung up punching the air, "We did it!"

Brandin flew from his spot and swung his arm over my shoulder, "Damn right We Did!" I kept my eyes shut in a smile, I heard light clapping and my eyes moved silently to the other Akatsuki group, we all quieted seeing them, my eyes becoming half lidded as the Kisame cosplayer had joined them amongst their groups. The Hidan was seething as he glared at Kris who was glaring back, the Pein was staring at me and myself right back over my sunglasses, the Kisame was not looking at Will, he looked like he didn't really care, seeing him how ever, Heather slid behind me slightly, I said nothing as I kept an arm back, protectively in front of her. The Kakuzu was staring at Gavin, I couldn't read what his look said, the Deidara was staring silently at Cheryll then at me, I looked to see it was the Itachi who had been clapping.

"How long did it take you to put together that little dance?" The Pein questioned aloud, I stared at him for a moment before lifting my sunglasses up quietly and taking them off, replying softly, "Months, why?"

"Cassi… I don't like the feel of these guys." Danielle stated to me softly, my eyes moved to her, I didn't either, there was something funny about these guys, and none of us really liked it, I let out a breath for a moment and let my arm fall to my side, staring at the Pein again, "Why are you asking sir?"

"Just curious child." He replied, his voice was low, dangerously so, "it was well practiced." I slowly nodded, it had better be, we had met every weekend for five months to get it down, Cheryll then replied, "So what do you want?"

My eyes darted to her, could she not feel it, these people were dangerous, I felt Daniel move up towards my side as did Brandin, I placed an arm gently out stopping Brandin and grabbing Daniel's shoulder, my hand firm on it making him stop and glance at me curiously, my eyes moved to his and I shook my head slowly, almost unnoticeably.

"You really should have your friend learn to hold her tongue…she may just lose it if she doesn't." The Hidan said lowly, we moved immediately, Kris's body going in front of Cheryll's and my eyes narrowing as I stood quietly beside Kris with in two steps backwards, Daniel and Brandin remained with in reaching distance.

"You touch her bud and we'll have trouble." Brandin hissed behind his mask, I nodded, as did Daniel and Kris, Gavin had moved beside Cheryll, his hand resting on her shoulder lightly and his eyes narrowing behind his mask, I almost felt myself start to tremble underneath the gaze that was directed towards us, my eyes making contact with the Pein's whose own eyes had narrowed into slits, the air was struck with tension, almost unbearably so, I felt the dryness in my throat following but didn't bother swallowing, my hands remaining in fists as we stood quietly, people passing us didn't notice, but we most certainly did.

"Trouble?" The Pein murmured, with almost uncertainly, "Boy…you don't know the _meaning_ of trouble." I watched Brandin's hand clench into a fist, my hand shot out and grabbed his shirt making him grunt and glance at me, we were quiet before I slowly shook my head, Then looked at the Pein, "Leave us be, and we'll do the same." I turned my head to my group, not placing my back to this man, "Let's start the second shift guys." They looked at me almost perplexed, but my eyes left no room for questioning, I shut them for a moment, "Cheryll." Cheryll glanced at me, "You're with me."

Now, one may think that I was doing this for Cheryll's own safety, this of course, was not the reason, I was weak compared to my friends, physically, and I didn't know about mentally, but I did want to warn her, I did want to tell her that these guys were dangerous, and not meant to be fucked around with. I was almost happy when she didn't disagree with me and came by my side. The others moved into their pairs, I didn't bother sticking around to find out who went with whom, and the others didn't either, we got outta there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Reg POV:

"What the hell are they doing?" Hidan murmured lowly as he and Deidara stood near the front of the crowd that had formed, the 'mini' Akatsuki, had formed again, this time minus one member, just as they were, Deidara glanced at him for a moment and shrugged, the said missing member appeared soon enough, and though they did not notice it, Kisame stalking behind them before moving his way slyly over to the group, Deidara shooting him a look before he growled, "What did you do un?"

Kisame grinned at him for a moment, before replying, "Why Deidara san, I did nothing." They quieted upon seeing the rest of their clan start to appear virtually, each making their way towards the front, staying behind a few people who would murmur about their 'cosplay' and move away from them allowing them access to a better view, they were quiet as the Sasori and Tobi moved forward, the Tobi becoming a puppet in the process and announcing that they had put this 'skit' together for their enjoyment, as well as their own, before the music started.

They had remained silent through out the entire thing, Kisame watching his little guppy dance with the Konan look alike, each movement made to be exact, skilled, loving, yet not. He watched the Konan react well to the Pein look alike's movements, the chorus brought forth the others of their group, all except the Hidan and Kakuzu which he kept an eye out for.

"It's rehearsed un." Deidara stated aloud, Hidan who had been standing next to him glanced over at him quietly before murmuring, "No shit." Deidara glared at him and neither noticed the small blank look on Itachi's look as he watched his look alike move along with the chorus, though none of them were smiling, they could tell they were happy, the air smelt of the electricity the dancing brought the group of teens and the crowd as they laughed and applauded, cheering at certain parts for the dancing.

The music was stopped abruptly, Pein's eyes caught the Sasori look alike's hand moving away quickly from the radio. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _The question of where the Hidan look alike had been was answered as she moved towards them in quick angry strides, a scowl on her face as she reached them crossing her arms, the Kakuzu made himself known as well, causing cheers as he snarled, "WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR THIS!" Kisame fought back the laughter in him as he glanced at Hidan and grinned, "Sounds just like you two." Hidan glared at him angrily, Kakuzu who had been standing beside Pein, narrowed his eyes as the two began to rant at the Pein and Konan.

"Leader Sama You Are Going Right To Hell For This One!" The Hidan raised her hands in emphasis, "Jashin Is Going to Have My Head for Allowing This Bull to Continue! OUT!"

Pein's eyes narrowed as the Pein look alike allowed the two to yell at her, the Kakuzu continuing, "Not to Mention the Extensive Cost of Dance Lessons This Must Have Caused, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" The 'mini' Akatsuki ran out, leaving the two and the Sasori look alike, a roar of laughter came fro the crowd, Pein glowered at them angrily. Him acting like a coward, whether it be him or not, was NOT funny, he watched as the Hidan glance around, as though checking to make sure no one's looking, at the same time, the Kakuzu had been doing the same, the Hidan turned to the Sasori, "Hit it Sasori."

The Sasori's hand came up and silently pressed down on the play button, the two began to dance in unison, their moves twitchy and almost…zombie like. Kisame understood why this song was chosen, and why they were picked for this part, on certain occasions, he would call Hidan and Kakuzu the 'zombie twins.' He chuckled lowly; they were using that to their advantage. Though he did not know what the sunglasses they wore were for, but perhaps it had to do with the song, he shrugged lightly to himself watching as the Itachi came up, standing above them on the railing of a bench, their hands coming out as they said the monologue before laughing hysterically, their head thrown back before they fell back themselves, several worried calls moved around the group, the music stopped fully, the Sasori got up quietly, picking up the boom box and slipping off their sunglasses before bowing as the group of 'mini Akatsuki' that preformed came out and joined the Hidan and Kakuzu.

The Konan and Pein took the front as the others lined up behind them, the Pein took the Konan's hand and they bowed, Kisame remained silent as he smelt the sweat from the Pein, a small grin pulling to his lips, _stage fright my dear? Tsk tsk. What a petty thing to be afraid of…. _There was applause towards the group in which they stood up, each sporting a smile, before the Pein didn't bother to hold up any more, they fell back onto their bottom and began laughing hysterically, the others in the group joined her including the Naruto stating, "that was great!"

"What are they laughing about?" Hidan hissed lowly, Deidara glanced at him for a moment before looking ahead and watching the Pein shoot to her feet, punching the air stating, "We did it!" The Tobi jumped up and lunged, wrapping an arm over their shoulders punching the air as well, the crowd began to dissipate, the Tobi's voice moved through the air, "Damn right We Did!" He glanced over at Hidan, "Answer your question un?"

Hidan glared at him but remained silent as they joined Kakuzu, their leader, Konan, and Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi also joining them as did Itachi whose hands had come together in a polite clap, gaining the Pein's attention immediately, their smile leaving in the presence of the group. Pein stood in front of his men, Konan beside him, neither allowing an expression on their face as the Pein stared at them for a moment, nodding in acknowledgement. The group that had smiles before immediately quieted, watching them almost cautiously.

Hidan was seething as he glared at the mini Hidan across from him, her eyes moving to his and shooting a glare back once again, a simple threat nonverbally flying in the air to him which made him all the more angry. His hand clenched into a fist.

Kakuzu was also staring at the group or more particularly, the other Kakuzu, he did not let his anger show, but he did not fight back the small glower that was in his eyes as the boy remained silent staring back. He broke his gaze and glanced at his leader who was staring at the Pein deliberately. She was staring back, before her eyes moved to him as well as the others, then back to the Pein.

Though he was acting like he didn't care, Kisame was monitoring the movements of the group as well as the body language, they were all tensed, ready to flee, and he smelt caution and not as much fear, as uncomfortable in the air, his eyes took a moment to dart to the Pein who was staring back at his own leader, he felt a slight pang of anger go through him, he wanted her paying attention to HIM. He fought back a growl.

_Later, the guppy will pay attention later. _He cooed in his head lowly, calming himself as he heard his leader murmur, "How long did it take you to put together that little dance?" He watched as the brat pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, leaning back lightly, an arm back blocking the Konan from them as she stared fearfully up at Kisame, "Months, why?"

Pein was about to speak before he watched the Sasori move to the Pein's ear and whisper, "Cassi, I don't like the feel of these guys." He fought back a chuckle, the Pein glanced at the Sasori and slowly nodded, so none of them liked how him and his clan 'felt' to them, slowly the Pein's eyes turned back to him and her voice stated, "Why are you asking sir?"

He felt a sadistic smirk coming to his lips but held it back as he replied, "Just curious child." He saw something flash behind the eyes disguise, the two remaining silent as a tension grew, and he continued, "It was well practiced." He watched her nod to this, apparently they had practiced a bit to get it right, he was about to say something else when the Deidara stated, "So what do you want?"

The tension grew, he glanced over at Kisame who was watching the Pein he was speaking to, he followed his gaze and caught sight of the Pein gaining control immediately of the slight trembling that had come to them, she could feel what the Deidara had brought, he watched her eyes dart to the girl disguise as the blonde, and the silence continued before it was broken by Hidan.

"You really should have your friend learn to hold her tongue…she may just lose it if she doesn't." Pein did not expect the reaction they got, immediately the Hidan moved in front of the Deidara while the Pein moved beside the Hidan, the Zetsu and Tobi remained just in distance of the Pein while the Kakuzu moved directly to the Deidara's side, the Tobi leaned forward, as he spoke, "You touch her bud, and we'll have trouble."

He glanced at the Tobi immediately, his hand behind his back wagging his finger kept Hidan in his place, glancing at the Pein, he watched as she nearly broke into a stage of violent trembles, managing to keep herself restrained before Pein murmured lowly to the boy, "Trouble? Boy… you don't know the _meaning _of trouble." He watched in interest as the Tobi's hand clenched into fist. He nearly cooed, _yes, come at me boy, come at the leader of the Akatsuki, and see what fate awaits you._ He tensed as the Pein's hand came out and grabbed hold of his sleeve.

The Tobi glanced at the Pein who stared back, the two silent before she shook her head, then turned her gaze to Pein, an almost order coming out of her mouth as she murmured lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, "Leave us be, and we'll do the same." He nearly flinched at this, watching as her head turned towards her group and she stated, "Let's start the second shift guys." Her voice was commanding this time, the others obliged to the order as she stated, "Cheryll." The Deidara glanced up, "You're with me." The two began walking off immediately as the group got into different pairs, the Tobi with the Hidan and Naruto this time, the Itachi with the Sasori, the Konan with the Zetsu, and the Kisame with the Kakuzu. They all split off immediately, leaving the Akatsuki to their own bidding.

"They sure do scatter quickly don't they?" Kisame murmured aloud, the others glanced at him before Deidara murmured, "Yeah un.." Pein turned to them, his eyes in narrowed slits as he hissed, "Get. Going. All. Of. You!" They immediately moved away, he was angry, he had been ordered by some two-bit brat and now he wasn't angry with himself, he had let her get away with it, why had he done that? He shook his head and moved to stalk off after a group of sound ninja cosplayers.

It did not take long for Kisame to find the two they were to track, the Pein and Deidara sitting on a bench, the Pein's head bowed as she muttered something and the Deidara replying before the Pein glared at her and snapped something that the Deidara snarled angrily back, "What, you think that they actually let psychos into this thing?" The Pein glared before murmuring something else and the Deidara staring at her, the Pein stared back at the ground before getting to their feet and sighing, stating something lowly before shooting a glare up and then around, locking eyes with Kisame immediately, he stared back before slowly grinning.

"What are you doing un?" Deidara hissed lowly, Kisame smirked and grabbed his shoulder, stating, "Let's go Deidara san, mustn't keep two lovely girls waiting." He was chuckling as he approached to two, he stopped short and smirked at the Pein, "Well well, we meet again guppy."

"You're stalking me." The Pein growled lowly, Kisame chuckled and murmured, "What do you expect guppy, you're easy prey."

"Cassi…" The Deidara started, the Pein moved silently in front of her, her eyes half lidded as she did so, Kisame was silent before chuckling again, "That's not the reaction you had last time brat." He reached a hand forward, letting his fingers brush against her cheek only to grunt as her hand moved to slap it away; he caught it silently and yanked her forward, her head moving up as his head bowed lightly to hover above hers.

They stared for a moment, her making a noise of discomfort and surprise, he was silent as he continued to stare down at her before muttering, "Next time I see you guppy, I want those contacts out." He let go of her, watching her back away immediately, her hand raised up against her chest and her mouth coming and biting her knuckle as she stared at him silently, he saw something flash in her eyes, the two remained silent before she turned on her heel, walking away, the Deidara following quickly behind. Kisame watched for a moment before feeling a low chuckle exit him, Deidara stared at him before hissing ,"What the hell was that about un!?"

Kisame didn't answer as he watched after the Pein look alike, "What did the Deidara call her Deidara san?" He murmured lowly, Deidara glanced at him for a moment before grunting, "Cassi un." He slowly nodded, thinking silently before glancing at the blonde, "What are we standing around for?" Deidara shrugged, "Well let's get moving damn it!"

* * *

I had walked with Cheryll behind me till we reached a bench that was far from the area we had just evacuated near the bar, in which I had her sit down and sat silently beside her, then murmured, "Cheryll… don't' talk to those people…" Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me.

"I can talk to them if I want to Cassi." Her voice damn near made me jump up and scream, my eyes slowly narrowed and I looked at her, I was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "Cheryll, those people are DANGEROUS, don't you get it? They're Not Mentally Stable, They're Friggen Nuts!"

"What, you think that they actually let psychos into this thing?" She snapped at me, I glared at her angrily before hissing, "I know they do damn it!" She stopped and stared at me, I sighed before getting to my feet, "Look, the blue guy and I were in the elevator together and-" I froze, my eyes glancing up in a glare and I looked around, someone was watching us. I was quiet as I looked around before my eyes landed on the Kisame and Deidara, my eyes making eye contact with Kisame instantly.

As we stared, he glanced over his shoulder at the Deidara and grabbed him, practically dragging him after him before stopping in front of me, "Well well guppy." He started, I glared at him, "We meet again."

"You're stalking me." I accused immediately, my body tensing, I would run if I had to, run and scream away from this man if the need came, nothing would stop me from doing so either. I watched his lips pull into a feral grin, his eyes practically alight with predator's nature that made me almost quiver.

"What do you expect guppy, you're easy prey."

My eyes narrowed at his response, he was admitting to stalking me, my mind screamed at me to get the hell away from him now, but I held my ground, Cheryll was beside me still, I could feel her uncertainty and kept my mind about me as well as my wits, this time, I would not be frightened, and I would not let my fear show.

"Cassi." My name caught my attention, I glanced silently at Cheryll and side stepped, placing myself in front of her, staring at the Kisame with a half lidded gaze now, if he wanted to mess with me, that was fine, and though I did not like her at times, she was still a friend of my friends and an acquaintance of mine, she would be protected by me.

Apparently this amused the Kisame cosplayer, as I heard his laughter again, I then glared at him as he stated, "That's not the reaction you had last time brat." Of course it wasn't, I wasn't in an elevator, trapped against my will, I wasn't alone either, Cheryll was with me, and though I didn't know if she would do anything, I would most certainly think in the positive aspect that she would. Quietly I felt heat near my face and on instinct my hand flew to knock the man's hand away from it.

I felt the first bit of fear I had been holding down spike forth as my wrist became trapped and he yanked forward, I grunted as my body was moved directly against his and stared up as his face lowered to a mere inch above mine, I fought back the whimper of fear that wanted to escape while at the same time, the discomfort putting my head at such an odd angle brought. We were quiet as we stared into each other's eyes, before his mouth opened, and I heard him state, "Next time I see you guppy, I want those contacts out."

His order seemed to echo into my mind, 'next time?' If I had my way, there would never be a next time, this Kisame cosplayer was much to in character for me to be happy to see him, he scared me, and I didn't like it, but at the same time…. I did. I fought back the heat that was threatening to rush up to my face.

I felt his hand release my wrist and backed away from him immediately, I liked the small terror he brought in me, I stared at him for a moment, my wrist still held to my chest as I studied his face before biting down on my index finger's knuckle in thought, he was very much similar to the real Kisame, almost scarily, even though he already was, so. I turned silently on my heel and moved away, thinking about what he had said, why did he want the contacts out? And for that matter, what did I care what he wanted? I heard Cheryll walking behind me silently and glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Do you believe me now?" I questioned, she nodded frantically, I quickly moved away from them, feeling the Kisame's eyes on my back, my eyes silently moved to my wrist, something about it wasn't quite right, I continued to ponder this as we moved up an escalator towards the third floor, what was it about my wrist that was bugging the hell out of me. Silently I shoved it to the back of my mind as we the two of us reached the vendors floor.

I would think about it later.


	8. 07: For The Plushie!

**A/N: **Thank you to **Kobukat** for reviewing, and while I to, would ask the Akatsuki if I could hug them, the only reason it hasn't happened yet except for once in this story is because the feeling that they give off says, (gasp) STAY AWAY!!! Also, thanks to **Zomibe** for reviewing as well. As well as thanks to **AgaruTomo**, I am so glad that you enjoy how I portray Kisame in this, it had taken me a long time to get down his personality as well as have my Rp partner play him in constantly different scenarios, so I'd like to give thanks to **Lumiclair** on deviant art. With out her, this Kisame would not be possible.

**Mako**: Well, are you gonna tell them?

**A/N:** Definitely, get this, I was checking out the Shippuden Kisame Plush, **AND IT'S WHITE!** Those bastards turned our beloved Shark man WHITE! KILL THEM! So in this, **Kisame Plushies are BLUE.** Just to clear that up.

_**Disclaimer: **None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**For the Plushie!**

The worries that the Kisame cosplayer brought were soon wiped from my mind after we entered the vender's floor. The much anime merchandise for sale would make any Otaku such as myself go bananas and forget perhaps even a fatal wound upon view, I was ecstatic, Cheryll was curious as to what I was so happy about really, but I didn't really care, I had a mission, one I failed last year, but this year, after the series had some time to advance, I was positive that I would find it.

I was gonna find a Kisame plush doll , even if it cost me ever single penny my petty self saved up. I already had a Deidara and Gaara plush doll from last year, Kris had one to, she had the Deidara, but I only got it because I didn't like Itachi that much, I didn't understand what the big deal about him was, yeah, he's sexy, but he's a real ice king to, Kisame and Deidara at least had a sense of humor, and who can't love something that goes 'boom' when ever you want it to.

So I had the Deidara doll, if I was lucky, I'd find more than just Itachi and Deidara this year, I'd find the entire Akatsuki, that was my goal anyways, I was going to get the entire plush set, and I had 300 dollars to do it. I was on a mission from the anime god, and not even the Kisame cosplayer's presence lurking about was going to stop me.

"-check that out! They got Hellsing outfits." Cheryll's voice snapped me out of my rant of my mission, and I glanced at her for a moment, they indeed did have Hellsing cosplay, I smiled, it was expensive though, and as much as I did love the inflata-boob Seras Victoria, I wasn't into her that much enough to buy her cosplay, plus, miniskirts, as much as I liked to watch pretty girls walk by in them, also made me think of whores, so I wasn't much into them either.

"Cassi, you listening?" Cheryll's voice caught my ear again and I glanced at her and nodded slowly, truthfully, I wasn't, I was to entrapped in my thoughts to do so. I moved silently towards a booth when she glanced over at me and walked beside me, I stood in front of the counter and stared down at the merchandise for sale, just t-shirts and some cosplay paraphernalia, she then muttered, "Well this booth is boring, let's move to a different one." I sighed and murmured, "Cheryll, I want to look at this booth, just wait a moment alright?" She quieted and I moved through the booth, my eyes moving from one thing to another in fascination, they had numerous things I might consider purchasing, a set of plastic kunai, a shuriken, the Akatsuki rings…

Catching my attention in particular, I beckoned Cheryll while looking down at them, I already had Itachi's ring from cosplaying him last year; perhaps I could find Pein's. My eyes went through the many symbols, trying to recall whose was whose, I recognized Deidara's and pointed it out to Cheryll, mentioning my thoughts to her as she was cosplaying the blonde, she how ever decided not to purchase the ring.

Thinking about this as well, I decided against it, before the call of it got to me and I picked up the box I was positive was Pein's ring. I stared at it quietly before shutting my eyes and muttering, "I think I'm gonna get it."

"Well will you get me one to then?" My eyes snapped open and I glanced at Cheryll, before shaking my head and muttering, "You have money, buy your own." She crossed her arms and glared at me before stating, "Well fine, I'll waste my money on the stupid little ring, just like you, and when I find something that I really want, I won't have enough money because I bought the damn thing." Ignoring her complaints and rants, I slipped the ring onto my right thumb and let out a sigh, it fit, snug yet loose, that was a good thing, turning to the woman behind the counter; I waved the box catching her attention, "How much?"

"7 dollars, 50 cents." She replied, I stared for a moment then looked back down at the ring in silent contemplation again.

"Is it really worth it?" I muttered lowly, only for my mind to reply, _you bet your ass it is. Buy it._ Digging in my pocket, I pulled out a five and two ones, then two quarters, Cheryll glared at me as I handed the money over to the woman who nodded and watched me slip on the ring. I turned to Cheryll silently, and murmured, "Ready to head to the next booth?" She was already walking away. Shrugging to myself at her attitude, I placed the box in my pants pocket and moved quietly after her.

We didn't stop at another booth till she spotted something she liked, which was the Japanese clothing booth, I moved to the booth across from it as she looked around, I had spotted a plush doll rack, and on it, Naruto plushies, so I would have to scan them, my spirits rising as I reached it and frantically looked around, crouching at the bottom and starting up. I never noticed the person that moved behind me as I did so; I was too enthralled in my search to do so.

_Please please please please, Kakuzu Plush? _My eyes narrowed onto the large doll and my hand moved for it, I froze as a blue hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I slowly looked over my shoulder and turned on my heel looking up at the Kisame cosplayer, he was staring at the plush with almost an amused look as he stared at it; I could tell he was blatantly ignoring me.

I cleared my throat; he glanced down at me, Plush still just out of my reach before replying, clearly amused, "What guppy?" I pointed at the plush, my eyes moving into a glare, he glanced at it, then at me, "What about it?" We remained silent and I crossed my arms, showing my annoyance as I glared at him and tapped my foot, he gained a mock look of understand, "Oooh, you want this…" He waved it in emphasis, I slowly nodded, it was the only one there, he had it, I saw it first, and god damn it, I wanted it.

He grinned at me, and murmured, "Say please." I stared at him, say please? Fine.

"Please give me the Kakuzu doll." I murmured clearly, he stared at me almost in wonder for a moment before chuckling and stated, "No can do kid." I grabbed his cloak before he could move away, he stopped and glanced at me almost curiously, my eyes burned in loathing as I hissed, "Give me the Damn Doll or I swear to kami-" I found his hand beside my head and myself backed against the shelves as he bowed his head, just a mere inch in front of my face, before breathing, "You swear what to Kami brat?"

Though his voice was almost threatening, I could see the amusement in his eyes, amusement towards me like that of ant eater who was watching an ant attempt to escape, dark and cold. I was afraid, I felt a slight gulp get lodged in my throat and he let a low chuckle exit him, he moved to go back, but I took him off guard as my hand lodged itself into his blade's belt and I heaved, yanking him back. He was not getting that damn doll after that chuckle; he just succeeded in pissing me off, I didn't care now, he could be the pope, and I'd still yell at him. Though I'm pretty sure the pope would never be caught dead being blue. He was more of a 'white' person.

"Give Me The Fucking Doll." I ordered angrily, screw being scared, he kept laughing at me, and I hated people like that, I hated it when someone laughed at me when I was being serious, it got under my skin, and it pissed me the hell off! "Or I Swear to Kami I'll Knee You in Your Non-Existent Balls." He was silent as he stared at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he leaned forward again and whispered, "Have you lost your mind guppy?"

"You can't lose what you fucking don't have." I snarled angrily, "Now Fork It Over God Damn It." He didn't move, in fact, he seemed almost amazed at what was coming from my mouth, his grip loosened on the Kakuzu plush, and my hand shot forward and yanked it from his grasp, I let out a triumphant 'ha!' and ducked under his arm hugging it to me, only to grunt as his arm moved quickly under my chest and pulled me back as well as into the air. I froze in his grasp, I was high enough to see over the heads of people though and could see the Deidara cosplayer silently watching Cheryll; they were both stalking us!

I began to struggle against the Kisame's grip only to hear him grunt as it startled him, I felt his nose in my neck and froze, my eyes widening as he inhaled lowly, I could feel his chest moving with his breathing, he continued to inhale for a moment, I could feel his eyes on my face before he murmured lowly, "You be cautious of me guppy." His voice was a low purr in my ear, I could feel his breath on my face, I wanted to shiver but I felt a heat move to my cheeks, my hands clenched into fists as the plush pressed closer to me because of his arm and I fisted the sleeve of his cloak, my knees coming up in an attempt to make myself smaller and heavier, sadly, this guy was strong, he did not let go or waver in his hold, "Very cautious, I do not take insults or orders from a brat like you well, this time I will make an exception though…… "

I felt his arm leave and hit the floor with a 'thud,' I looked around to see him already stepping into the crowd before becoming enveloped by it, disappearing from sight, which was kind of odd for a 6 foot something blue man to do, but I ignored it, I stared down at the plush in my arm for a moment and hugged it closer to me.

_Don't worry Kakuzu kun. _I told it sappily, _I won't let the big bad Kisame cosplayer take you. You're mine… _Now to only find the Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, he'd be an easy find, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, Pein, and Konan plush dolls. Then I could probably die happy. I got to my feet after noticing the many odd stares I got and brushed myself off, plush in hand, before paying the 20 dollars it cost, while convincing myself all the while it was worth it to the Anime gods to do so.

"There you are!" I glanced over at Cheryll while hugging the plush doll to me, no signs of the former encounter with the Kisame cosplayer on my face any more as I buried my nose into the plastic wrapping around the plush, Cheryll didn't look to happy, she stopped in front of me and stated, "Where were you? I turned around and you were gone!" I blinked at her for a moment before pointing at the ground stating, "I was here."

"…You look pale, are you alright?" She questioned, I stared at her for a moment before hugging the plush to me again nodding, smiling as well stating, "Yes, I have Kakuzu, that's two down, eight more to go!" And now she stared at me like I was the dumbest person on earth, she looked down at the plushy and I shied away from her with a death glare, hissing, "Miiiiiiiine!" Staring blankly at me, she slowly shook her head; I smiled and moved closer again, I was very protective of my Akatsuki plushies.

"So you're seriously gonna look for the rest of those things?" She questioned aloud, my head bobbed frantically in a nod, she glanced at me for a moment strangely before I nuzzled the plush again, _they're cute, they're fuzzy, and god damn it, this is the only place that I EXPECT them to sale them at. _"Are you gonna get the Naruto plush then?"

"EW! No! Are you insane?" I asked her with a puzzled look, "I Despise 'Believe It' Boy!" I gripped my chin for a moment, "And getting one to burn is just a waste of money…" It was true, when the series started, and I first started to learn about it, Naruto annoyed me, I liked that he had a demon in him and all, but it was his sensei, Kakashi that interested me, he reminded me to much of myself back then, I used to conceal most emotion, this was of course before I met Kris, Brandin, or Heather, or any of them, in fact, this was back when I was in eighth grade, so learning about Kakashi made me happy, he used to be my Kisame, of course….

_Then I learned about Kisame sama and no one's competed with him since… well, him and Zaraki Kenpachi of Bleach… _I shook my head frantically, no, Kisame always came first in that fight, and Zaraki second, followed by Father Anderson of Hellsing. They were my three main lover boys. Or lover men, it depended on how one looked at it. I saw them as just 'wish could be my lovers' people. But when it came even to the Akatsuki of favorites, Kisame came first, Tobi second, Deidara third, Zetsu fourth, Kakuzu fifth, Hidan sixth, Sasori seventh, Pein eighth, Konan ninth, and Itachi tenth. Yes, that's how lowly I thought of Itachi.

"Look Cassi." My eyes darted to Cheryll's hand, in it is what made my eyes widen to about three times their natural size, my hand darted for it as I stated, "Gimme!" This was a very childish thing for me to do, but considering it was a Tobi Plushy, I thought it was pretty understandable. She attempted to hold it above my head, but my hand moved up quickly, grabbing her wrist, while still holding the Kakuzu plush in the other arm, and yanked it down before I pulled the plush out of her grasp.

"Geez, fine, have at it." She stated, not happy about the action I just did but I didn't really care. I inspected it; it was indeed Tobi, my body moved towards the cashier's immediately. This hunt for the Akatsuki plushies was just beginning.

* * *

Reg POV:

"There are too many people here un…" Deidara stated to Kisame as they reached the two doors behind the group of cosplayers to enter into the venders' room, the woman checking the badges at the front calling out 'flash your badges and nothing else please!' Doing so, the two entered only for Kisame to reply, "Shut up and look for them, they couldn't have gotten far." The bomb expert glaring at him in the process as they moved away from the entry way and began to search for their two stalking victims.

"Found e'm un." Kisame glanced at Deidara as he adjusted the camera over his left eye, "Three booths up on the left." Kisame was silent as he followed the verbal directions and saw the flaming orange hair of the Pein cosplayer; he smirked lightly and stated, "Let's get closer shall we?" Deidara glanced at him and slowly nodded; it wasn't like Kisame to be so happy to stalking someone, much less kids of all people. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the Deidara start to go into a rant after approaching.

"-I'll waste my money on the stupid little ring, just like you, and when I find something that I really want, I won't have enough money because I bought the damn thing." He frowned to see the Pein cosplayer pulling on a ring to match, he chuckled lowly and Kisame glanced at him for a moment before looking back ahead and smirking, understanding why. The two watched the small cosplayer pay for it quietly and followed the Deidara who was still scowling.

Following the two was relatively easy as they didn't stop till the Deidara found a clothing booth they liked, looking from one outfit to the other, Deidara watched the Pein glance at the clothing for a moment, in no hurry before slinking away from the Deidara, to the booth over, he was about to follow when Kisame beat him to it, murmuring, "I have it covered Deidara san, watch your wanna be…" He scowled at this but turned to watch the girl as she looked at the clothing, not paying the least bit of attention that her partner had left.

Kisame was silent as he approached the Pein cosplayer who had crouched down on the floor, staring at the plush dolls. He stood directly behind her, his eyes watching her quietly, half tempted to pick her up, when she stood up straight and looked around again, eyes finally locking onto something a shelf above her head. She reached for it, and he spotted the Kakuzu plush, his hand launched forward past her head, capturing it, and then pulling it close to him before she could grab it.

He watched her hand slowly stop, and her head turned towards him and she twisted on her heel taking a step back and staring up at him. He took to staring at the Kakuzu plush, though his attention was really on her, he was waiting for a reaction, he didn't smell any fear at the moment either, which made him all the more interested in continuing this charade.

He also continued to hold it just beyond her reach, making it so if she wanted it back, she would have to speak to him, he felt a smirk pull to his lips as he stared at the doll, _c'mon brat, I'm waiting._

He heard her clear her throat, his eyes moved from the plushy down to her, her eyes narrowing on him as she stared at him, almost as if saying, 'you know what.' And pointing at the doll in his hand, "What about it?" He was clearly enjoying himself, he liked playing with the brat, she always provided some type of enjoyment back for him, he watched her arms cross and her eyes going half lidded as she tapped her foot staring at him.

_Annoyed already kid? Hmm… To bad… _He gave a look of understanding, his amusement clearly shining through it as he waved the plushy, still just out of reach, stating, "Oooh, you want this…" She kept her arms crossed but her foot stopped and she slowly nodded, _Just like taking a puppy's favorite toy… hmm, what are ya gonna do for it brat?_ He glanced at the doll before looking back at her and smirked, "Say please."

He really didn't expect her to do it, he expected her pride to stop her, but the words left her mouth, making him frown lightly as she murmured, "Please give me the Kakuzu doll." After she spoke, he continued to stare at her for a moment, pondering what made her do it, before shaking his head chuckling replying, "No can do kid." He watched her eyes flare with anger immediately; she didn't like being baited, but ooooh how he did love to poke fun like this at her. So far just from observing her, he could tell several different things, her main focus was her friends, and them having a great time, as well as her, but that came second, she was on a search for something, and each time he got near, her excitement as well as fear rose.

He moved to step away, he stopped smelling that hot scent again, he froze for a moment as her hand gripped his sleeve and tugged hard, he looked back at her, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits behind those contacts, her lips pulled back into a snarl, and her body tensed, "Give me the Damn Doll or I swear to kami-" He slammed his hand silently beside her head, his own leaning forward as he moved inches from her face, _threatening brat? My how far do you plan to go for this little plush? What importance does it hold to you?_

"You swear what to Kami brat?" He murmured, his eyes narrowing into her own, he saw fear flash there, and remain, her hands clenched into fists and she shivered lightly staring at him, her face loosing all anger in the process, she backed closer to the plushies behind her, _there ya go brat, keep in mind, I am in control, not you. _He grinned at this thought, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled at her face, he moved away, about to leave, when he felt something grab his blade's belt.

He grunted as he was yanked hard back to face her, instinctively bending so he was eye level with her as she ordered angrily, teeth gritted and face contorted with rage, "Give Me The Fucking Doll!" Her shoulders were tensed in rage and the fear that had been there once again was completely gone, he blinked at this, almost torn between amusement and annoyance, all he would have to do is push her again and she'd be off this high horse of hers, "or I Swear to Kami I'll Knee You in Your Non-Existent Balls." He mentally stiffened with that.

_That Little Bitch! _He slowly leaned forward, hiding his anger at this threat and hissed lowly, "Have You lost your mind guppy?" He expected her to back away again, expected her fear to take control again, and her cowardice to return, lifting the hot scent that was slowly bugging him as he kept eye contact with her raging eyes, no fear what so ever coming back as she hissed lowly, "You can't lose what you fucking don't have." He blinked, _can't lose what you ne- brat, you clearly have a brain as it is about to get you into a shit load of trouble. _"Now Fork It Over God Damn It."

His eyes narrowed, that was a direct order towards him, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, he froze feeling the plush be yanked from his unnoticed lose grasp and her ducking under his arm letting out a 'ha!' of happiness, having succeeded in collecting her little toy as her goal was to begin with. He however, was no where near as happy, he watched her move away, and almost in slow motion stood up straight, arm flying out and easily snaking around the girl underneath the chest, and pulling her back and up in one fluid motion.

He did not actually realize what he had done in his anger till the heavy scent of fear hit his nose, making him narrow his eyes and stare silently at his captive for the moment, he remained quiet before she started to squirm, struggling to get out of his grasp, the plushie he noticed was tucked directly to her, a silent nonverbal refusal to give it up, that was fine, as far as he was concerned, he didn't want the doll as much as he wanted to make his point.

Smirking at the thought, he leaned forward and put his nose into the crook of her neck, feeling her freeze immediately, he took a deep drag of the scent that had reached him, nearly shuddering in delight, yes, that fear and excitement was there, and at its most potent, why did he make her excited? He fought back the laugh in him at her fear as well before resting his mouth beside her ear, "You be cautious of me guppy."

He felt her knees come up in an attempt to make her heavier, to knock off his balance as well, he was silent as she gripped his cloak as well, she apparently didn't like being picked up by people taller than her as well as out of the control of herself, he once again fought back a laugh, he noticed people watching them but not doing anything, assuming it was a group thing of some thing for enjoyment, but the brat wasn't laughing, and neither was he, even if he was attempting to hold back the slight snicker of amusement in him.

"Very cautious, I do not take insults or orders from a brat like you well, this time I will make an exception though…… "He watched her silently and nearly grunted in surprise, why were her cheeks pink? He shook his head, he'd think about it later. Quietly he removed his arm and watched her drop to the ground on her hands and knees, Kakuzu plush tucked to her chest still protectively and possessively, he glared at it almost angrily for a moment before turning and heading back into the crowd, feeling her eyes on his back as he disappeared from her view, grabbing Deidara by the sleeve and having him follow.

"What's going on un?" Deidara asked, he glanced over at him for a moment before shaking his head and glaring, he didn't feel like talking about. He moved to another booth, keeping an eye on the guppy as the Deidara moved to her and began to scold her, she paid for the plush, tucking it protectively to her and nuzzling it while the Deidara spoke to her, Kisame damn near jumped forth and ripped it from her hands, his sadistic side saying how much joy it would bring for her to beg him to give it back, to cry for him to. _All this from a god damn toy? What's wrong with you? If it bugs you, go take the damn thing from her! _He snapped in his head, he shook his head viciously, watching the two wander before the Pein cosplayer got into a daze, only to be snapped out of it by the Deidara cosplayer waving a Tobi plush it snagged off a booth in front of their face.

"Gimme!" He watched in slight amusement as the Pein reached for the Tobi plush, the Deidara holding it up in the air in an attempt to keep it away from the Pein, she how ever grabbed hold of the Deidara's wrist and made her lower it, grabbing the plushy and looking at it like a thief to a diamond. The Deidara stared, clearly annoyed, as she muttered, "Geez, fine, have at it." The Pein smiled as she hugged the Tobi to her and moved towards the cashiers.

_Ahhhh… so it's all Akatsuki plush toys eh? _He leaned against the booth for a moment watching her follow the Deidara hugging the two plush's to her as they moved, no one even bothered giving a second glance to the pair nor did they glance at Kisame and Deidara as they followed. Both of them almost bored before the Pein let out a squeal causing the Deidara to stare at her almost amazed as she launched through the crowd.

She moved quickly, hugging both plushies in one arm while calling out 'excuse me's', before throwing her arms around the neck of a short woman, "Sasuke kun!" The woman looked confused as she backed away; she stared for a moment before stating, "Who are you?" The Pein cosplayer crossed her arms, before stating, "It's me Jan! Itachi kun, from last year!" The woman's eyes widened and she moved, hugging the cosplayer stating, "Itachi kun! It's been a while!" The Pein hugged back and smiled replying, "Indeed it has!"

She separated as the Deidara cosplayer broke through a group of people, "Cassi, what the hell was that?" The Pein cosplayer glanced at her and smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her neck stating ,"Sorry Cheryll… I saw Sasuke kun here…" She gestured to Jan, a short woman with black hair, dressed as Itachi coincidentally enough, and stated, "And I just sorta forgot you were with me and had to say hi."

"Well you could have said something before going completely crazy…." She replied lowly, the Pein cosplayer continued to look sheepish and tucked the two plush's close to her before stating, "Sorry Cheryll… " The Pein grunted as the Itachi cosplayer 'Jan' set her hand on their shoulder and wagged her finger at the Deidara, Kisame and Deidara watched amused as 'Jan' stated, "You don't talk to Pein sama like that! He is your superior! Show some respect Deidara before I kick your ass again!"

"Again? We've never met!" The Deidara snarled, 'Jan' stared at her for a moment before looking at the Pein, replying, "Newbie huh?" The Pein sighed and muttered, "Yeah, Cheryll's a newbie, she doesn't know about how Deidara joined."

Kisame glanced at Deidara who was quiet for a moment, a pensive look on his face, before muttering lowly in a dark snarl, "I hate that fucking Itachi un." Kisame said nothing as he looked back ahead, sometimes he forgot it was Itachi that brought Deidara to the Akatsuki after defeating him, he looked back at the three, the Pein calming the situation immediately down.

* * *

Following Cheryll around was starting to get boring for me, we didn't stop at any more stands that really had any plushies or anything I wanted to look at on them, and she continued to pass by all the awesome anime opportunities. So I in turn began to look around, perhaps it was because I was still searching for my Akatsuki plushies I so desperately wanted to seek out, I'd have to wait till my partner was Brandin, he'd keep up with me and he stopped at booths I liked.

Getting annoyed, I found my eyes lingering on the crowds, looking, for what and who, I had no clue, every now and then I would nuzzle my Tobi or Kakuzu plush in hopes of some magical thing happening to show me what exactly I was looking for besides another Akatsuki plush. That's when I saw her, Jan, a woman I met last year at Ohayocon, she had been dressed up as Sasuke that year, and had actually brought me out of my shell unintentionally quite a bit, and I in turn, yanked both my friends best I could out of theirs.

Seeing her, I didn't stop the loud squeal that rushed through me, my Tobi and Kakuzu plush pushed hard against my breasts as I launched forward, dodging around people giving short 'excuse me's ' before finally reaching her, my arms wrapping around her front as I stated, "Sasuke Kun!" She froze, confused for a moment, before I backed away, she stared at me for a moment in confusion still before she questioned, "Who are you?"

I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder in emphasis as I stated, "It's me Jan! Itachi kun, from last year!" Her eyes widened in recognition and she moved forward hugging me, I let out a laugh as I hugged back, "Itachi kun! It's been a while!" I nodded enthusiastically as we broke apart, replying, "Indeed it has!"

Jan was a really nice lady, she wasn't shy at all, in fact, she was a really big pervert when it came to Yaoi, or, guy on guy, I didn't mind though, she was a cool lady.

"Cassi, what the hell was that?" My eyes darted to see Cheryll squeezing herself out from between two people who were in her way, I frowned staring at her for a moment before murmuring, "Sorry Cheryll… I saw Sasuke kun here…" I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck while I spoke, _walking on thin ice here aren't ya Cass? _"And I just sorta forgot you were with me and had to say hi."

_Crack._

"Well you could have said something before going completely crazy…." I nearly flinched at this, crazy? Okay, I may have screamed like a horny fan girl seeing her favorite bishi boy, but I didn't go crazy… I just got excited, was I not allowed to do that? Feeling depressed now, I bowed my head lightly whispering, "Sorry Cheryll… "

Only to find a hand clasped onto my shoulder my eyes darted to Jan who was wagging her purple nail painted finger at Cheryll, a scowl on her face as she stated, "You don't talk to Pein sama like that! He is your superior! Show some respect Deidara san before I kick your ass again!" I wanted to bust into hysterical laughter at this, Jan was Itachi, or dressed as Itachi, thus she would act like Itachi, a much shorter, pudgier, more attitude, Itachi, an Itachi I liked.

"Again? We've never met!" Cheryll snapped angrily, I felt the tension in the air, people were starting to stare, Jan looked perplexed for a moment before turning to me, we stared before she stated, "Newbie huh?" I nodded before muttering, "Yeah, Cheryll's a newbie, she doesn't know about how Deidara joined."

_Splash!_

"Ahhh…that's to bad… she's not a major Otaku yet… she's just a fan…" Jan stated to me, I nodded again, Cheryll seemed to be slowly getting angrier, before snarling, "Well Excuse Me If I'm Too Busy To Know The Damn Series Like You Two!" I stared at her wide eyed as she turned on her heel and headed for the exit, "Cheryll Wait! We did-" She was gone before I could finish, I sighed and glanced at Jan hugging my two plushies, before muttering, "Can you hold these two?" She nodded and took them from me as I pulled out my cell phone.

_Drowned._

_Way to fall under the ice babe. _My mind told me bluntly, I shut my eyes hissing to myself, "Shut up you." I quickly dialed Kris's number and she answered, I covered one of my ears as I stated, "Cheryll's ran off on me." She asked me what happened and I explained, before stating, "Can ya send out the man hunt?" She confirmed she would before asking me where I was, I told her how I was in the venders with Jan, and that I would meet them at the end of the shift. She agreed with me on it and we hung up. I glanced at Jan and muttered lowly, "I dunno if I should be happy and upset?"

"She was that bad?" I shook my head taking back my plushies replying, "Not really… just grinds a bit on the nerves." She slowly nodded and we were quiet before she glanced at my plushies, replying, "I know where there's a Zetsu and Kisame." My eyes lit up immediately and I hissed, "shoooow me!" She laughed and turned, walking, I quickly followed behind. Thoughts of Cheryll flying out of my mind immediately, I had a tendency to be like that when my mind was set on something, I didn't care about anything or anyone till the goal was met… sadly that included Cheryll. I think it's cause I had commitment issues to begin with, so when I committed, I was FULLY committed, I refused to think about anything e- _KISAME PLUSHY!!!!!_

I hugged the blue shark man wrapped in plastic, wow, that sounds unhealthy, toy tightly to my chest, happy, "Finally finally finally!" I sung happily, Jan stared at me in clear amusement as she picked up my Kakuzu and Tobi plushy and handed them to me, I hugged all three of them, my lips pulled into a clear grin, "At last!" She shook her head, I quickly paid for the doll, with out any second thoughts and hugged it tightly, "It's mine, it's mine, and it's mine!" I looked at her, purposely getting a crazed look as I stated, "The Precious is Mine!"

_God I'm making a complete fool of myself! What the fuck do I care!? I HAVE THE KISAME PLUSHY! _I nuzzled it through the plastic happily, letting out a purring noise that made Jan laugh at me, I didn't care before I pointed at her, "You!" I smiled, "Lead me to the Zetsu Plush please." Before going back to nuzzling and purring to my Kisame plushy, my eyes half lidded as I did so in solid contentment, now it really didn't matter to me if I got the other plushies, but I would rather have them in the complete set.

We arrived at the booth and I felt my heart freeze on the spot, I grabbed onto Jan's shoulder to help me keep my balance and she glanced at me as I stared in awe, then whispered, "hit…me… please Sasuke-kun." My hand squeezing on her Akatsuki robe, my arm cradling my three plushies, I grunted as there was a sharp pain in my side, I nodded in my appreciation as I stood up straight staring at the many plushies. I was quick to ask the man how much they rang up a pop. He told me 20 for the big ones and 10 for the small. My lips pulled into a fierce grin, oh yeah, I was in the zone.

I walked away from the booth with a bag full of plushies in one hand and my Kisame plushie tucked to my chest in the other, Jan laughing behind me as she hugged her Sai, Itachi, and Sasuke plushies. Now, I could die happy. I'd just have to make sure my plushies were buried with me.

I decided to hang out with Jan for the rest of my shift, seeing as Cheryll up and left on me before I could stop her, so we explored the venders together, getting into arguments over who would kick whose ass, why we expected next in the series, Otaku stuff. I was rather happy and entertained as we did this, and it made me feel kind of bad at the same time, here I was, with Jan, when I was supposed to be with Cheryll, when I voiced this to Jan, she told me it was Cheryll's fault for leaving, I didn't know whether to agree or not, if I had followed, things may have gotten worse, but with us being separated, they may have gotten worse for Cheryll as it was anyways.

This was a constant worry through out my mind during what time I had left of my second shift, I also wondered what the other's would think, would they be angry with me for allowing Cheryll to leave, would they frown upon my choice of not going after her, and trying to calm the situation down? I found myself asking these questions silently to my Kisame plush as I stared at it after we exited the venders floor and Jan walked with me back to the second floor to the benches where we had performed, I was sitting, this had seemed to be the designated meeting spot. Right in front of the bar, rather suiting for a group such as ourselves.

I wondered if they had even found Cheryll, was she alright? She was safe I hoped, I didn't notice as Jan ran off with a group of friends, staring silently at the Kisame plush, not noticing the larger version sit down beside me quietly as I continued to stare at it. What would happen when I saw Cheryll again, would she scream at me, yell at me for not following her? I muttered lowly to the plush, "Not like she was gonna listen to me if I did go after her…" My eyes half lidded as I continued to stare at it, twirling it in my hands lightly, but what if I did go after her, what if I had tried to do something?

I let the plushie rest in one hand while cupping my forehead with another in thought, resting the elbow of the connecting arm on my knee, I mean, sure, not going after her turned out to me finding the Akatsuki plush set I had been after, me having an awesome time with Jan, but at what cost? What was the horrible cost that it would extend to me? Cheryll's safety? Her life? Her V-

_WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU'RE TAKING THIS WAY OUTTA PROPORTION! _My conscious snapped to me, I blinked for a moment staring blankly at the Kisame plushie, _Who says anything happened to Cheryll, she was probably tracked down by the others, as far as they know, you're with Jan, and are you? _I blinked looking up and to the sides, but not directly beside me, no, Jan wasn't here any more. I vaguely recalled her saying she spotted an old friend, my eyes narrowed as I rested my elbows on my knees hunching over and letting my hands rest limp between my legs, my head bowed as I continued to think.

Okay, so I was thinking worst case scenario, true, who doesn't, I hadn't heard from anyone on if they found her not, and then again……….. I didn't….really ask anyone…to tell me if they did… "Ohhh hell…"

Now I felt like I was gonna be sick, I gulped down the guilt that was swelling into me as I stared at the plush, I hadn't even checked to see if they found Cheryll, almost like I didn't even give a damn, now I felt really bad. Here I was, 'responsible' for a large group of people, and I damn near made SURE she wasn't my concern, I asked the others to track her down after she left ME, I stayed with Jan when I should have been looking for her, whether or not I really wanted to, which I didn't particularly fancy, and then I didn't even call to insure that they did indeed find her.

_You're a cold. Heartless. Bitch. _I hissed to myself leaning back and resting my head against the edge of the bench, _Even when you were a kid you looked out for only yourself, and now you still do, no matter what you do, you can't seem to change. _I stared up at the ceiling silently, that was probably true, I couldn't change who I was, and the fact was, Cheryll wasn't the most valuable person to me in my life. But she was to Kris and Ashlee, and several other people, who were also very valuable to ME. People I wanted to make happy.

Some times, I wondered why people followed my word, why I was able to gain the 'respect' of people around me through being myself, just like some times, I wondered if I had ever really changed from the bossy little bitch back in grade school that everyone left or abandoned. I hated the past, I really did, I hated my younger self, the selfish child who wanted attention, the child that saw everyone underneath her as well as only tools of amusement, I hated her so much, because that used to be me.

Sure, I was loud now, a pervert, a bitch at times, a hard ass on the rare occasion, and when the time came, so modest it made me damn near sick. I held a very small amount of pride, I tried very rarely to look for pity, I put a smile on my face when I really wanted to scream at someone for showing how good they are at something I failed at, whether purposefully or not, I tried to remain cool and calm when I wanted to tear someone's throat out, but… compared to what I used to be… it seemed so much better, to have the flaws that I did now, than the flaws I did then.

Then I fought to protect, I walked on my own two feet, I was daring, I was cocky, no one was good enough to take me on, my friends were only those who put me in my place and only the ones who could put up with me, I bossed people around to the point where they would hate me, I talked about revenge no matter what the crime against me was, I talked about people behind their back, I picked on people, I was a bully, I thought I was the greatest thing since sliced cheese, I came first, no one came before me in my mind, not my friends, not my parents, my wants and wishes came first.

Looking back, I suppose I could blame the people who left me, who made me feel angry and almost had me in tears, who had me on my knees like some dog, begging for me to come back, but if I blamed them….

I'd be living a lie… one that said I didn't know why they did it in the first place.

My hands gripped the plushie tightly, I stared down at it quietly, suddenly, my Akatsuki plushie set… didn't seem so great to me any more. Self disgust did. I could try and tell myself, 'so what.' I let Cheryll leave, she wanted to, big whoop, but from countless tries before hand, I knew for a fact that it wouldn't work, and only make me feel worse, Cheryll left, yes, but it was the situation that made her leave, her anger towards us calling her a 'newbie' and 'just a fan' not an 'Otaku.'

_But Cheryll's NOT an Otaku. _My mind argued, the sensible side of me, _She is 'Just a fan' and she most certainly is a 'newbie' she didn't know anything about the series till you said something and had her read up on Deidara! And even then she didn't understand._ I gritted my teeth, yes, she was a fan, but that didn't mean I had to point it out. The facts still remained; I should have gone after her, I was the 'leader,' 'el captain', 'the boss', 'head honcho'! What the fuck good was I if I let one of my own comrades' leave!? I shut my eyes, many people thought when I said my mind wouldn't shut up, I meant that there was a constant buzzing through out it and it jumped on any thing it could grasp.

That wasn't the case, when I said my mind wouldn't shut up, I meant it would take the first thing it got and analyze it down to the very core, then think about it till I finally passed out from emotional exhaustion. My mind was a weapon that frequently used itself against me, it loved to make me want to scream out of the frustration it would comb into my mind, and I let it, I tried many methods in an attempt to calm it, but it never wanted to, it was as alive as I was.

"How long are you going to sit there staring at that damn doll before I'm going to have to rip it from your grasp and hold it above your head in order to get some lively movement from you?"

A flash of heat ran up my body of pure adrenaline and fear as I jumped away immediately, tripping back and landing on my butt in front of the Kisame cosplayer, he stared down at me with a half lidded gaze and a partially raised eyebrow. "Well not what I expected guppy, but it'll do." I remained still, the feeling coming off him was not amusement, and it was not anything pleasant either.

* * *

Reg POV:

"Go after your wanna be." Kisame snapped to Deidara as the Deidara look alike stormed away, the blonde opened his mouth to protest only for Kisame's eyes to narrow dangerously, the two remained quiet before Deidara let out a very annoyed snarl and followed quickly after the blonde, the shark man turned his gaze towards the girl, he watched her stare silently after the Deidara before looking down at the ground, he almost blinked in interest as she took out that strange device again, spoke into it, and hung up, she turned to the Itachi cosplayer who said something that brought out a very startling reaction to him.

He watched a grin come to her face, nodding frantically about something before the Itachi turned and began walking, the Pein following quickly, almost as if they forgot about the Deidara cosplayer all together. He frowned at this and moved after them, then stared blankly as the Itachi cosplayer drug something in front of the Pein's face.

He watched them grasp the miniature him and hug it tightly, he was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "And just like that, you forget about your 'partner?' My my…aren't you shallow? Just like a guppy…" He felt a slight disgust come to him, she had forgotten immediately about her 'friend' for a material item. He shook his head and glared at the dancing fool now, no amusement coming from her actions as he continued to watch, before she paid for the doll, pointed at the Itachi cosplayer, and stated something. The cosplayer eagerly obliged to the unheard ordered, he followed silently, _and not even worth killing. Scum, true scum._

He no longer felt any interest towards this brat, she was no different from any other piece of scum he had wiped off the face of the earth, except she was lower. He shook his head as he watched the two stand in front of a booth, the Pein cosplayer gripping the Itachi's shoulder, as though to keep her balance, then murmuring something, the Itachi punched them in the side, and they grunted and bowed their head, before looking up, starting to point at certain plush dolls and purchase them, all with Akatsuki cloaks.

He felt this personally insulting, even if the Akatsuki were traitors, they did not abandon their partners. He watched as the plush dolls were bagged, the two exiting the vendors afterwards, the Pein with a small smile and the Itachi hugging the three plush dolls to their chest with a grin, they moved towards the benches after doing a full loop outside the bar. The smile that had been on the Pein's face gone and their eyes glazed over with something, they sat down silently, bag beside them and became quiet, he watched from the shadows.

_Guilt. Karma is a bitch isn't' she? _He watched them murmur something lowly to the Itachi who replied something crossing their arms and leaning back, his eyes half lidded as he watched the Pein glance at them for a moment then down at their lap, the Kisame plush in it. He watched the Itachi say something before getting up and leaving, he watched after them for moment before watching the Pein lean forward in their seat, gripping the plush quietly in both hands and staring at it.

He found himself annoyed, he was unable to see her expression, he wanted to see it; even scum could feel. He silently moved across the hall, away from his hiding place, and sat down beside her, he got a much better view, she was staring at the plush, as though questioningly, before murmuring aloud, "Not like she was gonna listen to me if I did go after her…" He blinked for a moment, she was reviewing the event, now of all times, he watched carefully, her eyes shut as she brought a hand up and cupped her forehead, the plushie falling in her grasp as she lowered her hand.

It was silent for many moments, something hit the air and he inhaled lowly as not to disturb her and almost gagged on the scent, fear, fear for what though? She wasn't safe, but the Deidara look alike was, it wasn't of him, as she had not acknowledge his presence yet, he watched her lift her head up, her eyes moving side to side, but not to him, before she placed her arms between her legs as her elbows rested on her knees, the plush in between her hands as she stared quietly at it, "Ohhh hell…"

_And what miraculous discovery have you made about yourself now? _He questioned to himself watching her, her eyes were narrowed, her face was paling, she swallowed, a new scent hit the air, making him frown as he analyzed it, it was guilt, and then a large dash of self hate, he watched her shut her eyes and lean her head back, resting her neck on the back of the bench. He was half tempted to move his head in, and inhale directly from her neck, but held back, that was reserved for those who held his interest, this one no longer didn't. This one disgusted him.

He watched her sit there for several minutes in that position, eyes flicking lightly, her breathing calm before she inhaled deeply, her grip on the plushie tightening immensely and her head came forward before bowing to stare down at it. The scent was so thick in the air now he didn't need to inhale deeply, he could smell it just fine, self disgust. He glanced at her for a moment, she wasn't happy with herself, she wasn't happy with what she did, he watched her gaze towards the plushie, almost angrily at it, she continued to stare at it before he decided to finally speak.

"How long are you going to sit there staring at that damn doll before I'm going to have to rip it from your grasp and hold it above your head in order to get some lively movement from you?" He kept his voice cold, but cool and collected, he fought back the flinch as the fight or flight instinct kicked in and she jumped up and away from him, stumbling and falling back onto her behind, the stench of fear following her till she stared up at him wide eyed. "Well not what I expected guppy, but it'll do."

He was quiet for a moment and slowly gained a half lidded gaze, an eyebrow rising before he murmured lowly, "Are you proud of yourself?" She stared at him, "Are you?" She slowly lowered her gaze and shook her head, "I can't stand scum little wench." He saw her eyes visibly wince at this, "And the sight of you disgusts me." He fought back a feral grin, "so I think… that I'll have to do something to change that." He had reached forward, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet, he watched her tuck the plushie close to her and her other hand grasp the bag as he drug her away from the bench, looking for a shaded corner or something, he'd do it quick, he'd slit her throat, and then leave her to be found.

Quick and easy, no time to play in a crowded area. He stopped smelling the heavy scent of fear in the air and looked back to see her feet dug into the ground and her pulling from his grasp, his eyes narrowed on her dangerously and her own widened before she began to pull frantically against his hold, he let out a growl and yanked her towards him, her body colliding with him till he easily wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her up, her knees coming up and resting against his abdomen in an attempt to get him to put her down.

"Stop, you'll only make it harder on yourself." He hissed lowly, her head shook frantically, he continued walking before she let out a growl and her foot slipped from where it was on his abdomen to a much painful place in which she slammed the top of her foot against it.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kisame snarled, dropping her, he watched her plushie fall to the ground only to be quickly swiped up by her as he sat on his knees, holding his man hood in pain, he watched her back away, bag in one hand, plushie in the other, staring at him for a moment, before moving forward and delivering a sharp kick to his head with an angry glare in her eyes, then turning on her heel and high tailing it away from him. He heard low chuckling behind him and glared over at Zetsu.

"I think you pissed her off." The white side stated, only for the black one to reply, "And you just lost about half your reproductive population… how quaint…" Growling, Kisame moved to his feet, his eyes narrowed into deadly dots and his teeth bore as he stared at the plant, then turning on his heel, inhaling, _Brat, you're gonna get it! _He moved quickly after her scent.

* * *

_He doesn't seem to happy with you…wow, even when you feel so bad you feel like scum, there's a person to kick you and TELL you you're scum, ain't you lucky Cassi? _My mind stated to me, I continued to stare at the Kisame cosplayer, his eyes bore into mine, we were quiet before he murmured, I watched him gain a half lidded gaze, as though I was the most disgusting thing on the Earth, his gaze seemed to be reflecting my thoughts as his words hit my ears.

"Are you proud of yourself?" His words struck a chord, was I proud of myself? No! I was pissed and disgusted with myself, couldn't he see that? Couldn't anyone see that? _Well no, see, because you're the only one who thinks the way you do idiot. _My mind replied to me, I fought back a growl as he continued, "Are you?"I lowered my eyes from him, shaking my head, why was I answering to this guy? I was already feeling bad, and he wasn't helping me! Why did I feel that I had to answer to him? What made him so grand?

_Because he's dressed as KISAME. _My conscious snarled at me, of course, that would make sense, even in daily life, when I was acting like I was being watched by an Akatsuki, I had no life, my imagination was often my only company, I changed my attitude, when it was Kisame, I was polite, and tried to be vicious in a sadistic way, Itachi, quiet, shy, Deidara, happy, loving, Tobi, silly. But now, before this guy, I felt like the lowest thing around, I didn't deserve to be under his feet as he treaded on me like some lowly door mat.

"I can't stand scum little wench." I winced at his words, cosplayer or no, he represented Kisame to me, and it made it hurt all the more, I fought back a growl, lodging it deep in my chest, I cursed my fangirlism and my Kisame Otaku-ism. This guy, this cosplayer, this MAN was pissing me off slowly, 'guppy', 'little wench', 'brat', 'kid'. There was only one person on this earth allowed to call me 'brat' or 'kid' and that was Brandin, and that was only because I called him 'old man' in turn. Guppy, that was just insulting, and 'little wench?' This guy was taking his cosplaying to far, stalking me, playing with my head, taking joy in my fear…

Only the real Kisame, the genuine article, the lo-be-hold blue shark man of deadly smexyness, himself, would I ever allow, to do that to me. My anger began to move through my mouth when it was stopped dead, hearing him state as he grabbed my wrist, "And the sight of you disgusts me." I froze, my anger vanishing as pain moved into my head, my mere sight disgusted him? What did I do to HIM? I knew he was talking about the whole thing with Cheryll, but still, I already felt bad enough about it, why was he rubbing salt and iodine into my wounds? I felt him tug me up as he murmured, "so I think… that I'll have to do something to change that."

I caught glance of his face and that was enough to nearly send me into a shriek of terror, those beady eyes pierced my soul, that wild grin on his lips and his teeth shining in the light in the hall way, the hand around my wrist, almost like shackles put on a criminal about to be hanged. My hand shot out capturing my bag in it as he drug me from the benches, my eyes widening, where was he taking me? What was he doing?

Panic hit my system, and I watched him stop, glancing at me as I dug my feet into the ground and pulled at his grasp, attempting to free myself, I watched him pull his teeth back and growl, actually growl at me as he gained an iron strong grip on my wrist and yanked me forward, I hit his chest, grunting silently at how hard it was, and then froze feeling something constrict around my lower back then pull me up into the air, I lifted my knees on instinct, resting them against his diaphragm while my feet moved to his lower abdomen.

He continued walking as my knees and feet pressed against his body in an attempt to separate us, my eyes wide and my breathing starting to get out of control, my palms sweating making the plastic in my hand become slick and my plushie begin to get damp, then he murmured it, "Stop, you'll only make it harder on yourself."

Make it harder on myself? What did he mean by that? Not knowing the true meaning, my mind moved to the worse cases immediately as I shook my head frantically at him, he'd beat me, he'd kill me, he'd rape me then kill me, he'd rape me, he'd torture me, he'd hold me prisoner, he'd make me feel and be as low as scum truly was.

My mind locked on my last thought of what this man could do to me, and the fear ebbed away. Make me _feel _and _be _as low as scum truly was? I was already LOW! I didn't need this ass hole doing any more for me! I didn't need him pointing out what I already knew! And I didn't need him making my mind work against me any more than it already did. My left foot slipped.

The thoughts that followed happened with in the span of half a second, one was on the 10 years I played on soccer, another was how my left foot always had more force behind it when ever I kicked a ball, the word ball connected to the weakest point in the male anatomy, and I struck.

I hit the ground, my bag still in hand but my plushie flying from my grasp, I moved for it immediately as the man snarled angrily at me in a high pitched voice, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Damn right I was a bitch, but I wasn't little. I swept up my precious Kisame Plushie and stared at it then at him glaring angrily, Kisame was my hero, he was the person that I looked up to, he was the guy that everyone seemed to hate but I remained faithful to, and he was also the bomb. He kicked ass, he owned up on everyone one way or another, and he did it with a smile as he shredded people's lives.

But this guy, in character or not, love of the character or not, cosplayer or not, had succeeded in hitting me hard in a spot I hated to be hit, to prod at an open wound, to make me feel more horrible than I already did. HE was gonna pay. I moved forward in three strides and slammed my right foot into the side of his head, then turned quickly and moved away, _serves you right, prick._

My eyes moved down to the Kisame plushie in my hand, I stared at it as I reached the benches, even if Kisame did act like that, even if he was truly a bastard like that, I do not think… I could bring myself to hate him. Not in an intensity that I would give up complete fangirlism and Otaku-ism of him. Because in reality, or in my reality, I got the two confused sometimes.

That's what made Hoshigake Kisame well…. Himself.

_And to think. _I mused silently, _This happened all cause I can't resist the call of the Akatsuki Plushies._


	9. 08: A Carnal Hunger

**A/N**: Thanks once again to **Zomibe, AgaruTomo, **and **Kobukat **for reviewing, it's much appreciated you guys!

**Runt: **They're the high light of her day…. Sad ain't it?

**Mako: **Yup….

**A/N**: You two go burn….

_**Disclaimer: **None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

**Chapter 8**

**A Carnal Hunger**

I was so tired when I finally reached the benches again, and looking at my cell phone I registered I only had about 17 more minutes till the third shift began. I was quiet as I sat down on the bench and grabbed my bag pulling it up beside me, my eyes moving left and right in search for the Kisame cosplayer, seeing no sign of him, my shoulders went limp and I brought a hand up, dragging it through the coarse hair of the wig, my eyes shutting in slight relief.

_Jeeeeeeeeesus Cassi. _I muttered to myself, there were so many things wrong with that guy, he stalked me, he invaded my personal bubble, he _smelled_ me, and he made me feel things that one should not feel towards a complete _stranger_. He made me feel 'giddy' I think the word was. I couldn't tell, I hadn't felt this way before, not like this anyways, perhaps on lesser degrees…. I shook my head frantically trying to clear it, what the hell was I thinking?

_Well…. It's clear you don't knoooooow. _My mind replied, oh yes, very clear, very clear that I had no clue as to what was going on through me or my mind, this was nothing unusual, but the reason it was brought up to me was indeed. The guy was a complete prick, yet even through my confusing thoughts, I knew the basic feelings of attraction.

It was probably only because he looked like Kisame, and acted like he was Kisame or a very evil Kisame hell bent on scaring me shitless, I didn't know, but how he felt, the explicit dominance he produced from his very being and that stare… My eyes shut tightly, that stare made my breathing stop, it scared me, it made me fight the tremble at the sight of it that raged in my body and stopped my thought process, it was something that nothing else ever could, not terrifying sights, not car crashes, not horrifying movies, not even nightmares, that stare did though, as though it was made to do just that.

I let out a small breath and my eyes moved up, I froze, then launched to my feet, my plushie in hand and my hand clamping onto the bag as I took off into a run. _Shit shit shit shit shit! He's got a fast recovery; I'll give him that… fast! _My feet dug into the carpet underneath me and I shot forward, sliding past people in the process, not a second glance to me as I moved, any skill or grace I possessed being directed towards the soul purpose of distancing myself from the cosplayer.

I didn't hear him behind me, but I did sense him, and what I felt was terrifying, it screamed for blood yet at the same time something else, something I couldn't place, something that made me fight back the shaking in my hands that clutched my bag tighter and my plushie closer. I could not fight the feeling enough to keep my eyes widening how ever and my heart racing, I couldn't fight the adrenaline rushing into my brain as I twisted around a corner, and moved through more people before finally my cloak caught my foot, and I flew to the ground.

The feeling of his breath on the back of my neck and an arm wrapping around my stomach easily lifting me up against him unlocked the trembling that had me unable to maintain any control of myself as I gripped the plushie to me tighter and my hand on my bag tightened all the more on top of his arm, my teeth gritted, my eyes shut, I fought back a whimper as I breathed heavily in his grasp. I felt his face bury into my neck as he inhaled lowly and my mind couldn't take it any more, I felt my guards move down.

"Got you guppy." His voice echoed in my ears, I struggled in his grasp and froze feeling his breath against my neck, "No where to run now…" I felt the cool metal from his hitai-ate rest against my neck bring a shiver down my spine, his nose brushed over the connecting area between my shoulder and neck, I felt a huge shudder move through my body as a tingling sensation rushed through me from the contact to that sensitive part of my skin "Hmmm…"

* * *

Reg POV: 

He stared silently after he found his prey, she had returned to her original spot where he had drug her to, his eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned against the wall in the shadow, his prey so ready, almost willing him to move forward and grab her. He felt the animal in him start to get loose, slowly making him tense in his spot, he had many dealings with it before, and it usually ended in one thing, taking what he wanted.

His eyes shut in concentration, he wanted the brat; she fought his dominance even when it was most apparent that she was the weaker one here, she went as far as to attack him even when he could smell her fear at it's most potent, and she switched between anger and fear at the slightest thing, she was unpredictable to him, when he thought she'd give up, she came back harder, when she was thought to attack, she stood back.

He felt something stirring with in the bottom of his stomach, he didn't want to kill the brat, he just wanted the brat. To dominate, to _play_ with. He growled lowly, trying to maintain this feeling of want, _too young, brat's too young. _Though his sensible side attempted this reasoning, his instinct roared angrily at his resistance, it didn't care if she was too young, she was more interesting than the kunoichis who fought against him tooth and nail till he had them pinned under him and fully dominated. He grabbed this brat and pulled her to him, she feared him one moment, being a complete coward, then something made her snap, attacking him.

_All the more reason to kill her. _He snarled, kill her, and rid himself of this useless urge, she was nothing, nothing but the cockroach beneath his feet, he could not afford to grow attraction to her. He watched her eyes move around then land on him, his own eyes narrowed for a moment before she launched to her feet, hand gripping her precious plushie and bag whipping behind her as she bolted into a run.

He didn't think to resist going after her, his body moving swiftly as well as gracefully around people as he watched her move, she was a quick little thing, using the floor to her advantage as her shoes gripped it, he watched her use her toes to push her further, the plushie tucked to her body and the bag whipping behind her as she easily moved around people, he smirked lightly as the feeling of chase hit him down to the core, spurring him forward, closer to her till he could smell the dulled scent of sweat from hours ago, she whipped around a corner, he quickly followed, watching her continue to avoid people before her cloak caught the back of her foot, and down she went.

He felt a hiss of glee pull to his lips but yanked it back, she got away from him once, and she still had to pay for the reasoning behind it. He would toss aside the urge of wanting her for his carnal desire at the moment and put in its place his want to teach her exactly where she and he belonged on the chain of survival. He was on her in an instant, an arm wrapping around her stomach as he lifted her into the air against his chest, her breathing erratic and he could feel her heart beat against his palm that was unconsciously underneath her breast, he buried his face into her neck, the scent of fear drawing him closer to her as his eyes widened before becoming half lidded in bliss, "Got you guppy."

He felt her trembling against him, his eyes narrowing lightly at this, even before she had been able to control it to a level, his eyes drifted to her slightly why had it changed now? No matter, his fun was starting to begin, he leaned his head forward making her move slightly higher as he rested forehead against a minor vein on the back of her neck before brushing his nose over the crook of her shoulder and neck's intersection. "No where to run now…"

He felt a full shudder exit her, he stopped for a moment, registering this and inhaling again, "Hmmm…" she was an odd one, the scent from her was not only of fear, but he smelt anxiety and the slight waft of something sweet reach him, he frowned at this and inhaled deeply again over the spot his nose caused the shudder to come from.

He stepped back, letting them fall into one of the shadowed corners in the hall way, his eyes narrowing as she attempted to struggle, tightening his grip, he hissed, "No guppy, not this time." He turned, letting her down in the corner and watched her twist and back away, her front to him and the plushie held directly between her breasts by her hand in possessiveness protection. He reached forward, palm brushing against her left cheek and back, taking in her reaction immediately, her body pushed back against the corner, an attempt at putting room between the two of them, her hands and body shook as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

He smirked, _and now we are afraid… aren't we brat? Afraid of what the big bad man is going to do your pathetic existence in life._ He did not laugh this time, his hand gripping the front of her cloak and her eyes opening, widening even as he pulled her forward then back, easily slamming her against the wall. He watched her head collided with it and bow in pain, _poor pain tolerance my dear? How ever do you manage? _He began pulling the cloak up, along with it, her form, she dangled against the wall from the large neck band of her cloak, him making sure to keep her just below his line of vision as to make her look up at him while her feet dangled off the ground, his lips pulled into a feral grin, before he whispered, "If you scream guppy, this will only get worse."

To any person watching, it would have looked like a simple flick, like one someone would do to annoy another, but not to him, as his finger flicked her stomach, he watched her eyes widen in pain and her mouth open to scream but held it back gritting her teeth and squinting. He took time to notice how her teeth were not like most peoples, after her two front teeth; she had miniature almost dog fangs then her canines. Such odd teeth. He smirked as he flicked her left thigh. Chakra enhanced attacks were always so fun to use on those who couldn't tell the difference.

He poked her particularly hard in the diaphragm and nearly laughed as she lost her breath, gasping and struggling for air in his grasp, he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her lower back, releasing her cloak as he held her to his chest, the plushie, he noticed with annoyance, not abandoned at all, but clutched in the pain. He moved to her lower back, jabbing his thumb into her lower back causing her to shut her eyes tightly and bite down on her lip, he watched in interest as some blood tricked down, a chuckle exiting him as he pressed his finger tips along her spine, watching her struggle to buck and writhe in the pain that followed.

"I'm impressed." He hissed to her, "A weakling like you _can _be punished with some dignity… very nice guppy… very nice."

"Why…." He heard her whisper in pain. He stopped his hand that was moving towards her left side under the ribs, towards that sensitive flesh, "Why are you doing this?" He looked to see her eyes opened and staring up at his, almost pleading behind their disguise, begging him to stop, but that wouldn't do, she hadn't learned yet, she hadn't learned he was in charge, no, that would do at all for him to stop so early in the lesson. He pulled his lips to a smirk, before he leaned down to her ear hissing, "Anyone who abandons their friend is scum, anyone who does it for material possessions is far worse than scum… but you already know that…." He rested his hand onto her side, keeping his mouth beside her ear, "But you also lowly kicked me in the only place unguarded I had, you are as interesting to me as a child's favorite toy, and I want to know… what make's you _tick._"

He pressed his entire hand against her side, her body stiffened in his grasp, her breathing lodged in her throat before he shifted his hand lightly, the very movement reflected itself in her eyes as the pain spread into her body, her body shook with it, he let go of her, watching her hit the floor and fall to her knees. Her hands on the floor in front of her as she tried to stabilize herself, he swooped down into a crouch, staring at her, then eyeing the blood on her lip from where she bit it, _hmmmm… _He smirked for a moment and leaned forward, grasping her face with his hand and let his thumb caress her cheek for a second, she attempted to shy away from the touch only for him to grab a firmer hold and hold a finger up wagging it back and forth. "Tsk tsk…" He pulled her face forward, glaring down at her before murmuring lowly, "Now… guppy…if I ever catch you doing that bull shit again…." He leaned forward to her ear again, hissing in it, "I will go with my original plan, and just kill you. Consider this you're only warning and yourself lucky."

With that he got to his feet, watching her pick up her plushie like some pathetic security blanket and looked ahead for a moment, glaring, then moved away, walking quietly to a respected distance to watch from afar again. He watched her move to her feet, hand resting against the wall for a moment before letting out a soft breath, she could still stand after that, he smirked lightly, how much pain could the little brat stand before she passed out? He watched her walking falter before she stood up straight and began moving away, pace slow, but shaky.

He chuckled lowly and followed, _ooooh the bruises you'll have guppy…I'll make sure I'm there to see them._ He followed her back to the benches, then watched her quiet for a moment before pulling off her cloak, his eyes narrowed for a moment,_ my my, never saw that under that cloak… _His eyes moved down her form as she turned and sat down, or more like, collapsed, laying on the bench on her side, his eyes traced down her sides to her waist and then up her stomach to her chest, _didn't see that at all… felt it… can't say I don't enjoy the view. _

He grunted, stepping back as his animal instinct came roaring back, he fought back a growl, broad shoulders, good for grabbing, wide hips, good for child birth, large b-

He shoved his animal instinct down savagely, his eyes narrowing into deadly dots again before he glanced up to see the brat pulling the cloak over her as though a blanket, he sighed for a moment, she had just unknowingly brought him relief, he shook his head, _TOO YOUNG. _He snarled to his animal instinct that stubbornly held its place.

Some times, like these moments, Kisame cursed his animosity. It urged him to do stupid things, he was no pedophile, children were off limits, kunoichis were always older when he took them, near his age range, and sadly, always loose because of this, but he didn't mind, a lay was a lay, it wasn't like he was looking for something that called for intimacy, he just wasn't into that, there was no need for it in his line of work, but still, some times he wondered….

What would it be like to actually have someone that gave a shit about him, not a cheap hooker or a whore he bought at a brothel, don't get him wrong, he was clean, he couldn't afford not to be, and having a high sense of smell, came in handy when someone infected went by, but he could not say honestly he had been in a 'relationship.' He glanced at the brat in some curiosity, she was not shy about being with other people nor did she seem to care if she was intimate on a basic basis with her friends. He tilted his head; _brat's probably been in many.

* * *

_

My captor was quiet as he set me down in a corner, my eyes widened as I moved away from him a bit, my Kisame plushie I held to my chest, he was not taking it from me this time, I also was worried about what was to come to me from him catching me, my mind began to go off of different scenarios but with no patience as to listen I shut my eyes and shook my head frantically. I didn't take notice to my body shaking in the unconscious fear that was welling up with in me.

See pain and I never got along, I didn't stop crying from getting shots till I was about 11 in which I had to talk myself out of crying, I keep my mind calm when there was pain, and even now and then, I would find myself in pain, but not having any clue as to what happened to cause it, pain was something that just kept showing up like the unwelcome neighbor at my back doorstep at midnight.

My eyes snapped open as his blue fist grabbed onto the front of my cloak, my eyes widening before I felt him pull me forward, this his fist slam into my collar, slamming ME into the wall behind. My head whipped back and collided with the wall as well, making me fight back a groan, that was painful. I had a feeling he was no where near done with me though, my feeling was confirmed as my front was pulled up and I went along with it, making me open my eyes and stare up at him silently before his lips pulled into that dark grin that continued my trembling.

"If you scream guppy, this will only get worse."

I didn't have a clue what he did to me, my eyes had been fixed onto his as I felt pain rip through my stomach as though someone had just slammed their fist good into it, I wanted to hunch forward but my position didn't allow me to, my hands remained limp by my sides as my teeth gritted and I shut my eyes after opening my mouth but stopping the shout that wanted to come from it. I was not going to give this man the pleasure of screaming, nor would I ever, my eyes opened into a wince before I felt the next bit of pain hit me, it knocked the wind out of me, my head tried to bow for air but once again, my position compromised it.

I was able to gain air after my gaping and gasping how ever as I was pulled into the man's front, his arm I felt securely around my lower back; as I was in range, I strongly thought about attempting to bite his left nipple off, but thought better of it in the position I was in, with this insane psycho bringing out massive amounts of pain in me, but I suppose thinking about insane things was all I could do at the moment to attempt to distract myself from it.

My hand tightened on my Kisame plush that was now in between our chests, my head bowed forward against his chest as my eyes remained shut in pain and my teeth gritted again, I didn't open my eyes to see what he was doing until a large pain in my back made me throw my head back and stare at the ceiling in excruciating pain, I bit down on my lip on accident, biting and puncturing it, feeling blood drip down in a hot smooth liquid but once again let it go as I was concentrating on other things. Why did this man care what I did? Why was it I cared, besides for this, what he thought and did? What was the connection to him that made me give a shit?

My questions were stopped as my spine screamed in pain, my body moving on instinct into bucking and struggling against this man, he kept a firm grip though, I wasn't going any where. I felt the pain dull as his hand moved away murmuring, "I'm impressed." Before continuing to me, "A weakling like you _can _be punished with some dignity… very nice guppy… very nice."

It was that that had got me to open my eyes to look at him, gasping out in a rasp whisper, "Why…" He stopped what he was doing as I managed to continue out, "Why are you doing this?" I had to know, what was the purpose of my punishment from him, had I let him down in some form? If I had, I was certainly sorry now, but I hadn't let him down…did I? No, I was sure I didn't, I didn't know this man enough to let him down, Cheryll I may have let down, but this man I most certainly did not.

"Anyone who abandons their friend is scum, anyone who does it for material possessions is far worse than scum… but you already know that…." His voice made me quiver as I stared up at him again, his lips pulled back as he had his mouth beside my ear, why hadn't I noticed that?

_Perhaps it was the massive amount of pain in you… _I hated my mind. I was snapped away from my hate feeling his hand press against my left side though, on the sensitive flesh underneath the cloak, this was going to hurt. "But you also lowly kicked me in the only place unguarded I had, you are as interesting to me as a child's favorite toy, and I want to know… what make's you _tick._"

I stiffened as pain flew into my side, immense, burning, white hot, pain. I wanted to scream, but I settled for not breathing at all as to prevent this, the pain had me shaking, I felt his hand move not even an inch and it hurt more 10 fold, my knuckles clutching my plushie were white before I felt his arm leave me and have me fall painfully to the ground, I grunted silently as my hands came out to steady me, preventing me from falling face first and making out with the floor, I heard the sound of his cloak rustling as he crouched down in front of me, I kept my gaze on the ground, _hurts… it hurts a lot…what the hell did he do to me?_

_Well obviously nothing good Dumb Ass! _I froze feeling his hand grasp my lower jaw, a thumb moving across my cheek bone, I backed away from his grasp further into the corner behind me before his eyes narrowed and he launched his hand forward, snagging my face and yanking it forward and up, I stared up wide eyed at him as his finger came up and he wagged it back and forth, "Tsk tsk…" I felt my neck stretch lightly as he pulled me further towards him, his eyes glared into mine and my own widened more so, "Now… guppy…if I ever catch you doing that bull shit again…." He leaned forward, his cheek's heat radiating to where I could feel it so near my own as he moved by my ear, "I will go with my original plan, and just kill you. Consider this you're only warning and yourself lucky."

My mind froze; my blood ran cold, my breathing stopped, kill me? He had actually been planning on killing me? Did he truly find me that disgusting among all things? I watched him remove his grasp then stand up, staring at me before walking off, disappearing into the crowd walking by. I pushed myself up, faltering in my movements, before steadying myself against the wall. I felt a surge of anger move through me, what right did he have to punish me when he knew nothing of me? What right did he have to touch me?

My emotions raged for a moment before I began walking, my body shaking in the process, what the hell was wrong with me? Yes, I didn't go after Cheryll, yes, I hated myself for it, yes, I felt I deserved to be punished…. But…….

What RIGHT did he have to do it? He wasn't my father, he wasn't my friend, and he most certainly wasn't my conscious that was putting me through the guilt trip to being with it. So… did he truly do it as a secondary option as to what he originally wanted?

These thoughts plagued my mind as I sat on the bench, my bag of plushies I used for a pillow as I fell to my side after I pulled my cloak off and rested it on the bench, I pulled my cloak down over myself, my eyes shutting as I hugged my Kisame plush to me, I checked my cell phone, there was seven more minutes till everyone showed up, I shuddered, I hoped nothing else happened.

_"Hiya!"My eyes snapped open and I blinked silently at the blonde in front of me, her blue eyes staring into my own as she tilted her head, then looked around, the place was empty, what the hell? I glanced back at her and she smiled, "Pein sama, this is no place for Akatsuki members, didn't you hear, this is an ANBU convention."_

_My eyes narrowed, 'Pein sama?' was this chick actually dumb enough to really not notice I was a cosplayer? I opened my mouth replying, "seriously?" My voice was low, monotone and….male? I glanced to the mirror across the hall, my eyes widening before I glanced down, I had no breasts. And something was between my legs…. I shot to my feet, my eyes widening before I glanced to the side, a group of people in masks who were talking and having a good time stopped seeing me. I stared before backing away, they all pulled out various weapons._

_The chick smiled before jumping and hugging me around the waist, "I LOVE YOU PEIN SAMA!" I felt a very sick for a moment, this chick repulsed me, the little bitch wouldn't let go, I pulled at her arms only to find as strong as iron. The ANBU people advanced._

_"Shit Bitch Let Me Go!" I screamed, she smiled at me replying, "But I love you Pein Sama!" I slammed my hand across her face making her fall backwards snarling, "To Bad Bitch!" I took off at a run, a hand grasped my ankle and I found myself making out with the floor._

_"Peeeeeeein Sama…. You will not escape…. MY LOVE!" I rolled over to find the girl flying at me with blazing red eyes and claws, her tongue out rabidly lolling behind her as she flew towards me, I opened my mouth to scream, finding I couldn't as she grew closer and closer and - _

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" My eyes snapped open as I woke up from the nightmare, the familiar mask of Tobi in front of my face before I let out a scream, falling backwards over the bench only for my ankle to be caught as I tightly held my Kisame plush while hanging upside down to keep me from falling to my death, Brandin stared down at me as Will had him around the waist before they pulled me back up, I stood breathing heavily for a moment before glancing at them, they were all back. 

"What The Hell Was That About?" Brandin questioned, I glanced at him, eyes narrowed as I tensed before relaxing.

"Fangirl…nightmare…." I replied. He was quiet for a moment and tilted his head, then muttered, "you're lookin' kinda pale Fire, ya alright?" I nodded frantically, there was no need to cause worry amongst them, I didn't want to ruin everyone having a good time. That's when I noticed Cheryll.

_Oh sweet Mother of god…don't let her come ov-shit, she's coming over here! _My mind screamed, I considered this time just throwing myself over the railing and putting myself in the hospital as she stopped in front of me.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Her tone was not pleased, it was actually relatively angry, I felt my eyes narrow, the dryness of my contacts becoming most noticeable before I stated, "Because you ran off." Her arms crossed before she hissed, "We're partners, and you're supposed to go where I go." I felt like socking her, here I was, my mind started registering the great dull throbbing pain moving through my body now, taking this crap from her, after I had to deal with Mr. Ultimate Cosplayer, and I was allowing her to do it?

_OHHHHHHHH FUCK NO!_

"Listen Cheryll." My lips pulled into a snarl, "I go where I Want to go, not where You want to go, I may Consider Going where you want to Go, But I am Not Your God Damn Dog!" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me, I didn't give a shit, "If you run off, I am not going to go after you when I may have been the cause of the problem to begin with."

"You said you wanted everyone to be safe and have fun, I ran off, I wasn't safe." She replied, I felt like strangling her. She wasn't _SAFE? _I Got The SHIT BEATEN OUTTA ME because I didn't go after her, I was in pain RIGHT now because I didn't go after her, I fought to restrain my temper that was threatening to burst, my eyes narrowing into deadly slits and my dark thoughts started to echo through my head.

_Punch that bitch, rip her throat out, strangle her, teach her a lesson, she wants to learn about being safe? Show her that she pisses you off, you're far from safe! _My mind hissed lowly, I felt my body shaking and her eyes widened, I opened my mouth, I'd tear her mind to shreds, I 'd rip it to pieces, I'd cause her to know the pain I was feeling right now because she was looking for FUCKING PITY!

"Fire!" My eyes darted to Brandin, his hand pulling the mask off, his own eyes narrowing, he knew the signs, he knew what was coming, he had been there when I had torn someone's mind to ribbons the first time, if I did it with Cheryll, this would be the second. My mouth shut as I stared at him though, waiting.

_Don't listen! Just Fucking Get to It! Tell her! Tell her god damn it! You're in so much pain because that man says you not going after her was being worse than scum, you didn't go after her because you caused the problem, you sent others after her because it'd be better. Just Fucking Let Her Have It!_

_Shut up you! _I snarled angrily to my head, because Brandin was there the first time this happened, he was the only one I would listen to at this moment, he knew what I was thinking, he slowly shook his head, my mouth opened again before he stated, "Cass, don't, she ain't worth it." No, she wasn't, but it'd make me certainly feel better.

We were quiet before I let out an exhale, my eyes shutting_, Not worth it._

_No! Kick her ass! Break her face! _

_Not Worth it._

_N-_

_NOT WORTH IT DAMN IT! SHE AIN'T WORTH IT! _I relaxed and looked at Cheryll for a moment, before replying, "If you didn't want to be unsafe, you should have stayed with me to begin with, so shut the hell up. It's not my fault you let your anger make shitty decisions for you."

_Hypocrite. _My conscious snapped, I glared inwardly but let out a tired sigh, Brandin then stated, "I call dibs with Fire on this shift." The others nodded, Cheryll moving over to Ashlee and Will, Gavin going with Cody, Danielle with Daniel, and Kris with Heather, they all walked away, I slowly let out an exhale, then inhaled, my eyes shut, before murmuring, "Brandin." I sensed his glance, "I want to go to the room."

"Good idea…" I opened my eyes and nodded, we moved silently away from the bench, my bag in one hand, plushie in the other, then he stated, "You wanna tell me what's going on?" I shook my head as we reached the elevators after crossing through the bar, before stating as the elevator opened, "upstairs." My finger came up and pressed the '20th' floor button and the doors shut quietly after we entered, it began moving, there was no one but the two of us in it, I looked over to see Brandin staring at me almost demanding an explanation before I murmured, "I've been stalked for the past four hours." His eyes narrowed at this.

"By who?" I let out an exhale before replying, "Ironically enough, a Kisame cosplayer." His lips pulled into a grin for a moment before I cut his thought process off stating, "It's not funny… it's not funny at all." Sensing I was not pleased or amused his grin disappeared and he gained a stoic face replying, "What's he done?"

_**Wasn't that you're whole goal in the first place?**_

"DAMN IT KELEVRA IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I snarled at him, his eyes narrowed then widened for a moment before he turned and slammed his head against the elevator snarling, "Damn Link!" He was referring to the slight mental link the two of us shared, often able to sense each other's thoughts or emotions to a small degree, occasionally each other's actions as well, I was not concerned about it at the moment though as much as I was angered, my fist slammed against the wall beside me causing his attention to move directly onto me as I continued, "The bastard's too in character! He Acts Like He IS Kisame! AND NO GODDAMN IT IT'S NOT FUNNY SO GET THAT GRIN OF YOUR FACE!"

"Fire what's this about?" His voice was uncertain, I glared at him now angrily, before hissing, "He watched Cheryll and I. He watched her leave, and what I did, getting the Plushies instead of going after her, he was not impressed." Brandin shrugged, before stating, "His problem Fire, what does it matter?" I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, his eyes narrowing into slits as I shrieked, "IT MATTERS CAUSE HE BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA ME FOR IT!"

"….." I backed away from Brandin, his own eyes wide in slight surprise as well as narrowed into slits of instant anger, he then snarled, "WHAT?" I nodded, knowing the message was clear. I didn't need to repeat it, he was quiet again, but I could see it working behind his eyes, anger rushing through him as it had with me to Cheryll, it was the one thing he would not tolerate nor would I, someone attacking our friends.

"Brandin No." I hissed lowly. His eyes snapped up to me and he glared, I held my ground, my own eyes narrowing as I tensed, prepared for anything, my breathing starting to steady as I whispered, "You're not going after this one."

"Give me one good r- No, actually, don't bother." He growled, my hand clenched into a fist, why? Because this guy was in a league of his own, because I didn't want to find my best mate DEAD on the Ashland Dispatches front page reading: TEEN KILLED IN BRUTAL BEATING! As the head liner, I couldn't let him get to the cosplayer or it would turn out extremely bad. My mouth opened before he hissed, "I don't wanna hear it Fire. He's gonna get it."

I shut my mouth, I couldn't talk Brandin out of this, I couldn't tell him no, he had every right in his eyes, his friend was hurt, threatened, and angry because of it, he was there, and didn't do anything to protect them even though at the time he couldn't. I felt a slight stab of guilt in what I was attempting to stop, but shoved it down, I could see why Brandin wanted to go after him, I could see why Brandin wanted to beat this guy to an inch of his life in revenge for hurting me, but I couldn't allow it, not for my sake, but for his, for Brandin's.

I felt a slight shaking move through me, then the adrenaline hit me, my eyes snapped open from their half lidded gaze before I stated, "he'll kill you." His eyes snapped to me, "He'll kill you, you're not going after him."

"What the fuck makes you think he'll Kill me Fire?" He growled, I tightened my fist before hissing, "Because I Got Off LUCKY!" I looked at him dead in the eye, my hand coming back and slammed into the wall behind me, causing reddening into my knuckles, "… he wanted to kill me, and so he beat me instead of killing me…"

"…how the hell did you figure out that?" He muttered looking back ahead; I let out a low sigh and whispered, "He told me." He stopped for a moment and looked at me, "He told me that he wanted to kill me originally, but he chose to beat me instead… you're not going after this one." His mouth opened, and I hissed, "YOU'RE NOT GOING KELEVRA!"

"Do you think you can stop me?" He asked, his voice was generally angry, but I didn't flinch away, I shut my eyes and whispered tiredly, "Brandin. I'm not going to stop you, I'm going to hope you just listen, he beat me but he let me live, he could have killed me, I know he could have, he's dangerous enough, I sense it when ever he's near. You going after him and getting yourself killed would be a waste… and I don't want that."

* * *

Reg POV: 

He had watched the Pein cosplayer fall asleep before leaning against the wall; he was silent before he murmured dully, "Tired you out guppy? Too bad…" He looked back ahead before seeing Hidan walking down the hall, he waved him down, the white haired Jashin worshipper moving forward and glancing over to the side, replying, "She has horrible stamina I take it then?" He let out a low chuckle replying, "Not quite Hidan…"

Hidan stopped for a moment and glanced at him, quiet before murmuring, "Really now… what did you do?" Kisame let out a sigh, his eyes shutting as he replied, "Gave the brat some… lessons in discipline." Hidan's eyes narrowed before his lips pulled into a grin, he then prodded, "And?"

"She kept her mouth shut, so I didn't have to move it any further than necessary…" Kisame replied, he shrugged, "She moved over to the bench and passed out, nothing more, nothing less. The people in this world are unbelievably weak."

"So you've noticed it to." Kakuzu stated aloud as he managed to sneak up on the two, them jumping and tensing before relaxing, "have you sensed their chakra as well?" Hidan nodded, Kisame however shook his head, the two glanced at him before Kakuzu continued, "Uncontained, uncontrolled, your current interest apparently has none how ever." He waved his hand towards the sleeping teen, making Kisame's eyes narrow, "The others are some what the same, the Sasori as well as the Hidan and Kakuzu though… theirs is… very much controlled."

"None?" Kisame repeated, Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh and nodded, his instinct growled lowly, no chakra was a deficiency, it made her weak, unworthy of baring a child, his c-

_FOR THE LAST TIME GOD DAMN YOU __**NO!**_ Kisame screamed at his animal instinct, it didn't deter, starting to make his blood hot and his body tense, the two other Akatsuki members watched in slight interest as he struggled to maintain himself, his mind starting to be ripped apart from the sadistic urges and carnal hunger in his blood, he pulled his lips back and growled lowly, making Hidan's eyes narrow and Kakuzu tense, he brought his hand forward, gripping his head as it bowing, his instinct almost gripping him when…

"Kisame." Itachi's cool voice made him freeze; he slowly glared at the Uchiha, who was walking quietly, yet coolly towards him, his eyes half lidded, Sharingan, his blood line trait, not activated, but the onyx was slowly fading into red and the familiar shuriken design was appearing. "Control yourself." His body slowly began to relax, his partner's presence reassuring him that nothing would go wrong as long as the Uchiha was there, the animal in him respected Itachi's presence, more than it should have, it respected Kakuzu's and Hidan's as well, but less that it was capable of.

He let out calming breaths, shutting his eyes and leaning on the wall behind him, the coolness of it starting to stop his blood from racing.

"Jesus, never saw you as the pedophile type." Hidan's voice made his eyes snap open and narrow into that warning glare, the immortal ignored it leaning back as he continued looking over at the brat, _my brat_ his animal instinct hissed almost reminding him of his carnal thoughts, "Kinda odd if ya ask me… ain't even the type ya'd think could handle a vicious monster like you in bed."

"Hidan." Itachi's voice snapped Kisame from his urge to attack once again, his eyes narrowed but his shoulders less tense, "Kisame san is not a pedophile. He has no interest in bedding with a teenager, if he wanted to bed someone he'd pay for a whore." Kisame had to glance at Itachi, it was unlike the Uchiha to speak up when it came to his partner, he usually kept to himself and gave orders when it was time, it was rather annoying sometimes, but accepted by the shark affinity man as he was of 'noble' blood of sorts.

"Tch, what ever Uchiha, Jashin see's through all." Hidan replied glaring, Itachi stared at him for a moment, the look egging him to push his luck, it was ignored by the Jashin worshipper though as he looked ahead, murmuring, "oi, there's the rest of them." Kisame's eyes turned to see the Tobi cosplayer kneeling in front of the asleep Pein, waking them up causing her to stare, scream, fall over the bench, then over the railing behind her. He nearly jumped to grab her, he could make the distance easily, but the Tobi and Kisame cosplayer reacted fast, the Tobi grabbing her around the ankle and the Kisame grabbing the Tobi around the waist, in a joint effort, they pulled her back up.

"Skittish… don't you think Kisame senpai?" Kisame flinched and glanced over at Tobi, then around silently, then back at the newer member, he had an annoying habit of doing that, having picked it up from his days as Zetsu's subordinate, so it was expected, but that didn't make him any happier when it was done to him, never the less, he sighed and looked back at the group. "Just a little Tobi."

"Well after that beating you so affectionately gave the brat…" The white side of Zetsu made him turn around, glaring at the plant man as the black side continued, "It's expected for her to 'freak out' a bit. Bet leader's gonna be pleased, he said not to harm anyone here." Kisame's eyes narrowed, he had not been informed about that, "Though it wasn't nearly as severe… as you could have made it… almost gentle."

"That's enough." Kisame snapped glaring angrily at the plant, Zetsu's sides both grinned at him, the two remaining quiet as the others glanced at them, then they sensed something, Kisame knew it, only it was different this time, it was that hot feeling he kept getting when ever the brat was angry, only this time it was almost blistering, bloodlust hovered over the air, animalistic rage wrapped it's coils around his nostrils making him inhale deeply, his eyes moved to the Pein cosplayer standing in front of the Deidara.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the signs immediately, tensed body, firm scowl, eyes narrowed into slits, something was angering her, he looked over at the Deidara cosplayer, shutting his eyes as he concentrated on what they were saying, "You said you wanted everyone to be safe and have fun, I ran off, I wasn't safe."

The blood lust rose, the animalistic rage screamed, he sensed for chakra only to find none, he watched her mouth open.

"Fire!" The Tobi cosplayer yanked his mask off, Kisame tuned him out as he looked back at the Pein cosplayer, her eyes had moved to him in a glare, her hands were clenched into fists, the scents dampened for a moment leaving hesitation, before her eyes moved away and shut, a look of utter concentration on her face and the smell as well as the feeling deteriorated, a tired look remained as her eyes opened. He turned to the others now, his back to them.

"…that was interesting." Zetsu's white side muttered. He ignored it and began falling into deep thought, that smell was more animalistic this time than anything, wild, untamed, yet that boy, the Tobi cosplayer, he had a control of some time that made it stop, made it listen, what was it? He opened his eyes and glanced at the others who were talking amongst themselves before he glanced away back ahead of him, _wouldn't you love to get her into that state and t-_

_Shut. Up. _He hissed to his instinct, he would admit, the slight obey she held towards the boy was not of submitting, it was not of pack order, it was of something pure, something similar to what he held with Itachi. He glanced at his partner to see him walking away, his mind vaguely recognizing that Deidara, Pein, and Konan had yet to show up but shoved it away, it didn't matter, he looked back at the floor in front of him.

Yes, he would love to get her into that state, he would like to take her in that state, but she was _too young_. She was too young for him to do anything more than play, she was of biological maturation, but she was too young for him to even consider taking her on as so much as a play mate, she wasn't of his world, she wasn't of his breed, she wasn't _shinobi_. Why couldn't his instinct comprehend this?

He couldn't understand why his animal instinct even found her remotely appealing besides the dominance she had it seemed naturally, she was weak, physically and emotionally, but not mentally, she was to in dept it felt from her expressions during her thinking, she analyzed things to the core. She recognized her mistakes instantly after they were committed, guilt was a factor but only if she allowed it to be.

He let out a sigh and looked up, his eyes widening slightly, she was gone!

_Oh Shit! _He hissed lowly into his head before walking out calmly, the other's had left him in his thoughts, he sniffed the air in search for her scent, finding it, he moved quickly after it, where was she? He looked left and right, his feet moving him quickly across the floor till he stopped in front of an elevator. He could smell the stench of anger coming from one of the elevators, but not hers, though her own was mixed in it, it was not the fierce heat that he felt when she was angry, it was cold with an acid under coating, he let out a low growl and looked around, he had to catch up with them, and he had to catch up with them NOW!

He moved and grabbed hold of the door leading to the stairs, he opened it and quickly launched through, the 20 flights almost a short work out as he moved up them and slipped out the door just in time to see the elevator doors open. He watched two exit, the boy with her who was dressed as Tobi's the source of the scent. The female with him holding a slight defiant look on her face but her body was less tense, her head bowed and she muttered, "So you're going to leave it?"

"….Yeah, I'll leave it Fire." Kisame fought back a slight growl as the boy glanced at her, "But I ain't gonna be happy about it… and I'm most certainly gonna keep a sharp eye on you." She chuckled lowly and shook her head, then winked at him.

His animal instinct hissed and snarled at this as she whispered, "sharp eye Kelevra? Keen. Keep a Keen eye on me, too sharp, and you'll cut me." The boy placed a hand on her head and shoved it gently over, the two moved towards the hotel rooms and got to room '236'. The girl pulled out a card and opened the door silently; they moved in, it clicked shut behind him.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as the elevator opened, Brandin's eyes had softened at my words slightly and we exited, our footsteps quiet as we moved down the hall, he was still tensed up though. I shut my eyes, _I can't let you go and get killed. I have to be sure you won't do anything… stupid._

"So you're going to leave it?" I questioned before I could stop myself, I knew our friendship was strong, with the hardships we had gone through together, him backing me when I needed him to, and me there as his console and ear to talk to, as well as the boot to shove up his ass when he needed it, I knew the bond we held was like unbendable iron, but would this, me asking him not to do go after the cosplayer, I silently called out to our friendship he'd listen to me.

"…Yeah… I'll leave it Fire." I felt the tension in me leave immediately, he'd leave it, he'd be safe then_, thank goodness. _I shut my eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief, "But I ain't gonna be happy about it… and I'm most certainly gonna keep a sharp eye on you." Though I heard him perfectly clear, in my relief I shook my head and chuckled, then looked at him smiling with a wink, "sharp eye Kelevra? Keen. Keep a Keen eye on me, too sharp, and you'll cut me."

Brandin looked at me for a moment before shaking his head and pushing my head to the side as we reached the hotel room, I let us in and heard it shut with a click behind us, then pulled my cloak off, a sigh of relief going through me as the coolness of the room hit my flesh, "Ahhh, damn, I was getting hot." He let out a chuckle and threw his mask to the side, the tension between us had broke, that was a wonderful thing.

I began pulling off my shirt and he let out a cough, I glanced at him before continuing, revealing the black tank top underneath, he let out a slight sigh of relief muttering, "Don't do that to me, please." I glanced at him and smiled over my shoulder as I pulled off my wig, I winked at him almost like a kitty cat, "Nyan Kelevra, like what you see?" He looked away from me for a moment before muttering, "I'm not gonna answer that, and you KNOW I'm not gonna answer that."

"Good choice." I pat his left cheek for a moment and then fought back a grunt as he stood up hugging me from behind, my eyes narrowing as his arm rested on my side, I didn't hold back the sharp inhale from it and he stopped, I felt him tense and he leaned forward, fighting back a shriek my elbow flew back and slammed against his chest hissing, "Back." He immediately obeyed, his eyes staring as I leaned forward, hand on the bed in front of me, ignoring the fact he had a good look of my ass, because I knew he wouldn't stare at the moment, not with the pain that was coursing through me I knew he got a twinge of through the link as he moved by my side immediately.

"Fire let me see." He urged, my eyes narrowed and I muttered, "Nyet." He stopped and looked at me as I stood up straight replying, "Tis nothing… I won't have you see it, you'll just get angrier than need be." He glared at me but I glared back, we remained quiet before he continued, "Where else?"

"Stomach, spine… and lower back." I replied, "It's just bruising…." _I hope. _I shut my eyes only to grunt as I was shoved back onto the bed, my hand clenching into a fist as I didn't hesitate to throw it him before he could pin me, "I said NO!" I snarled as my knee slammed into his chest as me moved forward, he grunted and fell off it onto the floor, gasping and wheezing for breath, "Oh Shit!" I leaned forward, I had forgotten about that, he had horrible asthma, he shook his head and managed to gain his breath after a few minutes, we were quiet before I sighed, "Kelevra, you're not seeing it… I can do fine, just can't be touched… it'll hurt a lot if it's touched. "

He nodded for a moment before I sighed, "I'm gonna… go around this shift with out the cosplay." He blinked at me as I began pulling pins out of my hair allowing it to fall back down just past my shoulder; I dragged a hand through it, slightly damp from sweating underneath the wig and moved to the bathroom, I grabbed the contacts case and twisted the tops off, pulling off each contact and putting them in the cleaning solution, I blinked several times before letting out a small sigh, my hand moved up and grabbed the can of spray on deodorant which I used immediately, getting rid of the stench that the sweat brought.

I let out a sigh now staring at my face as I pulled off the piercings one by one, by the fourth shift, I would want them back on, so I would ask Kris to be my partner as to help me get them all back on. I stared at my face as I removed the fake magnetic earrings. I blinked for a moment before walking out, Brandin glanced at me in slight curiosity as I grabbed new pair of clothes, bra, and underwear muttering, "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He nodded and watched as I slipped into the bathroom.

I stripped down quickly, eyes becoming half lidded as I moved into the shower, turning it on and letting the cold water spray me down, not even bothering to turn it to hot before I grabbed the cheap shampoo and scrubbed it through my hair, a shiver running through me as the water washed it out in waves. I glanced at the floor below me before my eyes caught the dark bruising forming on my stomach.

I shuddered at the sight, it was huge, spreading from just above my belly button to my diaphragm where there was another bruise, it ran cross ways then up between my breasts. My eyes in a panic moved down to my left side and I felt myself nearly slip in shock, a single hand print, slightly deformed, laid in place where the cosplayer had touched me, I didn't bother to look at my spine as I fell to my knees, shaking, he _was_ serious then, he really could have killed me, he really could have just offed me just then and there. I gulped wide eyed and heard a knock on the door.

"Oi! Fire! You alright?" Brandin's voice sounded in, "I heard something fall!" I grabbed the conditioner in a hurry stating, "Fine Brandin, Just slipped!" He left me alone at that, my eyes shut as I ran the conditioner through my hair, _he really could have killed me… he let me live though, why did he let me live? Why do I interest him? Why does he even care? _My eyes opened for a moment and I stared at my wrist, still unable to think of what was wrong with it from when he had grabbed me, and for that matter…

My hand slipped up to the cheek he touched, something was wrong with it to, any where my skin touched his, something was wrong with it, but WHAT was it that was wrong with it? It wasn't like he was diseased or something, and if he was, I was gonna be fucking pissed. I shook my head frantically, sending cold water all over the tub and curtain, before I grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub down my body, something as wrong with it and I couldn't' place it, I shut my eyes silently as I lathered it on my hands and began to clean my neck and head as well as my shoulders.

I let out a sigh as I turned off the water, once again, I would think about it later. I sat on the bottom of the tub for about 10 minutes before getting to my feet, grabbing the towel I had used earlier to dry myself off, it wasn't damp any more. Grabbing hold of my bra, I pulled the sports bra on silently then the gray tank top over it. Silence was in the air as I pulled on my Victoria Secrets gray underwear to match my bra; my hair damp as I pulled it out from under the tank top, then took hold of a pair of black cargo pants.

"Fiiiire what's taking so long?" I heard Brandin state impatiently, I was half tempted to snap at him but ignored it as I grabbed a black band with a red cloud and a white outlining, I pulled it up to my left deltoid and then opened the bathroom door, Brandin leaning against the wall stared at me for a moment as I walked away from the bathroom to my suitcase, I dug around in it then pulled out a pair of socks then sat on the bed pulling them on, I sat for a moment staring at them before getting up and walking across the room to the pair of combat boots sitting on top of the suit case. I laced them up with the pants inside them before grabbing hold of a black hat that was lying on top of my suit case. It could be inverted to green if I felt the need, how ever, I didn't at the moment, I grabbed my black rimmed glasses off of the night stand and slipped them on along with a pony tail holder that I put in my hair making it a single pony tail that blanched out, my bangs hanging down to either side of my face shaping it.

I added the final touch after slipping on my hat, the dark blue head band that held the Kirigakure hitai-ate and tied it above the bill of the hat. I turned to Brandin as I grabbed hold of a black Eddie Bower Vest with several pockets, unzipping two, I stuck my hands in them, slipping my Kunai hostler back on allowing my cell phone and money to be with me before I stuffed my camera, my i-pod, and my hotel key into one of my pants pockets.

"You wagin' war Fire?" Brandin asked looking me up and down, I glared at him from under my hat before stating dully, "Get your mask on Tobi." He blinked before nodding frantically, replying, "Yeesss master." In an Igor voice. I stared at him as he did so before he tilted his head, "Now what?" I threw my cloak to him, watching him pull it on before I leaned back on my feet and crossed my arms.

I picked up my Kisame plushie and stuck it in one of my vest pockets. I turned to him, then stated, "Let's go Tobi." He stared for a moment before nodding, pulling on his sunglasses before approaching the door, I followed him silently as he opened it, then he bowed with a hand out, "After you ma'am."

"And who said Chivalry was dead?" I questioned aloud as we exited the room.


	10. 09: Pensive Thinking

**A/N: **Thanks to **Zomibe, Kobukat**, **vnienhuis**, and **Obsidiantears08** for reviewing, I'll try and make sure I don't let ya all down. **Also**, I'm not gonna say when I'm gonna work on the anime rave, all you need to know is that I will eventually get to it, I'm going by day, and we're on the third shift of a five shift day, so patience. Saturday is gonna take a long time to, let me just get one thing done then move on to the next, I'd tell ya when I'd work on it, but when ever I do, I end up stop working on the story all together. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that. So patience.

**Mako: **So when are you going to work on our story?

**A/N:** Ummm….. good question, also, the song on here is **'Me Against The World'** by **Simple Plan**. Sorry I wasn't able to update so soon as well, I had an English Character Analysis on 'The Crucible' that I had to get done. So it's a long one to make up for it.

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Pensive Thinking**

Reg POV:

"And who said Chivalry is dead." Kisame's eyes narrowed as he watched a female move out of the hotel room the Pein Cosplayer and the Tobi had walked about 20 minutes before, the two silent as they turned to move down the hall. He paused staring quietly at them, she had changed, his eyes moved down her lightly tanned arms, toned, but not weak sticks, her curves were a little more apparent now she was in a vest and jeans. He tilted his head in thought, not to sore on the eyes either… He shook his head frantically and exhaled. He needed to rid himself of these ridiculous thoughts.

_Are there any whores near this area? _He questioned lowly, his eyes going half lidded as they moved closer, the Tobi following obediently behind the girl, he blinked as he spotted the frame on her face and the slight reflection of the light in her glasses, _So she need glasses huh? Didn't think so when I saw her… _He shut his eyes and leaned back, back into the darkness of the corner he was in, the two passed silently, he caught the strands of brown hair that peeked down from underneath the hat and the pony tail that went to in between her shoulder blades. He watched the boy hesitate for a moment in his walking before continuing as his female comrade wasn't slowing down.

"Oi! Fire! Hold up damn you! Seeing through one eye ain't easy ya know!" The Tobi stated, the girl stopped in her steps, pupils moving to the corner of her eyes as she turned, he tensed, watching two blue piercing orbs move to the Tobi with an almost cold gaze, the Tobi stopped, sensing the coolness, his body slowly tensing, Kisame frowned, watching in interest, before she had changed out of the 'cosplay' she had been different.

"….keep up Kelevra." Her voice was cool as well, matching her body posture and eyes, she then grinned, eyes holding a slight dance to them, "Or are ya gettin' to old keep up with a youngin' like me?"

"…I had that coming… I'll admit." The Tobi replied nodding, then his head came up, and he stated cockily, "But are you quick enough to keep up with an 'old man like me' if I get ahead of you Fire?" The girl smirked, turning her back and walking again, the Tobi moved forward, slinging an arm over her shoulders, she responded with one over his with a low chuckle. They continued walking silently before he murmured, "Oi. Fire… I am going…I am going….where ever which way the wind is blowing…."

She blinked and smiled at him for a moment, reciting back the second part of the song, "I am goooing, I am gooooing, Where Streams Of Whiskey Are Floooowing!" He chuckled, Kisame followed silently behind them, a small frown on his lips, she was definitely different, she was acting more like friend than a commander, the feeling of dominance was still intact, but it was not as apparent as when she was in the cosplay, it was smoother now, more subtle. He blinked, it was almost like liquid, he watched as her body posture unlike when she was in cosplay, while it demanded respect then, now it showed that she respected herself as much as others, she knew who was in charge, and where her place in the food chain was.

He watched her hips sway back and forth and her arms move back and forth with her step, smooth like liquid, calmed, relaxed, not when she was in cosplay, where it was fast, and rushed; now it was fast, but it was because it naturally was like that. He felt a smirk come to his lips, her hair as it was, reminded him a bit of Itachi's, but due to the pony tail in the back, also like the sound medic that had betrayed them, he watched her stop in front of the window, staring with her back to the boy.

"Cassi Kun!" The Tobi stated, he flinched, _kun?_ That suffix usually went with a younger male, or an affectionate term towards a male, he blinked as she glanced at him, a slight frown on her face before she murmured, "Yeah?" He frowned before replying, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" He felt a slight pulse go through him as the boy glanced down the female's upper body, not in a lusting way, but more of a concerned view. _He knows…_

"I should be fine…" She replied, "Just…don't hug me half caringly." He blinked before stating, "I always care. Other wise I wouldn't hug you at all." She frowned for a moment and glanced out the window that was viewing the elevators, staring at the sky scrapers outside, she blinked as an elevator opened, a group of people stood inside, he glanced over for a moment before stating, "Room for two more?"

"Nah, only one man." She looked over her shoulder at him before smiling, replying, "Go ahead Brandin."

"No way, what if that guy comes back!" He replied in a snap, she was quiet for a moment before murmuring lowly, "I think I actually lost him on the way to the room, go ahead Brandin… I need a moment to think by myself." He stared for a moment, her eyes boring into his own, then murmured lowly, "I'll come after you if you're not down in 20 minutes." She nodded, he turned and boarded, the doors shut silently, and he watched as the child stared silently out the window.

He moved behind her keeping at a distance, expecting her not to see him till she twisted around quickly on her foot and stared at him, eyes narrowed in caution and breathing surprisingly calm. He remained silent as he stared at her, the vest seemed to make her chest seem smaller than it was, it covered the curves of her sides and partial of her hips, he spotted her eyes narrowing and she slowly crossed her arms, oh yes, she was definitely different. He slowly smirked, the dominance radiating from her piercing blue eyes set an almost anxious tension through him.

He slowly approached, making sure to keep his own pace steady, yet smooth, a predator's gait, he stopped in front of her, his hand slowly coming up and gripping her chin, he tilted her face upward, her eyes narrowing before becoming half lidded as he leaned forward to peer into them. The two stared at each other, he was quiet; there was a self confidence in them now, one that the contacts hid away, or that wasn't there when she was in the cosplay.

"So you've stopped hiding away I see." He murmured lowly, his lips still in a smirk, she was quiet before he felt her hands on his chest, he grunted as she promptly shoved him away, her eyes becoming half lidded, her hands resting by her side before she replied, "And Who the Fuck said I was Hiding to being with?" He stopped for a moment as these words left her mouth; there was no fear before hand this time, the dominance flared and he felt a small stirring from down in his stomach start to reach him.

_Shit brat… don't you dare… _He watched her arms come up and cross over her chest, her eyes remaining half lidded almost in an 'oh really' fashion. A snappy attitude this one seemed to have, he fought back the grin that was pulling to his lips as he murmured lowly, "After that previous beating, you really think it's wise to treat me in such a way?" She stared at him, her eyes becoming dull for a moment before she moved past him and pressed the elevator 'down' button, her back still to him, she reached up, grabbing the tip of her hat and moved it slightly down.

"Only a pathetic fool." She replied, "Has to beat someone to get what they want. And only an idiot presumes from only actions. Next time, you should listen to the conversation." He watched her hand clench for a moment, "Actions may not be quieter than words, but words can sure as hell tell you WHY those actions are done." She glared over her shoulder at him, her eyes flashing in slight defiance, "Luckily for YOU, I realize something that you don't."

"And what…guppy is that?" He hissed, his eyes were narrowed at her, his body tensed, thinking of another beating to come, only for his mind to hiss, _no, this time just kill her. _He nodded to this agreeing, he watched her as the door opened and she paused, staring at him, he watched as a smirk of utter satisfaction came onto her lips, saying she had the last word, "You, just like me, are only _human._" She entered the elevator, the doors shut, leaving him standing there in silence.

He remained that way for another two minutes, staring at the elevator in slight wonder, he was bested by a teenager, in a battle of wits no less, he felt a slight pang of disgust of himself come forth, _She got me. The brat got me. I let her get me… why the hell… _He let out a growl and his hand came up, slamming into the wall beside him, she had the last word, winning this round out of the three or four that they had so far, he twitched before letting a smirk come to his lips, _she's got common sense… a rare quality these days._

He felt a small frown replace the smirk, his eye coming up as the elevator door opened, he moved forward and got in, several people moving as to make room for him, the door shut and he shut his eyes for a moment, _those eyes_, her eyes had been different when she spoke, not blazing with anger as when she was in the cosplay, but subtle stirring, anger there, yet dampened down, controlled to make it a minor annoyance. _But why is it like that when she's out of costume? Is it because she's not playing herself then? _He opened his eyes and stared up at the floors as they ticked by on the monitor above beside the elevator door above the button panel, _probably…

* * *

_

I had heard Brandin walk behind me as I moved down the hall slowly, there was no need to hurry any more, even if my natural walk was rather fast. I smiled to myself at this thought before my train of thought was stopped before it could even fully begin.

"Oi! Fire! Hold up damn you! Seeing through one eye ain't easy ya know!" I blinked at my comrade's voice and stopped, turning to face him, a slightly annoyed look on my face, now that I was out of cosplay, I was happy to be myself, this included my unusual fast walking habits, I did not like being interrupted either, I stared at him for a moment before I watched him stop, he sensed my annoyance apparently, meaning my eyes probably were down to a cold glare, I opened my mouth, my voice calm and monotone, hiding my annoyance except for in my eyes, "…Keep up Kelevra." I paused for a moment, perhaps I could have a bit of fun with this, I grinned at him, "Or are ya gettin' to old keep up with a youngin' like me?"

I could sense the slight amusement and annoyance that came from him immediately, signaling my inquiry had done it's job, "…I had that coming… I'll admit." I watched him nod in confirmation to his statement, I bit back the urge to cross my arms and smirk at him in victory before he continued to say, "But are you quick enough to keep up with an 'old man like me' if I get ahead of you Fire?" I nearly frowned at this, he had a point, though he was small, I knew Brandin, from experience, was a quick little bastard. I smirked how ever instead, my eyes shutting for a moment before I turned and began walking again, the slight throbbing in the places I had been hit a small nuisance as I kept up the calm vibe from me. I felt an arm sling over my shoulders and my eyes snapped over to Brandin as he kept an arm around my shoulders which I on instinct returned, I was becoming more comfortable now, Brandin was some times able to do that, if I was tensed up, or depressed, he'd make me happy again.

It's a wonder we weren't going out, but Brandin was to close for me to do that, he wasn't an acquaintance, he was a friend, he was one of my few _best_ friends. Though I wondered about him some times, I would give my life to save him; I wasn't ever going to risk that, even if it meant not being any more intimate than just friends. But I suppose, I wouldn't really want it any other way.

I glanced down at our feet as they moved in sync with each other, this was always an odd occurrence I found myself interested with for no reason what so ever.

"Oi, Fire." My eyes snapped up and my head did to, I glanced at Brandin for a moment, his voice sounded amused and happy, what was he up to? I raised an eyebrow in suspicious before he began to sing, "I am going…I am going….where ever which way the wind is blowing…."

I blinked at him catching on immediately, my lips pulling into a smile as I continued the verses of the song's chorus, "I am goooing, I am gooooing, Where Streams Of Whiskey Are Floooowing!" The song's title was "Streams of Whiskey" by Three Pints Shy. I had heard it about two years ago thanks to meeting Brandin. Chat was a wonderful thing in this sense, as it was often months between before we got to see each other.

We turned into the elevator's area and stood for a moment, I noticed Brandin touch the button before separating from him and walking towards the windows again, staring out them with my back to him as my eyes scanned the clouds, it was still gray out, and it being January meant that there was a good chance that snow might fall down. I nearly shuddered at the thought, I hated being cold, which some times confused people, because before I had moved to Ashland, I had lived in New Mexico, and before New Mexico, I had spent seven years, in Alaska. Needless to say, being a military brat most of my life, by the age of 16, I was well traveled.

"Cassi Kun." My mind stopped it's thought process as I glanced over my shoulder at Brandin, his voice was concerned, he was looking at me through his mask, I could see the one gray blue eye from behind the one hole in his mask, "Yeah?" I replied, not realizing my voice was low and uncaring at the moment, he seemed to tense then relax himself before asking, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I should be fine…" Really, I didn't know, but I had to assure Brandin I would be, for I all knew, I could have had internal bleeding, which would be bad, because even if I did think about it at least once or twice every day, I wasn't really wanting to die during an anime convention. ""Just…don't hug me half caringly."

His response had caught me off guard, but I suppose I should've expected it, it was after all, Brandin,"I always care. Other wise I wouldn't hug you at all." I had to stare at him for a moment because of his words, I knew Brandin was telling the truth, he could be a huge jack ass if he wanted to and a jerk, but when he was telling the truth, it was one of those things that seemed almost pure about him. I slowly nodded to him, then looked back ahead at the sky scrapers in front of me, the clouds were slightly lower, so they were skimming the top, it was almost interesting to me, but it was also slightly annoying at the same time, they were with in reach, but so far away at the same time.

I heard the sound of the elevator doors arrival and fought back a small smirk, before looking over my shoulder again, the doors opened, it looked awfully packed in there, I glanced at Brandin as he turned to them and questioned, "Room for two more?" I looked back ahead, there wasn't enough room for two more, and my suspicions were confirmed by a man in the front stating, "Nah. Only one man."

With a thought of uninterrupted thought in mind, and the wish for slight solitary for a few moments, I looked over my shoulder again, replying, "Go ahead Brandin." He looked at me immediately, I sensed the slight frantic refusal in his voice as he replied, "No way, what if that guy comes back?" _What if he did?_ I questioned lowly to myself, the dark person in my mind hissing, _not like you could do anything about it. _I shoved the thought away for a moment before replying, my voice low again, giving hint to my desires of solitary thought, "I think I actually lost him on the way to the room, go ahead Brandin… I need a moment to think by myself."

Our silence was not reassuring me that I would get the alone time with myself that I wanted, even if I had a good twenty minutes alone before I went to the room, but now I had something else on my mind, I continued to stare at him through to the eye, the people in the elevator I could feel were starting to get impatient.

_**Please.**_

My thought seemed to get to him through our link before he slowly replied, "I'll come after you if you're not down in 20 minutes." I nodded, happy I won my time of silent musing as he entered the elevator and it shut, my eyes turned back to the window and out it, the feeling of relief entering me for the moment, then a slight annoyance reached myself, I understood Brandin's concern for my well being, but..

_I am not a child, I do not need someone to hold my hand and protect me from all the bad people out there. _I shut my eyes for a moment, everyone has that little voice in their head that says those thoughts and comments about things that the person is to polite or modest to say themselves to what ever is bringing about the little voice, mine just so happened to love to talk when my friends did. I let out a small sigh, of course it did, I loved Brandin and Kris to death, but some times… I opened my eyes for a moment, the cosplayer was not a problem I wanted them to get involved in, he was my problem and mine alone.

_He's a lousy fucking cunt and he had no right to touch you._ I nearly chuckled at the voice's words, it was right, he did have no right to touch me, until I kicked him, I'll admit, I had that one coming, but what I did was _minor_ compared to what he had done to me, I was still in pain, he had been on his feet and chasing after me about three minutes from the kick. I fought back the snarl that wanted to come to my face. _Bastard, bitch is gonna get it. _Oh yes, one way or another, that cosplayer was gonna get it, I would win this round. I would speak, and play by my strengths, and in an argument, that wasn't talking, because I would stutter, but it was me thinking of crap before I said anything.

I caught movement in my right lens of my glasses and on instinct twisted around, my eyes narrowing as I stared ahead of me, _think of the devil and he shall appear no?_

_Fast._ Was all I managed to get out as I stared at the cosplayer, my eyes narrowed as he stared back, slowly moving his eyes up and down before stopping on my face as I crossed my arms, he was pissing me off, and why the hell was he checking me out? I fought back the glare that was slowly coming to my eyes, a want to launch myself at him and just rip his face to pieces floating to the surface of my brain only to be rudely shoved down.

I spotted a smirk on his lips as he slowly moved towards me, could he be any more dramatic? I how ever found myself slightly off guard as he stopped in front of me, hovering above me before I felt fingers grip my chin, my eyes narrowing dangerously again, I hadn't realized before how rough his hands were. My head was tilted back and he leaned down, we stared at each other for a moment before his voice rang through my ears, "So you've stopped hiding away I see."

_Hiding? I don't hide, I never hid, you're just stupid enough not to see through the cosplay, moron. _My little voice stated, I fought back a growl that was moving to my throat and instead of releasing, put that energy spent into my arms as I moved them up and shoved him away from me, watching his eyes narrow as he had to step back a few paces to keep his balance. This pointed out to me that he wasn't really trying anything to begin with, but it still annoyed me. I let my still partially raised hands rest down at my sides.

I was _me_ again, I wasn't me playing Pein, I was me, Cassi, Fire, the leader as well as bitch that people for some reason respected, the confused teen who worried about everything when really there's nothing to worry about to begin with, and this guy was pissing me off, to hell with being afraid, to hell with respecting him, he had shown me none, and as I was out of cosplay, and just my normal shark man fan girl self, I was not going to show him any either, despite the bad ass routine and in characterness he had shown, "And Who the Fuck said I was Hiding to being with?"

Really, I swore as soon as the words left my mouth, I was insane, this guy had also caused me bodily harm, and that fact before I stated a word had slipped through my mind and into the pit of it only to be brought back as he stared at me in the eye, how ever, I am _stubborn_, and this feeling of out right dominance towards this man, who I was going to beat in this round, held me in place as I even dared to cross my arms, raising an eyebrow to him and allowing my eyes to become half lidded, giving an almost bored expression to him.

"After that previous beating, you really think it's wise to treat me in such a way?"

_No, I should be kissing your fucking feet and bowing down to you, hold on while I strip myself down, get down on all fours, and beg you to fuck me cause you're so fucking great you shark man wanna be, pathetic, Ass Hole!_ I had to fight back the amusement that was starting to spring forward from the little voice's rant, oh it was right, who really, did this guy think he was? He had hurt me, but I had a gift, I was hardly ever surprised, startled, yes, shaken, definitely, but both would drift away, I had the gift of looking back and laughing hysterically at myself, and kicking him in the balls, his voice, his look of pain that it had caused, was totally worth the beating.

How ever, the pulsing in my back almost made me think differently, to bad I'm really stubborn though when it comes to these type of things. I moved towards him, noticing in delight the slight look that came onto his face as I pressed the 'down' button for the elevators, then looked over my shoulder at him, it was very unwise to turn my back to an enemy, but I thought by now, it was quite obvious, I was taking this round on head first, meaning, stupidly.

But it was time to level the playing field. "Only a pathetic fool." I started, catching his attention immediately, thankfully these words came out alright, when ever I was angry, or amused, I couldn't talk, silence and laughing were my methods of communication during those times, so I had to be careful, I had to choose words I could pronounce clearly with out a problem, "Has to beat someone to get what they want. And only an idiot presumes from only actions. Next time, you should listen to the conversation." Holy crap I said it all right, I continued to stare at him as he glared at me now, I didn't falter how ever, I had to say it, "Actions may not be quieter than words, but words can sure as hell tell you WHY those actions are done." I had to win this round or else I'd be fucked in the semi finals, I almost felt a smirk pull to my lips at the amusing thought, I'd slam him, and I'd slam him good, I'd win for sure if I didn't screw up the next part of my little 'speech.' I glared at him, continuing, "Luckily for YOU, I realize something that you don't."

_Oh yes, very lucky for you, if I hadn't taken that shower, and stared at your damn hand print on my side, I would have called the cops down to haul your ass off already buddy boy, I may be stepping on thin ice, but I got chakra in me that let's me walk on water, what do you got? Besides the tampon blade on your back? _My little voice stated almost making me laugh, I watched as he glared at me angrily, I was either going to get it after my next statement, or I was going to leave him silent, and silently, I hoped for the silence, I _wanted_ to win this round, I wanted to show him that even if I _am_ weak compared to him, I was still not one to mess with.

"And what…guppy is that?" I could hear the anger in his voice, he was gonna kill me, but not before I got the last word, not before I was able to get him pinned with it, not before I _won._

I took a moment to realize just how competitive I was at times like this. Even in soccer, I wasn't as competitive as I was being now, winning didn't really matter to me then as long as I had fun, but getting beaten by this lousy bastard was no fun at all, so he wouldn't have any fun at this time either, I'd win, and he'd know god damn it that I won. The elevator doors opened, and I smirked, _peeeeeerfect. _I looked at him, noticing the slight look on his face as he saw my look of satisfaction, _I have you now._

"You, just like me, are only _human._"

I stepped in the elevator, the doors shutting just in front me as I watched the slight look on his face, one that held no emotion but a slight off guard look, I looked around, I was alone in this elevator, I felt the roar of victory run through me as I threw my fists into the air, "OOOOOOH YEAAAAAH!" I let out a shrill laughter, the little voice in me silenced by the satisfaction of victory, "HOW DA YA LIKE ME NOW FISH BOY!?" I was happy now, I won, and his look had told me for a fact I had won this round. And as long as I won this round in particular, I was happy, not often did I get to slam someone down like that with out any stuttering in my anger or such finesse and style, it was almost like in the movies.

I quieted my laughter after a bit, my shoulders shaking in utter amusements and happiness. I was a goof ball, a dork, a bitch, a hard ass, at times a coward, but I was not pathetic, and I was not a fool, at times I could be a fool, but I was not pathetic, not unless I wanted to be, and right now, I was not pathetic or feeling pathetic at all, I felt like a winner, which didn't happen often, when we got to the hotel, I felt like a winner, when everyone listened, I felt like a winner again, and now. I felt on top of the fucking world.

_And you're probably gonna die for it._ My conscious stated, I did falter, my eyes narrowing and my amusement immediately gone, it had a point, would the cosplayer let his loss go quietly, or would he try and one up me? Would he track me down again and this time, instead of beating the shit out of me, just kill me?

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Cassi You Idiot! You Went And Talked Before You Thought! AHHH! _I looked panicked around the elevator, almost to assure myself he didn't follow me in, I shuddered at the thought of another one on one with him in the elevator, like that was going to happen again. My eyes shut as I calmed my racing heart now, inhaling and exhaling before the door of the elevator opened, I stepped out coolly and walked out of the sectioned off area, looking for Brandin only to find him sitting beside another Tobi cosplayer at the bar after I walked in on a bar stool.

Brandin's hands moving fluently telling me he was enthusiastic in what ever it was he was talking about, I had two guesses as to what it was, guns, or his latest book attempt, I was going for guns, since he was at a stand still on his latest book. He like me, was an author. I approached silently and stood behind him, wondering also why he was at the bar to begin with as he was only 19, before he turned to me and stated, "Eh Fire, you made it! I was just tell-" He looked back towards the Tobi and I did as well, he was gone, I chuckled amused before murmuring, "Talking to yourself? They're going to think you're insane." He slid off the bar stool for a moment, muttering, "You're one to talk." Then I blinked and looked at him jokingly stating, "I wasn't talking to you."

I watched the amused glint in his eye as I turned and walked out of the bar, him following behind till I stated, "So, what do we do now?" He was silent as he fiddled with the edges of my cloak's sleeves as he wore them, before replying, "Dunno Fire, whattaya wanna do?"

That was a good question, I didn't know what I wanted to do, I had walked around, none of the activities they were giving in the rooms separated off from the main part of the convention center interested me, I suppose I could go back to the venders and drag him into buying me something, but I wanted to save that for at least Saturday, my eyes shut for a moment before I stated, "Ya know, why don't we just walk around for now." He nodded in agreement to this, walking around was safe, and we could view the other people's cosplay, this would work out nicely.

"This is gonna be a rather calm shift then neh?" He questioned aloud, I stopped for a moment, he had a point, I looked at him before stating, "Unless…" He stared at me for a moment, I slowly smiled, "Ya wanna get the group together and go down to the 'the spot?' Kelevra." His eye lit up, 'the spot' was an area just outside the hotel's parking garage that was connected to the convention center, it was quiet except for the random passerby's and of course… myself and my friends, he stared at me for a moment before he nodded frantically. I waved my hand to him muttering, "You call Kris and tell her, she'll get everyone together." Nodding again, he pulled out his own cell phone and began dialing.

I droned him out in my head as I stared at the carpet on the floor while I stood beside him, my thoughts once again coming forth, _Kris… _I didn't know why I was thinking about my other best mate at a time like this, but then again, I suppose it had to do with some fact or another, my eyes drifted up and I stared at a Hidan cosplayer walking by me. I stared for a moment before moving forward, he seemed angry about something, I stood in front of him and stared up at him.

"…" We stared for a moment, I tilted my head at him as he glared, then muttered, "What the fuck do you want kid?" Jesus, and I thought Kris was good at playing Hidan, quickly, I moved forward and hugged him around the neck, I felt him stiffen and hiss, "What the hell?" As I rested my head on his chest, before stating, "It ain't all bad." Then let go and turned, walking away. Really, I had no clue as to why I felt the need to hug him, but I did, and then I went on it. I walked over and stood beside Brandin as he shut his phone.

"They'll meet us there and she's calling everyone." I nodded and he stared at me before stating, "You alright?" I shrugged, I didn't know if I was alright, or if I wasn't, right now, I was just sort of docile. I shut my eyes for a moment before letting out a small sigh, grabbing the front of his cloak and pulling as I began to walk away from the area we stood in, down the stairs I had previously fallen down, and across the way to a right entrance. There were stairs here to, but I didn't really care as I walked down them and took a right, arriving at 'the spot.'

I took my place on the cement floor in a corner, shutting my eyes and pulling out my I-pod, I heard Brandin walk over and position himself beside me as I pulled the head phones of my I-pod off my neck, where they had been stationed, and placed them over my ears. I needed a pick me up, something that would make me smile. I got up silently and turned randomly to one of my playlists, I noticed Brandin watching me but ignored him as I pressed the first song that came up.

* * *

Reg POV: 

After he had exited the elevator, Kisame felt relatively calmed, he wasn't angry, as he had first been, and if anything, he was a tad bit impressed, his little brat instead of submitting to him, if anything, attempted to verbally dominate him. While this did annoy him a bit, it also amused him, she was weak, yet, as her little speech showed him something that was a slight more better than strength. She was smart. And that itself could be a deadly thing for him, he looked around for her only to find her scent heading near the bar, following it, it wasn't long till he found her standing with the Tobi outside it, the Tobi on his strange device while she seemed dazed.

He observed her for a moment, her eyes were glazed over, her head bowed slightly, he noticed her eyes flick up and she started to walk towards something, in slight amusement, he watched her stop in front of Hidan who seemed perplexed at her, he approached silently, staying a slight distance away before watching her wrap her arms around the Jashin worshipper's neck and rest her head against it.

_You're dead Hidan. _He hissed in his mind, a slight scowl coming to his face before he watched her let go and walk back to the Tobi, the two conversing till she grabbed his wrist and began to lead the Tobi away.

He on the other hand, moved forward and grabbed Hidan by the hair, Hidan glaring as he snarled, "What the hell man!?" He slammed his knee into the man's abdomen, letting go and quickly following after his little brat, a slight anger in him, why the hell did she hug Hidan? HIDAN of all people, he felt his breathing heightened as he followed her scent, walking down a flight of stairs then stopping as he spotted her, she was standing still, her back to him for a moment before the device in her hand she drew a circle around with her thumb.

The music blasted against her ears, making it easy for him to hear the lyrics perfectly as she began moving with them, eyes shut as she turned, pocketing the device as she began to sing with it.

"_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart"_

He watched as her body moved with the words of the lyric, each action expressing the next, her hand moving onto her chest and one swinging out behind her as she continued to sing with the song.

_"To everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all…"_

Her breathing was picked up with the emotion of the song, she was feeling it as she sang, he fought back the slight chuckle, she got involved with her movements and actions, and she didn't allow the song to be just a song.

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world"  
"We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them"_

Her movements unlike when rehearsed, were no longer fluid, they were rather choppy and he almost laughed when she moved attempting to catch her balance when she spun to fast or stepped back to lightly, he fought back a smirk as she stepped to the side and had to quickly hold herself. But continued it anyways, the Tobi got up, grabbing her hand and spinning her. Her eyes opened and she smirked as she spun him back.

_"I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all"_

_  
"I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World….world…world…  
(scream)"_

He watched her jump back, a hand on her left breast before she launched her hand out, pointing at him, her look was of utter rage, her eyes shined with a feral grin before she snarled with the song.

_"Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot!  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win."_

The boy lifted up his mask staring perplexed at her, she moved forward, twisting around him, resting her hands on his shoulders and making him move down, he fell to his knees and looked up as she peered down at him glaring. He studied the two, it was almost like two playing pups, one attempting to dominate the other, only she wasn't going as far as she could, she didn't need to. The boy was already calm enough and obeyed silent

_"I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong" _

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world" 

He had to blink as the boy shot to his feet, grabbing the girl, spinning her out, then taking off at a full speed towards the wall besides a stair case leading down to a lower level the last of the song played through the air as he didn't stop in his sprint.

"I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world!" 

He watched the Tobi cosplayer jump into the air, using his feet to run up the wall only to make it look like he crashed into it as he fell towards the ground, he hit hard and the girl stared for a moment before he got to his feet. Kisame blinked glancing as the girl fell back onto her behind laughing hysterically. Almost as though this was a usual thing, the boy grinned and she slipped the head phones off, "Jesus Chris Kelevra." She snickered, "You're gonna get yourself hurt like last time."

"Ahhhh, but you're smiling, not that sad depressing bull shit that you pull when something's up." He stated back, "So it's all worth it, I some times get depressed that I'm not at school any more because I can't make you laugh." Kisame didn't let the slight frown on her lips go unnoticed, he heard someone coming, or several some ones, and darted into the shadows of a corner to hide himself. The entirety of their 'mini' wannabes walked into the area, a slight look of confusion going over the Konan's face before she stated, "Why are ya outta cosplay Cassi?"

He watched as the brat tilted her head and scratched the back of her neck smiling, before stating, "I was getting a little tired of being 'in character' being Pein can be a pain in the ass… soooo now…"

"SHE IS THE AKATSUKI WHORE! SINNER!" The Hidan called out pointing immediately, she blinked for a moment, staring before stating, "Yeah, sure Kris, I'm the Akatsuki whore, we'll go with that." He watched the event with amusement, _Akatsuki whore? _His lips pulled into a slight feral grin, then the Kakuzu continued, "Well duh Kris, she's doing fish boy." He watched a slight glare come to her face, then muttered dully, "Wanting to do a smexy shark man, does not make me a whore."

"No, it makes you insane, but we love you anyways." The Sasori replied moving forward and flinging her arms around her neck, on instinct the taller girl hugged the red head back, before muttering, "I am not insane, I'm out-sane, meaning you guys all are more insane than me."

"But we don't wanna do fish stick Cass." Kisame watched the Zetsu say, he was surprised by the reaction that followed, she glared before hissing, "He is not a _fish, _he is a _shark. _Fish don't kill you, Shark's rip you to pieces!" The Zetsu nodded to this, before replying, "So you wanna get killed by a shark." He watched as her eye twitched in utter annoyance, before she pointed at him and hissed lowly, "God Damn It No!"She shook her head before the Tobi slipped his mask back on and placed a hand on her shoulder, stating, "Cassi kun wants to DO Kisame, it's a known fact, for she is a Kisame Fan Girl." His voice was analytical and mock intelligent, "Meaning she wants Kisame's you know inside her uh-huh and make little guppies that eat their lunch ladies."

The Hidan busted into a fit of hysterical laughter, her laughter cut off by squeaks that caused the humiliated girl to shake her head, muttering, "You guys…" Her voice quiet, "Stop." The group still laughed, the brat shut her eyes and sighed, but then opened them with a slight half humored look, she was amused, but the annoyance he could smell coming from her.

"Brandin." She murmured aloud, the Tobi immediately looked at her, "Wall."

"AYE SIR!" The boy took off at full speed, launching at the wall, hitting it, and falling to the ground, a small smirk played on her lips, satisfaction was in the air, he tilted his head though, if she liked him, or rather, his character, why was she so negative towards him? Was it possible that she liked his character, when he was being himself, and not trying to intimidate her…? Or was it because she indeed saw him as one of their own and it annoyed her that he was 'trying' to 'play' himself? He gripped his chin in thought, watching as the group laughed, the tension in the air disappearing as he did so, he jumped as Tobi murmured behind him, "The Tobi of that group is very knowledgeable in weapons Kisame senpai." He flinched and turned around, "Do you think leader sama would be interested in hearing about it?"

Kisame blinked for a moment, his mind processing what was just told to him as he pulled himself back together before numbly nodding to the younger man, immediately, Tobi moved away, disappearing, he sighed and turned back to the group silently, finding Hidan slinking to his side as he muttered lowly, "So what are you going to do about the little sinning bitch that you find so entertaining now?" His voice holding a venom in it from the earlier attack, Kisame glanced at him for a moment before muttering, "What are you gonna do about your little imitator that I know for a fact you hold some odd likeness for?"

"Shut up." Hidan snapped, the group quieted immediately, all looking around, Kisame slammed a hand over his mouth and twisted so the shorter man was in front of him and out of sight, the began talking again, quieter this time.

"You two stop playing grab ass." Their eyes darted to Kakuzu who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, vaguely, the shark man wondered how he had gotten there so unnoticed and the Jashin worshipper found himself annoyed by his elder partner's order, "Leader sama wants to see us all, _now._ He has a plan." The two nodded and obediently followed, Kisame sending a glance toward the spit fire that had been entertaining him not minutes ago, and smirked lightly, _We'll play again later kiddo… perhaps something more adult though._

He shoved the animalistic after thought down angrily, _fuck.

* * *

_

I fell into a bout of hysterical laughter as Brandin crashed into the wall at the end of the song, it wasn't surprising to me, it was as though a signature move he did when he came here, but never the less, it never got old. I pulled my headphones off after stopping my I-pod from playing any more songs, "Jesus Christ Kelevra." I started, "You're gonna get yourself hurt like last time." Last time he had done this, he ended up hitting his knee against the wall, and fell to the floor, it wasn't a happy sight, but I did get to laugh at his rolling on the floor in pain.

"Ahhhh, but you're smiling, not that sad depressing bull shit that you pull when something's up." He replied to me, his voice slightly muffled by the mask, I couldn't fight back the pout that was coming to my face as I watched him, he then continued, "So it's all worth it, I some times get depressed that I'm not at school any more because I can't make you laugh." I couldn't help but frown at this slightly, he was like an older brother to me, but some ways, in how he talked, it felt like he was implying something different, but it wasn't odd for me to end up thinking over critically.

As long as my gut didn't say it was wrong, I was alright with it, as soon as my gut spoke though…. From past experience, I knew better than to ignore it. But I could trust Brandin…. I told myself this all the time, but sometimes, perhaps it was because not matter how I acted, I was indeed female, I was still cautious in doing so. I shook my head for a moment before glancing over to the side, I heard people talking and turned around, staring over at the entrance, it wasn't long till the rest of my group showed up, Kris having a slightly annoyed look on her face, Heather with her usual smile, Gavin, wearing his mask I couldn't tell his expression, Ashlee was glaring angrily at Cheryll, Cheryll back at Ashlee, Will had his blade on his shoulder with an at ease look, Cody looked slightly bored, Danielle was smiling happily, it was rather had for me to be in a depressed feeling when the mood around me seemed to crackle lightly with energy.

It how ever stopped when Heather asked aloud, "Why are ya outta cosplay Cassi?" Thankfully that was an easy question to answer, I didn't have to think hard about it nor did I have to get complicated with it either, I felt an itch on the back of my neck, reaching up to scratch it with a slight grin, I replied, "I was getting a little tired of being 'in character' being Pein can be a pain in the ass… soooo now…" Kris abruptly cut me off, I didn't mind though, it gave me some quiet to myself.

"SHE IS THE AKATSUKI WHORE! SINNER!" I stared at my Hidan fanatic friend and chuckled lightly_, hey, when the cosplayers think of a title to you when you plan to be title less, go with it. _Then replied, "Yeah, sure Kris, I'm the Akatsuki whore, we'll go with that." Of course I would, there was nothing wrong with it, and I was sure that the Kisame would leave me alone for now, at least in the past 20 minutes I had ditched him in, my thought process was cut off by Gavin stating, "Well duh Kris, she's doing fish boy."

_LOW BLOW! LOW BLOW! FOUL! WHERE THE HELL'S THE REF!_ I shouted in my mind staring at in with a slightly stunned look then glared annoyed, replying, "Wanting to do a smexy shark man, does not make me a whore." It was true, I wanted Kisame, mentally, physically, and emotionally, but that was what any fan girl wanted, even if I was a bit cooler about it instead of shrieking like a moron and hugging the man to death, I at least had the courtesy to ask first. And in real life, IF Kisame was real, I knew for a fact he would more than likely find me a waste of his time, and ignore me, kill me, or of course C: Destroy me mentally, then emotionally, then possibly physically. Kisame, Hoshigaki was no sweet morsel on the face of the earth, he was a bad ass, a criminal, hardened to killing, an animal trapped in human skin, a sadistic shark affinity man that for the life of me, I could never find down to the core what made me so attracted to him.

Maybe it was the danger he brought, maybe it was the fact I knew what he could do to me, and I would more than likely want him to do to some degree, I myself will not deny that I was into bondage, and with _him_, being tied up by him while probably dangerous, was a very weird, attractive, thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts while two arms wrapping around my neck and a body pressing to mine making my arms come up and wrap around Danielle's lower back, hearing her murmur happily, "No, it makes you insane, but we love you anyways." Yes, I was insane, I was insane for finding a shark of all people attractive, insane for having so many fantasies about him it wasn't even funny, insane, that's what I would admit to, yes, I was, but I would not admit to it aloud. Why would I? It'd be to fun to banter around with them. "I am not insane, I'm out-sane, meaning you guys all are more insane than me." It was a weak argument, and I knew it, but I also knew that my friends were in to good of a mood not to try and make their point.

"But we don't wanna do fish stick Cass." Daniel's voice made me glare at him immediately, he knew that I got annoyed by him calling Kisame 'fish stick' almost like I did when Gavin or Kris thought that my mind always revolved around Kisame and fucking him like crazy, which wasn't the case at all, yes, I would not deny, doing Kisame would make me not only die happy, but put a grin on my face for a very long time, but there was a lot more to him that I _wanted_ to see, not just him naked on a bed, or couch, or where ever, it was the sadism and danger he brought that made me quiver, and it was how he acted that made me damn near became struck with awe, I had not at first liked him at all, but he gave off a vibe that even in the anime, I found myself wanting to be around.

When I grew older and perhaps gained a love life, I would probably be in a lot of trouble when it came to choosing guys.

"He is not a _fish, _he is a _shark. _Fish don't kill you, Shark's rip you to pieces!" I finally replied to Daniel, making him stare for a moment, once again, a weak response to an even weaker argument, not like I really cared though, it was all for good fun, but it stopped becoming fun for me when they started doing this.

"So you wanna get killed by a shark." Daniel concluded making me want to lunge forward and strangle him, no, just meeting the real Kisame, even if it was for my own torture, would be the greatest thing in the world to me, that was the fan girl in me, the logical side of me how ever said that if I met Kisame, I would be to jittery to talk to him, much less smile or hug him. If I was to die by Kisame's hand, I suppose that would be an honor to me in itself, and then being resurrected and killed by my friends for letting such a thing happen would probably be great fun to.

As a girl, I really did hate my brain for pulling out so much bull shit in such a short amount of time. I exhaled lowly, containing my anger best I could pointing at Daniel, really I didn't know what good the pointing did, "God Damn It No!" A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my rage for a moment as Brandin replied, "Cassi kun wants to DO Kisame, it's a known fact, for she is a Kisame Fan Girl." And so what if I was, that didn't mean I automatically wanted to fuck Kisame.

God I was thinking too much into this, I was even starting to confuse myself. I had to sort this out now, I liked Kisame, a lot, I found him attractive, and yes, on the occasion, fantasized about him doing all sorts of things to me, this was no surprise, I was pervert, its what I did, but to be doing it for about three years straight was something odd, as was the fact that I wanted to feel it when I knew it would never happen. It was a bitter sweet fantasy and I tortured myself with them often. That Kisame cosplayer, though was a complete ass hole, I will not deny I did find him highly attractive, merely because he did indeed look like Kisame. I would not deny, his dominance he kept forcing over me made me shiver as well as keep back the heat that would go to my cheeks each time, I wouldn't deny any of this, Kisame to me was what Hidan was to Kris or Itachi to Gavin, hot, sexy, and made me want to damn near be near him till I died, but that didn't mean I wanted to fuck him.

That would just be a bonus.

"Meaning she wants Kisame's you know inside her uh-huh and make little guppies that eat their lunch ladies."

I zoned back into Brandin's voice as it was right beside my head as he spoke, then looked over at Kris as she struggled for air from laughing so hard, my eyes narrowing before I murmured weakly, "You guys…. Stop…" I didn't like it when they did this, I knew I liked Kisame; there was no reason for them to point this out to me so much, I didn't like it when I was this out of control of a situation either, being poked at because of something I liked or didn't annoyed me. "Brandin." I caught his attention immediately, I was going to divert attention from me, I didn't want my Kisame Otakuness to be prodded at any more, "Wall."

His glance to me told he knew something by my tone was wrong, he how ever replied loudly, "AYE SIR!" And took off towards the wall, hitting it, and falling to the ground again, I watched the laughter go to his antics and let out a slight sigh of relief. I turned silently to Cody who was staring at me for a moment before looking ahead and stepping beside me, muttering, "You really do like him don't you?" I nodded before he stated, "Even though he's a fictional character?"

"Don't gonna add salt to the wound Cody." I muttered bitterly, only for him t grin at me and state, "Awe… but it's fun Cass." I glared at him before shaking my head in slight annoyance again, the mood from me gone.

"Shut up!" A voice seemed to snap some where out in the hall, our voices stopped and I looked around, taking notice of the others doing the same, before I glanced at Kris with a slight raised eyebrow, she shrugged, and then I muttered dully, "Wonder what that was…."

"Maybe it was a Hidan and Kakuzu getting into it." Kris stated glancing at Gavin who was tensed up, I watched him slowly relax before he stated, "Or a Deidara and Tobi."

"Huh, what about me?" Brandin stated after picking himself up from the floor, I shook my head at him murmuring, "Not you dumb ass." He brought a hand up and a finger as well and inhaled for a moment, about to speak, held it, then sighed, muttering, "So!?"

I shook my head, before glancing to Kris, making eye contact before stating, "I got to hug the Hidan that was on our floor earlier." Kris blinked before chuckling, replying, "And how'd that go?"

"Uhh… I walked away before he had a chance to react really…" I stated making her chuckle lowly, last year there was Hidan I hugged that when I asked, he inquired if he could kill me for doing so, I said yes, and hugged him, then he touched my throat. Later that same day, I glomped him, a glomp being a hug only one throws their entire body at them in the process, and he asked if he said I could touch him, when I told him no but I didn't care, he actually pretended to knee my in the stomach the patted my shoulder then walked off, my experiences with Hidan cosplayers were always interesting ones it seemed.

I had a time where I was in a photo shoot with a Zetsu as well, I asked him if he was gonna eat me, he told me maybe, later that day I hugged a Christmas Zetsu cosplayer as well, my experience with Akatsuki member cosplayers were always so interesting. I think half the time I scared them really more than they tried to scare others. But I highly doubted it.

"Hey Cassi, you wanna be in the next shift with me." Kris's voice brought me back down to earth, glancing at her, I nodded slowly, I was due for a shift with Kris, she was always calm, stoic except for when she needed to be, and didn't mind being quiet, plus, she was the only one who didn't really annoy me as many times as some of the others did, then again, I was easily annoyed, so it was probably my fault. The only thing that I ever really got annoyed with her about was when she started talking about her drumming skills.

But that was only because of my own failure as a drummer, I didn't like thinking about it, music wasn't my art, singing wasn't my art, drawing and writing, those were my arts. And I stuck to them like a bible thumper to the church on every Sunday, taking classes out side of school, and working my fanfiction stories till the 'wee hours in the morning' in order to get better. I suppose I had a tiny sliver of skill in drumming, I couldn't' roll, I couldn't' play a whole song, but I could make a beat, I could make a rhythm, and I could try and prefect it, just simple ones though, nothing to complicated, or my mind just blanked out on me.

Some times I wondered why I wouldn't take up on Kris's offer to teach me, perhaps it was because Kris was just a year older than me, but so much better in the skill from years of practice, and even though she had so and so years, and I only had one and a half, it still seemed to hurt, but that was my problem, not Kris's… but I still ended up getting annoyed. Plus, I already had low self esteem to things unless one on one with a person or by myself, by myself, I was the only judge, with a person, they were the only judge, but many… I shudder at the mere thought of people watching my screw ups, many people would be torture.

But everyone needs their bubble popped some time, and mine was popped frequently. I did it half the time to myself though, I didn't like the thought of me getting a swelled head, so I would attempt to let Kris help me, or study other people's methods. It just ripped me to pieces though when no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't' get it right.

Thankfully, my pride level was at the same level of my self esteem level. I didn't think I was top shit, I didn't think I was the greatest. But I did like feeling good, and being commented on my work, on what they liked or didn't like, always seemed to make me feel good.

I wondered some times if it was all people, or just me that was like that, then again, half the time, I didn't really give a damn what others thought, unless they were my friends, if they were my friends, they had remote controls to my feelings half the time, that was a weakness I tried to fix, but decided it was better left alone, it was a weakness I could take care of, I kept myself slightly distant from my friends, they would be having the worst day of their lives, and all I would do is have them talk to me about it, I would help them best I could, I would give them suggestions, add my opinion, try and help them solve the problem, but half the time, I didn't care, it wasn't my problem, it was theirs.

I think this is another reason why when ever someone was mad or angry with me, I gained a half lidded look, the voice would come, and I'd just stand there, speaking monotone, as if I really didn't give a crap. Because truthfully, if it didn't involve me, I didn't give a shit until I found something worth caring about in it. Perhaps it made me heartless, perhaps it made me normal, and perhaps it added onto my bitchiness, but as long as I was there when my friends really needed me, when they needed a shoulder to cry on, when they needed to vent out some frustration and talk to someone, as long as I was there to offer what they needed at that time, who really cared?

Some times, for not caring as much as the proper level a friend 'should', I wondered if it really mattered, having friends or not, I knew I needed friends, not because it was necessity, but because I hated being alone, being alone was my fear, I would cry when I thought about how growing up with separate my friends and I, being left alone as they all go off to their lives in the world, but that was life, and I had to tell myself over and over, 'tough shit Cass, think of it this way, true friends are forever, but that doesn't necessarily mean you will be 'together forever' now does it?'

Really I was a weakling in this aspect, as I saw it, I had been alone many times before, but friends, they were a luxury, and a thing that I constantly found I needed in my life, if they cared, I found half the time, I was willing to show I cared back, so keeping a mental distance from them, as having been abandoned by so many people before hand that claimed to be my 'friends', whether I understood why the left or not, was really my only choice.

"Hey Cassi." My eyes moved over to Brandin standing in front of me, I had in my thought walked over to the corner and sat down, staring up at him, I found myself slightly glad he yanked me out of my thoughts, "Shifts just about over." My eyes widened in slight shock, it was? That was way to fast… "Time flies when you're thinkin', don't it?" He questioned aloud, I slowly nodded, still holding a slight look on my face before shaking my head, getting rid of it.

_It really does fly by fast._


	11. 10: Losing It

**A/N:** Thank you to **Mikkpisst** for your review, and even though my story is not your usual cup of tea, I am very happy that you like it. I love it when I get reviews like yours, means I'm doing my job right. Also, thank you to **Kobukat** for your review as well, **happy birthday** to you. Even if it is a bit late then… hehe. I'm glad the chapter made it up by your birthday though then, you're one of the four or five that review all my stories and I do appreciate having a loyal fan as yourself. Thanks also to **BatCatBunny,**

**Mako:** …….YOU HAVE A JOB? SINCE WHEN!?

**A/N: **……Will you just shut up ya smart ass.

**Mako:** Hell no.

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

**Losing It**

Reg POV:

Upon arriving back at the hotel suite, Kisame noticed immediately the tense silence that hung in the air, as did Hidan and Kakuzu, so there really was a plan on how to obtain the information they wished to gather then. Sitting down at the table, which at the head, Pein stood, not sat; he rested his elbows against it and interlaced his fingers together. He rested his chin on them quietly before glancing to the side at his leader, a small frown on his lips in doing so. Hidan didn't bother getting comfortable as he sat down in a chair with a 'thud' and leaned back, muttering, "So what are we gonna do?"

Pein's eyes narrowed as he glanced at him, silent before he looked about his other underlings, slowly sighing before murmuring, "Apparently… tonight, and tomorrow night, there are to be dances." Looks of slight shock and annoyance went through the faces of the people around him, he chuckled lowly before murmuring, "We are going to scope tonight's. And tomorrow; we will use it as our device to gather up the cosplayer's of 'Naruto.' A simple genjutsu should suffice to separate the other cosplayers from them."

"Who will do the genjutsu? Over that many people precisely?" Kakuzu murmured, none of them would have a problem performing it, it was just a matter of who was going to do it, as genjutsu could be a huge nuisance to any of them. Pein let out a sigh, murmuring, "Itachi san will do the Genjutsu, as none of the people here can control the chakra they have, they should be able to fall easily into it." Kisame raised his hand lightly, catching their attention, murmuring, "What about those who have none?"

"None?" Pein replied in puzzlement, Itachi sighed, murmuring, "He is referring to his own and Deidara's interest, no chakra has been emitted from the Pein cosplayer on this floor while the other's emit chakra, the Hidan for that matter, as well as the Sasori and Kakuzu, as well have very 'controlled' chakra. The four of them might be a problem…"

"Yes, of course, the chakra has to be tricked into falling into a genjutsu, it can't be forced, if there is none, as well as the fact they are aware of it enough to control it, doing the genjutsu to them could be problematic." Pein murmured lowly in understanding. "Did any of you sense anyone like this as well?" Tobi let out an exhale, nodding to this, before Deidara murmured, "The Deidara of the group un, is also like them." They glanced at Tobi for a moment, before he murmured, "I sensed a pair that… had almost impossibly controlled chakra…" They stared, "I think it's Orochimaru teme and Kabuto."

The tension around the room grew instantly; Itachi's eyes slowly moved to Tobi in a small glare, they were quiet before Tobi murmured, "Should I go right now and track them down?" Pein nodded, replying, "Yes, go find them, if they are Kabuto and Orochimaru, kill them." Deidara launched to his feet, "_Sit_ down. Deidara san." Deidara faltered before slowly sitting down, his eye in a narrowed glare, "Tobi." The man stopped for a moment and turned around, "If you find them, do kill them, but make it quiet, make it secret. I do not want a commotion on two people being showed up dead." Tobi nodded before exiting.

The room went silent with the click of the door, slowly, Pein sighed before stating, "Alright then…"

"What are we going to do with those who answer the questions correctly?" Hidan sneered, "I suppose we aren't just going to kill them, as they hold what we desire." Pein gripped his chin for a moment, before muttering, "Well, I have put some thought into that." He gained a half lidded look before letting out a small exhale, murmuring, "I suppose the only thing that we could do, is bringing the ones that survive with us… hmm… I do not want children slowing down our work process…"

"Or perhaps it will speed it up." Kisame murmured, they looked at him, "We have still yet to catch the three tails or the two tails, and the one tailed Bijuu cost us Sasori… having them with us would not only assure that the information they hold would be ours, but perhaps their location as well as the consequences that may have occurred from capturing them." He brought up a finger and murmured, "It would give us a huge advantage."

Pein slowly nodded, seeing the point of the shark man replying, "Very interesting point of view. And very wise deductions, does this have to do with the child you've been playing with Kisame? Perhaps you on considering stealing her away?"

Kisame waved a hand, replying, "Not at all Leader sama, for all I know, her disguise could merely be that, she could know nothing for all I know." He felt a small grin come to his lips, "I just play with her because she's so easy to make squirm."

Hidan glanced at him for a moment, a small glare in his eyes, he didn't believe Kisame really, he knew the shark played for more than one reason, the brat squirming under his gaze had nothing to do with it; there was an animalistic attraction in there that drew the shark to her and the brat to the shark.

Just like he was with the Hidan look alike, she held a masochistic mind, with a sadist after taste, she enjoyed playing in pain, yet he had yet to introduce himself so 'casually' as Kisame had done with the Pein cosplayer, to the Hidan look alike. Truthfully, he didn't know how it would go, not like he really cared either, but it was the fact that she glared at him when ever they caught glimpse of each other that made him almost curious as to what would happen if he approached.

"So bringing which ever ones answer the questions will be brought with then un?" Deidara questioned aloud, Pein glanced at him and nodded, the blonde then continued ,"But that could be dozens un!"

"More than one round of questioning then, diminish it down to a handful, enough to kill one off and not worry about losing any information, the only way to ensure they'd be safe is to lock them up…but that for some reason I do not think that will work well when they are asked…These people while civil to each other I doubt would be civil in such situations towards their captors.." Pein continued his musing aloud.

Itachi's eyes moved up silently, before he murmured, "Then why not station one per a member or if there are less, a team? That way it is ensured they will be with someone around the clock, as well as able to be extracted information wise at any time if need be."

Pein looked at him slightly shocked, before he slowly nodded, murmuring, "That would work well… but there are issues to that."

"Issues un?" Deidara stated aloud, Kisame glanced at him muttering, "He's talking about perhaps losing one's temper towards them and accidentally killing one of the few that will survive, or in a certain member's case, _eating _them."

A hiss exited Zetsu which was promptly ignored by the shark, they remained silent for a moment before Pein murmured, "It will depend on the number of people that survive, if there is few enough, I will station them with the slightly more civil of you."

Itachi glanced perplexed at him as did Deidara and Kisame, the three of them quiet before glancing over to Kakuzu and Hidan who were staring at Pein in slight disbelief, then Hidan shot to his feet, snarling, "I ain't taking care of some sniveling coward of a brat, even if it IS benefit to us! They'll be dead by the end of the week!"

"I was not addressing _you_ or Kakuzu you buffoon." Pein hissed lowly, "And SIT down." Glaring, the Jashin worshipper obeyed eyes down cast before Pein continued, "I was speaking of Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi. You, Hidan would not be considered unless there was more than four people, and even then, they might go to Konan or myself before you or Kakuzu, killing them would only be if they were absolutely of no use to us what so ever." He shook his head for a moment then murmured, "I will think more into this, till then, you return back to your posts. You are dismissed until 9:30 P.M."

"What's at 9:30?" Kakuzu mumbled glancing around as he stood up, Pein looked at him for a moment, annoyed, before Konan replied for her partner, "The dance starts at 10. No doubt we will need to get into different attire to attend."

"Why?" Kisame muttered, for once also clueless to this, Zetsu grinned at him and Kakuzu savagely, his dark side hissing, "It's a geek _rave_. As they say, no drugs, no alcohol, just 'techno' music blasting, and sweating bodies writhing together in some sort of beat. None caring about the others around them." His white side then came in replying, "With out the cloaks, we will still be roasting like a marshmallow over fire."

"Aaah…" Kisame opened the door silently; he stepped out and sighed as he let it shut behind him, quiet for a moment before glancing up, his eyes making contact with the blue piercing ones that caught his curiosity. The brat stood about 30 ft ahead of him, her Akatsuki cloak she had been absent on now having returned to it's rightful place on her, the Hidan cosplayer moving behind her at a relatively easy pace, she glanced over at Kisame for a moment, then back at the brat, stating amused, "Look Cassi, it's your aquatic lover."

He held back a low chuckle as the brat glanced at him for a moment, then shook her head rapidly before pulling out a card, the two slipped into the hotel room and the door shut behind them with a click. He felt his eyes shut lazily, _hmm, I wonder if you'll even make it guppy, can your mind take the torture that we, the Akatsuki, will put it's pathetic state through? Are you strong enough to handle that?

* * *

_

_I still can't believe the shift is almost over. _My mind grumbled, I was standing now in my corner now at 'the spot'. Watching the others with rather bored intensity, I needed to leave the area and walk around, the fourth shift, with Kris, I knew already was going to be interesting, but the four minutes I had left in _this_ shift was boring the hell outta me. And when the fourth shift hit, I would be back as Pein…speaking of which.

"Kelevra!" My self proclaimed guardian glanced at me, I raised my hand out and my cloak was thrown into it with in moments, happily, I pulled it on, crossing my arms over my chest and a sneakered foot behind me resting against the wall, before Kris's voice cut me from my thoughts, muttering, "You wanna head up to the room now and get started?" Opening an eye, I nodded, she announced to the others and we left the crowd immediately, walking up the stairs back onto the convention floor, I looked at her, muttering, "And what's wrong with you?"

"…Gavin was being a flamer." She replied, I blinked, I must have missed that from my zoning out, that was no surprise, I didn't really pay attention to the other's around me unless I was indulged in conversation, then it was interesting. I let out a sigh and glanced at her before throwing myself to her, and hugging her around the neck stating, "It's alright Kris-Kris." I separated then grunted as she glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, then I sighed, muttering, "I mean, _Hidan_ sama."

_Shyeah, right, if Kris is Hidan, masochist or not, I am the real fucking Pein. _The little voice was back, silently I tried to shove it down, but from countless times, I knew for a fact it would remain the entire time I was with Kris. I was silent as I walked next to her now, this part bugged me, it really did, I didn't want silence, I wanted to talk, but for some reason or another, I knew what ever was said would start to annoy me or something, I was just in one of those moods, I didn't want to talk, at least, not like this. Perhaps when I was Pein in cosplay again, then I would talk, but till then, not so much.

"Hey." My eyes moved to Kris, we were quiet before she muttered as she stopped in front of the elevator, my hand coming out and pressing the button, "So what are we gonna do?" I stared at her for a moment then shrugged, I suppose we could always just check the schedule of the convention we brought with, but for some reason, that didn't appeal to me much either, I was more of a 'on the fly' or 'wing it' person. This also showed in my school assigned papers I wrote since I would procrastinate working on them for so long before the night before and stay up till the 'wee hours in the morning' working on it only to pass out from exhaustion and turn it in the next day.

It was surprising I was passing school with a 3.4 grade point average half the time. But I guess that's what writing all those stories did for me, helped me get my grammar in writing and my organizational skills for that story right. But if you were to give me a grammar assignment, I wouldn't make it passed telling you what sounds right and what doesn't. I always did hate grammar, when ever I would say something wrong, my dad would correct me, and then when I got to school, when ever I would say something wrong, my English teacher would correct me.

At least here at Ohayocon, there was no teacher or father to correct me, if there was, I would have gone insane by now, hiding behind random people, pointing and shrieking when ever I would see my father, or my English teacher, but I doubt my English teacher would end up showing at a convention… for that matter my Driving instructor also was one to correct me…..

"You gonna get in the elevator or what?" Kris's voice rang in my ears making me jump into the elevator just as the doors shut. I stood beside her for a moment before she questioned, "So what are you thinkin' about so intently?"

"…how everyone, when I speak, corrects my grammar." I muttered dully in reply, "But when I get that damn grammar paper in English, I never seem to get it right." A low chuckle exited her, I smirked slightly, so maybe I wasn't as annoyed as I first thought, if I could still crack a chuckle or two outta Kris, when I was truly annoyed, I was silent, and death glares were my only warning for them to back up. And when I was angry, my silence was filled with it, Heather and Kris knew all about that, as did Brandin. Not so much everyone else though, which was kind of funny that I hadn't attacked them with my silent anger yet.

Silence was sometimes good, and bad, some times when I was silent, I was angry, other times, annoyed, and on the rare occasion, depressed. Because I was silent though, I couldn't snap at others, or get them mad at me except for the fact I wasn't talking, but that hardly ever happened. But the down side of that was I also wouldn't tell them what was wrong and when I did, had to have deathly control of my emotions or I would lose it and just start snarling and yelling at them. I wasn't a nice person when I was angry, but then again, who was? That whole, kill with kindness crap, unless with a person I just didn't like, was never my style. And I only did it then because my goal from then on was to freak them out. Killing with kindness did the job for me practically half the time, because before hand, I would make sure who ever it was I didn't like knew for a _fact_ I disliked them.

I was like that with all the people I didn't like really except one person, she was a sophomore at the high school I attended back in Ashland, and I just didn't like her cause she got cocky with me as well as was a little bitch who flew off the handle at me. So I just ignored her really, to me, she could die and I wouldn't really care… but then again, that could also be about half the world's population and I wouldn't freak out till I was told it effected me some way.

I think the reason for this was because even if I didn't act like it, there were a few categories of people I cared about, they were, friends, family, my role playing partners, and other Otaku. I usually cared for them in that order from greatest to least as well… my family and I had some issues, but we were slowly working them out, mostly communication, and the fact that what ever came from their mouths by the time I was 16 except if they were really important to me, just started going 'wah wahwah wah.'

So that was about my mom's entire side of the family excluding my elder aunt, and my great grandmother.

_God I do think a lot._ My mind abruptly stated as the elevator doors opened, I sighed and nodded with it, yes, I thought a lot, and half the time I hated it, it kept me up at night, it made me space out in class, it also made my attention span shoot down the drain, unless of course I was drawing, and or writing, in which my mind was constantly moving with what ever I was working on at that time, the sad part was though, it never slowed the hell down.

I think that's why when I fully zoned out, and my subconscious did all the thinking while my mind just blanked out on me, I loved it, sure, I stared for a good three to four minutes, which freaked people out, but it was better than thinking nonstop, constantly, 24 hours seven days a week.

With a tug I was pulled out of the elevator, I shook my head and looked at Kris who was staring at me with another raised eyebrow, before muttering, "What'd I do now?"

"You keep blanking out on me." She muttered, I frowned, _no, if I had blanked out on you, you'd be waving a hand in front of my face to snap me out of it Kris. _That was another thing, the little voice never shut up either. It was a constant nuisance, because at the most serious of times, I would want to crack a grin at what ever it was bitching about. It's hard to believe some times that the little voice is really just what I'm thinking but won't say.

Moving ahead of Kris how ever, I began to walk down the hall calmly and quickly, I wanted to get back into my cosplay for some reason, my cloak billowed behind me, my eyes set ahead of me, and then, the door way at the end of the hall opened, and I stopped in front of my door staring for a moment.

Why was it that cosplayer of Kisame, always had a knack for showing up, just when I thought I would never see him again, not that I minded, even if I acted like I did, cause who was I kidding, I loved the view. As long as he stayed silent though, didn't talk to me, didn't grin at me, and just left me the hell alone, I was for in the most part in heaven.

"Look Cassi, it's your aquatic lover." Kris's voice cut my train of thought and I almost flinched, key word, almost, I found that annoyance that had been creeping back down, shoot right back up, honestly, she was adding onto it, I mean I didn't want HIM knowing I liked him, I just wanted ME knowing I liked him, my other friends in that aspect didn't matter until they started making it a fact to him that I liked him. Because if I continued to act as I did towards him and he knew I really liked him, then what the hell was the point of my acting? Because in truth, whether I liked it or not, I could never hate Kisame, or a Kisame cosplayer, even if they did like to fuck around with my head.

I did notice the slight smirk that came to his lips at this as I pulled out my hotel key and quickly let myself in, _laugh it up Shamoo, laugh it the fuck up. _Kris following behind till the door shut and I took a few breaths. She watched me for a moment before I glanced at her, muttering, "Stop doing that, please."

"Doing what?" She questioned looking around, I gestured out the door, muttering, "THAT! Lay off the shark comments kay?" She stared for a moment before slowly nodding, replying, "Alright." Now if only I could get the rest of them to do it. Shaking my head, I moved to my Akatsuki fish net collar shirt and pulled off my hat and hitai-ate, then my current shirt, hearing a slight 'eeeww' from Kris, I ignored the fact Kris was straight and had no desire to see me topless as I pulled on the shirt I had been wearing earlier, it was pay back for the aquatic lover comment.

Sometimes I really am a spiteful bitch. Letting out a soft sigh, I pulled my Akatsuki cloak back on and muttered, "Now for all the other stuff." She followed me into the bathroom where I proceeded to put my hair back up with bobby pins, a slightly annoyed look on my face as I did this, see, because I pulled my hair out from my condition, the hair on top of my scalp near the center was thin, so bobby pins were not particularly affective, so I had to find different parts of my hair that was not thinned down to clip them to. After failing the umpteenth time Kris took the bobby pins from me.

"Here hun, let me do it." She stated, I sighed and let my hands fall to my sides, eyeing my Akatsuki ring around my right thumb in slight boredom before I felt her jamming my wing over my head making me jump and stand still. With in moments it was placed back on my head, covering my hair and the back of my neck. I sighed and bent over, Kris moving behind me to tie my head band on.

"I'm behind you, how does that make you feel?" I heard her question, I inhaled sharply, held it, then stated, "Scared and violated." I heard a giggle exit her and kept my head rested against the sink till she finished, then I stood up straight. We remained quiet as she pulled the face glue beside us and began to stick it to my face. I let out a sigh as she put the beads to it over the glue, my eyes shutting contently at this before I reached over as she finished, grabbing hold of my contact case and opening it, I splashed new solution into it before taking the contacts out carefully after washing my hands and putting them back into my eyes, then placing eye droplets on my eyes as to give it a seal of some sort to my eyes. I grunted lowly looking at her after blinking rapidly before she took hold of my ear.

"Stay still, this is the tricky part." I obeyed as she began to place the fake piercings in place, a small frown on my lips as she did so, these things were tricky, including the bar that had to go from the shelf of my ear to the lobe, I personally wondered why Pein thought this look was a good one for him. Mentioning this aloud to Kris, I heard her laugh, before she stated, "Well stick my nipples to a car jack and call me Sparky, I dunno." I fought back a wave of laughter and went for silent chuckles as she finished placing the bars into my ears. I exhaled contently and glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Pein had a slight acne problem." I stated aloud causing her to crack up a little, I looked at her and watched in slight interest as she placed eye-drops over her contacts to remoisten them. I walked out of the room silently and switched out of my combat boots into my sneakers. I then sighed in slight relief, the combats were heavy and clunky, thee sneakers were light, good for running, especially because they were already broken into.

It was the small luxuries one seemed to enjoy the most, for me, broken in shoes were a blessing in disguise. Shutting my eyes, I turned back to Kris, staring at her, before murmuring in a monotone voice, "Now what was that about me being the Akatsuki whore Hidan?"

"Nothing _Leader_ sama." She sneered, I smirked and nodded opening my eyes before turning, it was time to head back out onto the floor. Grabbing my card on the way out, my eyes stared at the door.

_Will he still be there? _I questioned myself, a part of me almost hoping that the cosplayer would be. Something in my system stirred then fell, an almost wave of 'want' taking me. _Sonuvabitch! I can't want him! He's a Kisame cosplayer, as in, look, but don't touch!_

_Well… you do bend the rules some times. _My conscious stated aloud, I frowned and shook my head, opening the door and holding it for Kris, she walked out and I stepped out, letting it shut behind us. I glanced up and down the hall, my eyes slightly narrowed before I felt the dread return, _he's still THERE! _Letting out a low groan, in which Kris smirked, I walked down the hall, it was surprising to me he was accompanied by a Hidan of his own as well.

I sighed as we turned the corner around into the elevator; he was still standing there, my eyes half lidded as I slowly looked over at him, we registered each other before he murmured aloud, "Something interesting you guppy?" I was about to look away when Kris stated, cutting off any thought that I was gonna start, "How does your hair defy gravity?"

"It's something we all wonder kid." The Hidan cosplayer grunted, I glanced at him for a moment and looked to the side, Kris nodded to this, before stating, "All those rounds with Itachi in bed must be catching up with his hair." The Hidan let out a low chuckle while the Kisame stared blankly at her, she smiled at him, "How goes the love life by the way?"

_Oh dear god…she really did just ask that didn't she? _I questioned lowly, my eyes going half lidded before I looked away from the Kisame and to her, _did you really have to say that? Was it really necessary?_

_JESUS CHRIST SHE'S GONNA GET US K-I-L-L KILLED! _The little voice shrieked, I shut my eyes, yes, Kris was gonna get us killed, or beaten. A sharp throb from my side reminded me painfully of earlier. I sighed and shook my head, oh yes, it was Kris, she couldn't resist, the filter that said 'don't suppose you could not say this' was clearly not working.

"Tell me then, is your hair white naturally or is it from you two always doing things that little girls clearly aren't supposed to?" The Kisame retorted, I felt myself flinch for a moment and stare at him, why the hell was he bringing ME into this? I looked at Kris who was about to talk before cutting her off, stating, "Yes, that's precisely why Kisame _kun._" He glanced at me with a slightly amused look at the suffix I used on the end of his name, my hand came out and gripped Kris's hand, "She is my secret lesbian lover, ya got a problem with that?"

Kris stared at me with a slight expression of disbelief, before inhaling, shouting, "RAPE!" I watched her take off down the hall and slapped my forehead for a moment, before running after her, shouting, "KRIS YOU FUCKING CHEATER! YOU CAN'T PULL THE RAPE CARD JUST LIKE THAT! ONLY CODY'S GOT THAT RIGHT!"

I heard a roar of laughter exit the Kisame cosplayer making me turn around, stomp back, and snarl, "SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT AS IT IS!" Before chasing back after Kris, or was going to, I grunted as my hand was gripped and I was twisted around, my body pressed against the wall between the elevators and his breath against my face as I shut my eyes, my hands against the wall underneath his hands firmly in a pin.

"…Guppy, watch your tone with me…" His voice was a low hiss; I opened my eyes and stared up into his own glowing orbs, a feeling of dominance radiating from them, feeling his knee slip between my legs and rest under my crotch making me shiver lightly, I continued to stare, before hissing, "Let go of me." The fear attempting to come up was forced down, he stared at me perplexed before moving forward, replacing his knee with his thighs, his chest pressing against mine making me realize just how small I was compared to him.

"For fuck's sake, can't you get a room?" The Hidan snapped, I glanced at him as he nodded towards us, "The others will be coming soon, don't think they'd enjoy seeing you pin a brat and molest them Kisame." I felt a shudder come through me, _others? God, what is wrong with these people, they're so in character it's starting to become scary._

"Shut up you." My current captor hissed to the white haired man, he leaned forward, I felt my body quiver at the other's heat and breath against my neck, I struggled lightly, grunting lightly before freezing as I felt something move over my throat, hot and wet, the Hidan then muttered, "You're a fucking pedophile ya know that?" A low growl vibrated from the man that had me pinned, I felt a whimper in my throat but stuffed it back down, the saliva left on my throat making me shudder in disgust.

_Stop. _I hissed as I felt his hands move my wrists together then be held in one of his hands, and I always thought my hands were big… I fought back a yelp as his free hand rested on my hip, tucking it closer to his own making my hands clench into fists as I struggled, it was like fighting a wall though, stupid and unsuccessful if you didn't have super strength. I let out a slight gasp as two lips pressed against my right jugular. He…He….

_OH HELL NO! _My eyes blazed, this bastard kissed me! My knee came back from his hip and he grunted as it slammed into his abdomen, I watched him remain mostly not phased how ever and my eyes widened as he calmly batted it away, his body moving closer to mine then directly against mine, I yelped and struggled at the closeness, panic threatening to over take my mind, why was he doing this?

"Kisame, that's enough." A cool voice broke the air, the man pinning me froze, his mouth inches from my throat, the heat from him growing, a low growl reverberated in the air, echoing in my ears as his arm snaked around my lower back, and he backed away from the wall taking me with, my legs dropping hoping to pull me through his grasp only to succeed in making me lie flat against him. My eyes turned towards the voice, the Itachi cosplayer of the group stared down at me for a moment before murmuring again, "Kisame."

Another growl exited the man, my hands pressing against his chest as I growled and hissed struggling in his grasp, the Itachi cosplayer continued to speak, "Let the child go." The arm around my lower back tightened, I fought back a groan as several bones popped back there, that felt _good…_I grunted as an arm wrapped underneath my chest and a foot slammed into the Kisame cosplayer, I was held momentarily to the Itachi cosplayer, before released, and heard him say, "I would suggest, that you return yourself to your room or take the stairs onna."

I didn't waste time getting the hell away from them, returning to my room where Kris stared silently outside the door, I opened it and walked in quickly, she followed before stating, "So what happened?" As the door shut, "Why's your neck wet?"

"Kris. Go. Fucking. Burn. In. Hell!" I fought back the scream of anger that wanted to follow and the rant that was threatening to come to my throat, _YOU had to say something to him, You had to pull the Rape card, You Had to get me in some fucked up situation! _I shut my eyes and began to inhale, hissing, "One…two…three….four…"

"Why are you counting?"

"KRIS SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_You know technically it's your fault… you did go back to tell him to shut up. _My conscious murmured, I didn't notice Kris exit the room, my mind screamed at my conscious, mostly because it was right, Kris was just being, well, Kris. I felt a pang of guilt come into my system and sat down at the table, before pulling my head back, and slamming it down onto the table in front of me. "Kill me…kill me…kill me….kill me….kill me….just fucking kill me already."

Could I do nothing right? I shut my eyes and lifted my head, slamming it down again, a nicely forming headache starting to begin, letting out calming breaths, I shut my eyes, got up, moved to the bathroom, emptied my bladder, and then stared at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. I glanced down to see that my hands were indeed slightly shaking, but my skin felt hot, I felt hot, I shut my eyes, why did I feel hot?

My hand slowly came up over the area that was damp from where the cosplayer licked me; I fought back a small shudder only to grunt as my thumb brushed over my jugular where he kissed me, a flash of heat running through me that nearly knocked me off my feet, my hand slammed onto the counter to help me keep my balance, my body shaking as the sensations that ran through me when he did it repeated, fear, panic, delight, shock, but why was the delight there? Then it was followed by the feeling of him against me, through our clothes I could feel each muscle, none soft, all hard, another shudder moved through me as I had to pull my cloak off then my shirt and sit on the toilet seat, my breathing reduced to pants.

_What the hell is this? _I whispered lowly as I stared at the floor, my senses were slightly heightened, my nose picking up the scents of the bathroom's cleaner, the toilet, the dampness from the shower, my own scent, which was odd to me, I had never really understood the laws of scent, so I didn't understand my own, I didn't know what I smelt like, out of curiosity I had once asked Brandin, as he stated to know my scent, he told me it was to hard to describe, and I understood perfectly what he meant, but right now, this scent in the air, I was sure it was coming from me.

But what I wanted to know was WHY I was able to smell it now… I felt something damp between my legs and my eyes narrowed, it then hit me, he had turned me on, extremely it felt, even if mentally it terrified me, I did enjoy it, my body was clearly telling me this. I shut my eyes and began to calm myself and soon my body, the heat exiting out slowly, some times I hated being a virgin, I had no control over myself or body what so ever because of it. That and I was a teenager, so hormones were guaranteed.

After changing my underwear, I pulled my shirt back on, smelling it, it smelt different now… I shook my head and pulled my cloak on, it was time to go apologize to Kris, to tell her I was sorry for snapping at her, it wasn't her fault as it was, she may have started it, but I was the undertaker to my own grave in this matter. Getting to my feet, I wandered to the door, and opened it.

"Ya Think You Like Pain? ALRIGHT THEN! JASHIN THIS BITCH!" I watched as the Hidan fell over with his hand between his legs, I slowly looked at Kris standing over him, her eyes glaring down before I murmured, "…feeling better?"

"That's my line." She replied looking at me, I slowly nodded, before murmuring, "Look, sorry…about earlier…" She nodded to me, muttering, "S'alright…" We stared before I slowly smiled and nodded, then stated, "Alright, let's hit the floor for real this time… no interruptions." I glanced at the Hidan in emphasis, she nodded, silently we walked back to the elevators, getting in as one opened.

* * *

Reg POV: 

Shortly after the brat and the Hidan cosplayer exited his sight into their room, the door to his own suite opened, catching Kisame's attention as Hidan walked out silently, he watched the white haired man pause, eyes narrowing before he looked at the door, then glanced at Kisame for a moment, putting two and two together, he muttered, "Is that Hidan with that group up here with your plaything?"

Frowning at the word 'plaything' but ignoring it, Kisame slowly nodded, he watched a perplexed look go across Hidan's face before he muttered lowly, "Why?"

"I think I'm gonna go with you this round." Hidan replied dully, Kisame opened his mouth before he stated, "Don't bother blue boy, you say no, I'll go anyways." Kisame shut his mouth, glaring at the man for reminding him of his color, before exhaling and turning around walking, "Where ya going?"

"They obviously won't be taking the stairs you moron." Kisame replied dully, "I'm going to go wait by the elevator." He let out a sigh, "Plus, they'll have to come out eventually, so it shouldn't be long till they do." Hidan followed silently, grumbling about the shark being to smart for his own good causing the man to chuckle lowly at his younger comrade. They waited in silence, Kisame slowly going into his pensive thoughts, the Hidan almost confirmed it, she did like him, this was for sure, and due to the fact of how quickly she got into her room and left him in the hallway to think, there was something in that teenage mind of hers that concerned him in an affectionate manner.

Now how could he test it to the degree HE wanted though? He could flirt with her, and see the reaction, but he wasn't one to flirt, he was to… male to do it. So what could he do, what could he do? He glanced at Hidan, before muttering, "They're taking a bit…"

"Why, waiting for something to happen?" Hidan replied watching him with a raised eyebrow, before continuing, "Like your little brat to come around the corner and screw her senseless? You're a fucking pedophile."

He grunted as Kisame grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall beside him, leaning in and hissing in his face, "I am NOT a pedophile you insignificant insect, you may be immortal, but you're also able to be ripped limb from limb, don't make me do so here and get the carpet dirty." Really it was an empty threat, he didn't want Pein hassling him for such a stupid thing, but the immortals comments were starting to slowly piss him off.

"Get the fuck off me you fag!" Hidan snarled, his hand coming to his chest and pushing him away, "First you wanna fuck a kid, now you get close enough to kiss me, what the fuck's wrong with you!?"

"You know…I hate it when the pot calls the kettle black…" He murmured lowly backing away, Hidan glared at him angrily, "I mean..what is so important to you about the other girl that you must tag along with me in the tracking of my own personal interest hmm?" Hidan flinched before snarling, "Shut up You fucked up Lab Experiment!" He grunted as Kisame's knee slammed into his abdomen, "You idiot, did you forget, I like this stuff!" He grunted as Kisame's hand wrapped into his hair and pulled, "OW OW OW YOU FUCKER!" They silenced with the sound of a door opening and then shutting. Kisame ripping a piece of hair from his scalp making him groan and fight back a shriek he wanted to direct to the blue shark man.

They heard quiet foot steps, the Hidan cosplayer and the Pein were back, they watched for a moment, watching them still once around the corner, registering them, the Hidan cosplayer glanced at Kisame for a moment, staring for a few seconds before he got annoyed, he crossed his arms, "Something interest you guppy?" He noted the brat was looking away from him before the Hidan cosplayer inquired "How does your hair defy gravity?"

"It's something we all wonder kid." Hidan replied, obviously amused by this, Kisame couldn't help but shoot a sideways glare to him, _oh, and just how is your hair so white Hidan? Perhaps a few rounds with Kakuzu late at night? _He listened as the girl continued, "All those rounds with Itachi in bed must be catching up with his hair." He looked back at the two, before glancing at her ."How goes the love life by the way?" He would not be bested twice by a teenager in the same day, it was a low move, but he was after all a criminal for reasons. He would play this word game.

"Tell me then, is your hair white naturally or is it from you two always doing things that little girls clearly aren't supposed to?" He watched as the Pein cosplayer flinched, then looked at him with slightly surprised eyes, she was curious as to what he was doing, bringing her into this, she was though this cosplayer's friend, and there fore, guilty by association. He also wanted to see what she would do to an indirect attack.

He glanced at the Hidan as her mouth opened, only for the Pein to grip her hand and state, "Yes, that's precisely why Kisame _kun._" He almost glared, but found a slight amusement to listening, _Brat you best me twice and you think you have the right to call me kun? Oh ho… my do you have a swelled head. _He studied her though as she continued, "She is my secret lesbian lover, ya got a problem with that?"

He understood now, he had shot a low blow, she in return, she sent one back, she did not care for his comment and he found hers only funny because of her eyes, they were narrowed in annoyance to his indirect attack, so she shot back to him a hostile take over. He nearly shook his head, when the Hidan inhaled loudly, before screaming, "RAPE!" And ripping her hand from the Pein who watched as her friend took off at a sprint around the corner.

The Pein slapped her forehead, then stood up straight following, yelling after the Hidan, "KRIS YOU FUCKING CHEATER! YOU CAN'T PULL THE RAPE CARD JUST LIKE THAT! ONLY CODY'S GOT THAT RIGHT!"

He lost it as soon as she was out of sight, roaring with laughter as it almost made it hard for him to breath, she had been defeated by her own comrade, not him, but her own comrade had caused her defeat to him, she lost because her friend of all people screwed her over. He heard footsteps stomping the ground and then heard her snap angrily at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT AS IT IS!"

He stopped laughing, watching as she turned to leave, his eyes narrowing into deadly dots before his hand launched forward and grasped hers, she would not use that tone with him of all people, she would not disrespect him in such a way. He was superior to this tiny female, interest or not she would learn. He paused as he twisted in her and slammed her against the wall between the elevators, watching her eyes go wide with slight surprise but not fear, he could use this to his advantage. His hands moved over hers keeping them to the wall.

He could do that testing he wanted, see how she reacted, see what made her tick to him like she did, did she really like him, or was it something her friends just prodded and poked at her for. He kept a hand on her shoulders keeping her up off the ground, his left knee slipping forward, resting underneath her between her legs. "…Guppy, watch your tone with me…" Her eyes that had shut for a moment opened, staring widely at him again, he felt as a shiver moved through his hands and knee coming from her, she was afraid.

_Will she stay that way though? _He muttered idly before hearing her hiss, "Let go of Me." Her voice held no fear any more, but it did hold an anger through it, he could smell the fear threatening to take over though, one that was making him feel slightly giddy, but he shoved it down quietly, now was not the time for it, not yet anyways.

_Soon…_ His animalistic instincts hissed, soon? No, she was still too young, there would be no soon, there would never be. He felt the instinct rush through him though, wrestling him for control, he felt his knee move from under her and his legs move in between her own before she could close them from his knee's absence. He felt his front lightly press against hers. Staring down, he noticed a slight shocked look on her face, a small bit of pride hit him, making his animal instinct purr, she had never been in this position before.

He would have grinned had Hidan's voice not interrupted his constant fight for control with his animal instinct, attempting to pull himself from the female pinned but the warmth that was starting to flow into his skin was making him rather content in staying place, "For fuck's sake, can't you get a room?" He felt a slight irritation go through him, his animal instinct hissing, _or better yet, why don't you just leave Hidan, and let me do as I wish to this female. _

He growled lowly and quietly towards himself, he didn't WANT to break what ever form of moral he had at the moment because of his libido, truthfully, he hadn't had any in months, and it was because of the constant hunt of the Bijuu, who was going to find a whore in the middle of the woods? He wasn't that lucky, and there were no females he felt were worth the effort to take what he wanted, which brought his mind to the female pinned to the wall, small, vulnerable to him, weak to him, defenseless, but still fighting, not giving in, he felt her struggling and his animal instinct hissed, _yes, fight, make it fun for me. _"The others will be coming soon, don't think they'd enjoy seeing you pin a brat and molest them Kisame."

He felt himself gain some control over the animal, only for it to hiss at Hidan, "Shut up you." Before going back to fighting it, the female in his grasp continuing to struggle against him, if not weakly but never the less, a struggle, a will to have their way, a dominance that he WANTED to dominate. She shuddered at Hidan's words, making him felt a part of him give; he felt the animal gain full control. Inwardly cursing but inhaling as the smell from her caught his attention, she wreaked of a fear but as well as frustration, frustration at being pinned, at being unable to do anything, a frustration at being _weak._

It was a scent that made him fight the urge to start opening that cloak and grope around to see just what was underneath it. Anger towards herself; more than him, anger at being in this position of all things. He leaned forward, inhaling next to her neck, taking a huge whiff of it before his tongue moved out, he wanted to taste it, taste the fear, taste the frustration, and taste that dominance that was tempting him to being with. His tongue made contact, moving up her left throat's side and stopping underneath her jaw.

He stilled as he stared at the streak of saliva across her neck, he felt a bit of inward animal pride hit him that was his scent, his, no one else. He smirked before he smelt a rather odd scent; he glanced at her, disgust? She didn't like his tongue on her in such a manner, that wouldn't do really, he didn't want her smelling like that; it just didn't fit her.

Hidan's nuisance of a voice cut the air again, "you're a fucking pedophile ya know that?" He growled lowly, he felt her shudder again, a new scent mingling with hers making him stare silently for a moment, the scent was sweet, tempting, and so addicting. He didn't show he was inhaling it as he moved his hands to her wrists, feeling her struggle lightly as he pinned them up in one hand above her head. Watching her eyes register this new movement and felt her hands push against his own.

No success came from her movements how ever as his free hand moved silently down to her left hip, a small smirk crossing his features as he easily gripped it and moved them closer to his, he fought back the growl of approval as the scent intensified, he watched her get distracted in her struggling, watching as her hands clenched into fists before watching her daze out in concentration, he didn't want her not paying attention, he was doing this just to gain her attention, to prove to her that he was the dominant, he was in charge, not her.

He smirked lowly as he leaned forward, what would catch her attention, what would make her lose control. He concentrated a tiny amount of chakra to his lips, perhaps he could leave her with something that would last for hours, torture her till the brink of begging for him. He fought back the chuckle at the thought, his lips pressing against the soft smooth skin of her left jugular. The reaction was instant, she stilled in her struggling, her body tensed. Shock drifted to his senses, then he felt one of her knees leave his hips, tucking close to her, then slam against his abdomen.

Though it was almost nothing to him, he did note that the girl did seem to keep her legs in shape and in good condition, she had an alright knee and better kick, as he paused and glanced down at it, he raised an eyebrow, noticing that she was staring at her knee in slight shock, before batting it away, making it place back beside his hip before he pushed himself against her. Any control that he might have gained in the attack moved forward as the heat that radiated from her body moved to his quickly, she was hot, literally, her skin was on fire underneath the clothing, radiating, and he was pretty sure he was no better from her squirming.

The scent in the air remained, his nostrils flared as he got a full inhale of it, his hands tightened to her wrists like iron clasps, she was going no where. His animal instinct was roaring for him to take what he wanted, and he was very close to obeying, to not even considering the consequences and taking this child.

_Child. _He felt his control start to snake back, she was just a child, she was not to be taken, she was to contain any innocence she physically had, it was not for his to take. His moral started to move forward only to be batted away as the female struggled, accidently pressing herself closer to him in the process of her furious struggling, he felt the contact of the heat through his robe in his lower regions and stilled for a moment, his animalistic mind now completely warped, sending any sanity down the drain immediately.

The facts remained, she was physically matured, female, and from the scent in the air, aroused. She was his to take, and as he needed it as much as her body seemed to want it, he would indeed take what was to be his.

"Kisame, that's enough." He felt her still, his mouth which had been inches from her throat, ready to bite, ready to mark what was his, stilled, he growled lowly as his eyes moved to the side towards the new comer, the new animal threatening to take what was his. He snaked an arm around her lower back and pulled her to him, feeling her legs go down attempting to make her heavier, an attempt to keep him from taking her away, it wasn't going to work. He kept her tight to him as he glanced at the Uchiha who stared at him for a moment, completely unimpressed, he didn't care, he wasn't attempting to impress anyone as it was. He felt the girl's hands on his chest attempting to move her away from his grasp.

"Kisame." It was an unsaid warning, "Let the child go." He tightened his arm around the female to him, feeling bones pop into place underneath his arm and hearing them as well, a slight vibration came from the female making him glance down, he was silent as a look of relief seemed to be on their face, he glanced back up at the Uchiha, a stubborn glare in his eyes, the female was his, not the Uchiha's he was not going to take her from him.

He let out a low snarl as the Uchiha grabbed the female and kicked him in the chest, ripping her from his grasp, he skidded back a few feet, glaring angrily before looking at the female, her eyes were filled with so much that he could see, slight panic, lust, curiosity, anger, frustration, so many emotions, he fought the urge to scramble forward and take her as he set her down easily murmuring, "I would suggest, that you return yourself to your room or take the stairs onna."

He watched as the girl darted around the corner, her scent lingering before he heard the sound of the door click shut, locking her away from him, he felt a low hiss exit him as his hand moved to his fake Samehada, he'd rip the Uchiha shreds, taking what was rightfully his, taking what he claimed…. That's right.

He paused thinking, he had kissed her neck, interlacing it with chakra, meaning the chakra that he held was trickling into her blood stream, and slowly into her nerve endings, making that particular spot extra sensitive. Meaning….. His hand rested down by his side as his sanity slowly began to return, he had won. She was under his dominance, she wouldn't be able to touch that area with out succumbing to an instant wave of pleasure, now how would she handle it, judging from reaction and how strong the scent of arousal hung in the air, she was still a virgin.

_Figures._ He muttered in his head, he slowly looked at Itachi, before glancing away, the fact still stood, he just tried to take a child, and that was going to bug the hell out of him, he would have to take care of the raging hard on that was in him now, he shut his eyes for a moment before stating lowly, "Itachi san."

"Hn?"

"Tell leader sama that I will return by 9:30." He stepped into the elevator silently as it opened, people exiting not even giving them a second glance, he heard the Uchiha's voice reply, "Where are you going then?"

"To take care of this _problem_ I'm having." He heard a grunt of approval as the doors shut, his eyes slowly opened as he stared down at the floor, he would find a whore, he would make sure they were clean, and then he would unleash all out sexual frustration on them. He sighed, it was sad he had to resort to this. "What a nuisance." Then something else crossed his mind, _why go as far as looking for a whore… _He glanced out the elevator silently as it opened and stepped out, though they were not as many, there were still adults in this convention. He felt a ripple of amusement go through him; perhaps one was a fan of his, then he would not have to resort to rape, he would not have to search, they would find him, and they would be willing to him.

_Then she won't be a constant target. _He muttered to himself, then stopped, why did he care? Perhaps it was because she was still a teenager, a simple child compared to his age of 32, and he was not low enough to do such things, he also knew it was something else as well, there was an animal, while it may have been smaller, and slightly more shown than him, it was there, and it wasn't easily shaken, and that's what interested him, it was dominant, and it would take on any other dominant around, bigger, stronger, or no. It didn't care.

Silently he stepped into a long hall was and sighed, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go back to taunting his little brat and making her all fussy. He twitched and stared ahead of him, _fussy? _He chuckled lowly, now that was just insulting, she was being thought of as a baby of all things. He shook his head and began to saunter down the hall.

* * *

Hidan was silent as he watched the Hidan cosplayer exit the hotel room and stand in the hall way, a slightly troubled look on her face, he leaned against the wall for a moment considering this before sighing, drawing her attention, he had to know, of all things, why she dressed as him of all people. 

"So." He stated loudly, "what the hell makes you think that you can pull off being m- Hidan." He nearly cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake, what was he, a genin? He shook his head and looked at her, she stared at him blankly.

"I like pain." She replied honestly, he stared, then replied. "That's it?" She shrugged, before stating, "Hidan's my favorite, anyone that's that masochistic has my vote." He fought back a chuckle, she was indeed a fellow masochist, that, or she was all talk, he frowned, before stating, "Pain huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, "What makes you think you can with stand the pain that is brought by worshipping Jashin huh? I bet your pain tolerance is piss poor."

"Yet piss is gold and gold is rich." She stated smartly, he glared at her, before hissing, "You making a point brat?" She leaned forward, replying, "Buddy, you got no idea what I can handle." He found an annoyance pull into his system as he growled, "Oh yeah? Bet you wouldn't take a knife to the wrist." She smirked at him, and pulled up her arm revealing many scars in different designs, replying, "Once again, buddy, you got no idea what I can handle."

"Keh? That's it?" He stated, then muttered, "Not even worthy of being noted by the great Jashin." He watched a tick pull to her eye as she shut her eyes in annoyance, "Bet you don't even like pain that much, did it cause it looked cool." He chuckled, "Now me, I love pain." He watched her eyes flick open and stare at him, "I live for it brat, I'd easily cut off a finger or limb for my God." He heard the door open as he stood up straight off the wall as the girl's mouth opened.

"Ya Think You Like Pain? ALRIGHT THEN! JASHIN THIS BITCH!" He grunted as her foot collided with his man hood, he fell over to his side, cupping himself, his eyes wide as he saw white, he didn't expect her to lose her temper that easily, she had been rather patient with all the others, he heard her mutter quietly, "I feel better."

"…feeling better?" Apparently Kisame's brat hadn't heard her, the Hidan cosplayer glanced over at her, eyes raised before replying, "That's my line."

"Look, sorry…about earlier…" The Pein was regretful, eyes down cast and scratching the back of their neck nodding, the Hidan glanced at her for a moment before shrugging and stating, "S'alright." They were quiet before the Pein nodded again, smiling lightly, Hidan watched as they began to walk away, hearing the Pein stating, "Alright, let's hit the floor for real this time… no interruptions." He watched them walk away, turning a corner and out of sight, he rolled over onto his knees, head up before slamming it down against the floor, "Fuck that hurt."

_And not in a good way either._


	12. 11: Going Too Far

A/N: Thank you to **Vnienhuis**, **AgaruTomo**, and **Obsidiantears08** for reviewing the last chapter, as to **Vnienhuis's** request to soon write about the rave, all I can say is patience, it is coming, and I will definitely enjoy writing about it when it does, but still, I have a bit more to go before that, it will probably be next chapter that I write about it. So please be patient. Many thanks also to **Kobukat**, I'm glad you liked the joke, cause that's actually a foreshadowing to this chapter hehe. **THANK YOU TO BEING MY 40****TH**** REVIEW AS WELL.** **Also, this chapter contains X rated material.** Before I've had complaints about someone being surprised, so yeah, don't say I didn't' warn ya. 

Mako:….rave….sweat….dancing… grinding….

Runt: And the return of…..smelly….

A/N: Smelly… Oh shit not that again. Also, the song is "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavigne. Also, I hope you guys plan to review, this thing kept me up late at night writing it... and I loved every bit of it, hehe...

Runt: She's loopy from lack of sleep and school.

Mako: Hmm... Also, this is the longest chapter yet.

A/N: Yeah! 23 pages! HAHA!

_**Disclaimer: **None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

**Going Too Far**

When we had reached the second floor and exited the elevator, I found myself slightly uneasy by this time. The reason was simple, my neck, if someone touched it, I would be in big trouble, I knew how to cover up some things, anger, happiness, laughter, but ecstasy was not one of them. If someone found out by accident, or god forbid, one of my friends…

My hand came up and rested over my eyes in worry as I walked slightly behind Kris, they would never leave it alone, and me lying on the ground, writhing and moaning did not appeal to me, particularly when it was for their amusement. I could see it working for my own benefit, but I needed to get a feel first, I needed to find something that would keep it accessed off from others till I felt I could control what ever it was going to throw at me.

"Cassi." My eyes moved to Kris, she glanced at me as I stopped beside her, "So what did happen between you and that fish man?" I stared before shutting my eyes and stating lowly, "Nothing."

"You were pretty pissed from a bit of 'nothing.' " She pointed out, I stared at her for a moment before sighing, murmuring, "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, for all I care, I don't ever wanna see that man again." She stared at me for a moment, eyebrow raised in clear disbelief, I merely glared the other way, of course I wanted to see him again, but under the circumstances, my mental self as well as emotional self was much better not doing so.

"Alright, but I'll wann-…." My eyes moved to her own to see her staring over my shoulder at something, her mouth slightly open, I slowly looked to the side, about to see over my shoulder, when her voice stated, "Cassi, don't look." I stared for a moment at her, "You won't like what you see…." I frowned and looked over my shoulder anyways. My eyes narrowing and shock running into me immediately.

_Too Far! THAT BLUE BASTARD'S GONE TOO FUCKING FAR! _I watched as my tormenter sucked on the face of a Kari cosplayer from Kingdom Hearts. My body slowly turned and I felt my senses shut off as the fact other people were around me was lost. I felt a sense of pain as well as anger slam into my brain as I watched his hands grope around her body, I slowly down casted my eyes, a bitter smirk came to my lips, "…that's low." I whispered, I shut my eyes and turned, my eyes opened and I looked back at Kris.

She held a half lidded gaze as she stared at me, a stoic look before whispering, "I told you not to look." I felt a hate run through me, my fist clenching as I glared over my shoulder at him, _he pinned me, he kisses me, he even makes me feel him with his flesh against mine, clothes or none, and now he goes and makes out with some bitch from Kingdom Hearts?_

"Kris." My voice was a low, angry growl, I noticed it got her attention immediately, my nails dug into my palms, I slowly turned my attention to her, before hissing, "We're gonna humiliate him." She stared for a moment, a grin pulling to her lips at this, we had another skit planned, one that would work for us, one that touched yaoi, or guy on guy. "Call up the troops. And tell them to get their asses up here."

My gaze moved back to the Kari and Kisame cosplayer, I knew it was him, he was tall, he was broad, yes, it was the man who pinned me, the man who put this stupid thing on my neck, and put his scent on me, why was this happening? And more importantly, why was I so angry?

_Because anyone who does that to me does not just cast me off. _My mind hissed, I nodded with it, watching as he stopped and looked around, we made eye contact, I noticed his eyes narrow, my own flamed in anger, before I felt a small smirk reach my lips. "Kris."

"What?"

I turned to her, god I felt different, I felt evil, I felt violent, I felt like an animal about to attack, it felt _good _to feel like this, it left a horrible taste in my mouth, but it felt good, so good, my hand came up, thumb brushing over the spot. I shuddered as the heat hit me but it was ignored and shoved roughly aside allowing my emotions to take hold, my mind buzzing with the evil deeds that were to soon take place, the masculine part of Kisame's character that I was now willing to rip away. Oh yes, we would see just how 'in character' he was, we'd see if I could rip my fingers into his flesh and get under his skin.

"Let's show him that Payback's the biggest bitch there is. And the one's delivering it are dead even with it." I replied to my Hidan comrade, she stared at me for a moment, eyebrow rising, before smiling, stating,"You're pissed."

"I'm furious." I stated nodding. I looked back, they were gone, I looked at her, "You did see that too right?" She nodded, I nodded again, confirming her answer; then murmured, "Good…." I let out a sigh, but my body was tensed, my mind set, they were gone, but I would wait till he was back to do anything, I would make sure that he saw, that he watched my little ass move to a song that would pin him. He was a shit head to my mind now, Kisame cosplay or not.

"Don't call just yet." I murmured, watching as Kris paused on her cell phone, "he's gone, let it stew, then call." She nodded. My eyes moved to the side, a girl staring at us, I grunted and Kris looked over her shoulder at the girl as well, meekly she approached, then stated, "Jashin sama, please forgive me!" Kris flinched for a moment before staring at her, she glanced at me with a concerned look, almost as though asking what to do, and I chuckled lowly, shaking my head, the amusement mixing with my dark intentions.

I had learned a long time ago, when someone wronged me, I either ranted for days, or got even, I could get even with this one, so why rant? I watched Kris hug the fan girl before the girl ran off, Kris turned to me, murmuring, "What's going through your head?" I smirked, looking at her, my look told her fully what was going on, "Oooh, Pein's got his groove on… we get to kill people, yay!"

I shut my eyes and chuckled, _kill people? No, we won't kill people… _I let out a grunt, I couldn't kill people, I was a 16, emotional, hormonal person, I got revenge instead. My breathing which had been turning shallow I quickly pulled under control, it steadied and my shoulder relaxed. The pleasure that was hidden by the emotion's after effects remained for a moment before disappearing, fading into my mind to be recalled later.

I let out a loud exhale.

_**What we are going to do is extremely foolish and we will more than likely be attacked for it.**_

"Well we could just not do it." Kris stated, my eyes narrowed and I looked at her, my link with Kris was never strong enough for her to hear my thoughts so clearly, I let out a small breath before replying ,"What do you think?"

"I think Pay back is a bitch." She replied, I nodded to this, before she continued, "But fuck, so are we. And this is really for fun, so…let's do it." I stared before grinning, looking back over my shoulder at where the Kisame and Kari were, then murmured, "Yeah… let's do it."

* * *

Reg POV: 

He had found his fan easily, she had been at least 24, a good age for him to take, not to young, and most certainly not to old, and it was she who made the first move. Her purple mini skirt and white shirt hugging her form while her short red hair brought out her green eyes almost vividly, she had come near him, and they had exchanged words, her flirting, and him smirking or chuckling, acknowledging each little sexual innuendo that was shot towards him.

Before he knew it, they were making out; it was an odd thing, these people, to be so quick to do so, after all, he was used to having to force some of his female partners, while other's were a little less than willing but never the less, gave in in the end. He was happy to find the female willing to bend to his whim immediately, he almost marveled at the softness of her full lips and the look in her eyes that shined.

_Immediate Lust._ He chuckled in his mind, his hands wandering over the clothing as he kept her gently pinned to the wall, her lips working his own, nipping and sucking, her mouth then opening when he demanded access, she smelt clean, she tasted clean, he was thrilled to not have to deepen his search. He grunted how ever and broke the kiss as that smell entered his nose, that animalistic rage that smelt of fire and caused heat to race through him, his head came up immediately, his eyes darting around searching for the orange hair, then spotting it.

She was staring over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits, her face holding a small dark smirk, one that clearly stated, 'you're in trouble.' And felt himself tense. He felt like a boy who had just been caught cheating, yet had no clue as to why, she was his, this was clear, he had left his scent on her, left a mark that would constantly remind her who was in charge, this was also crystal fact to him, but it was not the other way around, he was not hers.

He watched her eyes dart to his soon to be toy before moving back to him, there was a dark sweet smell in the air, he watched her thumb stroke over the mark, the scent of arousal mixed with anger, frustration, and dark hate mixed into his nostrils, his eyes widened, this called for retribution in her eyes, he could see it, she wanted him to pay, that was fine. He fought back the small frown on his lips as he grabbed the hand of the woman beside him, he needed to move away immediately, she was playing on a different level now, one of his, a silent threat that no matter what he did, she would take it and send it back.

As he moved his lay away from the two cosplayers, the girl's back to him now, he couldn't help but fight back a grin, she really was proving herself to be worth his time, to fight back with all she had and all she could think of after he made his move, like an intriguing game of shogi. Moving on instinct as much as on thought, she was turning out to be quite the competitor. She didn't like to lose, and what he did…. He chuckled lowly causing the woman to glance at him cautiously, before he murmured, "Why don't we continue at your room?" She blinked before nodding, leading him, himself following swiftly, never taking his eyes off her back.

What he did was almost like a betrayal but on a softer level. He realized this but he couldn't quite place what it was that made it so this was fact. He shut his eyes for a mere moment before opening them, stepping into the empty elevator with the woman he was going to bed. The doors shut, leaving them and his thoughts alone. She was to amusing to kill, to young to bed, and to radical to understand, she didn't' do things slow, she did them fast, her moves unpredictable and her mind always deep into her thoughts if she didn't do it on instinct.

She was a problem, and one that he couldn't get rid of or simply beat into submission. Animals that were some what like himself usually were easy to figure out, but… this one… he shut his eyes, an effort, this one involved an effort, she did not make herself simple, she made herself complicated, an enigma to him, and a puzzle.

_For someone so young, this brat is sure a pain in the ass. _He was interrupted by the woman's lips pressing against his own, his hands moving to her sides immediately and his mouth baring down aggressively, the less time he took bedding her, the quicker he could get back down to the floor. He paused for a moment as he drew his tongue across her lips wanting access. _Floor? I'm starting to sound like one of those children. _He tightened his grip on her sides making her grunt, he didn't want to know her name, he didn't want to play, he just wanted to get rid of the desire that his animal instinct had, that was going to drive him mad till he took it from that brat.

Even if he did desire her, even if he did want her, he would not break the moral he had that kept him at least some what human, he had not lost his humanity in the transition to what he was now, and he did not plan to lose it at all. He shut his eyes for a moment; he would continue to take what he couldn't from her from others. But he had to be careful, or it would turn out particularly bad.

He slammed the woman against the wall behind him, hearing her grunt and yelp in pain as he pressed his body against hers, lifting up her bare legs to wrap around his waist, his mouth ravaging hers in pure animalistic dominance, the miniskirt making it all the more easier for him to feel and smell the arousal that was coming from her. She was submissive to him; her hands moving up and down his chest, his hands gripped her own and slammed them by the wrists together and above her head.

She grunted, he felt the arousal mount while his own which was still in place became harder to contain, he pressed himself against her, grinding hard and roughly, hearing a moan escape into his mouth from the woman. He could feel her nipples growing hard against his chest and a heat coming from between her legs like fire, she was so easy.

She clearly was no virgin, or an extreme virgin. But he doubted it highly, she was rolling her hips to meet his own, his eyes half lidded as he heard the elevator ding as they reached a stop, he let her down, watching the panting woman leave and followed immediately. He ignored the low growl that exited from him as she reached her room and took out the key that opened the door, sliding the card in then quickly pulling it out.

She opened the door and he quickly shoved her in, his patience gone as she grunted and stumbled, he followed in, the door shutting behind him as he placed the 'do not disturb' door hanger on the outside. She stared up at him as he moved forward, the arousal heavy in the air attacking his senses.

_You're Mine Now._ He grabbed her shoulders and easily pushed her hard over onto the bed, shedding his cloak quickly, the bulge in the front of his pants he watched as she stared silently before licking her lips in anticipation, he was quiet before murmuring as he undid his belt around his pants, "Forgive me if I…get a bit into my cosplay." He watched her eyes widen as a feral look came to him, his eyes narrowing and his mouth opening for a moment, a low growl exiting him, this was no child, this was a woman, a full grown one who he knew biologically had not yet reached her sexual peak.

But what did he care? A lay was a lay. He kicked off his sandals; then easily shed his lower clothing, watching her eyes lock onto his arousal that was hard and standing proudly in the air. He shed his shirt quickly and launched forward, not bothering to remove his arm warmers as he pinned her to the bed, his legs in between her own. His own instinct taking control as his hand locked her wrists in hand and his other flew down to her shirt's front, ripping it away causing her to snarl at him, "What the fuck are you doing?! This shit's expensive!"

The feral glare that came from him silenced her and made the fear appear in her eyes immediately, her body starting to writhe in struggle as she began to snarl angrily and fearfully, "Get off me!" He stared for a moment before reaching over with his free hand to the ripped shirt, ripping a strip with his teeth and tying it around her head, making her unable to speak.

He then hissed, "I suppose looking like a whore does come with its prices then." Her eyes practically bulged out of her head as she stared at him. Struggling futile against the likes of him, but as he rose himself lightly and gripped her skirt silently, he paused for a moment, then smirked, he glanced at her, a small dark grin coming to his lips, he inhaled, "And for someone so concerned about clothing, you seem almost eager to get out of yours." He yanked the skirt, making it slide down from her hips to her thighs, revealing the moistness that had gathered in her panties, he laughed lowly, his teeth bore in a deadly grin, "Or did you soil yourself in fear?"

He pulled the rest of her skirt off and threw it to the side, he would torture her, slowly and cruelly, then he would take her, perhaps then he would be satisfied enough to keep himself at bay around his interest, or perhaps this would be just another lay to him, nothing but a simple relief that would eventually come forward again would come with the same result, or perhaps an unwilling one.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, taking her hands and binding them behind her back with remainders of the shirt, she pulled on them only for them to tighten, making her cry out in pain as he lifted her silently on his thighs as he sat on his calves and his toes dug into the sheets underneath them. He let the tip of his penis rub against the fabric that had moistened immensely, teasing her as he held her hips to keep her still while she kicked and writhed. Her head laid on the mattress in front of him, his eyes on her as her head buried into it, her moans and whimpers from the teasing and her hips rolling in an attempt to get closer making him chuckle.

He shook his head, grin still on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her up and between his stomach and arousal, her back against his chest as he kept an arm secured around her stomach, snickering as he thrust it between her upper thighs, his shaft directly against her clit. Her head moved back onto his shoulder as she moaned, her eyes glazed in lust, a hand pressed against her left hip keeping her still as she attempted to buck her hips against his arousal only to fail as his strength easily over powered her.

"You are a fool." He murmured lowly, he felt her shake at the dark tones in his voice, "To think that this is for your pleasure." He continued a slow torturous pace, feeling himself shudder in his own pleasure as he smelt her desperation and her body shudder with each thrust, unable to move from his restraining on her, the moisture on her underwear growing almost slick with each movement, he chuckled again as she made a noise of pleading and desperation, his arm tightening around her stomach as he moved his penis's head directly against her opening, the only barrier the now soaked underwear.

He pushed against her, feeling her squirm and writhe, before pulling back before she could get even a basic feel for him. His own arousal starting to ache with a need of release which he easily held back as he continued his torture of this female that had been unlucky enough to come at him with the intentions of sexual activity when he was searching for just that.

His hand on her side while his arm was on her stomach moved to the bra she still wore, his hand grabbing the front of it and yanking in the same manner as her shirt, the clips holding no chance against his strength, his fingers moving to her left breast, feeling her buck against his hold but not leave it, he fondled roughly, his own hand moving over the sensitive skin and his fingers finding her nipple, grabbing and twisting causing her to let out a cry. He watched her eyes shut tightly but smelt the difference as the arousal from her mounted.

He leaned over her shoulder, lifting her breast to his mouth and capturing the abused skin in his mouth, sucking hard causing her to moan loudly against the gag she had tied to her head. He glanced at her silently, her eyes locking onto his and he smirked as he bit down on the skin. Her head shot back as a cry exited her, he yanked her back, continuing his thrusting between her thighs, lecturing himself, soon he would take what he wanted, but not till he had her how he wanted her.

She made a noise of protest at the change but a growl exiting him and a twist of her right nipple made her cry out again, her head back against his shoulder before he let go of her completely, shoving her off of his lap, watching her fall onto the mattress, bounce slightly up, and then lay still. Her breathing heavy, skin flushed, panties soaked in arousal, both nipples swollen yet hard, and her eyes, eyes on him almost desperate for him to stop it all soon. And shaking with the pleasure that was coursing through her, the need that was in her, her whimpers telling him he had her where he wanted her, begging for him.

He allowed a smirk to come to his lips as he yanked her underwear off, throwing them into the wall which they hit with a 'slap' before falling to the ground, he glanced down silently to see her folds soon soaked with her arousal's juices. Pushing her onto her stomach again, he forced her to her knees, his penis now burning with the need of warmth and flesh on flesh, his skin hot as he made her hunch over and draped his body over hers. He felt her falter under his weight as he placed his knees in between her legs, standing on them; he positioned himself at her entrance, shuddering with the heat that followed before sitting up.

A whimper from the woman made him stare for a moment down at her, his hands gripping her hips and feeling her flinch under his grip, his eyes moved to her hands that were bound, now red and starting to pale from lack of circulation. Silently, he reached up, gripping the bonds around them and yanking them off with his deft fingers. Her hands moved down in front of her immediately, his hands being the only actual thing that kept her up before then.

He did not give her time to recover as he slammed himself into her, pausing for a moment while she shouted against the gag, not able to remove it as he pulled himself off silently, just like he thought, she was rather loose, he brought a hand up and slammed it against the left cheek of her behind, "You are a naughty little girl…" He breathed lowly, before thrusting hard back into her, watching her falter as he began his fast, rough, pace.

He did not worry about hurting her, he didn't really care enough to, the moans coming from her against the gag and the cries that followed assured him how ever that at the moment, she was not hurt at all. So he concentrated on the feeling of her, slick, easy to slide in and out of, only the regular lose hold. He fought back a growl, the only down side he found to his morals, the lack of women that held tightly, that were innocent. He shook his head and continued to thrust, taking pleasure in the fact that she was slowly starting to whimper and cry out, her moans remaining but not at the same degree.

It seemed he was starting to hurt her now. Silently he slowed himself, allowing his torture to continue causing her to cry and moan, a mewl exiting her as his fingers dug into her hips, nails biting the skin before he felt her walls tighten down onto him, her orgasm making her attempt to writhe and a scream of pleasure exiting her. He said nothing as he watched her attempt to collapse, only for him to pull back and thrust forward hard again.

If he was quick he could finish while she was now tight on him, and then it would be over, he would rebind her hands, add another gag, tie her to the bed, and leave. With this thought in mind, he picked up the pace, ignoring the moans and yelps of pain that continued before he felt that wonderful sensation of orgasm, his head falling back as his mouth opened in a silent roar of pleasure, his body stiffening as his seed entered her, then his body hunching over, the relief he had so desperately sought for arriving as he pulled out of her. He silently stared at her body as she fell to the mattress, glancing down, he noticed blood starting to comb its ways down her thighs in intricate little streams.

_Apparently I ripped her._ He muttered to himself, he looked to see her eyes wide, her body shivering, chest and stomach falling and rising rapidly as she gasped for air, then he felt a small grin come to his lips, "Was it good for you?" It was a rhetorical question, but he did not expect the gaze of the woman to lock onto his own, stare for a moment, before shut, he watched her pass into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Shaking his head and smirking he grabbed rope from inside his cloak after picking it up from the floor, he moved over, pulling her hands up and tying them to different feet of the bed with rope, giving her enough room to move her arms but not enough to remove the new gag of clothe he stuffed into her mouth after untying the one around her head. He pulled a blanket from the closet and threw it over her, staring for a moment before shaking his head.

He paused as he reached for his pants on the floor and stared quietly down at his hand, he felt satisfied, but the need to get the woman's stench off him came immediately, sighing he pulled off his head band that had never been abandoned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door as he turned on the water. After it was scalding hot he stepped in, groaning in contentment as it poured down into his hair and onto his body, his hand grabbing the rather good bottle of shampoo, which she must've brought with, and reading the bottle. Silently he poured a bit of the contents into his hand and began to scrub it into his hair.

He grabbed the conditioner as well, read the bottle, then scrubbed it into his hair after the water had drained the shampoo from his sopping wet hair. He glanced down at the floor of the tub as he let the water slowly take the conditioner out of his hair. He let out a small sigh as he reached out and grabbed a bar of soap, then grabbed a small wash cloth. Letting out a small groan he rubbed the soap onto the wash cloth after wetting it and then onto himself, making sure to leave no spot unclean.

His shower ended soon after he finished scrubbing himself, exiting the shower he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, not bothering to flare chakra and dry off quickly. Drying behind his ears which were slightly pointed, he walked out of the bathroom; he stared down to see the woman still asleep. He glanced to the side in slight thought before shaking his head; he pulled his black boxers on then his pants, strapping his belt back on before he pulled his tank top over his head.

Quietly he tucked his headband back on over his forehead and his ears. He pulled his cloak on and picked up the blade that had broken off from its belt after it had hit the floor, he pulled it back onto it's hooks before turning silently and picking up his shoes. Sitting on the bed, he pulled his sandals back on, mind blank before he stood up and reached the door, exiting and leaving the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

His feet carried him to the elevator, he yawned lightly as he entered it as it opened on command of the button he pressed, he watched it shut and stared at the buttons for a moment. _Now to deal with what ever the brat's gonna send my way…_ There was no stirring of his animal instinct, he sighed in relief, he pressed the button for the second floor, his plan had worked, and his actions had caused exactly what he wanted to happen. He smirked, that meant he could deal with the child on his own.

He reached the second floor and it opened, he stepped out only to stare silently at the crowd that was forming outside of the bar, much as it had before, he tilted his head, what was going on? He noticed Hidan in the crowd, immediately waving him down. He was silent as he moved over, staring at the group of 'mini' Akatsuki that had once again gathered, boom box once again in hand. He looked at the Pein only to freeze, it wasn't his brat. He looked around only to find the Itachi speaking with the Hidan, the two's hands moving fluently as they talked, they watched the Itachi glance in the direction of the crowd and then back at the Hidan.

_She changed her cosplay…now why did she do that…_

If only Kisame knew just how much pay back really was a bitch when being dosed by teenagers.

* * *

It was about an hour of standing and waiting for the Kisame to show up before I sighed. I looked over at Kris with a half lidded look, she stared back, we had been talking about something random, but my distraction on combing my eyes across the floor, in the slight hopes of seeing him, brought an end to the conversation at the abrupt silences that I would have while doing so. 

"Alright, call Cody for me, would ya?" I questioned, she nodded, pulling out her black with white stars cell phone, I looked depressed around a final time before muttering, "Tell him to meet us up at the room, we're gonna switch cosplay since we're doing the skit tonight." She nodded again, and I frowned as I glanced at the ground, my anger had flowed into depression, and then my depression into nothingness, which was another way for me to say, I felt shitty.

I heard Kris's talking in the distance, I felt shitty because I didn't go up to that cosplayer and give him a piece of my mind, I felt shitty cause he so easily slipped away, taking that blasted woman with him, I felt shitty because… well…

I felt hurt, which was kind of stupid, because I didn't have anything with that cosplayer, I wasn't his going steady girl who spotted him making out with the high school whore. I wasn't the chick he's offered to wed but caught him fucking the bride's maid a day before the wedding, yeah, I didn't have a thing with this guy.

But just thinking about him sucking face with that Kari cosplayer from Kingdom Hearts pissed me the hell off and made me stare at the floor in a deep look, maybe my mom was right, maybe I did need to see a therapist.

A hand shaking my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, she looked at me and smiled, stating, "They're on their way, we'll meet in the guy's room." I nodded, walking towards the elevators that were outside the hotel lobby and sectioned off, my eyes slightly down cast in the process. We reached the elevators and they opened immediately, a group of people all flooded out from it how ever making us back against the wall as to give them room, quickly and ninja like how ever as it emptied, we darted in. As it shut and I pressed the button for the 20th floor, I stated, "Ya know it's gonna be bad tomorrow if it's like this today."

"Oh yeah." Kris stated nodding, she looked at me, "So have you finally decided to talk?"

"Yes, I am sorry that I have left you in the turmoil of sadness that which was caused by my silence." I replied using a mock sophisticated voice making her giggle. I smirked and looked at the numbers tick by as we passed the floor, we were quiet before Kris stated, "Ya know, we haven't gone around hugging people or gathering pictures yet…"

"…You're right." I replied, "It's because of all that's been going on, it's only been about six hours since we've hit the convention and so much SHIT has happened." She nodded to this, before stating, "Like you getting close and personal with that Kisame."

"And you kicking that Hidan in the balls." I shot back. She giggled, before stating, "Hey Pein, you got balls on your face!" I blinked for a moment and then placed a finger on my fake piercings, muttering, "Let's hope someone doesn't bust a nut!"

She started to laugh loudly hugging herself, I laughed along with her, god I felt good now, I stared for a moment at her smiling before looking back up at the floors going by, stating, "Welp… this should either kill us, or shock the hell outta our floor mates."

Her shoulders shook in amusement, before she stated, "Shall I call a scatter drill if need be?" I glanced at her with a serious face now, then murmured, "Yeah, if they look pretty pissed, call a scatter drill, we'll all rendezvous at the first place that we can think of."

She nodded to this; we stood in silence for a moment before she stated, "So, what DID that guy do to you when I left?" I glanced at her for a moment, before sighing, solemnly I retold the events of what happened between me and the man dressed as Kisame on our floor, she stared at me silently with a stern look before muttering, "God, I really fucked you over there didn't I?"

I shrugged, replying, "He was stopped before anything could happen, so what happened happened, no reason to get worked up…except seeing him with that little Kari bitch is really pissing me off." She stared at me for a moment before stating, "well we'll be getting him, after all, Akatsuki yaoi parings are so much appreciated, and you giving me a blast from the past playing Itachi again…" She smiled, "This should be interesting, and no doubt the flirting that takes place in the song you have with Will will sure as Hell piss him off."

I chuckled lowly before nodding, stating, "Yes, and no doubt the Itachi as well, if they are as in character as we think." She looked at me dead in the eye for a moment before she stated, "Honey, they're about as close to the real thing as we're gonna get on this plane of existence."

"Yeah." I stated grinning, before snickering, "So let's see if we can piss them off any more than necessary in order to get ourselves killed! DEATH ALL AROUND!" She began to laugh hard at this, the elevator dinged as we reached our floor, we walked out quietly and began down the hall, reaching the boys room in which I pulled out their key and opened the door, slipping in. Then paused, "I'll be right back, I got to go take out these contacts and grab my other wig." She nodded; I slipped out of the room silently and to my own.

Opening the door I found myself frowning again as I walked across the floor to my suitcase, digging and finding my own black wig that I used last year, staring down at it, I remained in my crouched position, it brought a lot of good memories, particularly here at Ohayocon. Shutting my eyes and picking it up, I also grabbed the eye liner that I would need to make defining age lines, but the annoying part was I already had age lines, at 16 I had age lines, I hated my genetics at times like this.

I stood up straight for a moment and walked to the bathroom, silent as I pulled out my contacts with my fingers after washing them and placing them back in their respected containers. I grabbed my glasses to the side and cleaned them off before putting them on my face. I stared at my eyes again, they burned with something, something cold that made me almost smirk, always cold, and when I smirked, or smiled, either twinkling with delight or dark mirth.

_God you're creepy, what the hell is your obsession with eyes? _The little voice in my head growled, _You're going to end up like that prick bitch in the Crow, "They're so pretty…so innocent." And cut them out…_

I giggled and shook my head at the mere thought, I wouldn't be able to do that, I was to weak and would be easily over powered, _Holy shit! You're actually thinking about that!? _My common sense snarled, then sighed in slight annoyance, of course I was thinking about it, I thought about a lot of violent stuff. But usually it was subconsciously, and an outlet due to the fact I only got violent once in my life, and that ended with a skate board to the head.

I shook my head as I grabbed my wig off the sink and eye liner again, not forgetting to grab the face glue either as it would be need; then heading back to the boys room after exiting my own, upon arrival, I took note that Cody and Danielle were talking, having arrived in my absence. I looked at Cody for a moment and chuckled, pulling the orange haired wig off my head sighing in relief; he caught it after I threw it to him and watched as I pulled off my head band.

I handed him the hitai-ate as he handed me his. We were quiet before I raised it to him, laughing lowly, stating, "After the skit we change back." He nodded, before stating, "do I really have to dance again? Isn't once good enough for a day?"

"Cheer up emo-man." Kris stated, Danielle and I nodded,"At least you're playing Pein, the MAN in the situation, you're the only straight one amongst them in the skit. Besides Konan of course." I watched him make a look of slight glee and disgust at the same time as I pulled my wig firmly over my head, pulling it back into a pony tail and with the help of Kris, adjusted it to fit over my pinned up hair perfectly. I bent over and tied the hitai-ate securely over my forehead, before muttering lowly, "Alright, Kris, I'm letting you take off these fucking things."

"Time to get balls on your face Cody." Kris informed the boy as he was pinning up his own hair, he glared at her and growled while she pulled the beads off my face and the fake earrings, stating, "And don't lose them, we'll kill you if you do, had to search all over for these little bastards." I nodded as I became 'ball' free and handed her the face glue. She turned almost menacing to Cody and stalked forward as he secured my hitai-ate on his forehead, also securing the wig in the process.

He stood still as she began to place the glue on his face, I watched in odd fascination, muttering, "Did I make faces like that?" He was wincing and then scrunching up his nose, Kris batted him over the head, stating, "nah, you stayed still. You're odd that way." I chuckled before turning to the bathroom the boys had, walking in and ignoring the cologne that was placed and other male objects as I pulled out the eye liner and traced down my age lines. I stared silently in the mirror for a moment before chuckling lowly.

I walked out and held my arms out, "Oi Kris." She looked at me, I smiled, "I'm back." She chuckled lowly, replying, "Well if that ain't a blast from the past I don't know what is." She turned back to Cody and I finished watching as she placed the rest of the beads and balls onto his face. We stood silently for a moment before I replied, "Alright, there something you guys should know."

Their attention turned to me, and though I was now looking at Cody as Pein, I still felt like the leader with their attention on me, I gained an emotionless look, stating, "We may have to run a scatter drill." I noticed their eyes narrow and their attention continue, before Cody rose a finger stating, "Hold on." He walked into the bathroom and stayed for a few seconds, then came out with his contacts out, stating, "Continue." I nodded stating, "Kris."

"Due to the fact that our floor mates down the hall are very freakishly 'in character.'" Kris began, "We will be keeping an eye out for them, the reason we moved up the skit was because Cassi is having an issue with the Kisame cosplayer, and a low blow is called for, so, we will be doing our second skit that was planned for tomorrow tonight during the second shift. So…"

She looked at me, I nodded, then stated, "Call the others, and at the end of the fourth shift, we're meeting down at the same area we did the skit earlier, Cody, you're gonna be with me the fifth shift so that way we can switch back, we're gonna rendezvous at what ever spot one of our group calls us from first if we call the scatter."

They nodded, I sighed, then murmured, "Get calling you guys, please, we're gonna have to be quick, stylish, finesse, and no doubt the fast movements of this one will have us all a bit sweaty at the end, so we're coming back here at 9:00 to get rested, refreshed, out of these clothes, into our rave clothes, remember, Ohayocon time is different than actual time."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Fab-tabulous told us about that last year." Kris stated, then looked at Danielle and Cody, Mr. Fab-Tabulous was a gay guy that went around and asked if everyone was having a fab-tabulous time last year, he was funny, but slightly annoying, "Any rave they put forward, set it back about an hour."

"But we do like to get in line." I muttered, "So yeah, tell them about this, I gotta go see my mom." They all nodded and I exited the room, it was kind of nice not to have to call everyone when they were doing it, mostly because I did a lot of calling when we had to set up the meetings to plan this thing. Sighing lowly I wandered down to Mary and my mother's room and knocked lightly on the door, there was talking before it opened, and Mary looked at me, "Hey kiddo." She stepped aside and I walked in.

My mom looked up from her sewing machine and stared at me, before chuckling and smiling stating, "You changed out of your other costume." I walked over and sat down on her bed, smiling before stating, "Yeah, we're gonna do the second skit here in a bit. Kris, Cody, and Danielle are telling the others." My mother nodded to this, before stating, "The one about Fish man being gay?" I giggled and nodded.

"You kids be careful, don't want freaks chasing after you." Mary muttered as she sat on her bed, I nodded smiling, mean while my common sense hissing, _Too late Mary, we got freaks after us alright, a real tall blue one, a shorter white haired one, ooooh yes, we got the whole fucking parade._

_And it's probably about to get a bit worse as well. _I added to it, before smiling lightly, "I'm not too worried about the freaks." God I was such a liar, of course I was worried, but just not enough to keep me from attempting to pin this guy again. My mother stared at me for a moment, eyes cool, calculating, god her stare was much like my own, but my eyes were much like my dads, always cold unless he smiled or laughed.

"Have you been having fun?" My mom asked, I stared for a moment, then nodded smiling, stating ,"Absolutely, we're having a fricken blast. Our first skit went so well. That's why we moved up this one."

_Liar… _I felt a pang to my conscious but forcefully shoved it aside, everyone lied, if I didn't, if I told her what really happened, she'd have a fucking heart attack, track down the guy, and attempt to beat the ever loving shit out of him… and I knew just from being pinned, that he could easily take on my short, loving, over protective mother. Not to mention she'd haul my ass back home, and we'd lose a chaperone, and I did not waste all that time raising up money to go just to have it cut short.

Even if my mother only was looking out for my well being, I wasn't going to allow her to interfere, I would take care of this problem, even if what I was about to do was going to make it escalate sharply. But what did I care? Any fire could be put out eventually by hard work and the right extinguisher, this man's and my feud was no exception.

And plus, even if we didn't do the skit today, we were gonna do it tomorrow, so what was the point in holding off the inevitable for another day?

"Well good, as long as you kids are having fun." My mom stated smiling at me, I smiled back, a bad after taste in my mouth, once upon a time I stole things, shop lifted, and my mother never knew, I eventually told her about it, mostly because I felt she had a right to know, and because it was becoming strangely hard to walk into a store and not find things I wanted.

Upon telling her, she said she wanted to puke, she had ended up asking me questions, had I done it when I was with her, the answer was yes, what did I stole, I didn't tell her the specifics. Just vaguely where I stole from, she never made me return the items, but she did make me promise to never steal again.

This was a hard promise, but I held strong to it, or tried to, I didn't steal any more, I wouldn't allow my mom to feel the pain of me stealing, because it made her heart break, most parents these days dealt with their kids doing drugs or crime, me, I just stole, but it was bad enough for her to be effected. So.. lying to her also made me feel bad. Not that much, but enough to make me frown as I exited her room after saying I had to go because I was gone to long.

_God you're a pussy. _My little voice muttered, I shut my eyes, muttering, "Shut up…" I had once been a little deviant, lied, tried to get my neighbors dog put down when it bit my friend, the third victim it claimed, stole from my dad's wallet, stole from my mom's book shelves, stole things from Hot Topic and Spencers.

The regular delinquent… I didn't care about people, I didn't give a shit if the sky fell, I only cared for my friends, my parents could burn in hell, the only people who had my back were those I loved and loved me back, my buddies, that was when we were with the military, when my dad worked in the Air Force and we moved from base to base, England 1 year, Nevada; 5, Alaska; 7, New Mexico two and a half, and then Ashland after he retired.

I was often betrayed, I was bitter, I was cold, I hated people who acted like my friends and then betrayed me, I hated my parents then to, leaving me to work, or college, then saying to me that blood was important and friends were out ranked by blood. My only thoughts to that were when blood is absent, how does one replace it? Yeah, I was the average cocky self centered bad ass. Then I moved to Ashland, met Kris, met everyone, and…it just changed.

I paused in the hall way, when DID I become an honest kid? Perhaps when the cops knew I was lying about the circumstances in which my friend got bit by that dog, perhaps when I met the pot heads and crack whores in New Mexico, and learned just how fucked up drugs made someone, maybe when I got in that fight with the kid that threatened my friend in New Mexico my last year there at my going away party, the skate board flying to my head and myself realizing how much my friends did care as they attacked my hitter immediately, maybe when I first started stealing when I got to Ashland, Kentucky, only to be paranoid for days after doing so, flinching when ever I heard sirens but managing to trick my parents into nothing being wrong the whole time.

When did I change? Was it my mother's face, the act of disappointing her so badly a sting to my mind, knocking it back into a sensible condition, yet here I was tempting a freak to just beat the shit out of me and kill me. I guess I ended up trading one evil for a more, less dangerous one, sure, the freak could kill me, but that didn't mean he could throw me in jail, it was quite the opposite really.

Speaking of which, why HADN'T I busted that guy's ass for doing what he had done to me, I could get him on several charges by now, sexual assault and harassment, assault in general…maybe to me, once being a delinquent, I didn't trust the cops, I didn't believe they could help me. Not after they refused to put that damn dog down when it bit my friend, only to wait a month later for it to bite another kid in the same place, the stomach.

Yeah, it was that, I distrusted the cops greatly. I heard a door open and my eyes narrowed, I stared silently at Kris as she walked out, stating, "Ah, there you are, you were taking a while, we're heading down now." I nodded silently, face glue in her hand handed over to me, I stuffed it in my pants pocket, making sure the cap was on securely. Cody walked out and I stared for a moment before smiling, "hey Pein sama." He glared at me; I backed up with my hands up and gained an emotionless face, murmuring lowly, "Let's go." He nodded, I noticed he had the boom box in hand and vaguely wondered when ever someone picked it up from the first skit.

We arrived down in front of the bar after our elevator ride down, in which Kris mentioned to drop to the floor if the cables supporting the elevator broke, which caused me to glare at her in slight hatred at the comment, and were now waiting for the other's to show. How I loathed waiting, it gave me time to think, and right now, thinking was a bad thing to be doing. If I was able to think, I was able to get nervous, but I didn't feel to nervous, in fact, I felt pumped…

I noticed a girl approach silently, and stared at her blankly, she bowed before stating, "Itachi sama… may I…hug you?" I blinked before nodding, replying,"You may." She launched, fucking launched at me, arms wrapping around my neck and legs around my waist, my hands came down and caught her under the thighs to keep my balance.

"Well Hello to you too." I stated, clearly amused, she moved off me and smiled brightly before bowing, stating, "Thank you Itachi sama." And taking off. I stared for a moment before looking at Kris, she looked at me for a moment before we both busted out laughing, Danielle and Cody shaking their heads at our antics. I sat down on the bench silently, her sitting beside me, before I muttered, "How much longer till the others show?"

Pulling out her cell phone, she muttered, "They should be here any minute." I got to my feet and wandered a bit in front of us, then heard a scream.

"CASSI SAVE ME!" I grunted as I was tackled to the floor, my glasses askew as Brandin shook me, hissing, "SAVE ME FROM CHERYLL PLEASE!" I looked up at him, muttering, "I take it you had a shift with her?" He nodded frantically, hissing, "And I Want To STRANGLE HER!"

"Yeah well who doesn't?" I muttered lowly pushing him off me, slowly I stood up, grunting as I shook my head to clear it and readjusted my glasses. He grabbed my deltoids and shook me, causing people to stare as he hissed behind his mask, "Going and buying an illegal fire arm and some duct tape never looked so damn good! Please don't let me near her, save me from killing that dumb bitch!" I grabbed his shoulders and slammed my forehead forward, hitting his before hissing lowly, "Calm down….ooh…" I felt dizzy and stepped back almost drunk like, "Headache…" I placed a hand on my forehead in an attempt to stop the black dots that were appearing. I fell to a knee before hands move in onto my shoulders, and Brad voice state, "Just stay like that." I grunted and glanced up, shooting up and glomping him around the neck.

"Hello lover." I stated into his ear, "Ready to watch us make complete fools of ourselves?" I backed away smiling, he chuckled and looked at me, then shook his head, muttering, "Will there be sex?" I chuckled and shook my head muttering, "Nah." He nodded, "Sure, but can we have sex after wards?"

"Yeah Brad, we'll have sex after wards." I poked jokingly, he chuckled and shook his head again, hands on his hips, muttering, "I'm gonna go gather people then." I nodded and watched him walk off. I slowly looked at the others behind me and muttered, "What?" They just shook their heads.

While I realized there was a lot of shaking of heads, I glanced to the right, spotting Heather and Gavin walking down towards us, my head tilting in mild thought before I shrugged and chuckled, waiting for Daniel, Will, and Ashlee to show. It wasn't long before they did…. Ashlee yelling at Cheryll, I glanced at Brandin for a moment, muttering, "I take it she ran off then before you headed here?" He nodded. _Finally, a change from shaking one's head._

I chuckled as the other's showed and we all sat in a circle. Briefly Kris, in vague comments, explained the situation, as glances went around from each other to the other, Gavin finally looked at me, before stating, "So now that fish man went off with some chick, and you caught them sucking face, you wanna move up the skit in order to get revenge?" I shrugged. Replying, "Basically."

"I'm In!" Daniel stated immediately, Brandin nodded as well, Kris chuckled nodding her own head while Cody muttered,"Not like I really have a choice." Ashlee smiled lightly and murmured, "Hey I'm with you guys."

"Hey, I'll smack down on any male." Danielle stated raising her hand, Cheryll looked around for a moment before muttering, "This is really stupid, the whole skit is." I bristled as did Kris and Brandin, we worked months on this, before I hissed, "Well Cheryll, you don't like it, we'll give Ashlee the wig and she can play Deidara, she knows this skit." Ashlee nodded to this; she had been at the practices for this one, as she helped us make the moves.

"I just wanna do it cause it's funny." Gavin stated simply, I nodded to this, then looked at Cheryll who was glaring at me, stating, "Well?" She crossed her arms, and then hissed, "Fine, I'll do the fucking skit." I glanced at Ashlee for a moment and sighed murmuring, "You know what that means Ashlee." She nodded and smiled, she got up, stating, "I'm fine with playing Dj. Just tell me when to start." I glanced at Heather, she stared before smiling, replying, "I'm your prodigy, of course I'm gonna do it."

"Hey Cass! I got the audience!" Brad's voice stated proudly, I glanced over to the side and spotted walking towards us, white hairs shining under the light as a group of people were crowding around us. I got to my feet, then turned to the crowd starting to murmur, they silenced as I clapped my hands gaining their attention, stating, "Alright."

"GO ITACHI!" I blinked for a moment and stared at the group before chuckling lowly, and murmuring darkly, "Why thank you, but silence is what I need at this moment." I fell in character, my presence demanding order, they stilled silently and I murmured, "Alright, if you will wait a few moments, we will begin the skit, we need only a moment of preparation."

"What's it about!?" A person called from the back, I raised a hand murmuring, "Akatsuki members Tobi and Zetsu will gladly give the introduction to our spectacle, but please, give us a moment of your silence as we prepare." Murmurs of agreement came forward.

I glanced over my shoulder and nodded, my palms weren't sweaty, hell, I was ready for this. I nodded to them and they all sprung to their feet, Heather leading Ashlee silently over the bench behind us and setting her down with the boom box. Silently we separated to the side, me, Cheryll, and Kris standing together with Heather beside me, and Will, Gavin, Cody, and Danielle standing on the other, we bowed our heads, pretending to be asleep almost, but I kept my eyes open. I nodded to Ashlee silently who turned the boom box on, silence crept through the crowd as she pressed play.

Brandin walked out from behind the stairs as Tobi, cheers went through the crowd as he glanced around, almost shaking nervously, and began to sign, sounds of confusion exited the crowd before Daniel as Zetsu moved from behind the elevator's corner, walking up behind Brandin who was still shaking, signing, and a low voice came from him, dark, evil. I smiled, this was black Zetsu.

"**As you can see."** He mouthed along with the CD, perfectly, days of practice helping him out. **"Our little moronic member is mute." **Giggles went through the crowd, and someone in the back shouted, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Brandin nodded frantically.

"_But Tobi IS a good boy." _A smaller polite voice stated exiting Daniel's same mouth, this was white Zetsu, he shook his head, hissing, **"Tobi is a Moron! He was not Mute till he breathed in during an explosion by Deidara!"** Laughter exited the crowd, _"That was accidental…" _

Brandin at this moment dropped a book of Icha Icha paradise from his cloak, a gasp went around the room, Daniel stared down for a moment, as did we, I fought back a giggle as Brandin quickly signed and shook his head, **"What do you mean it's not yours?"** He frantically shook his head and pointed at me, I cleared my throat, the two glanced at me and I opened my mouth, lips moving with the radio as a light voice came through, "Well…Kisame's been…ya know…so I haven't really needed it….and wanted Tobi san to hold on to it for me."

Hysterical laughter exited the crowd, I smirked inwardly and noticed to the side my tormenter standing in the crowd, he wasn't laughing, he was actually staring almost surprised, I moved forward and slowly picked up the book, stuffing it in my pocket mouthing, "I'll….just take that back."

I got back in line with the other three, them all looking at each other then me then shrugging. Daniel as Zetsu stared for a moment before slowly shaking his head, then stating, _"Well..due to the fact our – where are you going Tobi kun?" _We all looked as Brandin was sneaking off, **"He has stage fright you moron…" **Laughter proceeded, we waited for a moment before he turned to me, hissing, _"Go get Tobi please Itachi…he's your relative." _I sighed, then turned, Brandin took off at a slow run, I easily caught him and grabbed his hand, bowing his head, I led him back.

I stopped in front of Daniel who grabbed him by his arm and mouthed, _"Now…with out any more stupid interruptions thank you…" _

"**We can get on with this stupid thing!" **He stopped his foot in emphasis, my eyes moved down and I moved back in line, we were silent as he sighed, then shook Brandin lightly hissing, **"Well get to it!" **Brandin in mock brushed off his hand and began to sign, Daniel turned to the crowd, _"Alright. Who here supports Akatsuki Yaoi?" _A group of cheers exited the crowd that was gathering, he nodded to this, then hissed lowly turning to us, **"And who where in the Akatsuki as Cosplayers Does NOT support Akatsuki Yaoi?"**

My own, Brandin's, Daniel's, Will's, and Danielle's hand shot up. Disappointed groans exited the crowd, before Daniel raised a hand for silence, stating, _"Thought so, and who here in our little group of misfits does?" _

"Right Here Ya Sinning Bastard!" Kris mouthed as she raised her hand, Gavin's own hand shot up as he mouthed in a deep voice, "Beats paying for a whore!" Laughter exited the crowd, before Cheryll's own hand raised as she mouthed rather fake cheerfully, "Sasori dana was rather masterful at it like his puppets un…." Danielle took a step back, causing laughter to exit the crowd again. I shook my head in sync with my memorized movements.

"Though I am straight." Heather's recorded cool voice came out of the radio which she mouthed to, "I do support it, hot guys together are nothing to turn your eyes down at…" Giggles left the area, Daniel was silent, then turned to Brandin, mouthing, **"And you?"** Brandin jumped back, shaking his head frantically, _"Good, me neither." _Quickly Brandin signed again, Daniel turned back to the crowd, **"As you can see, though our members are varied in opinion, they decided you lunch bags are worth the time…so they decided to put this dreadful little thing of a skit together for you worthless things of bone and skin."** Cheers exited the crowd.

"_They like being insulted…such strange people."_

Laughter consumed the audience, Brandin began to sign again, they quickly quieted as Daniel nodded before muttering, _"Uh huh…" _He turned back to the audience. **"Who here knows the leading Akatsuki pair in yaoi? Here's a hint, it's very colorful." **A woman yelled from the back, "KISAME/ITACHI!"

"_Good, you don't get eaten." _Brandin took a step back and Daniel yanked him back into place, he began to sign again, I watched in amusement as Daniel continued to mouth, **"So why don't our Kisame and Itachi come up so that way people can see this couple." **I moved out silently with Will, our feet in sync before we stood next to each other slightly behind Daniel and Brandin, Brandin turned to me and brought a hand out, sighing and rolling my eyes, I handed him the book back, laughter continued through the crowd while Will mouthed into my ear, coming out as a whisper in the radio, "Don't worry Itachi san, I'll make that thing seem like an amateur read."

Whooings and cheers exited the crowd, I glanced at him and mouthed back,"Yeah, after you read it of course." Laughter consumed our watchers, I smirked as he looked away, mock offended, we were silent before Daniel grunted, **"You two knock it off before I decide to have a sushi lunch and a weasel dinner." **We both crossed our arms and glared at him.

Brandin began to sign with one hand while holding the book open in the other, Daniel nodded, _"Well, despite them being the biggest couple the Akatsuki fanfiction verse have seen, here's something interesting for you, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, were not always gay, Pein's been straight from the get go…homophobe."_

"**What are we then?"**

"_Confused."_

I fought back the rip of laughter that was about to come into me, and glanced over to see Daniel shaking his head, while Brandin began to sign, I smiled lightly under my neck band at this, soon it would be time to start, Daniel nodded, and stated, **"Tobi doesn't want anyone to think he is gay either… he's a eunich." **

Brandin looked offended while Daniel smirked. Hysterical laughter ripped through the crowd, Daniel looked at him, _"What?" _He began to sign rapidly, **"And I suppose never land ranch never accepted you either hm?" **Brandin backed up, staring, before stomping his feet angrily, Daniel sighed, muttering, _"Tobi san needs a girl to leave with him right now as to further prove that he is not gay."_

"**Any takers?" **People's hands shot in the air, Daniel looked around for a moment before muttering, _"you there." _He pointed to a girl that was short, she squealed running out and ran forward glomping Brandin, I watched Brandin carry her out of the way. _"Any ways, the Akatsuki did not have actual pairings at first…"_

"**Kisame had a girl friend… she's dead now, she tasted good, Pein had a girl friend… she got made into a puppet, Kakuzu even had a girl…oh yeah…he paid for her every night."** Shrieks of laughter exited the group watching us, I fought back my own hysterical laughter, **"Hell, even Sasori had a girl… Pein's old girl friend."** The laughter mounted, I didn't pay attention to the crowd getting bigger, having too much fun as it was.

"_But then they formed Akatsuki."_ Daniel mouthed, _"And their new partners had something to say about their femme fatals…"_

"**And the bastards put it in music form, so here you go, the reason, the Akatsuki, have so many gay frickin' pairings." **He bowed, laughter went through the room as well as cheers, he turned and walked out of sight, then slunk back beside Ashlee. I glanced at them and took a breath, glancing at the others, Cody, Danielle, Will, and Gavin all stepped off to the side, the four of us as they moved out of our sight sat on the floor, lounging, a dull murmur coming from the radio which we imitated silently with our mouths.

There was the sound of a door opening, and one by one the others began around the corner, Will opening his mouth, stopping as though pretending to be in front of a door before mouthing, "We must not say anything about our dates to the others."

"Why?" Gavin moved his head in a gesture that he was speaking. Will shook his head, murmuring, "They're all single still…" Sounds of understanding went around the room, then the Cd turned to 'what is love.' They all stopped, I was silent and my head started bobbing to the side with it. My back to the crowd, the other three looked at me. I ignored as the boys began to murmur back and forth, Danielle included amongst them and got up silently with the music the others doing the same, our bodies turned to the crowd and we stepped forward and stood together.

I bobbed my head in sync with the others before Cheryll and Kris turned, Kris giving my hand and Cheryll grabbing Heathers, they spun us out and then back in, we did a dip then back up, about to move again before the music cut off, immediately we darted back to our spots and sat down, me pulling out another Icha Icha book acting non suspicious. Kris sitting beside me, drawing a kunai against her wrist over and over, Heather playing with a piece of paper, and Cheryll staring blankly at her hand.

The sound of a door opening made us all look over at the 'door' the others were walking through, we all got up silently, staring at them, Will stopped, staring at me, while Gavin stared at Kris behind him, they slowly filed into the 'room' and we stood in silence. Laughter exited the crowd as we held out the quiet for a bit before Danielle as Sasori cleared her throat, the radio having it come on as she mouthed, "IS something wrong?"

We all glanced at each other and nodded, beckoning them, slowly they approached, timing it with the seconds of the Cd, then stopping in front of us. We stared for a moment before our hands launched forward, grabbing their cloak fronts and yanking them forward. People were quiet as they watched, and the song finally came on. Our mouths moving with it immediately.

"_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend"**_

With this I thrust will away from me, crossing my arms and shaking my head glaring at him.

_**"No way, no way  
I think you need a new one"**_

I approached quickly to him smiling him grunting in slight surprising and staring, his hands up in the air as I walked my fingers along his chest.

_**Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend"**_

He pushed me back some, as did the others of the 'male' quartet and the four of us stood together, we all pointed at them immediately, the placed our hands on the hollow between our chests in order to emphasis 'me.'

"_**Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me**__"_

We swayed our hips back and forth in sync as we shook our fingers at them, ignoring the crowd's cheers of glee at our yaoi sketch.

_**"No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret"**_

Our hands moved to our hips as we tossed our heads side to side, then jumped forward making them step back looking at each other confused.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"**_

I moved forward, it was my turn, being part of the leading yaoi pairing, how I loathed yet loved this part of the dance, taking the spot light, the others backed away from Will who looked so confused as I moved towards him, pulling out a scarf from around my neck as I walked in beat.

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious" 

I took a scarf from in side my sleeve and wrapped it around his neck, making him bend over to view me, before I let go of one end and slid it off his neck while twirling to the side, smirking as I looked over my shoulder and winked, cheers exited the crowd as I turned and moved back towards him.

_"I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive."_

I leaned up after pulling him down by the front of his shirt, and pretended to lick his neck, gaining a rise from the crowd which I ignored before stepping back as I continued to mouth.

_"Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright"_

As I moved away back into the line, the other three mouthed with the back ground singers, I fought back the smile as I gained a stoic look, Will as Kisame backed away looking rather confused.

_"( alright alright alright)"_

Kris moved forward this time, spinning skillfully with her scythe twirling in her hand, people cheered as she beckoned Gavin who walked out, she detached the chain on her scythe with precision before throwing it forward, he grabbed it twisting it around his hand but she yanked, making him move forward before she grabbed his cloak's front mouthing.

"Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious." 

She drew her lips up against the mask of his lips in a chaste brush before jumping back on one foot then moving to the others and twisting, chain still in hand as she yanked again making him grunt and hold himself. She twirled it by her side smirking.

_"And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right"_

We opened our mouths with the back ground singers, Cheryll, myself, and Heather dancing lightly in our memorized movements as she yanked the chain away from him, making it fly back before she flipped it twice around her, the chain itself was plastic, but we didn't really care, it looked cool.

_"( I'm right I'm right I'm right)"_

At the same time we stepped forward, mouths in sync with the words of the bridge of the song as we crossed our arms, and then I twisted, grabbing Will's chin yanking him down, he stared almost surprised. Kris grabbed Gavin's shoulders and leaned forward inches from his mouth, Heather, rested a hand against Cody's cheek, while Cheryll twisted, wrapping her arms around Danielle's neck while pressing her front against my Sasori cosplayer's back.

_"She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about."_

We all moved away, jumping back in front of them and hopping back on one foot in beat with the music then switching to the other.

"_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
**_

Once again we firmly planted our feet on the floor and shook our heads back and forth with the song, hands on our hips, and in sync with each other.

"_**No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend"**_

Cheryll jumped up in front of us, moving her arms forward towards Danielle as she leaned back lightly and twisted, twirling as she mouthed.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret."**_

She ran forward and jumped, dropping in front of Danielle in a crouch then standing up, leaning forward with her hands on Danielle's cheeks causing her to jump back.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend."**_

She waved her finger in front of Danielle's face making her frown and look at the other's for assistance who shrugged and backed up slightly. Cheryll moved forward again, in front of Danielle's face and leaned forward with a cocky grin, mouthing.

"I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me" 

By this time my ears had dulled out the cheering of the crowd as Cheryll grabbed Danielle's hand a twisted her into a twirl making the puppet master cosplayer move away as soon as Cheryll let go.

_"I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again."_

I watched as Cheryll moved away from Danielle, mouthing still, my own mouth moving with the back ground singers as Cheryll twirled herself back into place between me.

_"( Again again again)"_

Heather moved forward twisting, her hand out as she pulled a fan of paper made out, causing people to cheer particularly loudly as she waved it in front of her face and threw it, Cody grunting and stepping forward for a moment, his mouth opening as he stated with the voice over the music, "Now Konan." Only for her to grab hold of his front and pull him to her chest, leg lifting and resting on his hip making him freeze.

"So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear." 

Heather, I watched then shove a rather flabbergasted Cody away from her, crossing her arms and continuing.

_"I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again."_

I launched forward and stood beside her, mouth opening with the female slight solo in it while the others did the background singing. Heather twisting back beside me and us stepping back into the line.

_"( Ever again and again and again and again) Cause!"_

Quickly we moved forward, hands at our sides as we stood in front of our 'guy', placing our hands on their chests, with the exception of Danielle who Cheryll put her hands on her shoulders. We walked around them quickly and rested our backs against theirs.

_"She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about"_

They turned to us as we stepped back, people behind us cheering as we continued to movements from before with our chorus, I noticed as the boys and Danielle all looked at each other, disturbed or confused looks on their faces in the process._  
__  
__**"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend"**_

We all moved forward, jumping from one foot to another in the process, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Will's neck, him catching me around the waist and me leaning back as he held me under the thighs against his hips as I sat there, I smirked as I continued the chorus._**  
**__  
__**"Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me."**_

Once again I shook my head with the song's wording grinning.

_**"No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend."**_

Dropping me, I jumped away from Will while the other girls all moved away from their taunting and flirtatious positions, Kris having placed her leg between Gavin's legs and leaned forward dangerously close to his lips. Heather having gripped Cody's chin and pulled it close to her face. And Cheryll had placed her body behind Danielle's and their hips together in a small grind. We stood in a row again and as in the song, began to do the clapping 'x' that the actual singer did in the Music video._**  
**__  
"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"_

I fought back the really dumb grin that was threatening to make its way to my lips as I heard the sound of the crowd joining in with us while we clapped and did the movements for the song.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?" 

I acted surprised as Will's hand grabbed my own and continued with the other three our chorus, he spun me out then back in, arm wrapping around my stomach as I watched Kris and Gavin do much the same as did Heather and Cody, and Danielle and Cheryll. 

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend."**_

I took over the background singer now as the other's sang together on the chorus, Will and I doing different moves, him spinning me under his arm and then as I turned grabbing it, we moved forward while he remained bent over slightly so that way I could reached up to his head.

"( No way No way)" 

Our hands interlaced together we drew them back over each other's head and slid them down each arm before twisting away from each other, the cheering in crowd ignored as we walked in beat with the song towards the back of the group and I lent my hand to him, grabbing it, he twirled rather easily.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"**_

I took notice as the others were moving as well, till we were in front of the crowd in a line now, moving the same to the music, cheers nearly burning my ears, was it that grand? I didn't allow thoughts to over throw my concentration, it was almost over. My mouth continuing to move with the background singer outside of the chorus._**  
**__  
__**"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend."**__ ( No Way!)  
__**"No way, no way  
I think you need a new one."**__ (Hey!)  
__**"Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend."**__ ( No Way!)_

Our bodies moved again into a different position, my mind anxious for the song to end, for the nervous concentration to end as well.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me**__ "( No Way!)_

Will and I were moving towards the front, him spinning me out then myself spinning him in, Kris and Gavin doing the same till we began the same movements that we originally started with, Will spun me out, then back in. Soon it would come.

_**"No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret"**__ ( Hey!)_

I noticed as Danielle and Cheryll as well as Cody and Heather moved towards the edges so we had a two row pyramid going on of sorts to the crowd, Will glanced at me and I nodded as I felt the ending of the song come, he spun me in front of him and rested hands on my hips as we paused for a moment and crouched at the same time.

_**"Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"**__ ( No Way!)_

In the two seconds pause we hand I launched up and my thighs moved over Will's head, my legs resting on his shoulders and I gave a 'victory sign while smirking.

_"Hey Hey!"_

The sound of cheering roared into my head as I sat there on Will's shoulders, then looked down at him, he looked up, and I leaned forward, resting my forehead against his muttering, "Holy shit…" I glanced to the side to see the other's ending poses, Kris and Gavin were lip locked, sort of, the mask was in the way, Cheryll and Danielle were back to back, hands interlaced and out, and Cody and Heather, I blinked staring down at them, _my my… that is a rather interesting position. _

Heather was on her back, Cody on his hands and knees with his hands on either side of her head. Slowly they rolled away, the other's separated, I was lowered off of Will's shoulders and we stood together, Daniel and Brandin joining us on either end, then we bowed.

Clapping, cheering, whistling, and whooting went through the crowd, I glanced at Ashlee after standing up and waved my hand, she grabbed the boom box and nodded. Then I glanced at Kris.

She glanced around before opening her mouth, grabbing her scythe, "ANBU 12 O' Clock! Scatter Drill!"

I didn't think, I grabbed Cody's arm and darted quickly by Brandin who followed after us quickly. I noticed Daniel grab Heather's hand and take off running immediately, Kris and Gavin already moving out and Ashlee already grabbed by Will who took off full sprint, Cheryll and Danielle darting down the stairs while we moved to the up escalator then around the corner out of sight.

Screams of anger and fury was heard from the Hidan and Kakuzu cosplayer till we reached the vendors.


	13. 12: And the Tension Rises

**A/N: **Well, due to the fact I got the most reviews for this chapter and it is lucky installment 13, I think I'll do an old fashion respond for you guys. You all rock as it is. I LOVE YOU! Okay, in order of those who reviewed…

Comments to the Readers

**AgaruTomo: **_I am very happy that you have been enjoying the story so far, and from your PM you sent me, glad to know that you love how the skit went and that I had you in the giggles. Also, that tender moment you wanted, it's coming up… sorta, more tender than it's been. And ouch…… Kisame do you have a kick me there sign or something?  
_  
**Kisame:** Shut up.

**Kobukat:**_ Ah yes! Another one of my frequent flyers, I mean readers, as to your question, yeah, the conventions usually have a skit contests, but I'm more of an 'open' spectacle kind of person. Also, I am glad you are going to Sakura Con, you'll have to tell me about it when you get back. After I got back from Ohayocon, this story began stewing for an entire month. It was driving me MAAAAD!_

**Mako: **You already are

**Vnienhuis: **_I am glad that you like my style of revenge, I'm more of an 'out there' person, and my friends and I sat there trying to decide how to get revenge, but I came up with the skit and then the song that best went with it, that was a pain in the ass. As for the Akatsuki vs. 'Mini' Akatsuki confrontation; yeah, that's not gonna happen till the _**Saturday Night rave**_, and _**PLEASE do not ask**_ when I'm gonna do it… I'll get to it when I get done with everything else that has to come before hand to set it up. Just give me a bit of your patience and it will be well worth the wait._

**Kelevra:**_ Glad to know that I got everyone on the dot though you don't know half of them…. Also like the fact you liked the part with Daniel as Zetsu saying he was confused._

**GlassHeart17: **_Well I hope I don't disappoint you… so I'm working on this as much as I can, I'm surprised that the 12__th__ installment is such a big hit… but I'm not complaining, I do love it when you guys review my writing and say how you like it. It doesn't make my self esteem shoot down to drain._

**Sanity Overload: **_Honey, you're turning blue….. breathe…. It's good for you…and hope you enjoy._

**Resident Pyromaniac:**_….What do you know, music really does make people fall in love with you! Ahh, I'm joking, glad you liked the reference, when Kelevra was still in school, we used to sing that together down the hallways all the time and message it back and forth to each other over MSN._

**A/N: **Now, that my cat has hijacked my lap and I got all that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, **THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE ABOVE! YOU MAKE MY LIFE HAPPY!** Except you **Kelevra**…you make me frustrated.

_**Disclaimer: **None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

**And the Tension Rises**

Reg POV

He felt shocked, feral, murderous, bloodlust and all out fury as he watched the song come to an end. Now he understood the change of cosplay, now he understood the whole purpose of the skit really, when she had spotted him, she was angered, she was hurt, and he had caused that, perhaps pinning her to the wall made her think there was something going on, perhaps not, but he did know one thing, she had sought to take her turn to her advantage, to send back something just as strong.

He fought back the feral grin wanting to pull at his lips, she struck him hard, she struck him viciously, and she made almost damn sure to leave an after math in her wake, they all did, they all backed her up, they all attacked them, with out a second thought, and in a very dramatic, but effective fashion. He felt his hand clench into a fist as he stared at the bowing group of teenagers, taking a moment to memorize their sizes, to memorize their shapes, just so he knew who he was to track down and beat the shit out of.

He watched the brat glance at the Naruto, they weren't smiling, not like before, now things were serious amongst them, the brat waved, and the Naruto grabbed the boom box, then the Hidan's mouth opened as she spotted Hidan who was shaking with utter rage.

"ANBU! 12 O' Clock! Scatter Drill!" While this brought a bout of laughter from the crowd, the group of teens immediately took flight, the brat running past the Pein, grabbing his arm, and him quickly following as they ran to the escalator, he watched them disappear onto the vendors before turning to the other teens who were already in action, the Kisame giving the Naruto by the wrist and sprinting into the bar, the Zetsu grabbing hold of the Konan and moving immediately down the stairs towards the food court. The Deidara and Sasori already half way down the hall, and the Kakuzu and Hidan themselves gone.

His ears tuned in the shrieks of anger coming from Hidan and the roars of fury coming from Kakuzu, profane language striking the air, murmurs of uneasiness and shouts of anger towards the two coming from the spectators that were also in the crowd. He tuned them all out before glancing to the side at Zetsu, the freaky plant man did not seem upset or discontent with what he just watched, in fact, he seemed vaguely amused.

_"They are very bold…"_ He stated lowly as his white side, then his black side stated, **"And very thorough in an attempt to get under the skin…" **His shoulders shook before he turned his gaze to Kisame, murmuring, _"So…what are you going to do?" _

Kisame remained silent, what was he going to do? That was a rather fair question, at the moment, he was tempted to go after her, and kill her, very tempted, she had humiliated his very character, and these people around him…

He glared to a man smiling as he walked away, amused by what he just saw, _they support it._ These very people supported something so profound, something so _untrue_. He felt sick, but that was not something for him to concentrate on, he had to think of what he was going to do to HER. This could not go unpunished, no, it wouldn't be allowed to, and such a crime gave all jurisdictions to the Akatsuki to punish these teenagers how they saw fit.

But none of the other Akatsuki, not even Itachi, had the right to touch what was rightfully his to begin with. Her punishment was strictly his to decide, and she would suffer for this one. But how…it had to be something dark, something that would last, not kill her, killing her would be almost a blessing.

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS BULL SHIT?" He glanced at Hidan as he pulled him away from his thoughts, the white haired man was seething, his face red with anger, his eyes wide as well, he tilted his head, his eyes flashing with his own ager, before he murmured lowly, "Yes, it is.." Hidan seemed almost shocked at this for a moment, before Pein's voice rang through the air, "Everyone back to the room, now."

Quietly and angrily, the Akatsuki moved out of the hall way, through the bar, and across the hotel lobby's towards the elevators, it did not take long for them to crowd into a single elevator, reach their floor, then their room, the door shutting and Hidan snarling, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT _ABOUT_!?"

"Those little bastards mocked us completely." Itachi hissed, they all looked at him in slight surprised, his Sharingan were spinning in rage, his teeth gritted, body tensed, it was not often anyone saw the Uchiha become angry, Kisame opened his mouth for a moment in slight surprise before shutting it, the leader of the Akatsuki was silent for a moment before murmuring, "We wi-" The door opened, Tobi slipped in, silent as he glanced around sensing the blood lust and anger in the room immediately, then tilted his head for a moment murmuring, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? WRONG!?" Hidan launched forward and shook the younger man, "WE WERE JUST MADE COMPLETE FOOLS OF BY A GROUP OF TEENAGERS! _TEENAGERS_ TOBI!"

"You are referring to Cassi chan's group?" Tobi stated blinking behind his mask calmly, Hidan flinched letting go, before hissing, "Cassi? What the hell Tobi, you're learning their names?"

The younger blinked in confusion, before stating, "Am I not supposed to? You said we were to study our targets, so I learned the names immediately…" He straightened for a moment thinking, "The Itachi is named 'Cody', the Kisame is called 'Will', the Konan is 'Heather', the one playing you Deidara senpai is 'Cheryll', nobody seems to like her company to much… and the Sasori, Zetsu, and Naruto are 'Danielle', 'Daniel', and 'Ashlee.' The one playing Leader sama is 'Cassi….' I thought it might be useful to know their names since they're targets and will be part of tomorrow's interrogation tomorrow."

Kakuzu advanced forward, hissing, "And the Hidan and Kakuzu?" Tobi flinched for a moment.

"I forgot about them, they're named 'Kris' and 'Gavin'. Apparently 'Gavin' is an actual homosexual…. But why are you this particularly angry with them?"

"Tobi. Did you take care of the problem with Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Pein cut in, breaking the train of thought of everyone to pull them to the fact there was indeed an enemy spotted amongst them, once again Tobi flinched in recognition and replied, "No Leader sama, that was why I was gone for so long, they seemed to have left the premises."

Pein nodded to this, they were silent for a moment before Pein murmured lowly, taking his underlings by surprise, "What caused them to perform that skit of all things?"

"They did say it was for the audience un.." Deidara mused aloud, "Perhaps us being there is mild coincidence." Kisame scoffed, catching their attention immediately, "What, you know something we don't un?"

Kisame shut his eyes for a moment, before murmuring, "The skit being performed at the time it was, is no coincidence, that is all, I will not give details to it, but I would like to make a request." He opened an eye staring at Pein or a moment, before murmuring, "Allow me to be left in charge of the 'Itachi' in the skit's punishment." He noticed Itachi beside him flinch, "And let Itachi be in charge of the one who performed as you Leader sama..."

"…very well." Pein murmured lowly nodding, "The rest of you will be in charge of delivering as you see fit the punishment for this act against us." Hidan launched forward into the circle that was formed amongst the group, then hissed, "The Hidan is mine, I need to pay her back for earlier and this little stunt. I don't care who you take."

"Then leave the Kakuzu for me." Growled Kakuzu angrily, his eyes flashing with murderous intent and his shoulder squared, behind his mask, his teeth were gritted and his hands clenched into fists. Kisame fought back a grunt, he reeked of anger and blood lust, but he supposed at the same time, he didn't smell much better.

"**Then please do leave the Tobi and Zetsu alone." **The black side murmured, _"They are ours, and we don't think they did anything."_

"Oh that reminds me…" Tobi caught the other's attention immediately, he glanced at his leader, and murmured, "The Tobi of the group is very knowledgeable in the weaponry of this area, including the structure and making of it…. He might be useful in our world…"

"I will consider that Tobi." Pein murmured in a dull voice, "But till then… he is just like the other's." Tobi nodded, Konan's voice cut into the air, surprising them, as she murmured, "I will not be targeting anyone in that group… any one of you may take the Konan to 'punish' as your own." They glanced at her in slight shock, she gained an angry look, "I will be attacking that fool who dressed up as the toad sannin."

"The Deidara and Sasori are mine un." Deidara's voice was cold, sadistic, and furious, his normal come what bored or happy blue eyes was narrowed into a slit, Kisame almost smiled at the younger male, it was some times odd that Deidara would lose it on anyone but Tobi, and want to attack someone, but perhaps the reminder of his respect he had towards his 'Sasori no danna' was a rather painful blow.

Kisame had to stare across at the faces before him, Tobi, blank, as usual, no one could see his face enough to know, Deidara, angered and murderous, Hidan, blood thirsty and beyond the point of sane thought, Kakuzu, already ill tempered by nature, past any thought of mercy and pacifistic motivation, Konan with a scowl on her face, eyes wide and narrowed into deadly slits, when her eyes were usually half lidded and bored. Itachi, eyes half lidded but ablaze with anger, hands folded into his cloak sleeves but a small vein on his jaw revealing his anger all the more.

He glanced at Pein, a small frown on his lips as he did so, Pein's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the floor, a frown on his lip as stood in deep thought, he let his eyes travel to Zetsu….

The plant bastard was _grinning_ of all things. He felt a pinch of curiosity, why was Zetsu least offended, was it perhaps the fact he had two personalities, and it balanced him out in a freaky way? He found a small grunt coming to him as the plant turned his head to his direction, a small grin pulling to the man's lips before he hissed, **"I found the thing amusing." **The white side then murmured, _"And I found your reactions all the more so…" _They watched him in slight anger before he merged into he floor underneath him, disappearing from sight.

"….What ever… I'm gonna go kill that brat." Hidan hissed lowly, only for Pein to murmur, "No." He paused, "There is still to be no blood shed till tomorrow… punish as you see fit, but no blood is to be spilt, and no death is to occur till then, we will not risk the cover like that.." Hidan turned around.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT THE COVER!? THESE FUCKING BRATS INSULTED AND HUMILIATED US!" He shrieked, he grunted as Pein's hand flicked and he flew to the side slamming into the wall from the back hand, Pein stared for a moment before murmuring, "Once again. Do not do anything that will risk the cover." With that Kisame turned and left the room, leaving them behind.

Tobi moved quickly behind after him, the two walking in silence before Kisame shut his eyes and sighed murmuring ,"What do you want Tobi kun?"

"Kisame senpai, was it really that bad?" Kisame glanced at him for a moment, thinking, was it that bad? Yes, it was, he shut his eyes in slight annoyance before murmuring, "They called the entire Akatsuki with the exception of yourself, Zetsu, Leader sama, and Konan, homosexuals, people were cheering, and_ her_…" He growled lowly, he shook his head, leaving the younger in silence.

It was not just that she had done it to deliver such a blow, but it was that she did it knowing full well, as anyone who rehearsed a skit such as that had to, she would be 'flirting' with the Kisame cosplayer, that was directed towards him, directed deliberately towards his person, her way of sending back to him the attack that he had seemed to deliberately deliver to her. Really he had been doing it as to keep him from taking away from her what he was not meant to take.

He felt an annoyance come to him, she was a little bitch for that, he went to the lengths of keeping himself away till he was ready for another round, and here she goes and pulls this….

How was he gonna top that? He sighed as he entered the elevator and allowed it to start lowering him after he pressed the 'two' button. He needed to get even, and it had to be in a cruel fashion that would match that of her own, one that would indeed leave her suffering. He paused for a moment as he put his hand to his chin; thumb accidently brushing over his lips.

_That's it. _He smirked at the thought, she would have more than one little reminder of who was in charge when he was done with her.

* * *

Never once could I recall a moment where I was as tensed up, on guard, and ready to run as I was now, nor could I ever recall a reason where I needed to be like I was now. We had finally stopped running when we reached the front of the hall way where the preregistration was. To my surprise people were still in line for their badges and registration. Sitting down on the floor across from them, I glanced up at the two in front of me. 

Cody immediately sat on the ground, eyes shut and breathing heavy, Brandin pulled back his mask and wiped his head with the sleeve of his shirt, letting out a loud exhale, I let out a small grunt as he sat down, then leaned forward, unzipping my cloak and taking it off. I was drenched in sweat, the other two groaned as the smell coming from me before I simply pointed out they weren't much better off, in which they sniffed themselves and I found myself giggling as they made faces of disgust.

It actually wasn't long till I found myself shaking with laughter, laying back against the wall as my sides began to hurt. Man we were a bunch of cowards, we shot outta there like the devil was after us, asking us to sign up for the Hell's Intolerance Parade. But I suppose it was for good reason, the look on that cosplayer's face when the skit was done, oh man, priceless, yet horrifying…

And this brought a rather disturbing thought to my mind, how was he going to top THAT? What on earth, was he gonna pull out of his ass to beat my skit, to beat my dramatic fashion, dance grooving, sarcastic, perverted, yaoi skit.

I fought back the slight groan wanting to take place, _maybe he'll let it go? _My mind stated hopefully, I glared to the side away from the two who were still collecting themselves. My hand moving to the black wig and yanking it off, my hair damp with the sweat that had formed as I replied, _that guy? Let something like THAT go? No way in hell._

Reality checks were always fun to give myself. Particularly when I was doing thoughts, or for that matter, fanfics, it was some times funny. I could have up to 12 pages done on a chapter one night, reread it the next day, think 'oh god, what was I doing' and delete at least up to maybe 10 pages because a certain character was off, or the character of my own that had been set up was completely out of it.

Yes, Reality checks were such a grand thing.

My cell phone went off and I dug in my kunai hostler for it, pulling it out and opening it, seeing the little words on it flash 'Kris', I answered.

_"Where are you?" _Her voice was stern, I glanced around for a moment before stating, "Outside of registration."

_"Alright, we'll meet you there." _And with that she hung up, I had to frown at this, why didn't anyone say good bye any more? I suppose the situation how ever didn't really call for pleasantries. I glanced at my two buddies, muttering, "Kris and Gavin are on their way here."

"Really?" Brandin muttered, he glanced around, "but we're out in the open." I smiled lightly at this thought, before stating, "C'mon Kelevra, you should know of all people, crowd's the safest place to be right now." I shut my eyes as I sighed, hand coming up and pulling my hitai-ate off, yes, right now the crowd was possibly the most safest place we could be, witnesses all around, no one could snatch us away with out being seen.

"I hate crowds." Cody muttered lowly, I glanced at him as he glared around at the people walking, only for Brandin to state, "Well, it's either crowds, or you're dead, which would you prefer?"

"At the moment, dead." Cody replied before shutting his eyes, we sat there in silence for some time. Enough time for me to remove the hair tie from my wig, put it around my wrist, take out the bobby pins keeping my hair up, yank a piece out, bite off the follicle, put the pins in my kunai hostler, then finally pull my hair into a pony tail, anyways.

It was soon after I had resolved that I wasn't going to dress in my cosplay for the rest of the night Kris and Gavin turned the corner and my hand shot up, waving them down, clad in it's class of 2009 ring and 'Pein Akatsuki ring.' Spotting us they moved over quickly and joined our circle. Kris muttering, "The other's are on their way." I nodded. Almost on cue I heard Ashlee's voice.

"Aren't we supposed to be hiding? What are we doing out here like this?" Our heads turned in sync to see the clad in blonde wig girl heading our way. Will flanking her, fake Samehada resting on his shoulder as he muttered, "Yeah, that's what I thought too." They spotted us immediately and Ashlee darted over, joining the circle, Will walking calmly over and sitting on the ground, the blade he maneuvered onto his lap.

"In a crowd at the moment we're safest." Gavin explained lowly, "To many people, they won't try anything." Ashlee 'ahhhed' and nodded, going "That's pretty smart." I shut my eyes again and remained back against the wall, soon in the darkness behind my eye lids hearing the arrival of Cheryll and Danielle, feeling one of them settle beside me while hearing Cheryll state, "What the hell did we run for if it was just to come back out into the public?"

Vaguely, in mumbles, Brandin explained to her what was going on, I suppose he was still rather pissed at her, and didn't want to deal with her at all. For that matter, I didn't either, I actually was finding her voice even quite annoying. Opening an eye, I stared at her as she sat across from me. We made eye contact.

"What?" She snapped, I blinked and rolled my eyes, shutting them, "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I didn't do anything!"

I fought back the growl; that was the PROBLEM, now if only she could see the solution. I let out a sigh and ignored her; I heard her yell in fury and my eyes shot open immediately as alarms in my head began to go off.

She was over me, fist clenched, and alarming enough, flying towards me. My arms came up immediately in an 'x' and I felt it painfully slam into them. My mind clicked into action after it's moment of temporary stunning while I heard her shout about how I hurt her hand. I moved to my feet silently while she held said hand and did not consider my actions.

My hand flew back, and then forward, I heard the sound of my flesh against her own as I flushed it against her cheek then brought it back. Her head turned the other direction as my hand collided with it a second time.

I heard people starting to murmur and watch, the soreness in my arms, as well as the rest of my body, slowly numbed out their voices as I stared at Cheryll. She stared back, two red spots on her cheeks now, the shock evident, slowly drifting away as a snarl appeared on her face and she screamed. I tensed, ready for a fight, only to find Kris on her feet beside me snarling, "Cheryll Shut The Fuck UP!"

"Seriously Man." Heather's voice stated, "Chill Out!" I watched Cheryll's eyes turn to Heather my mind going into high alert, Heather must've showed up while it was happening, Daniel beside her, the look on my face as I stared at him enough to make him tense. If Cheryll touched Heather, there WOULD be a fight on our hands.

"Chill out…No…..NO!" Cheryll started, Kris then snapped, "Cheryll Calm Down!" Only for her to turn to her and shriek, "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" I felt the tension rising, people watching, we needed to stop this quickly, I bit my lip in thought, my anger starting to get into the way as Cheryll began to yell at the others as they told her to calm down, Danielle's voice cutting into my mind.

"You should say something…" I glanced at her, eyes narrowed, say something? No, I had enough of SAYING something with this female. Female? What the hell? I looked back at Cheryll, circling to yell at who ever spoke, so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I watched Cheryll bend over in shock and gasp as my fist slammed hard into her stomach. Any thought of peaceful negotiation gone. I felt bad as I did it, but my mind had gone fuzzy on me, it was throwing out any reasonable answer to this situation's problem as well as any emotion in the process. I immediately heard my name in the distance but once again it was bugged out of my head, through one ear, out the other.

Cheryll looked up at me, I continued to stare silently down, almost in shock, I did hit her, I could feel the soft fleshy belly against my fist, my rings stung into my fingers, and my mouth was moving, I was saying something that caused a look of utter shock. My body was tugged away from hers, her hands holding her stomach immediately as she struggled to get the air back into her system. I didn't know who was keeping hold of me, I didn't care, my body seemed to no longer feel under my control, it felt completely a drift, my mind absolutely gone.

Then it crashed down as I heard her crying now. My eyes narrowing at this, the sounds of people going back about their business while we took care of ours ringing in my ears. My heartbeat I could feel throbbing hard against my chest, almost like the tenor drums that Kris played so often. Tears came down her cheeks, a look of slight pain in her eyes, and her hands on her stomach, I didn't hit her that hard did I? I remained quiet as she got up, turning and running out.

_Where is she going? _My mind wondered vaguely, everything started to feel surreal, I stared at where the girl had just ran around the corner to, my mind starting to pick up speed and plant itself again, _what did I say? _I looked at Brandin who was holding my arm, his eyes slightly widened in shock, then blinking, before he murmured, "Fire, is that you?" I slowly nodded, he let go of my arm, I looked at the others, an oblivious look on my face filled with confusion, before I stated, "What…happened?"

"You just silenced Cheryll…good job." Gavin's voice called, I glanced at him in a slight frown, before Kris's voice stated, "She showed her ass and you got tired of it, so you hit her." I stared at Kris, she was scowling, but I didn't feel like it was towards me, she glared to the side at the people, before I felt a hand on my back, I glanced at Danielle, she looked slightly annoyed but was smiling at me. She nodded and looked back ahead.

I looked at Heather, arms raised, she hurriedly moved over and I pulled her into a hug, my head burying into her hair, my body shaking, god, I lost control, I let my emotions take over, I let that anger that I held back, the agitation that I kept inside, and the cool exterior that hid the fear and anger all go.

I was scared, I lost control, and not just that, but I reacted in violence, violence, I let it all go, and unleashed it on Cheryll.

"Ya know…I'm not gonna say she didn't deserve it. Cause she did." Cody's voice rung in my ears, I looked at him silently as he glanced off in the direction Cheryll ran off to, I slowly let go of Heather, keeping a hand on her shoulder though, and let out a breath, a cold shiver moving down me. My hand moved to my cloak on the floor and I picked it up, pulling it on, it was dry surprisingly. I hugged it to me.

"You know, there were other things to do…besides hitting her." Will's voice was low, but not angry, I flinched though as if he screamed it, my eyes slowly moved up to his, then back down, I bowed my head. I felt horrible, my hands clenched on the robe, I grabbed my wig and hitai-ate, whispering, "I'm gonna head back up to the room…" I watched Brandin's mouth open, "Alone." I murmured, he paused, my eyes that had been covered by my hair moved up, staring at him, "…I need to think…" A hand grabbed hold of my wrist, I looked at Kris, she was glaring at me.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone." She muttered, I opened my mouth to protest, only to hear Gavin state, "Don't even." I shut my mouth, staring for a moment before my hair fell in front of my eyes. I stared at the floor for a moment before I felt a hand on my head.

I picked up my head, staring at Daniel, why was it, that even if I just won the argument, won the fight, I felt like a complete loser? My hand pulsated with pain for a moment but I shoved it off, his voice cut into my ears, "Hang on bud, we're gonna get ya up to the room kay?" I nodded silently, there was no use fighting these guys, Brandin rested a hand on my shoulder grinning, "That was a nice hit though…"

I didn't smile, I didn't even feel my lips twitch, I glanced at the floor again, my eyes moving to Danielle for a moment before I moved out of their grasps and moved beside Kris, Kris wouldn't really say anything at the moment, I could feel it, her thoughts were pensive, thus giving me my own room to think. The two of them frowned, but allowed me to move with Kris, I glanced at Will and Ashlee for a moment, feeling ashamed as I looked at Will.

"I'm going to go after her…" Ashlee murmured, making me stare at her, "Make sure she's alright…." Her voice was worried, I watched her turn and walk, Will following after her, I looked at the floor for a moment; then shut my eyes again.

"What did I say to her?" I murmured, I didn't' notice as Danielle slipped beside me, the group went surprisingly quiet, they glanced at me for a moment then at each other, then Daniel muttered, "You don't remember?" I shook my head, replying, "Didn't hear it…. It all feels surreal…I feel like I'm in a dream even now…"

"Cassi…" Brandin murmured lowly, I looked at him, "You told her, 'You whiney little fucking cunt, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds… I'm gonna smash your head into the ground.' And Cass…."

I felt my heart lodge into my throat as he said the next seven words and fear over take my mind.

"It sounded as though you meant it."

* * *

Reg POV: 

He had smelt it before he saw it, the scent of an animal's flight or fight instinct, the instinct that was in all animals, and more specifically, prey, but that's not why it interested him, no, it interested him because he smelt it on that tantalizing scent his interest held.

Like a blood hound on a fox he followed, moving through the crowd just in time to turn into a hall way, seeing a blur of black and red, a Deidara of the group lunging forward to his interest, she had shed her cloak, wig, and hitai-ate. Her clothing stuck to her skin and he could smell the sweat that mixed heavily with the pheromones in the air making him grunt.

He fought back a small noise of amusement as the girl blocked her face from the other female, the Deidara backing away shrieking about how her hand hurt, making him almost annoyed, if she didn't want it to be in pain, for what reason did she hit her? He moved in closer silently as his interest had launched to her feet, her scent going blank with emotion except frustration as her hand slapped heavily against the girl's left cheek, past, then snapped back against the right.

He noticed her shake her hand lightly out of sight of the others as she bore the rings on the hand she used, the others how ever seemed shocked by her reaction, he kept his distance, watching, waiting, the Deidara began to flip, the Hidan moved forward, angry with the Deidara, and he watched as his interest took a step back. He smelt several emotions start to fly into the air, anger, frustration, fear, and confusion, all on her scent.

He moved closer now, staying just in the tips of a shadow, close enough to lean in and inhale her scent from her neck, but not enough for her to notice, he smirked lightly at this, but watched intently, she was deep in thought, the Sasori staring at her quietly, before stating, "You should say something…"

_Yes guppy, make the situation worse. Say something. _Then it came, he smelt it immediately before he saw it, that animal like anger, that hatred and blood lust that coated any predator, the fact prey was near the area, and they were ready to strike. He watched the hand with rings on his interest's hand clench, then fly, it was thrown with the whole body's force behind her, her hair in it's pony tail whipping lightly behind her, her hair falling in front of her eyes. But he didn't need to see them to know she was not herself.

He watched the fist plant deep with in the Deidara's gut, the girl silencing the blonde nuisance, and the Deidara making a choked off sound, indicating her wind had been sufficiently knocked from her system, she hunched over the fist, he watched the hair fall lightly in front of her face and away, revealing an eye to him.

Kisame for once felt the predator nature of the girl that was locked away deep with in her, her face was twisted into a cruel yet angry snarl, her pupils were narrowed into two deadly slits, her irises while blue like the ocean now held the deepest hate in them, making his own blood gain a slight shiver that made him smirk in delight. Then he heard it, her voice was low, cold, so sadistic, so venomous.

"You whiney little fucking cunt, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds… I'm gonna smash your head into the ground."

He felt his grin widen at her words, oh she was a predator indeed, she hid it so well too, it was there, a subtle intent, a small hint, but never at this level had he seen it before, what had made her loose it? Allowed it to come out? He almost groaned in disappointment as the boy who was dressed as Tobi moved forward, grabbing her arms and yanking her away, the Deidara falling to the floor.

Slowly the scent of the predator receded back into the girl, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared but almost to subtle to be noticed. He watched the Deidara cough and gasp for breath, then looked back at her, she was staring down at the blonde clay artist wanna be, eyes starting to glaze over, as though in a dream, face losing any emotion, then he smelt salt.

His eyes turned to the Deidara to see tears running down her cheek, she got up shakily, taking off at a run after turning around, and then another smell penetrated his nose, fear. He turned his gaze to his interest immediately, her eyes were widening, almost as though she just realized what she had just done, her breathing was still but quiet, and her hands were still against her sides, but her eyes, he kept his slight distance, still in the shadow of the corner just feet from them, her left side to him, her eyes were speaking of fear now, fear he had not seen or smell.

Then a look of thought came over her, the scent remained, but the intensity of it in her eyes did not. She was afraid of something, but what exactly? He tilted his head at this, confusion mixed into the scent, she looked around her silently, the confusion evident on her face now as the Tobi asked, "Fire…that you?"

Kisame frowned at this, who else could it be, it wasn't like she had another entity in her, it wasn't like she was Jinchuuriki… He watched her eyes dart from side to side before she stated lowly, "What….happened?" He frowned, she smelt as though she was aware of everything, but at the same time, he believed her in what she was saying, something was off with this one, something was definitely off, how could she not know yet know at the same time?

His foot touched the end of something and he glanced down, silently, he picked up the robe that was lying on the floor, and lifted it to his face, it smelt of her, sweat, yet not so much as her actual scent, silently, he bent his head and buried it deep with in it, inhaling, so many old emotions, but her scent, that damn scent, was clung to the fibers, there for ever or till the cloak itself got cleaned. He was quiet for a moment and glanced at her, he had blocked out their voices till now to concentrate on the smell, so why was she shaking? He looked back down at the cloak as he smelt fear again from her. Running a slight surge of chakra through it, he watched it dry and let it fall to the floor, stepping back.

He fought back the smirk of satisfaction as she picked it up moments later, wrapping it around herself after pulling her arms through the sleeves, and buried her face into the neck band lightly. He flinched how ever as her voice hit the air, the tone soft, almost gentle. He could feel the thought that was whirling in her mind now as she spoke, "I'm gonna head back up to the room….." He watched the boy dressed as Tobi immediately open his mouth, only for her to add sharply, "Alone. I need to think…"

He frowned, the smell coming from her was not a pleasant one, not in the least, it held an undertone of fear, a large amount of panic, and a light wild tint, not a scent that even HE would leave her alone with, not when it was obvious something besides what he just saw was going on with her, something that was causing a surprisingly immense amount of control to be used to hide away the fear striking the air.

He almost chuckled when the Hidan grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving, hissing, "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone." Her mouth opening in protest, the Kakuzu quickly cutting her off, "Don't Even."

He watched as his brat let her dominance fall in an instant, his eyes slowly moved to the Kakuzu for a moment in a glare, now that was interesting, while it was there, he could still sense that fire, she had reduced it immediately upon the boy's order. He slowly understood why taking in the walk of the boy as he moved forward, smooth, fluid like, and timed, a fighter's walk….

His eyes darted back to the brat, a low amount of respect resonating off of her figure but just enough to be aware of the Kakuzu. Not an immense amount…that would just piss him off. He watched the Zetsu place a hand on her head, ruffling her hair as he stated lowly, "Hang on bud, we're gonna get ya up to the room kay?" And the Tobi to say, "That was a nice hit though…." While she nodded, the statement seemed to have slammed something deep into her mind, he only concluded this as slight depression hit the air.

_So many emotions, how the hell does she do it? _He hissed to himself as he watched the Naruto look off to the side, the Kisame looking as well, then the Naruto state, "I'm gonna go after her…. Make sure she's alright…" He fought back a low grunt of surprise as he watched the Kisame follow her as they began to move away. His eyes moved back to see the brat's eyes fall to the floor. Shame filled his nostrils and he fought back the urge to lunge forward and shake her, he'd have to wait till she was alone.

Then he could ask any questions that he needed answered.

"What did I say to her?" He flinched as the question hit the air and his eyes widened as he stared at her, her face was filled with helpless confusion and her hands clenched onto her robe that now held his scent. He watched her head move forward, nuzzling the cloak lightly in search for slight comfort. His eyes turned to her group, the ones who didn't leave. The Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi. They were all looking at each other, almost unsure as if answering was a good idea.

"You don't remember?" The Zetsu was the one who 'popped the question'. Kisame watched as she slowly shook her head, replying lowly, "Didn't hear it…. It all feels surreal…I feel like I'm in a dream even now…" He fought back a chuckle, she didn't fight, though with him, there were no thoughts about it, she did not participate in physical combat. In other words….

She didn't know what she was even capable of… she just did what would come to her as 'reflex' if there were no other options. He now understood, though she was perfectly in control, to her mind, she held no control, her instinct had over ridden her auto pilot and manual control took over with out the consent of the tower. She was shaken because she didn't mean for it to happen, to her, it just did.

_Quite interesting brat. _He murmured to himself, _That you are… you shake in fear at your own strength, at what you can do… wonder if you were always like that… _He lowered his eyes only to bring them right back up as her name was spoken. He looked at the Tobi who was staring for a moment before the boy stated, "You told her, 'You whiney little fucking cunt, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds… I'm gonna smash your head into the ground.' And Cass…."

He smelt the fear immediately intensify, her eyes widening at the sound of this, her knuckles turning white as they clutched almost for life to the robe. The boy continued, "You sounded as though you meant it."

At first, he wasn't quite sure what she would do, she had frozen, letting the shock set in, then her eyes shut, he didn't expect what was to happen next, she dropped the wig and hitai-ate, then opened her eyes, staring at the group, she darted to the left, shouts of confusions leaving the seven as she ran past them, cloak billowing behind her and into the crowd, out of sight, his eyes quickly turned to the group, the Sasori grabbing the wig and hitai-ate, the Tobi taking off after her, the Zetsu quickly behind him. The Hidan holding a slightly stunned look, and the Kakuzu… he blinked, the Kakuzu was three steps ahead of the Tobi.

He quickly moved from the shadows after them, the ones that were left behind letting out shouts of surprise and then the other's as he quickly caught up to them grunting and staring at him wide eyed as he darted around the corner, following her scent like a mad dog before he saw the end of her cloak flick out of sight in the corner of his eye.

He darted forward and caught her wrist after turning the corner, hearing her shout as he pulled back and scooped her off the ground, walking quickly away as she struggled, growled, and clawed at him to let her go. Never actually requesting for him to do so the entire time. He moved across the floor and bar, quickly into the lobby of the hotel connecting to the convention, then to the elevators, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he stared at a couple that was about to enter an empty elevator, he darted in, hissing, "Sorry, Full." And pressed the 'door closed' button.

As the door shut, the scents filled the air quickly, fear, confusion, anger, and frustration. He felt her hands against his robe as she continued to struggle in the simple yet tight hold he had around her stomach and under her legs, his eyes shutting for a moment before he opened them, why the hell did he just do that? He glanced down at her to see her eyes wide with panic, body tensed, hands moving down to hit him again, only for his hands to let go immediately, she grunted as she began to fall only for his hands to catch her wrists and lift her up, her knees coming up to her chest and her cloak hanging down below her as he stared.

Quietly, she shut up, stilling as they maintained eye contact, the fear still heavy in the air and her breathing irregular, he continued to wait till her legs unwillingly began to straight out again underneath her as she lacked the strength to continue holding them up. He supposed he could take advantage of this situation and begin to administer his punishment for the skit, but right now it didn't seem to feel right. Tonight it would, but right now, she was already fearful, there was no use inducing more.

He let go of her hands, allowing her to back up silently observing her, her hands pressed against the wall behind her as she attempted to stay flat to it, he glanced to the side as the floors ticked by on the counter above the elevator door then looked back at her. In silence they waited, he felt himself being confused, why the hell was he doing this? What did he care if she was freaking out because of her own animalistic impulses? Why did it matter to him if she was able to lose control, it was just a weakness…

_Because she interests you. _His mind said dully, that seemed to be the answer for a lot of things since he got here and spotted her, playing with her over the past few hours. He flinched, it had been only a few hours since he had spotted her and so 'kindly' introduced himself, why was this moving so fast, or rather, why did it feel like it had been days?

"…." He stared at her for a moment, before opening his mouth, "Do these conventions usually make hours feel like days guppy?" His voice was quiet, reserved. Different from his usual sadistic laugh or civilized growl. He was surprised to see her head bow into a nod, her eyes still wide as she watched him, a few hours, stretched so far it was almost impossible to believe. He moved forward as floor 19 flicked by and picked her up again; feeling her struggle against him again as the doors opened and he stepped out.

She kept her voice down but grunted, growled, and even bit him as he moved down the hall, eyes half lidded as he stopped in front of her door. He pulled her key out, making her open her mouth to shout only to pause as he murmured, "Shut up or someone will hear." He was surprised to get silence from her as he opened the door quietly and stepped in.

He had to pause momentarily in the threshold of the small room, it wasn't like the suite, it was just two simple beds and a table, a night stand between the beds, a large window next to the bed closest to the top half of the room, and a closet beside him. He silently stepped in and turned, waiting for the door to shut. As it did, he placed the latch lock on it as well as the chain lock, an arm still secured around her to keep her still.

When he was sure the door was sufficiently locked, he muttered,"Take a shower. Get into new clothes, you stink of fear." He glanced at her for a moment as she opened her mouth, "I won't look. I fixed the problem I had earlier." He let her go, watching, making sure she didn't go into a screaming fit of fear. He was surprised to see her turn and walk to the black suit case to the side, grabbing a pair of clothes; one's that she had been wearing earlier.

The skin tight gray tank top and black cargo pants, they smelt to him loss for emotion, she had been wearing them when she was thinking, the only thing he could get off them as she passed him, underwear and bra in hand her other hand before she moved into the bathroom, was determination and amusement. He heard the door shut, then the click of the lock. Glancing to the bed next to the window, he spotted the Kisame plushie lying against the pillow, slowly; he wandered over and sat down, inhaling deeply.

The scent was that of hers and the Sasori's, so they were bunk mates, he smelt the Deidara over to the left and the Konan as well, it seemed the Hidan shared a room with someone else. He remained silent as he heard the sound of running water, then footsteps outside the door, then the muffled voices of the Kisame and Deidara. He stiffened, then remembered the lock on the door as he heard the familiar click of the door unlocking, then the sound of the metal snapping against itself as the chain prevented the door from being opened.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK LET ME IN!" He winced as the Deidara shrieked, he heard the water stop, then door open, and the sopping wet head of the brat poke out, staring at the door in slight surprise, he could once again smell the sight fear that was coming into her, before hissing lowly in a voice, "Get back in the shower." A mild threat hidden with in it. It did the job immediately, her body darting back into the bathroom and the door shutting, him watching as the door rattled and the Deidara snarled, "I know someone's in there! LET ME IN! I'M GETTING MY STUFF SO I CAN GO!"

_Kami, no wonder you didn't chase after her after she left…. _He flinched at remembering the 'punishment' he had given her. But did not allow himself to be too shaken, shutting his eyes he waited for the woman to leave, he didn't want to deal with her right now. He heard the shower stop and the sound of clothes ruffling; soon she came back out clad in her tank top and cargos, hair lightly ruffled from the towel.

Her eyes were half lidded, her hand came back slamming against the door hard, it shut with a 'bang' and screaming was heard on the other side. He stared quietly over his shoulder before getting up, feet silent against the ground as he stopped in front of her, then quietly grabbed upper arms, twisted her around then he watched her flinch as he pulled her up against him.

He felt a shiver run through her before he muttered lowly, "I am not going to hurt you this time guppy." He pulled an arm underneath her legs, he chuckled lowly, "But afterwards, maybe… you still have to pay for that little stunt you pulled with your friends…" Another shudder went through her. He let out a small snicker, muttering, "I'm not gonna let you get away with something like that… no way brat.." He bent his head down to the slightly damp hair and nuzzled it, noticing slightly the thinning and shortened hairs at the top of her head, "So…let's enjoy what time we have." He felt a light struggle, he moved quiet towards the bed and kicked off his shoes, falling side ways silently onto the bed that was hers.

He remained quiet as she struggled before his hand moved up silently and dragged down her face, he felt her still as his finger drug over the mark he gave her, he felt her shudder immediately, before he let his hand continue, dragging to her shoulder, down it, and then resting on her hip. He pulled her closer to him. Her back going against his chest and her head resting on his arm, she let out a small grunt of pain and he stopped, his arm slowly draping across her stomach.

His head leaned forward and his nose buried into her neck, "Go to sleep." His voice held a slight tone of command, but he could feel her breathing already starting to steady out, her body relaxing, he fought back an amused chuckle and whispered tauntingly, "Poor thing…" A low growl exited her, locked deep in her throat and her hands clenched into fists; he tightened his arm a bit against her stomach and felt her squirm as the dull pain began to move into her body from the bruise.

"Behave…" He warned lowly in her ear before letting his nose skim over the side of her throat inhaling the fresh scent from her and curling his legs up so his knees rested behind her, "And go to sleep."

He let out a quiet growl as she whispered, "Why are you…" He pressed his mouth against the back of her neck, his teeth scraping over them in a silent threat, his tongue moving out, tasting the clean flesh, before he brought his mouth away murmuring, "Because I enjoy it when you're not a sniveling coward afraid of your own power… so if I have to do THIS to get you back to what you are, very well… I am not your friend; I will not baby you as they would. I do this for my benefit, while they would coddle you for yours. So go to sleep guppy, when you wake up, I will probably be gone."

"I have a name." She murmured almost tiredly, before he glanced out at her open arms in front of her for a moment before pulling them in silently, he chuckled lowly, before whispering, "Don't I know it….Cassi." He felt her flinch, her back hitting his chest particularly hard causing a sharp inhale to come from her, "now shut up and go to sleep."

"…let me turn around to face you." He was surprised by this, but silently let go of her, she moved onto her other side, facing him, then her head rested silently against his arm, her eyes shut and head bowed, before he asked, "Why…"

"I don't trust you…" She murmured lowly, "My back isn't going to be turned to you."

He grinned, _there ya go guppy._ He leaned forward, hand moving against her lower back and pushing her closer to his chest, before he murmured lowly, "Do note this, if this should ever happen again later guppy…" He chuckled, "You're in a more defenseless position than you were before." He felt her stiffen against him but move his head into her neck and shoulder, "not that I mind though."

* * *

My mind froze, I sounded as if I meant it? My body moved before my mind could comprehend completely, I dropped everying then I took off at full sprint down the hall, my feet light against the floor as I dug my toes into the carpet to gain push. Soccer skills kicked in as I darted around people, twisting around a corner, and blasting down another hall, people stared as I moved by, my eyes shut for a moment as I turned down another hall way, I could hear the others shouting for me to come back, but I couldn't. 

I had completely lost control; I had lost any restraint that I usually had over the violent thoughts and animal like qualities I tried so desperately to hide. I let IT out, I had let the thirst for blood and death that I saw in myself only in my dreams get outta hand… I let the Killer, out. My thoughts were interrupted, as was my running as my wrist was caught by a rough hand.

In seconds the floor was gone from my feet, my body pulled up against a chest, my knees against an abdomen and my side against their front. I looked up, and the fear that I had held back for them immediately ran forward as I began to claw and struggle against their grasp.

The Kisame cosplayer ignored me as he walked quickly down the hall way towards the bar, people didn't even send a glance towards us as I raked my nails down his arms holding me captive and kicked, I felt weak against him, my desperation continued, my growls got louder, my snarls got bolder, we entered the hotel lobby and he walked into the elevator area sectioned off. I looked around frantically only to be tucked closer as he slipped into the elevator stating,"Sorry, Full."

I continued to tug silently clawing with an angry snarl, my hand tightening to a fist to hit him, coming back, only to grunt as I was let go of, I shut my eyes, readying for the hard wrath of the floor, only to feel his hands grab onto my wrists. I was lifted up into the air, hands above my head spread away from each other, and eye level with him. I silenced myself as we made eye contact, his gaze commanding it. I felt fear start to move into my mind again, only to tense, my legs coming up to my chest, he wasn't going to try anything this time.

He remained silent and continued to stare, I felt myself weakening as my legs got tired of being up after a bit, slowly, they lowered letting me hang straight. Slowly I felt my feet touch the ground after her let go, I backed away immediately, my back pressed against the bar around the inside of the elevator, my hands pressed to the wall quietly. He seemed in deep thought, leaning back against the wall behind him, then looking up at me, murmuring, "Do these conventions usually make hours feel like days guppy?" I fought back a small look of surprise, quickly I nodded, hoping for him to leave me alone if I just cooperated with him.

I was disappointed as floor 19 flicked by and he stepped in front of me. I flinched as his hands descended down onto my shoulders and I was lifted quickly, his arm coming around my stomach and his other arm slipping back underneath my knees, the door opened and he walked out, I began to struggle again, my snarls quiet as not to draw attention, if my mom saw this… oh god, she would flip. I bit down on his arm, feeling him not react I continued my struggling.

I opened my mouth to insult him when he hissed, "Shut up or someone will hear." I paused in my thought then shut my mouth, feeling his hand slide down my thigh to my kunai hostler, pulling out my hotel room key and stopping in front of my door, he opened it and I felt a shoot of fear move through me, tensing as he slipped in and then walked far enough for it to shut, then turn around, his arm under my legs dropping but remaining around my stomach. My hands planted on his arm, I attempted to pull myself out of his grasp, hearing him lock both locks.

I felt him still for a moment, then felt the vibrations through his chest against my shoulder as he stated, "Take a shower. Get into new clothes, you stink of fear." The order shocked me at first, I felt him let go and turned around backing just out of arms reach, staring at him for a moment, take a shower? After what happened, he wanted me to take a shower…at the same time he was present? I opened my mouth, about to refuse, and point out the exact problem of this command before he murmured, "I won't look. I fixed the problem I had earlier."

I stilled, quiet for a moment, 'problem.' What problem did he have? Deciding it was better just not to ask, I moved, grabbing my clothing I had worn earlier during my fourth shift, I moved into the bathroom and locked the door behind me after I shut it. I was silent for a moment as I leaned against the door quietly. My eyes shut; _what problem? _The fire of fear that was in my body was drifting away slowly, was he talking about when he…

_He can lose control to… _I flinched at this concept; it was very eye opening to me, revealing that he was indeed human to… even if he didn't feel or act like it… he was still like me. How did he fix his problem then, what did he do to fix i-

_The woman… _My mind traveled back to the Kari cosplayer. What did happen to her? I looked back over my shoulder towards the door, or rather, who was behind it. I let out a low breath, what happened to that woman really? Did he kill her, rape her? What? I shut my eyes, then shook my head, _Worry about YOU right now honey. _I sighed and nodded, pulling my glasses off and setting them on the bathroom counter, I pulled my clothing off silently, setting particular parts of it, the shirt and kunai hostler, to the side on the counter while letting my other clothing, fall uselessly to the floor.

I stepped into the shower, this time setting it on hot and frowned as I tilted my head up letting the water dump onto my face, _this is the THIRD shower I've taken today…god, I'm gonna be a germ-a-phobe by the time I leave this con… oh well…_

I bowed my head and opened my eyes, staring blankly at the bottom of the tub as the water poured down onto my head and hair. Soon I felt my hair drenched, then a shout from outside. I blinked for a moment, the shouting continued, wondering who it was, I pulled myself out of the shower, grabbing the still damp towel from earlier and wrapping it around my chest and stomach, I stuck my head out of the bathroom door after unlocking and opening the door. I stared at the door as it shook against the chain holding it closed, Cheryll's voice snarling, "LET ME IN GOD DAMN IT!"

I froze. What if she did get in, what if she saw HIM? Speaking of which, his voice cut across the air in a hiss, striking into my ears as I registered it, "Get back in the shower." I darted back into the room immediately, it was dangerous, and it was almost violent in its odd way. My eyes shut tightly for a moment before I pulled myself back into the shower, assuring myself that he would deal with it if it came down to Cheryll coming in.

As soon as the water began to hit me again, I felt my emotions calming and my mind clearing, taking a shower had that affect one me, it always seemed to make it so I could think clearly… I fell to my knees silently and sat in a slump, what was I gonna do, he was in the other room, no doubt waiting for me, and for what reason was he in here? I opened an eye staring at the bottom of the bathtub again. What was I gonna do, I couldn't just force him out with Cheryll out there, and I highly doubted that I could force him out at all…

I reached up absent mindedly and grabbed hold of the bar of soap, lathering it up onto my skin and starting to clean away the sweat and grime that had formed on it in the past two hours. The light scent almost refreshing to me as I rubbed it against my face quietly then down my neck and shoulders, letting my hands wander down my arms and chest as I let my mind drift.

Suppose I did tell him to leave, did tell him to fuck off… what then? I was sure I was already in trouble for the skit, and I was positive, as he was the one who drug me here, as well as locked the door, he had no intention of leaving till he felt like it. I let out a low sigh as I scrubbed down my hips, thighs, and calves, then feet, it was simple to the point there was no point in thinking about it. I could do NOTHING about his presence.

Coming to this conclusion, I felt my mind shut up completely, the after effect of when ever I lost it. I stared silently at blank space as I brought my hands to the small bottle of shampoo, not even taking note of what I was doing as I massaged it into my hair and then washed it out, then repeated with the conditioner. It was a relaxing process, as well as much appreciated to my exhausted mind, there was to much that had happened, to much to keep track of.

I shook my head lightly, letting water flick off my hair to the curtain and walls around me before I climbed to my feet. My legs shaking at the sudden move, unused to it after being against the hard porcelain of the tub. Black spots began to appear in my eye sight from the sudden move upward, my hand shot out, grabbing the rail that was on the wall of the tub in an effort to keep me up as I swayed lightly. Soon I balanced out, the spots drifting away, and I shut off the water.

I stepped over the edge of the tub back onto the vinyl floor of the bathroom, ignoring as the water that remained on my skin and hair dripped onto the floor as I grabbed a fresh towel, I could still hear the yelling outside and the thought of why neither my mom or Mary were checking it out came to mind. Rubbing the excess water onto the towel and off of my skin I shoved the thought aside, it didn't matter, at the moment, I just wanted peace.

I bent over and brought the towel over my head after getting as much water off my skin as possible. Bringing my hands up I ruffled the towel against my hair, pausing before continuing then pulling it off, staring at the fogged up mirror before shaking my head. I brought a hand up and drug it through my hair, frowning as I hit the thinned out spot on the top of my head before shrugging it off.

It took me about a minute to get dressed before I brought the towel through my hair one more time. Tossing it into the sink's counter, I opened the door silently and stepped out, my mind completely clear of thoughts or troubles, before Cheryll's yelling cut into my hearing again. Then annoyance flooded into my system, all she did was bitch and moan, then didn't do anything to fix her problem. Deciding I'd rather hear her muffled, my hand slammed into the door with my annoyance fueling it.

I was almost happy to hear her scream as the door slammed shut with a 'bang' and crying continued, my sadistic urge coming into play before I looked silently back ahead of me, staring at the Kisame cosplayer. He was standing now, slowly walking towards me. I fought back a small growl, then fear start to trickle in, pushing out the sadistic pleasure at Cheryll being in pain.

He stopped in front of me, my subconscious registered as his hands came up and grasped my upper arms, but my mind screamed that once again as he touched me, something was out of place, I ignored this fact, telling my mind for a third time today I would think about it later tonight. Only for all thought to be cut off as my body was turned and my back met his chest. "I am not going to hurt you this time guppy." I began to struggle immediately only to feel as his arm snaked under my knees, pulling them up so I was fully in his grasp. And plus, if he let go of my stomach, I was gonna be hanging upside down.

That didn't appeal to me right now, but I continued my struggling, vaguely noting the muscles I felt through his cloak and shirt's front, this guy was packing. I shut my eyes and shivered; the things this guy could do to me if he felt the urge to do so was almost frightening. I felt my struggling stop momentarily as I felt the vibrations and his body shake as he chuckled, then stated, "But afterwards, maybe… you still have to pay for that little stunt you pulled with your friends…"

Shit, so he really did plan to get me back for that, I was right… I shuddered, afterwards was not looking to bright, but right now could be the darkest I've ever seen for all I knew, what was he planning? And for that moment, what the hell was he holding me for? I heard a snicker exit him, the bastard, what the hell was so fucking funny to him!? "I'm not gonna let you get away with something like that… no way brat.." Oh, that was it, he thought I was thinking about how I thought he was gonna let me go.

Good thing I was a pessimist, being let go didn't seem to be something I really thought about him doing, him being the freaky in character cosplayer and all. And for that matter, why was he so committed to scaring the shit out of me? What had I done to him to make him feel that way?

I felt his face in my hair, then nuzzle it. This was starting to get a little too odd for me, what the hell was he playing 'lover' for when it was clear to me he was a sadistic prick?

"So…let's enjoy what time we have."

_Oh shit, let's not. _I began to struggle again, but in the current position I was in, I was finding it rather hard to do, after all, all I could really do is kick and try and pry his arm out from around me, and that didn't seem to be working to well. I heard the dull thuds move around the room and glanced down in time to see his shoes lying to the side of the bed before I found myself descending while in his arms.

I grunted as I hit the bed, feeling him let go and giving a nice gap between us, one that was well worth keeping for the time being, and for that matter, any time while he was in here. I had to wonder, what the hell was he doing, he wasn't gonna rape me was he?

_No, he wouldn't have had me take a shower if that were the case. _I muttered inwardly, or he was just a germ-a-phobe and wanted me to sh_- HOLY SHIT WHAT'S HE DOING!_

I felt his hand move down my face, skimming over my eyelids making me shut them. I kept them shut tightly, waiting for it, he was gonna rape me, that was it, he was gonna defile me, then leave me to rot. I stopped moving, which I wasn't aware I was even doing before hand, as his thumb brushed over where he kissed me. A wave of heat shot through me immediately, attacking my undefended, open mind. I shuddered as it was the only thing I could think of to fight it off; I found it to work a little bit as the heat immediately lessened. Then my mind turned back to his hand as it continued to wander.

My shoulder, my arm, then to my hip. I grunted as I was pulled backward, the gap closing immediately as I hit his chest, the bruise being hit and a sound of pain leaving me, I felt his heavy arm silently move against my stomach and remain still, a silent command of I wasn't to leave as his nose buried into my neck. I fought the urge back to struggle and scream as I tensed, then heard him whisper, "Go to sleep." His voice was low and commanding, but it seemed comforting as well to my mind, why did he want to sleep, and rather, why was I immediately starting to feel sleepy?

I felt my eyes starting to heavy and fought back the small groan that wanted to exit me as he murmured amused, "Poor thing…" I growled at him, thoughts of civil communication going through my head, I was tired, and he was starting to screw with my mind again, telling me to go to sleep then talk to me, what the hell was wrong with him? I clenched my hands into fists only to stop as his arm tightened; I fought back a whimper as my stomach, still sore from earlier, pulsed with pain. I shifted in pain.

"Behave…" His voice was a purr in my ear, his nose brushed over my neck and I felt his panted legs move underneath my own curled ones. My heels rested against his shins, "And go to sleep." My mouth opened and I heard a growl, but I ignored it, I was gonna disobey him and ask anyways, "Why are you…." I didn't have a chance to finish as I felt his mouth against my throat, my body stilling and my eyes widening, I felt sharp pricks against my neck, his teeth, my body trembled for a moment before stopping as something warm and wet slipped over my throat.

He LICKED me again! I ignored this as he separated his mouth from my neck again, murmuring to me, "Because I enjoy it when you're not a sniveling coward afraid of your own power… so if I have to do THIS to get you back to what you are, very well… I am not your friend; I will not baby you as they would. I do this for my benefit, while they would coddle you for yours. So go to sleep guppy, when you wake up, I will probably be gone."

His voice was almost angry, trying to comprehend everything was starting to become exhausting, no, he wasn't my friend, he wasn't babying me, if anything he was making this only hard for me to get right, he was here. That part was certain, and he was here because… he wanted to be? But he was gonna be gone when I woke up? So why was he here? I kept silent for a moment, then let the rest of what he said come into mind, there was also the fact he didn't like me being afraid of myself…

_He can lose control to. _My common sense snarled to me, I let out a small silent groan, _just forget about it all, as long as he's gone in the end when I wake up… it doesn't matter. _I shut my eyes, there was still one thing I had to take care of, "I have a name…"

I felt his hand resting against my wrist then pull them back into my chest, the vibrations through his chest into my back sent almost a wave of comforting warmth through me as he murmured, "Don't I know it… Cassi." I felt my body lurch immediately then move back, inhaling as the pain from the bruise being touched ripped through my body this time more enforced. I fell limp again, so he did know my name, how though? I suppose while he was stalking me he could have heard it, but… I shut my eyes and then heard him murmur, "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Why was me sleeping such a concern to this guy? I shifted lightly, I would rather be able to see his face if I had to sleep in the same bed as him, not keep my back to him. Shutting my eyes I murmured lowly, "Let me turn around to face you." I felt his arm move, giving me silent permission to do so, after all, it wasn't like I was telling him to leave… I don't think he'd mind me facing him, then again, I didn't' really care, he was forcing me to lay in a bed with him… it was the least he could comply to…

I turned around silently, my arms lying by my sides, and one underneath me. That was slightly troublesome, it would end up being asleep when I woke up, and that shoulder probably in pain as well. Shutting my eyes for a moment and bowing my head, I heard him question my reason for turning, it shouldn't really matter to him as to WHY I was turning, and just that I did. How ever, since he was 'courteous' enough to let me turn around, I murmured lowly, "I don't trust you….my back's not going to be turned to you." It was a standard thing to me, I didn't want him to be able to attack me with my back to him so easily.

I felt a hand creep up to my shoulder blades, my chest pressed against his and that odd warmth that had formed when he spoke before returned, I grunted as his voice murmured into my ear, "Do note this, if this should ever happen again later guppy…" I found my ears pricking for the trickle of information that he was about to say, only to find my blood freezing as he purred, "You're in a more defenseless position than you were before."

Oh shit…. He was right, my back being to his hands left me in a very bad situation. I felt dread start to come into my mind, my eyes shut tightly for a moment before I felt his face in my neck's crook. "Not that I mind though…" Of course he didn't, why would he? I fought back a low growl, my hands coming up to his chest and began to attempt to push him away, his hand grabbed the back of my tank top, tightening into a fist, then pressed back, my body moving flat against his, I stiffened as my stomach became taut against his own, my eyes snapping open and a growl managing to exit me.

His eyes were open in a glare and I felt my growl die immediately, his breathing was steady, my own starting to follow sync, before he whispered, "I am attempting to be _somewhat_ civil to you, go to sleep brat. Or I swear to which ever god you believe in, I will make you." I shut my eyes for a moment in mild thought; then let my head bow, resting my forehead against his chest and feeling his other arm that was previously under my head move quietly down underneath my armpits and sufficiently trap them to my sides.

I let out a sigh for a moment, before murmuring lowly, "I have no faith." Before letting my mind go silent of thoughts, I was surprised; it had been a very long time since I had drifted directly to sleep. And even longer that I didn't wake up shortly after doing so.

* * *

Reg POV: 

Kisame had pondered her words for some time, the screaming outside the door had eventually gone away making him some what curious as to what had been done, and before he knew it, an hour had passed. His eyes which had been shut in silent contemplation moved over towards the clock beside him, staring over his shoulder at it. It was going on 9:00 P.M. Fighting back a sharp inhale, he glanced down at the teen that had fallen asleep, the dark lines under her eyes from the day's work now gone from the rest she was slowly gaining.

Pulling himself up to his feet after relinquishing his hold on her, he pulled on his shoes and glanced at her hotel key thrown on the table after being discarded. He moved over to it silently and glanced at her over his shoulder, shaking his head. She really was quite the individual, almost to an annoying point. Looking back ahead his hand slipped over and picked up the card, his other hand coming out so another one with exact qualities appeared in his hand. Slipping the fake into his pocket, he let the actual one down; he would need his copy for later.

Taking one last glance at her, he wandered over towards the door, undoing the chain lock and cross lock; he exited quietly and moved down the hall away from it, hearing it shut with a click. Immediately the door across from it opened and the Hidan moved out of it. He didn't bother to wonder when they had gotten there, nor did he care to ask. He paused leaning into a dark corner to watch as the Naruto, Sasori, and Konan from earlier immediately followed the Hidan out of the room and into the other after the Sasori pulled out a key of their own and walked in. He chuckled lightly; there was no need for him to observe for now.

Quietly he moved towards the door of his sweet and pulled out his key, slipping it in the slot then opening the door, he entered the deserted suite and shut the door. His breathing steady for a moment before he let out a small sigh, then drug a hand pensively through his hair, his feet carrying him towards the couch in front of the t.v. beside the kitchen table and his body falling back on it. His arms moved up onto the top of the back of it and his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling.

_She's a soft little thing… _His instinct muttered, he shuddered, soft physically, yes, but most women, most civilians, were soft, mentally though, she was rough, she didn't know what she was doing half the time, but it seemed to turn out how she wanted it to. She was also constantly afraid, he couldn't believe he didn't see it before, or that it took her punching out one of her own 'group' to see. She was afraid of what she could do to someone, as well as afraid of losing control over herself.

He understood that, she couldn't afford to lose control at any time, or else even the slightest thought could cause harm. He smiled to himself, he wondered how she was when she was completely out of control and angry, maybe she didn't attack physically then, maybe she went for the mind. But either way, the little brat was a fighter, and an amusing one at that. She knew how to throw a punch, she knew how to walk, but she knew nothing about her own ability in it, she fought with words, then resorted to what ever came first…

_...and she's not afraid to run, run away like prey. _His instinct added. His eyes shut for a moment, no, she wasn't afraid to run, she held no regrets on doing so, she just did. Her instinct when in over drive had no qualms about running away from others, no thoughts in wanting to get away from something quick enough to scare others. That was something he himself could not do, why run to scare others when he could simply sit there and scare them himself. He shook his head, ignoring the sound of the plant man that was slowly unmerging from the floor.

"_Where were you?" _the white side hissed lowly, he was silent for a moment, before opening an eye lazily murmuring, "No where." This was slightly true; he was no where of importance to the others, as to where he actually was… He smirked inwardly, why tell them?

Zetsu how ever did not seem pleased by his answer as he hissed, **"You stink of the Pein down the hall." **

He flinched, eyes turning into a sharp glare as he murmured lowly to the plant man, "And how would you know how she smells?" He did not like the grin that appeared on the plant man's face, his hand stretched out, his blade flying from the bedroom to the corner and slipping into his hand immediately, the fake one on his back disappearing in an instant before he launched forward, bringing it down on where the man was moments before; before turning his gaze towards the Venus fly trap.

"**She does smell nice you know.. nothing like that whore you tied up earlier…" **The plant man made a face of disgust, muttering, _"She smelt like a clean whore… but if that's the best you can get willing… I'd hate to see what you take when they're not." _He slowly grinned, **"how ever, she tasted better than that annoying Deidara wench." **Kisame stilled for a moment, staring at Zetsu, _annoying Deidara-_

"You ate the Deidara of that brat's group?" He hissed lowly, Zetsu grinned, his blood stained teeth shining slightly in the hotel rooms light, then he slowly nodded, murmuring, _"She left her cosplay in the room with the Naruto and Kisame and headed out to the parking lot, we devoured her before she even got in that contraption metal monster." _

Kisame stopped for a moment before shutting his eyes, continuing, "And you ate the whore?" A grunt of confirmation was his answer, he was silent before falling back onto the couch's arm, sitting as he brought his blade up to rest on his lap, "That's two dead."

"**So?"**

"We aren't supposed to kill anyone till tomorrow." He reminded the plant annoyed as he snapped his eyes open, "And you've gone and ate two people! You fool!"

"_Would you rather I constantly play with their minds and then coddle them for my own benefit?" _The cannibal hissed, his eyes blazing, **"Or that I just go take care of your constant distraction."** He flinched as a group of kunai flew past him into the wall, Samehada baring down on him and then missing before it crashed into the ground leaving a reasonably sized dent, the shark staring at him murderously.

"That brat is MINE." He hissed lowly, eyes blazing, "And if anyone gets the right to kill her, it's _Me._" Zetsu grinned at the shark, tilting his head before his black side hissed, **"Then tomorrow should be most interesting."**


	14. 13: Luscious Pulse

**A/N:** Thank you to **AgaruTomo, fsalt, Sanity Overload (DO NOT EAT ME), Zomibe, Kobukat, and GlassHeart17** for reviewing.

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

**Chapter 13**

**Luscious Pulse**

Waking up was not favorable to me, I felt someone poking me, murmuring, the warmth that had surrounded me when I drifted gone, the slight security in my sleep that had left me completely rested had disappeared as well. My mind was completely on high alert as I snapped up, batting the hand away and gritting my teeth, eyes wide as I looked around, then relaxed staring at Danielle and Kris who stood on one side of the bed. Ashlee sitting on my left and Heather behind me.

I was quiet for a moment before Kris glanced at the door behind us, then at the other three, immediately they left, the door shutting behind them, then Kris sat across on the other bed, the hairs on the back of my neck spiked, something was wrong. I didn't have to wait to ask as she murmured lowly, "Cheryll left." I didn't think this was the problem though, as I figured that was going to happen anyways.

Noticing my calmness, she continued, "She left her cosplay behind, Ashlee's agreed to take over as Deidara… we had to persuade her to stay though, she was reluctant to do so…" Making the 'oh' motion with my mouth, I continued for Kris to get to what she was going to ask, "So why was the door chained?"

Oh, there we go, the question I expected her to ask, bringing a hand up, I rubbed my eyelids with my index and thumb then drug said hand down my face, marveling at the warm metal as it followed before murmuring lowly, "You see…" I explained to her the details of what happened after I ran, including the Kisame cosplayer's way of 'fixing' my fear. Also how we cuddled… Needless to say, Kris was smirking at me by the end of it, and not in a good way either.

_Shit… _A feeling of slight dread hit me as I stared at her but it slowly went away, I decided I didn't care really what she was going to say, cause I didn't really have a choice in what happened, just that it did… and plus… I kind of liked it, he had smelt so good a-

_WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE SISTER! STOP HERE! DO NOT ENTER! TURN BACK NOW! _My little voice began snarling, _You can't honestly say you enjoyed that? Can you? Are you!? HOLY SHIT I THINK YOU ARE! _I shut my eyes, yes, I was saying I liked it, if I hadn't I wouldn't have slept so well, and from a person who slept most of the day then stayed up all night, I knew my sleep. That was another reason I had been really tired when he had snagged me… I was knocked off my sleeping schedule by going to the con. But I didn't really care.

_Sure…sure it had to do with the schedule… it had nothing to do with the fact that you were to a 'man's' mind you, not boy's, but a 'man's' chest… and was laying flat against him, feeling all those muscles and that wonderful smell, ya know, I don't think he even uses cologne.. _I shut my eyes tightly, begging the voice to shut up with all my might.

Sadly it has problems with upper authorities too…

I noticed Kris holding a raised eyebrow to me, I blinked for a moment as she muttered, "Well did you enjoy yourself? He didn't hurt you did he?" I blinked again before sighing and falling back on the bed, muttering, "Yeah…I enjoyed myself, he didn't hurt me. Not this time." I let out an exhale only to hear her mutter, "This time?" I glanced at her, oh shit, I didn't mean to let that out, letting out a sigh, I muttered, "Nothing to be concerned about, what ever he did is only dull pains now."

"…let me see." Kris stated, I sat up immediately and stared at her, she had a stern look on her face, one that I knew better than to argue with, but still… the little voice does like open it's mouth now and then…

_But but but…NO! _I sighed as I lifted up my tank top, hearing Kris inhale sharply. I looked at her lowering my top's hem, we were silent; she was shaking lightly, before she stated, "I had been wondering…why there was a funky energy coming from you… but… this… Cass… that's a chakra based attack." I blinked for a moment, _How would she know tha-_

_Wiccan. _My mind told the little voice simply, it shut up for once, I stared at Kris again before muttering, "So what's making you shake?" She pointed at me; I took it for the bruises and continued to press, "Why?" She let out a breath, calming herself; then stared at me with a half lidded gaze, before murmuring, "Cass, the chakra coming from those bruises are feral, wild, and just dangerous." My eyes narrowed at this as I continued to stared at her, then she continued, "It's like staring in the eyes of a murderer."

_Fan-fucking-tastic! _My little voice cursed, _Outta all the cosplayers dressed as Kisame, we get the one that freaks out the wiccan! Oooh girl, you can pick e'm! _That was the problem it seemed, I didn't pick this one, he picked me, damn it. I sighed before shutting my eyes and muttering, "Well that's great news." Sarcastically. The continued, "Behind door number one we have a 6 foot something deranged blue psycho, but with a cuddling side, and behind door number two, we have a purple eyed albino that freaks out when he gets hugs, so which one will you be taking home tonight miss?"

"Well John, both seem rather tempting to me, one's a rather nice fillet, and the other well… they would like him in prison." I snapped my gaze over to see Brandin standing in the door way, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the side of the door, then stated, "Feeling better there kid?" I nodded as he walked in.

"Who let you in?" I asked blankly, he shrugged, stating, "Heather, nice kid." Silently he walked across the room and stared out the window, we were quiet before he glanced down at the ground below, or rather the sky light that was facing him, "Ya guys.." We both looked at him, he sounded serious.

"Ever since last year, I've wanted to chuck a god damn rock at this building." Kris snorted and I busted into a fit of giggles. It had been a simple obsession he had since last year's convention when we found out the Hyatt itself looked like it was made of glass, I couldn't deny him, I wanted to throw rocks at this place to.

"God I want to too…" Kris stated, we all looked at each other for a moment, eyes darting from one person to the next, before we began to laugh uncontrollably. I didn't know why, but it felt suitable, our laughter while almost completely random, seemed to feel so right, so comforting to me. I shut my eyes for a moment as I felt it die down to a silent chuckle, shoulders shaking.

It made me feel like I belonged, I didn't feel like a leader, I didn't feel like a loser, I felt no regrets, this laughter always mad me feel like I belonged to some unique group that not everyone could get in, but if they tried hard enough and earned it, could. My eyes opened as I smiled at them. The tree hugging masochistic witch, the gun obsessed wolf, and the… I blinked for a moment, what was I? What did other's define me as?

I glanced up at the others, looking at them before stating, "Guys…" They looked at me for a moment, I had never asked this, so it would be interesting to see how it turned out, "How the hell would you guys define me?" I shut my mouth for a moment then watched as their eyes seemed to grow lightly confused and their mouth's twist into a frown, before Brandin muttered, "Honestly… It's hard to define you in a few simple words… ya know, you're a lot more complex then others Fire." I blinked at him, really? It was?

I glanced at the floor for a moment, now why was that? I let out a small grunt before hearing Kris murmur, "You're our mysterious misfit that can make all of our pain seem nonexistent as we laugh and rediscover that we're all kindred spirits of the same misshapen variety." I flinched at this and slowly looked at Kris for a few seconds.

I smiled lightly, a small cocky smirk coming to me as I stated, "Mysterious? How so?" She tilted her head, looking at me in mild thought, her arms crossing over her chest as she stated, "You just can be… it's your aura… its challenging alone to try and understand it." Staring at her then back at the floor, I let out a small chuckle exit me, then interlaced my hands, "That's the first time I've heard that." I looked up at her, "Thanks Kris." A smile was on my lips, it was one of those odd things that felt like a compliment, but unlike just a compliment, made one really really happy, not just happy.

I felt my shoulders shake again in laughter, giggles flowed upwards then full blown laughter, the two stared at me for a moment as I laughed hysterically, I fell backward onto the bed, my arms above my head as I began to lose breath, I finally finished my laughing fit and wiped the tears that had began to form in my eyes, I sat up and looked at the two, a crazed grin on my face before I stated, "Now… this is something you two are only able to do for me.." I leaned forward, hands clasping together and between my knees.

"Hm?" I glanced up at Brandin as he leaned forward in interest, I grinned lightly before stating lowly, "I've had a lot on my mind, I've lost it today, I punched someone out, and I've been terrified more times in my life than I can remember…" I shut my eyes then chuckled, "And I can laugh about it all about an hour after it's all happened." I opened my eyes, then murmured lowly, "So… the tree hugging masochistic witch…" I noticed Kris smirk at this, "The gun obsessed wolf…" Brandin's lips pulled into a rather interesting grin, I bowed my head, "…and the mysterious misfit." I smiled, "Ya know, I like the sound of that… three different opposite sides of the triangle… the trio of hell."

"And when we die…" Brandin began, only for Kris to cut him murmuring, "we're fucking taking over." We busted into a group of laughter, then I exhaled and got to my feet, "So, what's the game plan guys. Cheryll's gone, so there will hopefully be no more bitching and yelling…" I took up a pace then glanced at the clock, "It's 9:15… we've got 45 minutes till the rave is SUPPOSED to start… so… what shall we do?"

Brandin's stomach growled in reply. Kris glanced at me, I looked back, we smiled lightly before she stated, "Eat then rave." I nodded, murmuring, "Sound's like a plan." I nodded again for a moment then tilted my head, murmuring, "Brandin, I'll let you gather the troops kay?" He nodded, I was silent as I stared over at Kris for a moment then chuckled as he exited, we stared for a mere moment before I murmured, "Hey Kris…"

"Hm?"

"You think Cheryll's okay?"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes gaining a half lidded look for the moment before she stated, "She left while you and your 'lover' were cuddling, and said not to call her, she needed to think with out being disrupted, so I think she'll be fine." I winced at 'lover' but continued to listen, "We can call just to make sure ya know." I nodded.

Silently she pulled out her cell phone, I watched her dial the number, we were quiet as she pushed it against her ear and waited, when no answer, she hung up, before stating, "I don't think she's gonna answer…. Not even to yell, you must have pissed her off big time." She tried again, then got the voice mail. I smiled as she stated, "Oi Cheryll, we're worried about you, call us so that way we know you're alive when you cool off."

I sighed, then smiled at her murmuring, "Well… had to be someone…" She nodded as she pocked her cell phone, then I muttered, "We've got about half an hour… so… maybe we should send someone down to get food…" She nodded, we walked towards the door and I opened it, letting her pass out then followed, not forgetting my card as I pushed it into my pocket.

* * *

Reg POV:

_"Do you think I should give this to Mr. Garrison."_

" _Shut up fat boy."_

" _Hey don't call me fat you fucking jew." _

"_Eric did you just say the f work..." _

"_Jew?"_

"_... No he's talking about fuck, you can't say fuck in school."_

"_You fucking fat ass." _

"_KYLE !"_

" _Why the fuck not?"_

" _ERIC!"_

"_Dude he just said fuck again?"_

"_STANLEY!"_

"_Mum!"_

" _KENNY!"_

" _Ah What's the big deal, it doesn't hurt, Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. _

"_ERIC."_

Kisame stared silently at Zetsu as the muffled voices silenced for a moment, then repeated, he slowly grinned at the face the plant was making, it was his lips pursed together, his eyes wide, his hands which were usually not seen at all were clasped over his stomach, he slowly tilted his head, before stating, "And I wasn't aware you ate any little boys…"

"_I didn't…." _Zetsu's white side murmured, then slowly looked down at his stomach, then growled, **"That little bitch had a weird thing in her pocket… I didn't think anything of it…" **He shut his eyes, then muttered, _"fuck." _Kisame snickered, then they both stilled, they heard moving about the hall way, silently, Zetsu opened the door, staring out it before whispering, "They're gathering."

Kisame moved to his feet off the couch and over towards the door, opening slightly to see them. The group was standing together, silent before the boy with glasses and ash gray hair stated, "Alrighty! One of us is going down to get food! So if you haven't showered and stuff, you're in the clear, raves in half an hour at least, but since this is a con, make that about an hour and a half…so… it gives us time to get out everything and get the paint off."

"DIB IT ON CASSI!" The Pein shouted immediately, his brat bowed her head and sighed, muttering, "Fucking figures… Yeah, I'll do it." She tilted her head for a moment before muttering, "So if I'm going, we're getting pizza." Murmurs of agreement went around, then she stated, "Put your money together, cause if you ain't paying, you ain't eating."

The boy raised his hand immediately, stating, "If you can't cover it all, I'll pay part of your share. Just don't take advantage or I'm gonna be pissed." He watched her shoulders shake lightly in amusement to this and then looked back at the boy, before the Hidan stated, "So what toppings?"

"Cheese!" The Naruto shouted, he watched silently as she nodded, and then stated, "Yeah, and what else? We're only getting two tops…"

He listened as random orders were given in the air, before he watched the brat finally raise her hands and shout, "SHUT UP!" The area went silent in an instant, before she stated, "Alright, cheese, and pepperoni, that's what I'm getting from the shouting, alright?"

Murmurs of agreement went through the air, then rustling of clothing. He watched the green bills be passed to the brat then her hand come up in a wave, saying, "Alright, you guys go take showers and such, Gavin, make sure you have the collars ready by the time I get back kay?" The Kakuzu nodded.

He was surprised at how quickly they moved back into the rooms, her included, only to have her come out moments later hopping on one foot in a black trench coat, cursing as she hit a wall and slammed her foot down, getting the shoe she had been struggling with on comfortably, a hat flew out of the room and hit her in the face, "Thank you Danielle." She called into the room, then the door shut with a click.

He heard her mumbling something under her breath; her sleeves rolled up lightly to reveal her lower arms, and then watched as she stretched. He heard a slight grunt and chuckle, then looked at Zetsu who was slowly forming back into the ground. His eyes narrowed; quickly he shot the door open, walking out silently, then let it rebound and slam shut. He watched her flinch and turn around, eyes narrowed behind her glasses, body tensed, feet slightly apart, and her chest rising and falling slowly in calmed breaths.

He sensed Zetsu to the left, then narrowed his eyes, she was still tensed to his presence, eyes still holding that defiant stare, he felt himself grin as he walked forward slowly, murmuring, "You look well rested…" He leaned forward in front of her so they were eye level and leered, "You must've enjoyed my company."

"You…… must be completely delusional." She countered lowly as not to lead anyone to look out the doors, he smiled lightly and brought a hand up, resting it on her head making her eyes shut and body tense as he stood up straight.

He lightly ruffled her hair, whispering, "Now… that's not nice." Her eyes opened into a fiery glare, he watched her hand come and knock his hand away; she turned and began to walk away from him. He smirked and followed silently, stating, "I thought you could use an escort." She turned the corner to the elevator hall.

"I don't need an escort, especially if that escort is _you._" Her voice was holding empty hatred, he felt the smirk on his face turn into a grin, before murmuring lowly, "Is that so?" She nodded waiting for the elevator door to open. The old man in it stared at the two of them for a moment before moving passed them out of the elevator into the hall way and around the corner, he watched her stare at him before muttering, "Well I think you do need an escort and your opinion will be ignored." He watched her enter the elevator pressing the button for the first floor and silently followed, the doors shut quietly.

She separated herself from his side moving against the corner in the back immediately after the doors shut, he placed himself in the corner by the door, _hm…this feels familiar. _He smirked at the memory that had taken place only hours ago, before shutting his eyes, "So this rave that your little group will be attending, what happens exactly?" He heard her scoff and opened an eye; she was staring at the floors as they ticked by.

"You'll find out when you get there." Was the response he received, it wasn't rude per say, but it wasn't technically nice either. He felt a tick of annoyance hit him but threw it back, his animal instinct hissing at him to move forward and dominate the brat, teach her right from wrong when it came to him. He merely smirked and glanced to the side, soon after the rave, soon after she was asleep, he would come and take his revenge. Subtle, quiet, calm. He smirked; he liked the sound of it.

He moved forward silently, watching her tense for a moment as he moved in front of her, then crouched down. His eyes were level with her stomach, she stared quietly down at him before grunting as he turned and sat down, resting his back against her legs.

"What the Fuck are you Doing!?" He felt her shift and struggle before he reached up. His hand grabbed the front of her tank top and yanked. He shivered lightly spotting a bit of the beginning of her breast before feeling her stomach bend over his shoulder, he pressed back on her legs forcing them to go straight and heard her grunt as he reached up and gripped her chin. Easily, he pulled her lower, her breathing getting slightly harder before he let her still, her hands clipped onto his shoulder, nails digging in to keep her still.

He studied her face, she was wincing, a look of uncomfortable pain, her legs were straining back against his back, and her neck… He smiled, her neck was completely bared to him. He moved forward, his arm moving back to entrap her legs, and with in a half second, his mouth was next to her neck.

"How is it?" He breathed, "That you are so different out of cosplay brat?"

Her eyes narrowed at this, then she hissed lowly, "Let go of me…"

He smiled, before whispering, "What's wrong?" He let his hand on the back of her calf move up to the back of her knee then upper thigh, "What's going through your mind?" He felt her hand on his shoulder move, slapping his own from her jaw and her body slipping, she grunted as her waist rested solely on his shoulder and her hand collided with his thigh.

He grinned then gripped her arms, making it impossible for her to move, then let out an exhale, "Someone hasn't been stretching…"

He felt her arms jerk against his grasp before she hissed, "Let me go!" He smirked now and then stated, "Alright." He let go, shooting to his feet, feeling her collide with his back in an effort to keep standing, an inhale of pain exiting her as her stomach dealt with his elbow skimming it hard, his arm came back immediately, hand grabbing hold of her wrist, and with ease he turned her around with her back against his chest and released her wrist as he dipped his head down, his lips pressing against the spot gently.

She stiffened, he glanced up, they were close enough, if he could just reach… he tapped the 'door close' button stopping the elevator. His free arm wrapping around her sides trapping her to him as he let his teeth skim over the small mark, she shivered lightly, he smirked as arousal hit the air lightly. He wondered… he let his tongue dip out, stroking it lightly, the shivering got worse, fear began to mix in with the very slowly rising musk that was hitting the air. He let his other hand slip down from in front of them to her left hip.

His nails dug into her cloth covering and he heard a grunt of slight discomfort, he ignored this hearing her hiss, "Stop stop stop stop!!!" Her body struggling against him, her arms trapped by her sides almost immediately, he could see a pink tint coming to her cheeks, her breathing picking up as he breathed on the mark whispering, "Why?" He watched her head bow, her eyes shut and her face scrunch up. Her skin growing hotter underneath his grasp, her body starting to struggle violently before he sucked on the mark lightly.

The reaction was instant, her body stiffened, her eyes widened, her breathing became sharp, her chest began to rapidly fall and rise, before she shrieked loudly, "STOP IT KISAME!" He stilled, hands and arm tight on her, but containing her, but his mind freezing at the thought, he fought back a low growl, his hands tightening, his head bowing and his breathing steady. He felt an odd possessiveness run through him, she said his name, she said it directly, addressing him, not some cosplayer dressed as him. He felt her slump in his grasp, the smell of relief mixing with the fear and arousal in the air.

He nuzzled the back of her neck softly, her breathing heavy against his arm as it moved up against her collar, he titled her back, her body resting against his, hair covering part of her eyes, small pants exiting her, he leaned down silently and buried his face into her neck, inhaling the mixed scents directly from the source before whispering, "Such an interesting little thing you are.."

His tongue moved out and gently licked away from the mark, tasting the light sweat that was on her skin from his use of the mark on her neck. A light hicky forming from his slight abuse on the skin before the he watched her hand slip out from his arm, moving over it and reaching for the button, he watched for a moment before reaching up and pulling her hand back, a small whimper exiting her followed by a shudder, the fear starting to move into her scent again, then he hissed in her ear, "Shh…… It's alright brat."

"No it's not. No it's fucking not!" Her voice was staring to get higher, her breathing more erratic, hysteria was filling the air, "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT YOU SICK FUCK!" He stiffened, eyes narrowing before covering her mouth silently, he felt her teeth clamp down on it, then hissed lowly, "Stop it Brat." His teeth were gritted as he fought for his control over himself as his animal instinct raged forward, she was affected by his ministrations, but she still refused him, she was still dominant over herself, but that wasn't what made it move forward, his name, she had shouted his _name. _

He froze as he felt just how hot she was getting, her skin was like fire, yet she was still standing, eyes still wide, teeth still digging deeper into his hand, blood starting to leak from them into her mouth, hand still moving for the button, he pulled back, staring silently before around, what could he do, what the hell could he do? He had her going out of control, his own being going out of control, he had to sedate them both some how…

_Flesh to flesh.. _His animal purred, he growled angrily, no, that wouldn't work, he couldn't, that would break his morals, unless…

He twisted quickly around, releasing her and turning her to face him, hands moving lightening fast to pin her hands above her head, the ringing of the phone in the background as he pulled her off the ground easily, not forgetting to note the look of pain. But also the look of fear, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, blood dripping lightly down her lips.

He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her shout that was coming up, losing it in his mouth. He felt her body freeze, slowly he felt his animal instinct start to calm itself, his tenseness of his body starting to move away lowly as he reached up, entrapping strands of her hair as he pulled it out of the pony tail it was pulled into. He pressed his chest against hers and marveled at the softness of it, his hand leaving her wrists. Immediately they pressed against his chest, he remained where he was how ever, not separating, his now free hand and arm snaking around her lower back while he moved away from the elevator.

He kept her mouth in place with his hand that remained wrapped in her hair; his arm tightened around her forcing her head to lean back slightly, his hand ran through her hair, then to the base of her neck. His tongue slipped forward against her lips, he felt her deny him silently before chuckling against her mouth, he moved his teeth up and lightly pulled on her bottom lip, that did the trick, she gasped in slight surprise, his tongue moved forward immediately, moving and writhing in her mouth as he tasted the sweet warm cavern of her mouth. The metallic taste of his own blood on her making her all the more invigorating to taste. He was not aware of his hips that were rolling against her

He finally separated violently when he was starting to gain the need to breath, dropping her to the ground and backing away immediately, back pressing against the wall behind him while she remained sitting on her knees on the ground panting for air while he was in no better of a state. Her hands planted on the ground as her hat shaded over her eyes and her head remained bowed. He watched her slowly attempt to get to her feet only to sway, her hand flying out and catching hold of the rail, she began to cough before clearing her throat and shaking her head.

Her eyes met his and he froze, the scent of fire and heat was back, her eyes narrowed into slits, she was mad, she was very mad, he felt himself relax, _well that's normal… _He watched her fist come up and the side of it pressing the first floor button. She slowly stood up straight from her slightly hunched over position, her body leaning back against the elevator wall behind her and her arms crossing as her head bowed and rested against her collar.

The scent remained, it was subtle, but it made his skin fiery hot, his eyes narrowed into slits, and her breathing soft, but her eyes shut as she breathed steadily. The elevator doors opened, her eyes snapped open, and she walked out, he followed silently.

Kisame had to say, it was a mysterious 'feeling' for him, to receive the silent treatment from a 16 year old teenager.

* * *

I grunted as my hat hit me in the face after I had exited the hotel room door, I caught it as it fell and muttered, "Thank you Danielle." Before continuing out, hearing the door shut lightly as I jammed my reversible cap over my head. A sigh of relief exiting me in the process before I stood still, my eyes shutting underneath the shadow of my hat. Under here, I could feel secure, I could feel like I was in the shadows, under here… I felt cool. Like a super agent or something… sadly I couldn't see the top rims of my glasses.

I stretched lightly, then murmured to myself softly, "Ahh yes, secret agent C. Here to save the bad guys and ruin the day, hey wait a moment…" My monologue was cut off by the sound of a door slamming, I whipped around, feet spreading apart, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

_Why hello lover! _The little voice stated cheerfully, it reminded me of Kris almost, _come to play snuggle buddy again? _I watched him quietly, my mind telling the voice to shut up as I prepared for the worst, and then for anything, he was after all, capable of anything, that much was apparent now as I had discovered he could use chakra based attacks.

_If that indeed is what he can do, and in order to do that, we have to accept that Kris is telling the truth, and she can really sense this type of stuff. _My little voice murmured in my head now, it made sense to me, but I wasn't about to let it know that, even if it was me. There were a lot of things in this world that I was not willing to believe, or had curiosity about it, yet doubted it greatly. I let my heart beat that was starting to beat frantically calm as I breathed in and out slowly, calming it myself, this guy could not be taken on in a panic, I had to remain level headed, I had to remain calm or else everything would go straight to hell.

By pride, dignity and good conscious, I could not let that happen. Even if my pride was little, my dignity was huge, and my good conscious had proven time and time again it was nearly non-existent. _Shit, he's coming this way. _I watched him walk near me, yet my ears heard no footsteps, his eyes were hiding something behind them and their beady dots, I could sense it more than see it, something in this hall way was wrong.

_We are not alone._ The little voice hissed. I blinked for a moment, then grunted as he was in front of me, my eyes widening lightly but not allowing them to give fact the slight shiver fighting its way towards my spine. "You look well rested…" I watched him lean toward me, our noses inches apart, our eyes level, my mind froze for a moment as I got a wonderful look into his eyes. _Where are they? _I searched for the lines of the contacts he wore, the ones that would tell me for sure that these eyes were hiding his true eyes. That it was merely the contacts that made his eyes so cold, and not him.

I noticed his lips pull into a rather evil smirk as he stated, "You must've enjoyed my company." My mouth opened in response before I could even think of the answer.

"You…" I stopped myself, mind inwardly shocked as I held back what was going to leave my mouth, that I did enjoy his company, that I loved his arms around me, that I felt safe before I felt scared, that I felt protected from the stress. I mentally shook my head, _after the three days are up, they are best to forget about me… nothing but the smarmy teen that had a knack for pissing them off. That's all he should remember. _"Must be completely delusional." I watched him smile, his hand rising slowly and then resting on my head, my eyes shut tightly, g_reat, you're gonna get it again. _

I was surprised to find his hand moving back and forth on my head, hearing him sigh lowly in a whisper, "Now that's not nice…" then my eyes opened, he was… petting me? What the hell? I glared at him silently, my breathing low before on instinct I batted his hand away, people petting my head, unless I knew them, had a negative effect on me.

It reminded me that while I was tall compared to some of my friends… I was still short… and that never was a nice thing for me to remember. I turned silently as I began to walk now, money from my friends in my pocket, I had to get down there and get that pizza, cause we wouldn't' have much time to eat it by the time I got back, but the rave went on till two in the morning or something like that… so I wasn't to worried.

His voice broke through my thoughts, "I thought you could use an escort." My mind clicked on this, an _escort? _Since when did I need an escort, or more specifically, when did I need an escort like _him?_ I scoffed lightly, not looking at him as I turned the corner into the elevator section, "I don't need an escort, especially if that escort is _you._" He was more of a danger than he was helpful.

My eyes shut as I heard him question, "Is that so?" His voice was annoying itself, like he actually thought I needed him.

_You WANT him, not need him, distinct difference…. Hehe… _My eyes opened as I heard the ding of the elevator before I could even press the button, the door opened, and my eyes narrowed, it was the old man from before. He didn't even glance at us as he moved out of the elevator and down the hall, my eyes following him the entire time.

I looked back ahead and moved into the now vacant elevator pressing the button, hearing him mutter, "Well I think you do need an escort and your opinion will be ignored." I turned to see the door shut and him beside me, my eyes narrowed and instinctively I took the corner of the small area. My mind concentrating on the fact that I did not want what happened before, to happen again. I shut my eyes silently and sighed lowly, letting my mind wander as I sensed movement, he must've taken the other corner again.

We were silent for what felt like ever, my mind going through his whole issue of 'escorting'. It's not particularly that I didn't want him to be my escort…. Cause I really did… it was just…

_Anime conventions really do seem to have a magical feeling to them don't they? _I heard the little voice whisper, I inwardly nodded, they really did, it was like time went on for days here in this place, yet when we all left, all that would be with us from it were the good memories, and the objects of purchase. My breathing became soft, then stilled as I heard his voice again, "So this rave that your little group will be attending, what happens exactly?"

Once again a shiver was threatening to go down my spine, not of fear, just anxiety, a craving was going through my mind, starting to run rampant, something that usually didn't happen ever, to be forced, to be controlled, to have all control taken from me… such an unusual crave, to be dominated. I really was becoming a thrill junkie.

But I knew why I wanted it, I knew what purpose there was behind it, I was a natural dominant, I took the lead often, I wasn't happy as a follower unless I thought they were better at the post of leader. I was either content then or ready to point out what they were doing wrong. I was always in charge, I always was making sure others were taken care of before me, I was always the _leader. _

Being dominated would take all that away. It would late me play submissive, it would let me be told what to do… yes, it was a very odd craving. But cravings make the mind do stupid things, and mine was no acceptation. Lowly I replied back to his question, "You'll find out when you get there." I was an idiot, I knew this was going to get me in trouble, but once again… I wanted it, I couldn't explain it, not this bizarre attraction to this man, not this odd want for him to give two shits about me… no, I couldn't explain this, but I could blame it on one thing, I could blame it on my Kisame fangirlism.

I grunted as I felt something large press against my legs, my eyes narrowed as I looked down to see the top of his hair, resisting the urge to run my hands through it, I looked into a different matter hissing, "What the Fuck are you Doing!?" I moved my leg up about half an inch before I felt his heavy back press back against my knees forcing them to go straight, I heavy tug pulled me down over his left shoulder, I realized vaguely he did not have his blade with him. But that didn't distract me as I felt his top of hand skim over my chest, accidental or not, and grab my chin.

My eyes narrowed as I was pulled down lower, a strain in the back of my calves made me wince, god that hurt, I regretted not staying in shape over the winter after soccer season ended, I gripped onto his shoulder, ignoring the hard muscles as my hands dug into the cloth on it, my upper body was level with his now, his head was moving towards mine, then I felt his breath on my neck. I felt something constrict around my calves. My eyes shut as I pushed my mind through the pain, I would have too to get through this.

I breathed out as I heard him whisper, "How is it…that you are so different out of cosplay brat?" I felt a hint of annoyance come from me, it was because I wasn't trying to act like something I wasn't, something that another person made, not me, not the confused, violent minded, over protective teen named Cassi or Cass that some called Riley and others called Fire. It was because I was being myself.

My eyes opened and I felt them narrow as I scowled, "Let go of me…" Me, the person who wanted much, but pushed it away constantly. Then wondered why constantly later, and many times during my 'wondering' regretting it pushing it away in the first place.

So why was I doing it now? Doing this I wished for, being controlled in such a harsh manner that it made it almost painfully enjoyable… maybe it was because I wanted some dominance over the situation, possibly because…I was used to being in control… and I was used to always having it, I wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"What's wrong?" His voice brought me back to earth, smooth, and calm, a whisper in the ear, but his hand moving up my calf and to the back of my knee, then following up towards my lower thigh, brought me darkly to the here and now. I had to get out of this situation, I had to make him let go and get away from me… yet for some reason, my body wished this to continue, I'd use my mouth instead of my body language.

"What's going through your mind?" I almost laughed at the question, what was going through my mind? _Honey, half the time, I don't even know. _My mind was a mess, and I liked it that way, if I slipped into mediation, I did not find blank, dark, spaces. I found scythe blades flying at me, having to duck and dodge the shiny blades. And I knew what wielded them, I knew what evils inside me, what demons, attempted to harm me on a constant basis mentally.

And I ignored them all. Just like I would ignore his questions to me about my mind. I felt my hand bat away his grip on my chin, then grunted as I realized my mistake. My hands shot forward to rest on his thigh, my eyes narrowing at it as I grunted in slight pain, his shoulder digging into m stomach, but that wasn't what was surprising me right now. His thighs were so hard, so toned, I could feel them inside his pant leggings, thick, toned, strong muscles flexing under my hands made me almost shiver.

_That's almost funny, he could kill you with his thighs alone. _The little voice in my head chuckled lowly, that did not help my case any the more, but it did egg me to get the hell out of his grip.

"Someone hasn't been stretching…" My eyes shut at this before I attempted to yank my hands back, no, I hadn't been stretching, but what did stretching have to do with this situation, with how close he was, with how rough his hands here, with how he smelled so good like-

_HOLD UP! RED FLAG IT RIGHT THERE SISTER!_ My conscious snarled, I let out a low hiss at this, more to myself, than him, but went with it anyways as I snarled, "Let me go!"

"Alright."

It happened to fast, there was an intense pain in my stomach, my body was oddly rigid, my feet were moving, I got dizzy, then, it stopped. I was standing in front of him, my back to him, arms at my sides, and breath… breath on my neck. My eyes widened, soft warm flesh touched that oh so sensitive spot, my eyes rolled back lightly, my body stiffening as that heat flooded through me, that odd heat that confused me so much. Everything seemed to heightened, his scent, the heat from his chest behind me through his cloak and my trench coat.

I fought back a slight grunt as my eyes managed to pull themselves forward, and focus on his hand moving forward, pressing the 'door closed' button, the elevator came to a stop, fear began to consume me once again. Something wet and warm pressed against the spot, my breathing grew heavy, the heat grew in the of my stomach, my skin starting to get that wet hot feeling of sweat. My eyes shut for a moment, I felt pressure against my left hip, glancing down I spotted his blue hand gripping into the cloth.

I realized his arm pushing me closer to him, my breathing got quicker as I felt his tongue exit from my neck into his mouth, my eyes became half lidded, my self struggling to keep them open. A small worry passing into my mind, how long was this gonna continue for? How long till he stopped, backed away, told me he was just fucking around with my mind? Like he always did, like he HAD been doing.

It was a small whisper of threat in my mind that I couldn't identify that made any fear break loose, my hands clenching into fists by my sides as I whispered frantically, "Stop stop stop stop!!!" My body starting to pull and push against his grip, my breathing becoming hard, my head becoming light headed, and my eyes seemed to burn with tears. I didn't want this, his arm was starting to hurt the bruises on my chest, his scent was almost over whelming, adding onto my fear, I felt his breath on the back of my bare neck.

The heat of his breath moved onto the spot on my neck, my head bowed as frustration consumed me in the few seconds this took place, before he breathed, "Why?" My body continued to buck and struggle against him, before I felt it, when true fear consumed me, a hot fire went through me, like a fever, but would be gone in seconds. My breathing stopped before I felt his lips against my neck, the skin of my neck moving closer into his mouth as he gently sucked on it, sucked on that dangerous little mark putting these sensations through me. I fought back a low hiss of pleasure as I could feel the moistness between my legs.

I had to stop it, I had to, my body's sensations, unlike so many other's would not control me. My mouth opened as I shrieked, "STOP IT KISAME!" I felt him still, his grip tightening, his mouth completely away from my neck. My head bowed, my breathing fell heavy but calm. I leaned against his arms, then realized just what had left my mouth. I hadn't meant, I didn't mean… Shit, I really did call him Kisame. But… it did feel like it, had this been any other person, any other cosplayer, my heel would have come back and hit his man hood.

My eyes shut as a slight relief moved over me, _he stopped…thank god… _I let out a shaky breath, then felt his breath on the back of my neck again, his nose brushing under the hair line of my neck. It almost tickled, then I felt his face in the juncture of my neck and shoulder, hearing him exhale, my breathing was low, it felt so good, but at the same time, it was so bad, leaving a horrible taste in my mouth and a pain starting to form in my head from the activity.

I needed to cool everything down, I need to calm myself down, my ears registered distantly him saying something, my breathing slowly starting to become steadied as I pulled my arm out of it's entrapment, my hand coming out towards the 'two' button. I needed to get this moving again, I needed to open the doors, with the doors, would come sanity, with sanity, would come relief, and with relief….

Well who knows what would come with that. But I knew for certain, I needed relief, not release. Not right now, not at this moment… I wouldn't lose it to the desire my instinct was roaring with, I had much better mental control over myself, I had much better animalistic control over myself. I felt his hand grasp around my wrist and pull it back, my hand clamped onto his arm, my breathing growing heavy with frantic fear and worry.

To far, this was going far to far, an end, this needed to end now. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my breathing growing erratic, my mind took a brief trip into hysteria as he whispered, "Shhh… it's alright brat…" Alright? No, everything was NOT ALRIGHT! Everything was WRONG! This was a grown man! And I understand that even if I looked a bit older, had a tendacy at times to act a bit older, I WAS A GOD DAMN 16 YEAR OLD AND HE HAD TO BE WELL INTO HIS 20's AT LEAST.

Hysteria took over as the panic attack flushed into my mind, and from experience I knew, going into panic ended badly when ever I was hysterical, or in a tough situation. To bad that I wasn't going to bother thinking about this.

"No it's not. No it's fucking not!" My voice was deaf to my own ears, my mouth moving as I continued, "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT YOU SICK FUCK!" Yeah, if he was a 'sick fuck' what did that make me for enjoying his company, his dangerous feeling, and his aura of death and blood? His scent that made me drift to sleep, his arms that made me feel so protected, and his chest that I was so happily nestled into.

I did need to see a therapist. My mouth was covered by his hand, his breathing steady as he whispered, "Stop it Brat." Stop it? No, if it was effecting him, if he was gonna leave me alone, and stop these ministrations, giving me a moment to think about them, perhaps hours to think about them, experiment with the mark myself, gain a control over it… over lust…

Fuck him, I wasn't gonna stop. I began to struggle again, it hurt, it was making me realize just how futile it was, but I continued to do so. Never noticing or grasping the large amount of danger I was stumbling into with each growl against his hand as I bit down on it, each jerk or buck I did in attempt, and each stamp of foot to pull me out of his grasp.

My hand jerked out of his grip and towards the button, I felt like in one of those movies where the girl was struggling to survive, the killer on top of her, strangling her, and the only chance of living is just out of arms reach. That old cliché in horror movies. My restrainer how ever moved back, I felt something through him, something primal, something _feral_… something like the me when I lost control, something that was fighting to get out, something like Killer.

My hands clenched into fists as I was jerked from him and twisted around, I grunted as I was lifted and slammed against the wall that was formerly behind him. The bar that surrounded the middle of the elevator walls dug into my back. My breathing was sharp as the pain ricocheted into my body. I opened my eyes, staring quietly at him as his eyes locked into mine. I felt a small shiver move through my mind, something in those beady eyes spoke to me quite loudly, he wanted something, something that only I could provide at this moment. My mouth opened to shriek.

I wasn't aware of the cooling blood moving down my lip and jaw as his heated lips moved over mine. My hands clenched into fists as my hands were placed above my head, my eyes shut tightly as the scream died quickly in his mouth, my lips shutting to keep anything from this 'kiss' being continued forward. I breathed through my nose, as the sensations of the mark were thrown out with new ones moving in immediately.

My eyes opened lightly as I felt his chest move against mine, it was hard, just like the rest of him, predator like, dangerous like. But…… I felt his hands move from my waist and found an opportunity to attempt to push him further from me. Though his did not work any as his now free hands moved else where. I felt my hair's pony tail be let down and his hand entangles in it, my eyes now shut began to become painful as I attempted to keep them closed tightly. My knees moved up lightly, propping on his hips in a fear of falling. My breathing stilled as his arm wrapped around the bottom of my back.

I felt the wall leave my back, his arm around my back becoming tight making me arch back, my breathing coming back hard as his hand drug down my hair, resting on the back of my neck, god, it felt good, it felt dark, I didn't want it to stop, yet… at the same time… shit, I didn't want it to stop at all. I felt something poke against my lips and pursed them together. _NO Way._ My breathing stilled once again as I felt something sharp go onto my lower lip. I watched him pull it away from my mouth and my mouth opened in slight shock.

I felt his mouth against mine immediately, his tongue invading it, simple gentle strokes moving over the soft pink gums and tongue in my mouth. My eyes become half lidded as I stopped struggling for a moment. I had done a French kiss before, it was a very long time ago, back when I was in first grade, the boy was a third grader at the time. I remember it was slimy and it was very weird, but this wasn't. My mind noticed something hard pressing against me between my legs. A pulsing began there in sync with what ever was pressing there.

My mind subconsciously began to register it but my focus was on his mouth, then… it stopped. I hit the floor hard, my hands flying down to catch myself as I sat there on my knees, my head bowed and I fell into the darkness of my hat, surprised it was still on. My hands pushed up, I stood up silently and swayed, as dizziness hit my head. I reached out, hand slapping onto the railing and holding myself up as I locked my arms, dear god, what the hell had he done to me? I fell into a calming coughing fit from the sudden rush of air I had gain in my throat, I shook my head as I coughed. Then it all stopped. I shut my mouth, slowly looking up at him, I could taste the salty metallic after taste from his blood in my mouth. My eyes locking onto his, then I felt a rage fill me. I had enjoyed that, I was almost trembling with the after sensations that he placed in me, and now… _He Fucking Stopped It! _I glared at him, standing up straight, hand moving and touching the 'floor one' button. The elevator began to move again.

Slowly, next to the elevator buttons, I leaned into the corner, directly across from him as I continued to glare. Then shut my eyes. My breathing starting to become steady as I calmed down. It like this quietly before the elevator came to a halt. He stopped; I had wanted him to stop, but now… I frowned, what if it did continue? What if I liked where it went? What if What If WHAT IF! God damn it, I always did this. I wanted one thing then when I got it, wanted something completely different.

I heard the door open then walked out swiftly, ignoring my hair down, my slightly flushed attitude and appearance, and put my hand in my pocket, the money still there. How long had we taken? Would I make it upstairs in time with the food? What was going to happen? It didn't really matter if we were really late, because my mother hadn't given us a curfew. The only problem was going to be getting up in the morning.

_And dealing with HIM for another full day. _My mind hissed, I blinked, maybe, maybe not; maybe he was only staying for today. A slight hope was filled with in my mind only to then shot away by sadness. Emotions were such a pain in the ass. Silently I sighed ignoring him as he followed me, almost like a damn dog. I almost smirked at the thought, him, a dog?

_Maybe a horn dog. _My little voice purred lightly, I chuckled mentally, being as I was giving the face of an angry, silent treating teen on the outside. This guy himself was confusing, but then again, me to myself was confusing. Maybe I was just confused all around… Therapy was looking like a good option. I let out a low sigh as I reached the food court, unaware that my feet had been carrying me that fast. I usually was, fast walking was a habit from always being in trouble if I was late… tardiness was never an option when I was younger… so I would call ahead if I was to be late.

Polite, formal, what do you know, most of my life could be written in those lines some where, I desperately tried not to be rude, laughing when someone cut me off one to many times to give them hint, or saying excuse me or waiting quietly when someone was talking. Allowing someone to cut me off…… I hated that of me. I reached the counter of the pizza shack. My eyes moving up to the man who was ignoring me, I politely murmured 'excuse me.' He didn't look up.

So I waited quietly, the man continued to look down at the paper beside him, I felt annoyance and slight anger start to move into me. Stress was not fun, I was on a dead line here, and this guy was fucking it up, but I couldn't get mad at him like I could a person I wasn't about to order food from.

A hand slammed beside me, I slowly looked up at my 'escort'; he was glaring at the man who jumped and looked at us. The man glared at him then at me, I almost shivered, what did I do? My breathing returned before I murmured, "A pepperoni and a cheese pizza, large. Please." He glared at me before ringing it up. I brought my wad of dollars out and counted it out, the man glaring at me the entire time. I swallowed as my throat went dry; the man sighed then murmured, "10 minutes." He was glaring at the cosplayer then at me, before turning.

I let out a small sigh and pocketed the extra money, my feet moving back and leaning against the wall beside the counter. A hand clamped onto my shoulder before I found myself gently pinned to the wall by it behind me. I let out a small exhale before he stared down at me, muttering, "I wasn't aware you let people walk all over you brat." I brought my hand up to knock his hand away. It stayed though. I felt my eyes widen and stared up at him.

My teeth clenched lightly before he murmured lowly, "Are you afraid?" I stared up at him, before slowly nodding, "Then why aren't you running?" I blinked at this, why wasn't I running? He had given me every reason to, he had given me an odd mark that caused sensations I had never felt before. He had pinned me to a wall, he had scared the shit outta me, he did things to me that no one had ever dared to do before….so why was I here, not trying to run?

I gulped lightly and opened my mouth, the sound of the pizza boxes come down, my mouth shut and I looked over, I grabbed the top box and opened it, cheese. My eyes moved over it to check it before I picked it up then the bottom one, pepperoni. I looked silently at the man as he glared at me, then picked up my box, silently turning and walking away. I heard the cosplayer following me silently.

_Why am I still here? _I glanced at him for a moment then stumbled, "Shit!" I cried out, I felt an arm grab around my waist, blinking as the boxes were caught easily. I slowly looked over at him before he glanced down at my form as my hands had rested on his arm around my waist. I was pulled up easily, then the boxes handed back to me. We reached the elevator quickly enough, and loaded up, the doors shut as he pressed the '20' button, and I found my body sliding down and sitting on the floor, the boxes sitting beside me before I propped my knees up and rested my elbows on them.

We were in quiet for a moment and I glanced up at the floors as they ticked by, then let out a small exhale, I bowed my head and felt my shoulders shake, I could sense his gaze before I looked up at him, "That's the funny thing." I told him, then noticed as floor 18 ticked by. "I have no fucking clue as to why I'm still here." 19 ticked by then our floor. The doors opened, and I walked out.

* * *

Reg POV:

"That's the funny thing… I have no fucking clue as to why I'm still here." He watched as she exited and found himself still for a moment as she exited. He stepped out and watched her turn around the corner, then leaned back against the wall. His hand pulling out the hair tie he pulled from her hair and silently inhaled taking in the scent of her hair. She didn't know why, she was honest, she really didn't know. He didn't know either.

_Animal attraction. _His instinct purred, he slowly looked to the side, perhaps it was that, maybe it wasn't, maybe it was something different, something quite different. But what could she gain from being around him? Dealing with him? Being pinned to him and the wall as he took what we wanted? He shut his eyes slightly before turning and walking to see her kicking doors lightly with her feet. Slowly the rest of her group showed up from their quarters, gathering around her, quiet murmurs going through the air before they moved into the blondes room, the door shutting.

He sighed for a moment before glancing around; he suspected it was 9:30. He moved towards the suite, entering silently only to find the other's moving around, throwing their cloaks off, everyone in a hurry. Glancing at the clock on the wall he understood why, it wasn't 9:30, it was 10:10. He shook his head and threw his cloak off silently as he entered his 'bedroom.' Falling back onto the bed and becoming painfully aware of the erection he had gained. His eyes shut for a moment, _she _had caused that. His hand came up, running through his hair, a _child_ had caused that.

"Fuck." He hissed lowly, eyes half lidded, before he heard his partner murmur, "You should be more careful with your actions Kisame." His pupils swiveled to the Uchiha leaning against his door way, clad in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He almost grinned; only the movement of him turning to the side would disturb what he was trying to make go away.

"Yeah?" He muttered aloud, Itachi nodded, he glanced at him for a moment before chuckling, muttering, "Don't think I don't know it Itachi san.. She's closer to your age than mine..." Itachi glared at him, he let a low laugh go through him before staring up at the ceiling, "Animal attraction." He felt the Uchiha's interest peak, "You're still to young to get it Uchiha san… and so is she." He sat up, staring ahead of him, "…doesn't even know what she can do." He sighed and got to his feet, moving for the bathroom muttering, "That will make tomorrow night… extremely interesting."

He entered the bathroom and stripped down, he doubted there would be any hot water left, but he tried it anyways. His doubts were confirmed as the cold water splashed down onto him. He felt the heat in him starting to die off immediately with the coolness of the shower. He glanced down at himself then at the more important part of him that was causing his attention to flow. It was slowly starting to soften and move down, he sighed in relief, _now how long till it comes back? _He rested his hands in front of him on the wall and bowed his head.

_A teenager, a fucking teenager._ He shook his head, what the hell was he doing? He knew what would happen, yet he couldn't resist playing with her, he couldn't resist it, he loved it. And he was a guy who prided himself on self control. So why did he have none with this little brat? He growled lowly, she was doing it to him, yet WHAT was she doing to him? And where the hell did she learn to do it so he knew how the hell to avoid it. He sighed and stood up straight before soaping himself down, not thinking about who else had used it, or just how 'clean' the soap actually was.

He stopped the water once it had fully washed off, feeling satisfyingly refreshed, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging to the side, still damp from someone else's use. He sighed and ran a chakra flash through him, his skin drying quickly now as the heat of the chakra allowed him to become dry with in seconds. He let out a small grunt as he grabbed for his clothing only to find it replaced. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the black wife beater and jeans, "You have to be joking…" He glanced at the long white sleeveless cloak on the wall, the kanji for '11' on the back of it.

"…" He sighed and pulled on his boxers before moving and collecting his new 'clothing'. Glaring as the jeans hugged his form and the shirt wasn't much better. He stared at himself in the full length mirror that the hotel provided, his hair at a slight droop that the kids of the generation today he believed called 'emo.' Yet it still stood upright, he let out a small growl as he pulled his 'cloak' on, glaring down at it in slight annoyance before slipping on his sandals after removing the leg warmers from them. He walked out and stared in slight shock at the others.

The others were quite the same as they stared at him, Konan, to his surprise, merely removed her cloak, she wore a simple black yukuta with a red obi, her eyes which usually had blue eyeliner had white, bringing out her blue irises all the more. His eyes slowly moved to Pein, the man was wearing a black dress jacket and a pair of black slacks; he looked at his shoes and fought back a very low laugh, dress shoes.

He slowly looked over at Itachi, the younger member wearing a pair of jeans much like himself, the rough material making him growl in annoyance as it scraped against his legs, and the Uchiha was wearing a white muscle shirt, his hair still pulled back but his hitai-ate, just like everyone's, gone. He wore a pair of sandals with his leg warmers missing as well.

Kisame's eyes moved over to Hidan and Kakuzu, they were both wearing black muscle shirts and in Kakuzu's case, a pair of baggy pants, chains hanging off them and connecting else where onto the clothing article. A pair of black sneakers donned his feet, and his mask was gone. Kisame grinned at this, that would turn out to be interest, his black hair was almost perfect for putting the outfit together, unlike his partner who wore a simple pair of jeans and his head band around his neck.

Slowly he looked over at Deidara and Tobi, Deidara was in a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and lower body, looking quite uncomfortable, and a white-shirt, his head band gone but his hair much the same. And Tobi…

Kisame blinked, the younger member had done nothing to change his outfitting, he was going as he was. He looked over to see Zetsu peering from the wall, it seemed the boy's old superior was going much the same. Silently he glanced at the cloak he was wearing and pulled it off, hooking it under his finger and sighing as he placed it over his shoulder, maybe he would need it, maybe he wouldn't.

He sighed as Pein looked around, seeming almost sure of himself as he stated, "So are we ready to leave?" The others muttered grudgingly in agreement, Kisame even glared to the side and nodded, quietly they exited into the hallway, surprised to hear quiet murmurs but no actual people inside it for once except for themselves. Then Itachi's cool voice murmured, "Do we even know where this takes place?" Everyone stopped.

"Shit." Pein cursed. He sighed, then blinked as an idea came to mind, he smirked, "We'll let our young associates lead the way… now they just need to show up to do the leading."

* * *

As soon as I moved into Ashlee's room, the others behind me, dinner of sorts was served. I had immediately grabbed a slice of pepperoni and cheese, biting into the Italian food immediately, I didn't notice before, but I was starved. Heather was sitting beside me, eating her own slice while I watched the others quietly chewing my one bite.

Gavin had changed into a white t-shirt with a saying of 'I love Yaoi' on the front, and a pair of tight jeans as well as sneakers on his feet. He sat down on one of the beds. Heather was in a spaghetti strap black tank top and a pair of jeans. Her blue hair matching nicely with the blue eye shadow she had on her eyes. Ashlee was in a pink spaghetti strap, her hair straightened and brushed, glasses in place and a pair of hip huggers on her as well as sandals on her feet.

_Her feet will be killing her from them being stepped on over and over again. _I muttered to myself, my little voice griping, _fuck yeah… should we step on them to prove it? _I ignored this comment, though I would never say it to her directly, I thought Ashlee was the cutest kid ever. Which didn't bode well for me, cause even though she wasn't afraid to get up close and cuddle someone of the same sex, she was straight. Also meaning to me 'off limits.' I noticed Gavin looking at me and blinked looking back.

I swallowed my pizza for a moment before he muttered, "You're not going to the rave like that are you?" I blinked, what was wrong with the way I looked? Never the less, I shook my head, muttering, "No, I'm gonna put on my Akatsuki robe and a black tank top, then I'm going to the rave."

"You should let me put eye liner on you." Ashlee's voice rang in my ears, I glared at her. Daniel, now clear of any face paint, but still holding his green hair, grinned at us, his contacts gone as he stated, "Yeah, that'd be funny to see buddy." I glared at him, he wore his Metallica hoodie and a pair of black cargos, a pair of vans donned on his feet. I let out a low sigh only to hear Cody state, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

I glared at him, his hair was pulled back, and he was in his 'procrastinators unite tomorrow' t-shirt again and a pair of gym pants. His feet were simple beat up sneakers. Sighing, I muttered, "I'm not wearing eyeliner you guys, and I'm not wearing mascara either Ashlee." I cut her off before she could ask. Then heard Kris state, "Well…."

I looked at her, she was in her black Tripp pants and Linkin' park T-shirt. Her glasses back over her eyes, we made eye contact and she smiled, "Why not?" Two hands clamped onto my shoulders, Danielle's voice stating in my ears, "It'll be fun!" I threw my arms up, making her back out before stating, "God damn it no!"

"Please?" Ashlee had moved in front of me, eyes boring into mine, I fought back a low growl, then shut my eyes murmuring, "Very well." Cheers exited her and Heather, my hands clenching into fists before she stated, "I'll go get my make up bag!" And darting off. I watched her leave before coming back from the bathroom, dreaded make up bag in hand. Then brought up a hand, muttering, "Let me finish eating."

Scarfing down my pizza was rather easy due to the fact I was so damn hungry, but the fact that I was about to get make up on my face was at the same time while annoying, amusing. I was the type that didn't' wear ANY make up half the time. Hell, I most of the time glared at people who did unless it was a friend or so, I didn't' like the concept of making oneself beautiful with cosmetics when there was already a vixen underneath it all. So I wasn't a big make up chick, the most I ever used was lip gloss, and that was a rare occasion when I did. Me painting my nails was a rare thing as well.

So 20 minutes after I scarfed down my food, I was staring at myself in a mirror in Ashlee's bathroom, eyes now holding black eyeliner, hair down shaping my face, a pale contrast moving about my skin… I looked like a fucking vampire. For shits and giggles I hissed at myself in the mirror, baring my fangs. Before stating to Heather my feelings about my newly acquired beauty. She then told me, "Yeah, but a sexy vampire." I blinked and looked at her.

I chuckled lightly and moved forward, ruffling her blue hair causing a sharp intake to exit her, then straighten it back into place. I had to frown for a moment as I stared at her, she really was growing up fast compared to the freshman I had met a year ago, I crossed my arms over my chest still in my trench coat, she had gone from naïve and innocent to quick witted, a perv, and a sexy sweetheart herself… I smiled lightly to myself. My mentor, Kendra Frye, from when I had first moved to Ashland, and myself, had done a damn good job.

Leaning forward I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, not a lustful or chaste one, just one that said I cared, that she was my prodigy and I her mentor, and that I really did think her family. I exited the bathroom stating, "I'm gonna go get my other crap, Gavin, ya got the collars ready?" He replied he did, I exited the room, then blinked as soon as the door shut. Something was different. Glancing to my right, I soon understood why.

There they were, leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, staring blankly at me. Why at me, I would never want to find out as I stared back silently, the 'large' Akatsuki compared to our 'mini' Akatsuki was very different outfit wise, blankly I looked away from them, looked back, then back ahead, shook my head, and walked forward towards the door. My key coming out and opening the door allowing myself access to my room.

I had changed into my black tank top and cloak quickly after entering, making sure to use the spray on deodorant in the bathroom I brought with immediately to, then stopped staring at myself in the mirror again. I stared quietly, my eyes were still their cold usual self, but the black outline provided by the make up and mascara… it was almost scary, they seemed to glow to me now. Just to make sure they weren't 'actually' glowing I turned off the light then back on.

Satisfied, I had pulled my kunai hostler back onto my leg, strapped it onto my pant leg. Then placed what I had in my trench coat in it.

With one last look at the mirror, I exited out of the bathroom, then the room, hand coming up and pressing against the two rings that were skinny unlike my usual thick small ones, earrings. Letting out a small grunt I knocked on Ashlee's door twice, it opened, and I stepped in staring at the others. I was handed a bright blue glowing strap with a buckle at the end, pulling it up, I placed it gently around my throat, going three holes before clipping it and strapping it down underneath the spair strap across it horizontally.

Glow collars were interesting. Each of us had one, Danielle, red, Heather, blue, Daniel, green. Kris; her's was a violet one with spikes, Gavin's was yellow as was Ashlee's and Will's like mine and Heather's was blue. I smiled lightly then groaned, "Are we gonna do the tails?" The others looked at each other, we had all thought about going with cat or dog tails of some type. But in this case, I didn't' feel like going back outside the room alone to get them.

"Nah, we'll save that for tomorrow's rave." Brandin stated, I turned to him, I had forgotten about him, he was laying back on the bed, around his neck as a dark blue collar and glow stick chain. He was wearing an Uruhara hat off of Bleach. I smiled at him and nodded, he smirked at me and sat up, then tossed the chain towards me, I caught it quickly around my hand, wrapping it around it before fisting the chain. I tugged, he stood up, we all glanced at each other, I looked at my badge clipped to my cloak and hooked it to the end of my cap's bill, "Well, you guys ready?" Murmurs of agreement moved around them.

I opened the door silently, holding it so the others could pass, almost glaring as no one said thank you, but held my tongue. I walked out, and watched as they turned and stared at the others in the hall. My eyes moved to Kris, she stared back at me for a moment before we both smirked lightly, finding humor in the situation.

Slowly I looked over, eyes making contact with the Kisame cosplayer, then blinked, almost smiling, he didn't look half bad. I turned silently, walking down the hall ignoring the others, hearing Brandin quickly follow as I gently tugged on his leash. The sound of Kris's pants informed me she was also coming, before I felt arms wrap around my stomach; I looked silently at Daniel, then blinked as his hand came up and ruffled my hair, then continued walking. I glared at him silently before letting go of Brandin's leash, handing it to Heather, running forward, and jumping.

"Ahhh! DAMN IT!" Daniel cried out as I jumped onto his back, arms wrapping around his neck, and his hands holding me under the thighs, "Uncool!" I chuckled and rested my chin on his shoulder, then grunted as he began walking again sighing. I let my mind drift for the few seconds before we reached the elevator sector. Did they not know where to go? Were they confused? Or were they just mentally retarded?

I sighed and squirmed, feeling Daniel let go of my legs and slid back down onto the ground. Quietly I waited for the elevator to show after he pressed the button. I looked around for a moment to my other comrades, smiling to myself, we all wore our Akatsuki robes, and then no cosplay under it. Stretching, I looked at Daniel for a moment.

"Ta ta ta tatatata!" I muttered as I spun around him and leaned against his back, he grunted for a moment and reached back, hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his front as the door to the elevators opened. I chuckled and took Brandin's leash from Heather, tugging, the rest of us piled in as I moved to the back of the elevator. Groaning as the door shut, I let my eyes close and relaxed, we were officially separated from the 'danger.'

Brandin looked at me and leaned back, his head resting on my shoulder, I leaned back against the wall then muttered, "I think they're lost… and their suite's right there in front of them." A group of chuckles exited the groups causing me a smile lightly. I watched as the floor's stopped on '14' and blinked as it opened, after we told the people waiting there was no more room, the doors shut, and we continued. I let out a low breath, then felt a grin coming to my face, I wanted to get to the rave, I wanted to dance, I wanted to move with a beat, and I wanted to 'party.'

"You're looking excited." Danielle's voice rang in my ears, I slowly looked at her, then grinned, a crazed look coming to me before I hissed, "Daaaaaaaaaance."

"She wants to get to the Rave… though it's probably hasn't started yet." Kris stated aloud, "Con time, take everything that's been scheduled-"

"And put it back an hour." Brandin stated. I nodded, the doors opened down to the first floor and I looked at Brandin as we exited, he nodded and began moving ahead, the only one of us with out a cloak, hell, even Ashlee was wearing what was Cheryll's cloak… I guess not any more how ever.. I shook my head and followed quickly after Brandin, keeping hold of the leash, as he took off to a light sprint.

"Hey Wait Up!" Danielle's voice rang in my ears, I waved my hand not replying, signifying that I couldn't as I kept pace with Brandin. A group of five steps came ahead and I watched him jump, quickly I followed and we hit the ground softly in a crouch, then stood up. I yanked on his leash making him stop as we waited for the others. Soon they appeared at the top of the steps, staring at us before I jerked my head, stating, "Let's go!" Brandin took off again, I quickly followed suit.

I heard Daniel let out a laugh before I noted him coming even with me. I grinned at him then heard the other's following, before Brandin came to an abrupt halt. I reached up grabbing my badge off my cap and clipping it onto my cloak. Then turned to the others as they made sure their own badges were secure as we stared down at the line that would lead into the ball room where the rave would take place.

I noticed the doors opened and waved my hand to them, stating, "Shit guys! It's started! Quick! Get in line!" Immediately, almost ninja like ourselves, we slipped into line, Brandin staying close on my right, Daniel to my left. I looked over my shoulder to see Kris and Gavin talking quickly, Ashlee and Heather talking together. And Danielle and Cody talking quietly. I smiled lightly to myself and shook my head. Then looked at Will as he moved beside Ashlee, they were always a pair together, yet they weren't going out. I found it almost funny, Ashlee was so short and Will so tall. Ashlee talked fast and loud, Will talked loud and slow. They sort of contrasted each other.

I looked back ahead and then at Daniel, "So are you going to dance?" He blinked and stared down at me, then ahead, almost contemplating, before shrugging, stating, "Possibly." I nodded and moved with the crowd as we began to near the door. The last even we would participate in for the day, then rest, then we would get to all rest.

"Heeey! Itachi Kun!" My eyes darted to the side to see Jan ahead of us, she beckoned me and I darted ahead, Brandin and Daniel at my sides as we stood with her, she smiled at me, then I glanced around, my eyes landed on the blonde in a red cloak and white gloves glaring at me. _Oh shit.. _I looked at Brandin who was tensing as he stared at her as well, then I watched the blonde open her mouth. Jan glanced at me and her worriedly, before I growled, "Look Beth." Her mouth stopped, "We don't fuck with you, you don't fuck with us." I smirked, "Otherwise, by the end of the night, I'll have you in the corner crying."

The threat was anything but empty, Beth, like Jan, we had met at last year's con. After we left, she and Brandin kept in contact, and the girl, while 26, kept screwing around with Brandin, she'd say one thing, then mean something else. Not uncommon in a girl, myself a prime example, but how she did it was cruel and under handed. She also would use her relationship with Jan to her advantage, yelling at my Sasuke kun buddy when ever she was pissed at Brandin and I. Me because hell, Brandin liked me far more than he ever liked her. Plus, Brandin was as good as blood to me, even if I did find myself wary of him at times.

So about three months after the con, when he was telling me how much he was getting frustrated with her bullshit over MSN chat, I went on and tore her a new one. I had a habit of doing that, I got amusement and joy from going online and ripping someone's mind to shreds… it was what made me a sadist at the most some times, and also something that showed others one thing. Nobody fucked around with my 'pack' of sorts. Nobody betrayed them with out getting hurt.

I guess it was habit; my friends were there for me, though half the time when it came to my interests it felt like they didn't give a fuck. But for some reason that was okay, I continued to support them in what they did, and tried to help them when I could. Their shoulder to cry on when they needed it, and their ear to vent in when they needed to talk, yeah, and all I wished for in return, their friendship.

Sometimes, I think they're getting the better end of the deal.

"Okay you three, let's not have any fighting." Jan's voice stated, I slowly looked at her and nodded, yes, there would be no fighting. I wouldn't allow it to happen, I would hold Brandin back if I had to. We reached the entrance to the rave, people starting to dance and move with their glow sticks and such, and waved our badge, the man at the door let us in, and we immediately moved ourselves into the crowd away from the walls.

I smirked lightly as the techno beat moved into my ears, the high pitch and low pitch sounds for the rhythm starting to move my hips, and hands, Daniel standing for a moment before he slowly began to move as well, I waved for Heather and Ashlee as soon as they entered and they moved their way through the crowds towards us, my breathing starting to become slow and steady with the song, the others joining our group as the illusion of darkness was thrown over each of us and the electricity in the air began to fill us all.

Raves were beautiful things in this sense, you could dance around people, you could be a complete moron, and not one person would make fun of you, not one person would tell you you sucked, because we were all in the same boat. We were all geeks, and we were all anime fans. My eyes shut lightly as I moved my hands above my head, head moving back and forth with the beat, then words joining in, I opened my eyes to see the other's in the room that were dancing forming a mosh pits of sort. I handed Brandin's leash to Heather and chuckled lightly.

My eyes moved to see Kris and Danielle leaving, I guess the headache that usually formed from the bright lights of the disco ball ahead, and the strobe light was getting to them both, my eyes turned to see Gavin dancing with a random cosplayer, Jan moving with Beth, Heather and Ashlee dancing together, and Brandin twirling his hat in his hand. I chuckled lightly and moved on my own, watching as Will began to move, his Akatsuki cloak billowing behind him.

My hands drug up my front and I joined the circle that they were forming, the others looking at me before I let a hand come up and remove my hat, placing it in my mouth before crossing my arms and dragging them up my front, separating them in the air then twirling as I let the music fully take control of my actions. The others laughed and began to dance in their own way, I grinned to myself.

At Ohayocon, everyone was family. No one said you were an idiot, in fact the most confrontation that seemed to happen was if in the anime series your characters hated each other, you argued about it. I loved it here, time was completely different compared to other places, so slow it felt like days, and when you left, so fast it felt like it had been months ago. So odd, yet so wonderful. I brought my hands out in front of me and moved slowly with the pulse the beat was giving, my breathing growing heavy and sweat starting to move over my body.

The bodies and heat from them in the room were like that of no other I ever felt before, my hands came up and took off my cloak, tying the sleeves around my waist, I noticed the others doing much of the same, it was also another way of keeping the cloaks from smelling over the next two days. Shutting my eyes, I tilted my head then rolled it with the rhythm. I wish I knew what song they were playing, but it didn't matter to me. Then the most wonderful thing happened. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Brandin.

The remix to 'Feel Good Inc.' by Gorillaz came on, there were multiple cheers through the crowd and he brought a hand out, I noticed Daniel smirking as I took it and we twirled each other, standing back, before Jan let out a cheer of, "Yeah Baby!" The solo of it came on and our movements became rapid, in beat with it and in sync with the words. I felt his leash slip back into my hand and twisted him around, pulling him close to me so we were against each other, looking into his eyes, then pushing him away.

At a rave, I was completely different from my normal life, at Ohayocon; I was completely different from my normal life. Things I would never do, I did, things that were unspoken taboo's, I easily broke. Flirting was one of them. I chuckled and grinned at him, he shook his head and smirked, then I felt something bumping into me. I looked over to see Jan wrapping her arms around my stomach and dry humping me repeatedly from behind. Playfully I pushed back, making her grin and separate, yeah; we were all goof balls here. There were no such things as outcasts at Ohayocon. Just geeks.

But I suppose that was just the opinion of myself, but to me, at the moment, that's all that really mattered for the moment. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked at Danielle, she stared at me for a moment before stating, "You need to say something," Loudly so I could hear. I slowly nodded and let her lead me out of the room, immediately the illusion cast on me from the rave was completely removed, I looked over to see Kris sitting on the ground, a group of cards in front of her set out and a note book on her leg as she wrote down something. Silently I moved over, waiting for my ears to readjust from the loud techno and sat down in front of her.

She looked at me gravely; then murmured, "We're in trouble Cass." I blinked and gave her my utmost silence, a cue that she had my attention, "I did a reading… we've got something really bad…" I looked down at her tarot cards, an instrument she used quite often, then back up at her, she briefly explained to me that death was in the future, present, and lust was some where in the future as well.

Tarot cards, telling fortunes, I wasn't sure if I quite believed all of that, tarot cards I sort of threw to chance, but they had proved right before… I tilted my head to her for a moment before murmuring, "And you sure that there's no mistake?"

"There in the near past there was a fool in negative neutral, that means reason has been transcended and there has been a folly loss through foolish action." She stated, I blinked and felt annoyed, that wasn't what I was asking, and that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. I felt my eyes narrow and I gained a calmed half lidded look to her. "That's Cheryll." She replied. I nodded humoring her, as though saying, 'ahh yes, that is the answer to the problems in life.'

"The distant future is showing the devil with his message "Thou has no right but to do as what thou will." And there's obsession, temptation found every where, and ecstasy found in every phenomenon." I blinked, 'ecstasy?' What the fuck was ecstasy doing in there? I looked at Danielle for a moment; she was listening intently, and then looked back ahead, at Kris. I did not know much about the tarot cards, how they worked, or why they were so important. But I did let Kris continue.

Perhaps the 'ecstasy' was the Kisame cosplayer that would explain much, but everything else…. I fought back a low growl, then stared at her silently as she continued, "Also in the near future, they gave me the nine swords. That means there is to be Cruelty and despair, there's also mental anguish, nothing furthers. And both Acceptance of martyrdom and unrelenting revenge."

She gently picked up a card and showed it to me, a slightly stern look on her face, "Lightening striking the tower." I heard Danielle inhale sharply, a feeling of slight dread coming over me, meaning to me enough that my belief in these were slowly forming back to their usual basis. In between, not enough to be completely worried, but enough to be concerned. "Absolute devastation, plans are destroyed, war, danger…." I watched her face become grave, "And sudden death."

I felt something in the back of my mind flinch away, and then gained a half lidded look. My breathing went calm before I got to my feet for a moment, stretching my legs and arms then glancing down at Kris and Danielle as they sat on the floor. My mind going through this newly gained information, then I sighed and shut my eyes. "…let me think about it." I heard her reply 'okay', my feet turned and I moved back into the rave.


	15. 14: Finally Joining The Obvious

**A/N: **Welp, this is the end of the first arc, Friday, so we'll be beginning Saturday soon. Sorry for the long wait, my mind keeps blanking out on me, so this one is mostly for comedy sakes. Thank you to **Kelevra, GlassHeart17, Vnienhuis, Kobukat, Zomibe, and AgaruTomo, **you all rock. Glad you loved the elevator scene as well as Cheryll's cell going off. Also…… I'm gonna have to cut down some on the Cassi's point of view and Kisame's point of view, because I want to get done with Friday during this chapter, so yeah. Deal with it.

**Mako**: God there are some sick people out there.

**A/N: **They're not sick, they're awesome.

**Mako:** I'm talking about you………

**A/N:**……(Points) FOUL! FOUL! WHERE'S THE REF!_r any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Finally Joining The Obvious**

I found, much like most of my life, as I entered the rave again, my mind was wiped clean of any worries and thoughts, my body moving in accord with the music and not my mind, my mind was drifting into the lights, the sounds, and everything around me. I was entering a world of my own and until I was pulled from it, I knew there would be no concentration on the issues that were at hand. My eyes shut for a moment and I let out a cool breath as I stayed to the side, out of the crowd.

Even though the hard beat of the techno music beat was hammering into my head now, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of utter dread that Kris's words had brought in me. At first it was a mere drop, but the ripple effect had begun to take place, not an uncommon thing, thoughts began to beg to get out even in my trance like state. The lights of the glow sticks and around my collar seemed to drift to me lightly and hypnotize me, my ears zeroed in on the music of the rave. I inhaled, a salty scent entering my nostrils, the scent of sweat I presumed, and let my mind go.

At first, I was floating it felt, just standing in darkness with my eyes shut, and then opened, my world went on mute. I felt my eyes become glazed as I stared ahead of me at the people, mere dancing lights in the room and darkness, my breathing steadied, and the thoughts rushed back. Had this not happened to me many times, I might have been caught immensely off guard, but that was not the case, that was never the case.

_"Lightening striking the Tower..." _I felt a presence beside me, not a physical one, but an entity, my eyes slowly moved to the side, the vision of a man stood in my minds eye, his red eyes staring back at me for a moment then back ahead, he was tall, his hair black as night, slightly spiked up, his body clad in a long blue trench coat, a black vest with a white shirt underneath it. Black cargos on his legs, and combat boots adorning his feet. His fingers covered by a simple pair of black leather gloves, and his breathing, none. His skin was so pale it almost shined to me, slowly, I exhaled.

Physically, he did not exist, only in my mind, amongst the many fan fictions I had wrote, the many manga I had read, did he, exist. I inhaled again, my eyes going half lidded, and whispered in my mind, _"What do you think?" _This man, this creature of my imagination, I knew for a fact, he was not seen by others, all that those who looked at me would see, was me standing against the walls, lips moving supposedly to some song in the air. How ever, through his purple sunglasses over his bright red eyes, he slowly looked at me.

Though I could not see him, as I stared at the speakers that were blasting so close to my ears, deafening me even though I had blatantly blocked them out. He held a small feeling in the back of my mind making it so mentally I could; I watched as he slowly lifted the scythe strapped to his back and rested it in front of him, his lips moving. Saying what I knew, subconsciously, I wanted him to say.

_"It is a mere reading, you don't actually believe in that stuff do you?" _I let my eyes drift back ahead of me, his voice a whisper in my mind, yet holding the tones of an intellectual, an educated male with a busy job, I felt my heart start to thud in my chest, moving with the vibrations of the techno beat as I stood in this hypnotic state, eyes taking in the glow sticks then strobe light in the darkness.

_"It doesn't feel that way though." _I replied, I looked back, his form still planted beside me in my mind even though the speakers still remained the only thing in my sight, _"It feels all too real Mord."_

I watched as the nosferatu figment of my imagination slowly grinned, his fangs showing lightly, flashing in the strobe light, though we stood in darkness, I could see him perfectly, he leaned slowly to the side, closer to me, then murmured, _"Maybe it does… but can we trust this feeling?" _I frowned at this, could I trust what feelings were creeping over me?

_What feelings ARE creeping over me exactly? _I questioned silently, only for the nosferatu Mordicus to reply lowly, _"Suspicion, doubt, fear, anger, passive aggression, and calmness." _I looked at him for a moment, his lips pulled back into a simple frown, he reached up, using his middle finger to adjust his sunglasses so they shined back the light's reflection, _"You are confused as well, you do not know if you should follow Kris's tarot reading and pack up tonight, as well as you do not want to waste your money, and are having to much fun here as it is… You are thinking several things all at once, and that is why you are unable to concentrate as well, it's becoming quite a headache in there if you will." _I smiled lightly at his slight notion that my mind was always a mess.

_"What do the others think?" _I asked, I knew what they thought, I knew what they felt, I placed my emotions, thoughts, and sensations into each of these 'entities' that were in me. I created them, and blamed them when something got out of hand I couldn't explain, I said they could take control at any time. Really, they were not entities, they were my thoughts and feelings when joined together, yet, I gave them form, I molded them into beings, and speaking with them so to say, always seemed to clear my mind in the end, even if for a bit.

_"Nikki wants you to just bang the shark boy and get the fucking thing over with." _He replied back dully, Nikki, ah yes, the latest of any of my creations, or, the last to receive a name, Nikki, I had formed her into a cat demon, I had made her a sex fiend with a very odd sense of humor. She was my lust, she was my sensuality, she was sexuality, she was boldness, she was playfulness, and she was just dangerous. _"Okaa-san wants you to stop bullshitting and get your head into the game." _My eyes narrowed for a moment and I looked at him, his 'Okaa-san' or 'mother' was the first of them, the first of my creations dubbed 'Riley.'

Both Mordicus and Riley had originated a very long time ago from an old fanfic I had made called 'Fire Eco' for the game 'Jak 2.' Back then though, they were nothing but mere entertainments in math class, something to pass the time as algebraic equations were placed up on the board or I was copying my friends work. I let out a low exhale then inhaled again, Riley, was my boldness as well, she was my protectiveness, my maternal instincts (If such things existed in me), my terror, my love, my compassion, but she was also something none of the others were, she was my leader instincts, she was my dominance.

And yet, I never thought about her, not like I did Nikki, or Mordicus, I never directly talked to her or claimed she took 'control'… I think that's because Riley was me, just the form of a shape shifting wolf. The adoptive mother to 'Mordicus' and quiet one about the group. True, I had before said to many of my friends, Riley was most talkative, but that was because Riley was probably the one that spoke through me… either way, it didn't matter, they were all me as it was.

_"Killer… "_I looked to the side, there was a big black thing in front of me now blocking my sight to the speakers, but it was ignored as I remained quiet listening intently, _"Is not talking." _That was my subconscious's way of saying that it didn't know what to put as the last of the four, speech thoughts. Killer, as I called her, was everything in me that I covered, everything dangerous that I could do, any thought that should not ever occur, every dream that terrified me, every thought of slaughter, death, or just all out violence that I had performed in my mind… Killer was the one thing that made people run away, she was sadism, she was blood shed, she was revenge, she was hungry for slaughter, and she… she begged for fights, she begged for reasons to come out, to not be held by restraint.

She was the only one that I fought constantly, I did not resort to violence often, in fact, I tried desperately to avoid it, but when the time came, and I did, I did not think, I just did. I called these times the times when Killer got into control. I did not think about attacking, I just would do it, I would not feel like myself, in fact, I would feel as though I had no control at all, my mind would freeze, and things would happen before they could even register. My sadism, my viciousness, my hate, my anger, dark lustful thoughts, angst, self hate, she was all of these things.

But the scary part of calling these emotions Killer was not of what made her… but of what I could do when she 'launched into control.' I frowned; I didn't liked to think about those times.

I shut my eyes again and slowly looked back ahead, staring at the glowing lights, then exhaled lowly again, slowly looking back at Mordicus, large black thing still in my way, then there was this guy. Mordicus. I wasn't quite sure what he was, I knew he was my strategic side of mind, he was what held me back, telling me who wasn't worth what, speaking little insults at times, playing the little voice, my sarcasm, my narcissism, my fascination with death, yeah… he wasn't something I could actually define… but he was _something_ of _me._

I shut my eyes one final time, _"So…what should we do?" _There was no answer, I was only answered by the sound of techno music coming back into my ears, my breathing picking up again, and my world that had become mute and slow fill with life and fast movement, the strobe lights casting the illusion of people moving in slow motion.

_That's right…_ I gently reminded myself, sometimes I forgot, there was no 'we' there was never a 'we'…

It was always just Me.

* * *

Reg POV:

Organized chaos. That was the only choice of words he could think of that matched this event. He had entered silently, after of course they had followed the group of teens down, finding himself wary as well as on guard. There were too many people in here, and several were wearing no cosplay at all. How in the world tomorrow night, would they choose the Naruto cosplayers?

His eyes shut for a moment, they would have to let those in no cosplay have the benefit of the doubt and let them leave, genjutsu them out, and question those who were left over. He shook his head, before being rudely pushed in by Hidan who hissed, "Move it!" Sighing, he walked towards the wall. The bodies were moving with to the beat, in some cases, with each other, and in many others, to no beat or anyone but themselves at all. Several were grinding against each other, others were in circles, and some just out casting themselves to be wall flowers. Gazing amongst the crowd after turning from the wall, he found himself at slight tension. She wasn't there with her friends.

_Did she leave? _He fought back the small grunt as this question rang in his ears, what if she did? She'd just live, not much to it. It wasn't like he was gonna track her down and drag her back… right? He shook his head, of course he wasn't, why would he? She was nothing but a figment of interest, a little mongrel that he liked to bang a stick against constantly while it was trapped in a cage, a little whelp that-

_That tasted good…._ He flinched against his spot on the wall as his animal instinct hissed the truth, _small, vulnerable, she's probably alone right now, perfect to stalk and take that innocence she tastes of from her…_ He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into a fist as he let his eyes move over to the couple osculating in front of him, watching the male grind against his chosen female like a pair of horny mongrels. He glanced at the floor away, trying to tear off the instinct pouring into his system.

He would not have sex with a minor or civilian for that matter unless that civilian was a prostitute. In which case, fair was fair, but the brothels were more suitable for people like him, and a little safer. Minors there were no exceptions to though, he had raped, yes, he had killed, yes, he had raped then killed, but he would not rape a minor. That he was completely against. So if he wasn't playing with her for sex, then why was he?

_Oh yeah… _He caught the green hair of one of the boys in her group, she was a leader, a brat that had gained command of the people around her with what seemed like relative ease, almost like her friends had the loyalties that would send them to hell and back with out a second though to retrieve her. But with that, something had to have been given to the group. Something had to of had a reason for what made her in charge.

He tensed slowly, and where was she again? She was usually with that group, browsing it he noticed that the red haired girl and black haired girl had gone missing as well, and the boy with the acne problem playing Itachi. Were they together? Was she alone? AND WHY THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING LIKE SOME TODDLERS MOTHER? He glanced around quickly before catching sight of a familiar cloak, approaching slowly, he held back a sigh.

She was standing at the wall; head bowed lightly, eyes moving back and forth, and lips moving. But to what? There were no lyrics in this song… He looked around to see if she was talking to someone, watching her eyes continuously drift to the side, as though someone was there. Slowly, he moved forward, standing beside her, then felt himself amused as he looked from her point, ahead of him at the crowd dancing, her eyes focused on the lights but also glazed over. Moving back and forth. The little brat was hypnotized. Then his lightly pointed ears caught her whisper, "What do the others think?"

Others, what others? Was she talking about her friends? He looked around for a moment, then back down at her, she was silent and looking directly at his chest as he stood in front of the speakers, then back, this continued for a bit more before her mouth opened a final time and her voice rang, "So…what should we do?" He was surprised to see her eyes shut and her mouth gaining a frown.

Slowly her breathing seemed to pick back up, her eyes snapped open and she looked around. He smirked in light amusement as her hair fluttered side to side in movement with her head before she looked back ahead of her. Then frowned as her eyes became half lidded and her lips moved into a frown, a slight smell of depression mixing in with the wild scents of lust, sweat, joy, and other positive smells.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he watched her flinch and her mouth open in a scream only for his own to clasp onto it. Confusing, she was so confusing, when he had approached; she seemed to have no scent, but now. He shook his head and pulled her silently so her back was against his front, his eyes catching a glimpse of a man dressed as Kakashi Hatake staring at them. His lips pulled back as he stared into the man's one uncovered eye and a low growl exited him. Apparently not as low as he wanted it though, the man backed away into the crowds, he slowly looked down; his lips hiding his teeth as he stared at the girl.

She was staring back up at him silently, her eyes almost holding curiosity to them, before he removed his hand slowly from her mouth. It closed, before he stared at the eyeliner around her eyes and her breathing soft against his hand as it remained still in front of her mouth. Then what he didn't expect to happen did, her mouth moved forward, and the little bitch bit his thumb. It wasn't hard, almost like a nip, but enough for him to stiffen and stare at her wide eyed. Her teeth were odd, her canines sharp, but the teeth beside them and her two front teeth were abnormally small, but still sharp little things.

He felt her tongue move over his thumb and grunted lightly, about to remove it before her teeth tightened their hold on it. He stilled and watched, her eyes were narrowed, and her hand had moved up slowly to rest on his wrist, tightening lightly as though to say nonverbally she'd let him go when she was done. And her arm… her elbow in particular had rested on his arm, he grunted at this and pulled his arm slowly more towards him. Her back hitting his chest and her tongue dragging along the ridges of his thumb.

There was something calming about this situation, something that seemed to wash over him as her mouth moved away silently, her hand still remaining on his wrist, loose, and her fingers stroked the skin that it touched. He was at a loss, what the hell was going on? Usually she would be aching to get away from him, not so intimately accepting his company. He shook his head and jerked his hand and wrist away, moving slightly back while staring at her suspiciously. What did she want? He watched her eyes go half lidded the shut. Something was bothering her, he could tell that much, and what ever that something was, was making her rather stupid.

He sighed in annoyance, "What's wrong?" Only for her to stare at him with widened eyes now and a slightly surprised look, unable to hear him but read his lips apparently. Slowly she glanced to the side away from him, saying nothing, before mouthing 'nothing.' He glared fiercely at her, if nothing was wrong she would be acting as she usually did, he may not have been the smartest man alive. But he did know from enough experience with women, one simply did not do that with out a reason. Something was wrong.

He'd use a threat to find out what, crossing his arms he walked over to her, and knelt down hissing, "If you don't tell me what's wrong, this may go places you don't want it to go at all guppy."

He watched a small smile pull to her lips, finding himself surprised, before her voice murmured lowly, "And what if I am doing this because I want it to go places you think I don't want it to go Kisame san?" He flinched and felt his hands move to his sides. Not a response he was expecting, not from her, not ever from her.

Glaring, his hands came down onto her shoulders and he hissed, "Do not _lie_ to me, little one." Though he meant it to sound harsh, he had to fight back the worried undertone it had, she wasn't making sense, none at all, he knew she liked him, he had tested it, but he also knew she was holding back that like for him, what was she doing? Why was she doing it?

"Who said I'm lying?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, he felt his hands on her shoulders tighten, her eyes slowly moved up, the black around them making the blue seem all the more vivid. His voice got trapped in his throat. A teenager… a teenager was taunting him, flirting with him. He felt his teeth grit in attempt to fight back the snarl wanting to go through him. She wasn't supposed to take the lead; she wasn't supposed to be doing _this._

"Tell me what is wrong!" He demanded immediately, he could feel the bones underneath his grasp start to strain, watching her eyes wince but her next action caught him completely off guard. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her chest against his, her legs between his, and her head, her face, he felt his hands move instinctively onto her hips to keep them from falling over. Her head was buried into _his _neck.

Kisame never had a moment where he feared for the appearance of the scent of salt so much. He expected her to cry, he expected for there to be tears, he didn't' know why, but he expected it. Maybe because she was female. He let out a low grunt, hand awkwardly coming onto her back as he glanced around frantically. He leaned in slightly, her feet touching the ground before he rested his arm lightly around her lower back. Staring ahead of him, trying to ignore the fact the teen had almost seemed to have jumped him.

His arm gave a light squeeze before he felt her release, her head resting on his shoulder for a moment before moving away, a sigh exiting her, then his voice muttering, "None of this ever happened." She nodded silently and slowly looking at him before looking away for a moment, then turning towards the crowd, stating, "I'm….just gonna go now." He grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled back, muttering, "Don't even." She looked at him confused; he glared down before muttering, "What _was _wrong?"

"…" She stared at him for a moment before looking back ahead, leaning back, her hands clasping behind her back, her feet rocking her body lightly, before she stated, "I… it's really…stupid." He blinked, "Not even worth discussing really…" He let out a slow breath, looking to the side, well this was getting no where for him. He frowned, he shouldn't even be getting this close, he really shouldn't, it would only compromise things during the activities that would be carried out the next night.

His hand undid itself from her cloak, him glaring at it silently before muttering, "IF that's the case…" He glanced back at the crowd and shoved her towards it, "Get your ass back into the crowd and dance brat." He watched the confused look come to her face as she stared at him wide eyed, he glared at her, and then froze as her eyes moved down cast.

A slight frown came to her lips but her eyes turned away from him and the floor towards the rave. He watched as she turned into it, disappearing amongst them. He sighed and leaned back, swearing to himself. She was a clam. He took a moment to blink at this random thought, then slowly frowned, she really was, she was with her friends, she was supposedly having a great time, yet there was a problem, one that she refused to bring out into the open. One that was deep, personal. She wasn't opening up…

She was alone in that sense. It then hit him, she was alone because she did not let anyone in, she allowed friends, close friends. Protective nature and all, but what did her friends truly know about her? She did not share her problems with them, not the ones that were so deep that it was hard for her to over come, and she did not allow them to help her much…

She hadn't hugged him because she wanted to; she had done it because she needed to. His eyes shut, the sense of someone being there, he knew, was something that was very precious. Though he was his partner, Kisame did not turn to Itachi with his problems, but he knew, even if the Uchiha ignored him, he could speak his mind. Though half the time, it got them into a disagreement, or the Uchiha just ignored him. Never the less, he was grateful his younger comrade would listen or not shove him away.

The others didn't shove her away; that much was apparent, if they did, he was sure that she would in no way shape or form be here with them. Much less talking and sharing rooms with them. No, it was something different, perhaps deeper. He looked up into the crowd, not seeing her, and frowned, something kept her with them, but also kept her away from them, made her the oddball, singled out now and then, the _outsider. _Yet what could it possibly be?

He blinked as he spotted her, and that damned Kakashi cosplayer dancing with her. Or… stumbling with her, bouncing and swaying his hips to either side, Kisame couldn't' tell. That was beside the point though, what was the point, was she was smiling. He had to blink again, old habits died hard, she _was_ the oddball. And she _knew _it. The group she was with all seemed to have close ties with one another; they all seemed connected in some way. Then when one threw in this strange girl who held natural dominant traits, an attitude that appealed to only certain people and an air of respect that was not of someone who was full of themselves, but an old hand, like a veteran of some type…

He shut his eyes and smirked, she hid it well. Something had happened a long time ago, something that had caused her to make herself this way, to make her distance herself and her friends, to make her calm around people, to make her _different._ What was it though? What made someone so normal different from the rest of the normal, turning them subsequently abnormal. He shook his head, he didn't know, but it was probably the same thing that made her so confusing, so closed up.

He blinked as she had flinched away from the Kakashi, eyes narrowed, body tensed, the Kakashi's hands moving forward and touching her breasts, then fondling them. He felt fury run through his mind before he watched the Kakashi get punched into the face before she could move. The boy whose hair was green glared down at him, his foot coming up and slamming into the man's stomach, blood lust and rage coming from his scent in waves, his hand moved back to slam into the man's face. Only for him to watch her hands clasp his wrist.

The boy stopped, the brat yanked and he grunted stepping off the man. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side muttering something before separating, she nodded and he moved back with the others, her coming along and dancing in the circle again. Her movements sensual yet at the same time, simple and playful. He let out a low breath and continued to watch, her hands caressing her own body and running through her hair, he shut his eyes and looked away immediately, the little brat was playing with his hormones and instinctive urges again. He let out a low growl as he opened his eyes, then glanced around.

He spotted Hidan to the side, sitting against the wall, glaring at everyone. Kakuzu was standing still as a woman foolishly seemed to be grinding against him. Pein and Konan were no where to be seen, Tobi… He blinked, Tobi and the boy that had accompanied his brat earlier, the one that had also dressed as Tobi, were talking in a corner. He grunted feeling a presence beside him and glanced down, blinking as he watched his partner lean against the wall with an annoyed stare. Grunting, he blinked to see Deidara standing quietly besides Hidan, staring as well as the group of teenagers danced.

He shook his head and turned towards the exit, walking out and blinking as he stared at the girls who played Sasori and Hidan, the Hidan wanna bee staring blankly at a card in her hand before she started yelling, "OH YEAH! I WAS HAVING A BLAST THEN YOU SHOW UP! YOU LIE! YOU LIE! YOU LIE!" She shoved it into a deck snarling, "Fucking Bastard! You Ruin Everything!" The girl as Sasori glanced over for a moment at her before stating, "Kris…. It's okay…" The Hidan wannabe snarled, "NO IT IS NOT OKAY! IT SHOWS UP AND ALL THINGS GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" He blinked for a moment before glancing to the side, they wouldn't sense it if he…

Kisame held back a look of mild surprise as he felt the two's chakra, tamed, controlled… he grunted as the two girls immediately stared at him, could they feel… He grunted as the Hidan's eyes narrowed and she shot to her feet, launching into the rave. He looked at the Sasori before glancing to the side, he began to walk quickly down the hall out of sight.

* * *

I was summoned out of the rave a second time, by this time, I had given up really, I didn't feel like going back in, I didn't want to go back in, not with that Kakashi there, I found myself ignoring Kris telling me about the Kisame 'sensing' and 'tracing' her chakra. I just wasn't interested; in fact, all of me seemed off of it. My mind was a haze; I was ready to sleep, to rest.

Raising a hand, I informed Kris I was going to be heading back up to the room, when she rose to go with me, I asked her to stay, and hold down the fort, she seemed hesitant, but I was firm about it. I didn't want to deal with anyone, or any thing, till morning. I was determined not to. I didn't bother with the elevator either, I took the stairs, they would take me longer, but give me more time to think.

My mind drifted to her tarot reading again, I did not necessarily shove it off, but I did not place it as the most important thing in my mind. What was occupying my mind…was that Kisame. Why did he insist on constantly talking to me, nearing me, consuming my thoughts, taunting me? He was like a fly that wouldn't die, just like so many that didn't, and he was good at it. He made me think, mostly about him, more than I usually did. By the time my feet had carried me, in their skipping a step movement, up three flights of stairs.

It was on the fourth floor I heard someone above me, and leaned my head out to glance up. I frowned lightly as I stared, wondering lightly who it was that was also wandering the stair well as I was. I caught sight of a blue hand on the railing and stopped, my mind slowly registering before I froze. Then bit my lip moving away from the railing of the spiral stair case and leaning against the wall.

"Are you just gonna wait down there, or are you gonna come up and accompany me?" A low growl murmured from the stairs above me. My eyes moved up and I became silent, convincing myself, maybe if I was just quiet, and didn't move, he'd pretend like I wasn't even here… his footsteps, very quiet against the metal floor, started to move downward, I froze, eyes narrowing as he stopped on the landing just above me, staring down with his beady fish eyes. I stared back for a moment, then muttered, "Not particularly feeling like company." He let his eyes go half lidded as he looked off to the side.

"Is that so?" He slowly began towards me, I bit back a growl, yes that was so, I didn't want company, I wanted to be alone, I wanted to think alone, I wanted no interruptions. "You seemed to enjoy it back at that 'dance' of sorts."

I frowned as he paused three steps from me, I looked up at his face after my eyes had drifted in front of me, then muttered, "Well yes, but that was then, this is now, and now I don't want the interruptions of company." I had to be careful, I had to hide any desire to have his companionship on my venture up the stairs, "Thus WHY I took the stairs."

"So you took all that time back in that loud obnoxious place to be depressed about being alone only to wish for it after exiting?" His question struck home, I stared at him dumb struck, how did he… I shut my eyes, then opened them in a hard glare, my lip pulling up in a snarl as I hissed, "I got over it in there, and now I want to be alone, do you have a _fucking_ problem with that?"

"Do you have problems with people pointing out your flaws Cassi-chan?" His voice was low, monotone, his eyes how ever were quizzical to me, staring me down, analyzing, my hand clenched into a fist, then murmured lowly, "I don't need them to point them out. I'm quite aware of them."

"Then why be so hostile?" He inquired, my eyes widened in the fury starting to enrapt in my mind, I wanted to _yell_, _scream_, _stomp_, _cry_, all sorts of things, just to get him to shut up, be silent for once, he was fucking with my mind, screwing with my emotions, making me more frustrated by the moment. Yet I wouldn't do _anything_ to solve this problem.

"I'm asking you a question…" His voice seemed to be a dull throb of annoyance in my brain, "It'd be polite of you to answer…" Annoying, so annoying, he wouldn't be quiet, he wouldn't shut up, just so _fucking_ annoying.

I felt it start to swell, the frustration, the stress, the anger, the negative emotions that had been held back over the day, that didn't stop me from having a good time, that didn't allow me to ruin my day, was no starting to form into a single ball. I shut my eyes tight, a hand coming up, massaging my forehead, my breathing being forced into a steady rhythm, I felt my body starting to shake with the effort I was putting into it.

"You are truly amusing.." I froze as he whispered into my ear, my mind froze for a moment, I had been to enrapt in my thoughts to recall when he moved down those steps on the one just above my own, I did what my mind told me to, I let out a shout of shock, hand shooting back, slamming against his chest, my body how ever moved back, towards the edge, I flailed my arms in attempt to balance myself, hand moving for the railing before it was caught around the wrist.

I grunted as I collided hard with his chest, him seeming to be not even phased by my body hitting his, an arm shooting underneath my butt to my thighs and yanking up, I grabbed hold of his jacket in fear of falling, my knees pressing against his chest as I was lifted higher to eye level with him, I felt his other arm encircle around my lower back and my hands let go of his cloak and rested on his shoulders.

Once again I found myself in a staring match that I had a feeling I would never win, even if I died and had my eyes open, so I went with option two, my hands pressured on his shoulders and I began to push away from him, there was not real point to this, as he held the upper hand as well as had it. I couldn't help but grunt and growl before I gave up, head bowing as he stared at me with an amused expression.

I glared at him from underneath my bangs, then grunted as a hand came up from my back and wiped a bit of hair out from in front of my eyes. I frowned in annoyance, I liked my hair when it was in front of my eyes, if I didn't, I would do it myself, I was about to bare my teeth to him when he abruptly turned and began to walk back up the stairs. I opened my mouth and just let it all out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT? PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN!" I began to struggle violently as my voice echoed up and down the large stair cases, knee slamming repeatedly into his chest and hands digging into his cloak, only to grunt as he twisted around, my back slamming against the wall and my head as well before it slumped forward, I inhaled sharply as pain began to race down my head, my breathing picking up as I became slowly dizzy, my eyes shut as black spots began to form.

"It is not healthy for you to constantly over react little one…" I felt something wet and slimy move over my neck, my head moved in an attempt to make it stop, I let out a soft sound that made him stop, then murmur, "You should leave the worrying for the adults… and stop trying to be one." I forced the pain in my head to move away as I opened my eyes, this was a mistake, pain reinforced itself and I shut my eyes and allowed my head to slump again.

I couldn't even get a coherent thought through my head as I slowly struggled against his hands, then felt breath against my neck. My head tilted over towards his face and my cheek rested against the cool skin of his forehead, I felt him still, pain continued to go through my head, then he spoke. I didn't register it as I blacked out.

* * *

Reg POV:

Kisame did not expect the teen to pass out in his grasp, her breathing steadying out with in seconds, her scent losing any emotion, and a calming breath exited him. He leaned back, keeping the limp body of the teen against the wall, he stared her up and down. She smelt of sweat and the stickiness of the natural liquid was making her clothing stick to her in between the thighs and the posterior. It also made her tank top stick to her stomach as well as her breasts.

Her cloak was dry surprisingly, hanging from her shoulders and arms, and encircling around her ankles, billowing out. He looked up, her hair had fallen back in front of her face, hanging in front of her right eye and shadowing her right, moving down to her shoulders and then to the middle of her shoulder blades. Lightly tanned skin, double pierced left ear, dark pink lips… he shook his head, then drew a hand underneath the cloak, drawing it lightly to the side while using one hand on her upper left arm to keep her against the wall and up.

She was filled out nicely, wide hips, broad shoulders, a good size rack… He glared lightly at the thought of the Kakashi that had touched them, touched his property… he paused, then glanced to the side, quickly lifting her up and over his shoulder, he folded the teen over his shoulder and paused for a moment, not liked the sensation, he pulled her down and against his chest, a possessive force of want went through him only for him to grunt as the door below him opened. He glanced over the stair well, frowning as a patch of silver hair reached his view.

He glanced down at the teen, his revenge for that little skit was still yet to come… but soon, it would be so soon, but first… he glanced down quietly at the silver patch of hair that was growing closer, the prick that thought he could get away with touching her in such a manner was gonna pay. He set her down quietly and leaned her back against the corner. Her arms crossed over her stomach and head bowed against her collar.

He waited for the man to turn the corner, sitting down beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as the man reached their landing and remained hidden in the slight shadows. The first thing he noted about the man was the stench of alcohol that lingered amongst him; the second was the instant stare his little brat was gaining. His decision was made quickly, he didn't even think about it as he stood up, grabbed the man, and chucked him over the railing of the stairwell. His screaming echoing all the way down but ignored as he picked up the female again and continued up.

His eyes moved down quietly, he stared as her head turned and rested into his chest, her chest rising and falling quietly, he knew she would have one hell of a headache when she woke up, but that didn't bother him to much. He looked back up and quietly frowned, he no longer felt like taking the stairs as much, they would take to long. Quietly, he moved onto the railing standing on it. He looked up quietly and bent his knees, then launched up into the air, the floors passing in a blur but his eyes easily counting them. A hand launched out and he grasped the 20th floor landing's well and boarded it. He opened the door and entered inside the hall way.

He let out a soft sigh as he moved towards her room, not bothering to go by his own when he stiffened and turned around. Zetsu forming out of the wall and staring quietly at him, he glanced down at the teen in his arms before murmuring lowly, _"What are you going to do?" _Then grinned, **"Break that moral?"** Kisame scoffed, shaking his head.

He turned and walked in front of her room, reaching into one of the cargo pants pockets and feeling around, he did this with the other pockets till he found the card that would give him access, yanking it out, he opened the door and stepped in, allowing the door to shut with a click behind him. He had to pause for a moment, his time with that whore cosplayer running through his mind for a second before he glanced to the side as there was a distinct stirring in his loins.

He licked his lips lightly, looking for something, anything that could distract himself, he set her down quickly on the bed he knew to be hers and tore his clothing off as he darted into the bathroom, leaving them on the floor, and then slamming the door behind him. Kisame couldn't afford to lose himself to animalistic desire right now. Not when the only female in the entire room was a minor, not when he had done it once already today. He shook his head, his libido was usually never this bad, why the hell did he have to think of that damn slut at a time like this?

He turned the water of the shower on cold, pulling the curtain back to step in and then shutting it, shuddering as the icy water ran down his body, but happily groaning as it dispersed any form of an erection that was starting to come to him. He let out a small grunt as it raked down his back and then sensed movement amongst the room, his eyes turned up for a moment and he shut his eyes, then heard the sound of the door knob twisting.

_Oh no…_

* * *

I grunted as the sound of a door slamming jolted me out of a sleep, I didn't register the sound of the water running, my mind was quiet as my head was throbbing, I swung my feet over the bed, never even questioning how I got there as I stumbled my way towards the bathroom, why the hell was the door closed? I opened it quietly and stepped in, the light burning my eyes making me wince.

I searched the counter quietly for a moment before finding the Excedrin bottle in the corner; I picked it up and opened it, I pulled two of the little pills out of the bottle and capped it, then threw the two pills in my mouth. I dry swallowed them, gagged and stuck my tongue out, then sighed, resting my hands on the counter and keeping my head bowed.

I heard running water, I glanced at the sink to turn it off, but after seeing it off, then whipped around, I stared blankly for a moment, the curtain was pulled back partially to reveal a muscled, blue blur. I shut my eyes once, opened, then shut them again, and opened. My eyes moved down, then up, then back down.

I had seen a penis before, I would admit this, I had seen many, internet was a beautiful thing, I had seen them erect, limp, yet…I had never seen them blue. I looked back up, slowly this time, eyes combing over the many muscles this person had, then a face, whose face, I wasn't quite sure, but I knew it was a face. I stared for a moment, then two, then looked back down, then blinked and looked to the side, "Uh…."

_Well shit…_ Was all my mind seemed to comprehend, the sound of the water was the only thing I could hear at the moment, I blinked, and slowly pulled my eyes back, I resisted the heavy urge to look down, but ended up getting subdued by it. Then his voice came out into the air over the shower, it sounded partially amused, "You can stare at it all you like, but it's not gonna really change with out provocation little one."

_I may be little, but…that's not. _I felt my gaze torn for a moment as I stared at the floor, my face contorted with mild confusion. Whose room was I in? Why was there a naked man in the shower that was painted blue like Kisame? Why was he making civil conversation with me as I stared at his genitals while he was in the shower? And why was he acting so normal about it?

"Well…uh…eh…" I couldn't seem to talk at the moment; I coughed lightly into my fist and continued to stare at the floor, it was so shiny, it seemed that the people that came to do their cleaning really did do a good job. I wondered if the bed sheets had been cleaned as well, now that I thought about it, they did smell rather fresh.

Then felt the heat rush to my face as he took a step out of the shower. _Oh shit. _I watched his arm, muscular arm, well toned arm, _blue _arm, with nail polish as well, grasp one of the towels and wrap it around his waist. I still stood staring blankly.

A hand waved in front of my face, followed by snapping, then a final bat over my head, I stumbled and hit the wall, I blinked several times, still in a stupor.

"If I remove the towel would you have a reverse effect?" His voice was a pleasant rumble in my ears, but it was also one that yanked me out of a stupor, made me stare at him wide eye, open my mouth once, then shut it, open it again, then shut it again, then open it a third time.

"I uh.. ya see…well…." I stammered out, then gave up with an exasperated look, this didn't seem to be working either way I tried to swing it. I just stood in silence, deciding to stare at his feet. I heard the squealing of the water being turned off, taking note how his feet had turned lightly, then faced my direction again. His voice once again murmured, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

_Well she also told me to stop watching porn, and that never stopped me… _I blinked, his feet were rather large, just like his… I shut my eyes tight, maybe I was over reacting, I had seen it on actual people before, little babies, my dad, that was traumatizing, and photos, hell even a hentai…

But shit, never a 6 foot some blue man. I blinked again, staring at the towel, I could still SEE it in my minds eye, I covered my eyes and turned around, "I'm sorry!" I found myself stating in a partial shout. I heard a low chuckle exit him and felt his heat against my back, two arms wrapped around my stomach and I found myself picked up against his bare chest.

_He has a nice chest, no hair, smooth, muscled, he probably waxes, does he wax dow- NO NO NO SHUT UP! _I shut my eyes squirming in his grasp, aware of the heat that on my face but not caring at the moment. I kicked my feet back and forth and my arms flailed in his grasp, then felt myself pressed closer, I stilled and trembled, eyes opening and moving up, he was grinning down at me toothily, I felt my hands clench into fists before he chuckled lowly, his chest vibrating against me before he murmured, "So, you really are an innocent…" He shook his head and 'tsked'.

I felt my stupor leave, I wasn't an innocent! Not mentally! I grunted as I was tossed down onto my bed, bouncing up lightly then laying as I stared up at him. He turned, grabbing his clothing off the floor, and doing me the 'courtesy' of giving me a second view; I fought back the dark blush that was going to form on my face, now he was just fucking with me.

_How about FUCKING YOU instead of fucking with you, since this isn't a fuck off and you two aren't competing, because judging in size, you'd lose, unless it was a strap on. _My little voice stated happily. I ignored it as I stared at his legs, they were toned and muscular too, I could still see his penis as well as its two smaller buddies, his ass was rather toned, and his back seemed to hold a group of fairly toned muscles to, he sure took care of his body. Not letting anything go to waste, but not over doing it.

I watched his pull his boxers on, part of me slightly disappointed, but the other part of me fighting back a low growl as that was all he put on. He didn't seem to be wanting to put his pants or shirt back on, which sort of sucked, cause now I had to deal with a half naked man that seemed very happy to be that way as he turned grinning to me.

_Ehehehe…… shit._

* * *

Reg POV:

He had been surprised when she hadn't immediately turned to the shower, taking two pills, dry swallowing it, and then in the reflection he watched, as she stared at the sink. She turned quickly after he pulled a bit of the curtain back, and stared blankly. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, till she seemed to freeze, her scent gaining an electric tint of shock, he watched her eyes look him over many times, then stare at his more prided area. He watched her eyes move back up, resting on his face, they were quiet, before she looked back down, dumb struck, then at the floor before looking to the side, "Uh…"

He felt a small smile pull to her lips, who would have thought, his little brat was a bit shy. He watched her look back at him, eyes staring at his chest, for once, he could see the wheels turning behind, to fast for her to comprehend what was even going on, she looked back down and he felt his grin widen. She was really an innocent, an actual one, and she was a teenager, something rare in his world, and from what he saw, this one to. He fought back a chuckle at her stare and murmured lowly, "You can stare at it all you like, but it's not gonna really change with out provocation little one."

He watched her eyes divert to the floor underneath her feet, eyebrows furrowing in thought as her hands remained uselessly by her sides. She was almost…… cute in her reaction, more comical than anything really, but he would keep that to himself except when he spoke to her.

He watched her mouth open, "Well…uh…eh…" She was frowning as she coughed into her fist after bringing it up to her mouth, staring still at the floor, her discomfort completely obvious to his eyes and he enjoyed it all the more. He didn't expect something like this from her, it was almost rare, he had actually caught her off guard. He shook his head grinning and took a step out of the shower, feeling her gaze immediately as he grabbed hold of a towel, her eyes combing over his shoulders and arm as he put it around his hips letting it hang down towards his knees.

He turned towards her to see her staring at the floor again, he brought a hand in front of her face, there was no response, he snapped his fingers, then frowned as he got no response from that either, she was dead to the world apparently. He shrugged as he brought a hand back, then cuffed her over the head. She hit the wall lightly, staring at the floor, he opened his mouth smiling, "If I remove the towel would you have a reverse effect?" That seemed to snap her partially out of it, her eyes moving up to his, widened with shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air…

"I uh.. ya see…well…." She gained a frustrated frown as she stopped and stared down at his feet, he blinked and leaned over, turning slightly to turn off the cold water, keeping an eye on her the entire time, _interesting little thing you are… _He stood back up straight as he eyed her, a small smirk on his lips now as he asked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

He wasn't surprised for a quizzical look to come to her face, almost as though her mind was thinking something to contradict him, more than likely it was, he watched her eyes move to the towel around his waist and he rested of fist on his hip lightly tilting his head to the side, knowing she was staring through the towel at what was behind it. Had he really gotten her that bad? Apparently he had, he watched as a hand clasped over her eyes and she whipped around with her back to him, "I'm Sorry!" Her voice was high pitched in slight panic as well as the shock he could still smell.

He stared blankly at her before chuckling lowly, no wonder her friends seemed a bit protective of her, she was an innocent, she wasn't mentally maybe, but physically, she was pure. He leaned against her back for a moment, her eye still shut, before he reached down and grasped her around the stomach. He picked her up against his chest, feeling her pulse jump lightly as he moved one arm underneath her knees and kept the other wrapped just underneath her chest. He watched her eyes narrow and her body trembled slightly in his grasp, her hands clenched into fists as she looked up at him, he stared back down for a moment, then murmured, "So, you really are an innocent…" He watched her eyes widen at this in slight fury as he walked towards the bed, obviously, she thought different.

He threw her over onto the bed, watching her bounce for a moment before turning to pull back on his boxers, quietly he let the towel drop, feeling her eyes on him in an instant, tracing over his lower half from the back again. Quietly he pulled on his boxers, then smirked, he turned to her, a grin on his face, and watched her eyes narrow, her body tensed immediately, and her breathing being forced into a calm state. He crossed his arms over his chest, then pounced, he watched her eyes widen as he pinned her arms over her head, his knees resting at her hips, and sat down on her thighs, making himself comfortable.

He felt her bones and muscles move as she clenched her hands into fists. Quickly he leaned down, face inches away from her own, before he breathed, "You know, I haven't paid you back for that little skit you and your friends did…" He watched her eyes narrow at this and her face contort with quiet rage, then heard her hiss, "And what the hell did you call stealing a kiss from me?"

"Oh no, that was nothing kid." He chuckled, "You completely humiliated myself and my comrades, that kiss was only a minor taste… no… I think for that…I'll make you suffer…" He watched her eyes narrow, slight anger ran through his nostrils, her breathing was light, quiet, and her hands that were clenched still only tightened.

"Then get the fucking thing over with and leave me alone." Was her response, he blinked, she was ready for his punishment? Ready for him to do as he wanted in response to her little revenge, "A revenge on a revenge is kinda low though…" Her voice made his eyes lock onto hers, "Particularly when I thought it was pretty fucking fair." A new part of her seemed to be coming forth, her breathing remained steady, but her eyes… they were wild, feral, animalistic, and dominant. She didn't back down from this, and she wouldn't back down from it. He tilted his head lightly, then let his eyes move up and down her body, then back onto her face.

"…life isn't fair brat." He murmured lowly, he was surprised for a knee to hit his side, and then for her to respond, "Life ain't, that doesn't mean people can't be."

He felt a small grin come to his face, before he murmured lowly, "You ever think about being a lobbyist?" She gained a half lidded look, "You just never shut up do you?" She didn't respond, taking him slightly off guard, but he shrugged it off and exhaled, murmuring, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." She tensed at this, "And you're going to take it like a good little girl, and then we're gonna go on our ways, till your mind can concoct something to combat it."

She didn't move, she didn't respond, but he could see the wheels turning in her mind, before her voice came out, "Wow… and I'm told I have a sense of humor that ceases to amaze people." He blinked for a moment and shook his head, tugging on her cloak, "What the hell are you doing now?" He ignored her as he tugged it off and looked up and down her body, her young, supple, body.

He fought back the animalistic desire that was starting to form as he muttered lowly, "That little spot on your neck brat is about to become the one of many." She flinched at this, he watched her tense as he licked his lips lightly, letting chakra coat them before he lowered himself, pulling her legs apart to sit in between them, making it all the more easier for him to access parts of her body. He pulled the tank top earning a grunt, then a snap of "What the fuck?" He leaned down, dragging his tongue down the line of her stomach, then dipping it into her navel. Her skin was salty from the sweat that had collected, she was squirming now, making him lean up and smirk, so tempting, she was just so tempting, and she wasn't even meaning to be.

He kissed up the line of saliva he left, blowing on it to causing her to shudder, he felt his shoulders shake as he stared up at her expression, shock, confusion, she clearly didn't know what to do. He didn't blame her, while what he was doing wasn't right, he wasn't breaking an actual taboo of hers.

He rested his hands on her sides, grunted as her hands grasped his hair and yanked, he placed his teeth on her stomach making her freeze as he nipped, a small dot of blood appearing from his teeth making her eyes widen and her squirming turn into full out struggling. Slowly he leaned down on the spot, licking the blood and pausing.

There was a lot blood could tell about where it came from, from whether they ever did drugs, they ate lots of salt, they were irresponsible for their body… he how ever, was tasting purity, there was close to nothing wrong with her blood, it was sweet, all he did taste, was an immunity, an immunity to an STD. This took his mind by surprise, he slowly looked at her, her face flushed with embarrassment, a slightly off guard look on her face, her hands clenched into his hair tightly, a light yank making him move up closer resting his lower body against hers and allowing his skin's stomach to touch her own.

The reaction was instant, her teeth gritted, he smelt arousal in the air, her chest rose and fell quickly, he smirked down at her, then shook a finger whispering, "Now now… we're not done yet kiddo." Her eyes widened and narrowed at this, anxiety began to take place, her struggling started to become violent, her feet kicking against his body and the bed, her hands pulling tightly on his hair, he easily fixed that though as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them harshly above her head.

He heard a whimper and looked down as fear began to show itself, he leaned down for a moment and stared into those wide usually cold eyes, turmoil began in them, as well as fear and worry, his mouth descended onto hers briefly, a chaste kiss, before he chuckled lowly, "There there,… it's not all bad." He let one hand descend to her stomach, brushing softly after lifting himself off of her, a sharp gasp exited her, she writhed underneath his hand; a calming breath exited him. He still needed to keep control.

He grabbed her shirt quietly and yanked up, making her gasp and freeze under his gaze. He was quiet as he assessed the body down underneath him. He let the hand that was on her stomach lift, a grunt of relief exiting her as he let the hand wander up her side and then rest beside her breast. He shut his eyes for a moment then murmured, "My my… rather large for your age aren't you?"

He opened an eye and then whispered, "Not a bad form either.." He let out a grunt as she bucked, his blood began to heat as he stared at her, she bucked again, his hands shot down to her hips and tightly gripped them, she let out soft grunt and he murmured, "Stop moving. Or this will turn out horribly." He had to maintain control, of both her, and himself, and the situation. His eyes wandered from his hands up her stomach, then back to her wide fearful blue eyes.

He felt a bit of feral pleasure run through him in his moment as he stared at her, another distinct stirring in his loins ran through him, his hips rolled lightly only for a painful pleasant friction to occur. He froze, then growled lowly as he stared down at her, he leaned forward and grabbed the back of her hair, baring her neck, he allowed his lips to press gently along the left side of her neck along the jugular whispering, "You know..." he felt his inner sadist starting to come forth, his hand around her wrists tightened lightly, not enough to bruise, "Unwise, you have been particularly unwise my little one… " She gritted her teeth at this, then he whispered, "Are you going to fight back."

"I'm not yours." Her voice was weak in it's protest but she didn't bother to say anything more than that, he blinked for a moment, then chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Over time she would learn. He licked across her neck, a shudder exiting her and the arousal in her scent growing, a soft cry exited her as he nibbled on one of the marks, then she began to struggle as his hands moved down to her pants, his deft fingers undid the button of her pants and the long zipper of the male cargo pants. He pulled them off with a sharp yank, taking her shoes with them.

He batted her hands away with a simple swipe of his hands, then gripped her hips and flipped her over, he straddled her backside and leaned forward, his face burying into her neck as he allowed his chakra laced lips to press gently against her left shoulder, then continued onto her right side. Silently he moved to the direct back of her neck and kissed the center, his lips moving down her spine, his hands following the trail, a shudder running through her and a whimper following.

He let out a low chuckle, a husky rumble against her back as he leaned up, her body starting to shake and tremble with the pleasure running through her young body, he rested his hands on her hips, then whispered lowly, "Maybe not, but something tells me I make you feel things you've never felt before." He leaned closer to her ear, "Whether you want to feel them or not."

"Get The Fuck Off Me!" She shrieked underneath him, he let out a small sigh and put a hand on the back of her brown haired head, then shoved it down into the bed, a soft grunt and cry exiting her as he drug his tongue up her spine, he walked his fingers up her spine in the process, planted a row of kisses along her lower back. Keeping a hand purposefully planted on it causing a soft squeal of discomfort to leave her, he let a small chuckle exit him as he placed two more on each tendon on the back of her knees and inside of thighs, paying no attention to the growing moisture that was forming there or the smells that were coming from it. Ignoring her in an entirety as he concentrated………

Finally he finished by placing a ring around each ankle and then one on each of her heels. Eyes half lidded as he stood up, admiring his work, her eyes were wide and dilated, her mouth opened in pants, he had been paying to much attention to his work to see the results of it, a nice thin coat of sweat had formed over what had been dry skin, her skin was flushed, and she smelt so heavily of arousal and lust. He smirked and leaned forward, placing a single kiss on her cheek, whispering, "This was fun… we''ll play again tomorrow kiddo." He leaned back and crossed his arms, then grasped his shirt and pants, pulling them back on, he took one final gaze, exhaling lightly for a moment as she slowly rolled over, gasping as the result but then gritting her teeth and pushing herself up.

He paused as he stared at her, that look that was in her eyes… he leaned forward, grasping her chin lightly and staring at it, his own beady eyes boring into her now feral, angry, hurt, lustful gaze. It was nearly enough to make him jump at the chance to take her right then and there. He leaned forward and let his lips brush against her own in a chastely kiss. One not meant to harm, one that might be meant to comfort. The response he got was something he would have never expected.

She pulled away from his kiss, her eyes still narrowed, before her hand came up…

And slapped him.

Kisame stared blankly at his little brat for a moment, before opening his mouth, shutting it, then grinning. He leaned forward, mouth pausing in front of her own, the light stinging in his face a minor annoyance, before he whispered, "How long do you plan to test me?" He didn't expect her to move onto her knees, standing up to gain slight height on them. Before replying,"How long are you gonna mind fuck me?"

He blinked at the vulgarity of the language and glanced to the side, quietly he grasped one of her wrists and yanked her up, forcing her onto her feet causing a shudder to run through her immediately, then continuing into trembling, he smiled down as she was forced to rest her head against his shoulder, as to keep her still, before he replied, "As long as you keep making it entertaining to do so."

"Then I'm gonna be testing you for a very long fab – fucking - tabulous time."

* * *

I didn't know what to expect when he had abruptly flew through the air, landing on top of me and pinning me, my mind freezing for a moment not able to comprehend any exact thought as he sat down on my thighs, which was highly uncomfortable, my skin there was actually kind of sensitive. Clenching my hands into fists, I felt my mind finally come back as it stated, _well… considering we just saw him in the shower, this is kinda fucked up._ I agreed with it fully, then found my attention pulled as he was directly above me.

_What the hell, are you going to kiss me or something? _I found myself asking quizzically, my eyes narrowing for a moment before he stated, "You know, I haven't paid you back for that little skit you and your friends did."

_BULLSHIT! YOU GRINDING AGAINST ME AND MAKING OUT WITH MY FACE WASN'T PAY BACK? OH YOU MOTHER CUNTER! _I fought back the anger snarl that wanted to exit me, he was going way outta fucking line bringing up that skit, "And what the hell did you call stealing a kiss from me?" He seemed to gain not only an amused look, but an obvious one, stating, "Oh no, that was nothing kid." Nothing? It was NOTHING? Well shit it had felt like damn near SOMETHING! Or was him rubbing himself against me during it a figment of my imagination? (Though what was my current state at that time could make it highly likely it was…) I highly doubted it!

, "You completely humiliated myself and my comrades, that kiss was only a minor taste… no… I think for that…I'll make you suffer…" His continuing of his monologue of my terrible deed I did to him sent my mind into another rant. How dare he! At least when I was doing the god damn skit I was making sure not to involve him directly… okay, that's completely untrue, but never the less! I did nothing physically to him! He could humiliate me, that would work, but he didn't have to raise the damn bar this high!

Now that I thought about it, what the hell exactly was he planning on doing to me? I stilled my body for this moment, focusing my eyesight on him, I really found myself curious, it couldn't be as bad as the beating he gave me could it? Nah, that was still sore and a dull throbbing pain to me, so what the hell was it? Curiosity got the better of me, so I responded cockily, "Then get the fucking thing over with and leave me alone." Really I wanted the first part of that, my fangirlism was winning as it didn't want him to leave at all.

I needed to cover that up though, and plus, after the previous incident in the elevator, I thought it best to voice my thought as I hissed, "A revenge on a revenge is kinda low though… Particularly when I thought it was pretty fucking fair." I did think it was fair, he had gotten me back in the elevator, and now he was opening a cold closed case to a whole new ball game. So bring on his revenge, we'd have to see what would happen. I watched him tilt his head, then felt my mind snap as he let his eyes wander my body.

This guy was checking me out! What the hell!? I was gonna kill him, enough said, I didn't like the way he let his eyes comb over my body like I was some piece of meat, I didn't like being pinned under him, I didn't like having no control! I hated it! I felt his eyes back on my face and stared back, his hands on my wrists flexing to remind me just of who was in charge, but I didn't give in, I never gave in, why the hell would I?

I watched his mouth open, the pause for a moment, "…life isn't fair brat." He was damn right, life wasn't fair, I should know, I dealt with it all the time just like every teen on the earth did, that didn't stop me from placing a knee in his side though and hissing, "Life ain't, that doesn't mean people can't be."

I swore inwardly to myself at this, _"Life ain't, that doesn't mean people can't be." Yes, and world peace and no longer hungry starving children, that's what I, Miss Kentucky, would like to bring as being Miss America, what the fuck are you babbling about for? A beauty pageant? Fuck that! _For once I agreed with my little voice in a burning hate towards my logic, life wasn't fair, but people had lives of their own, and they could be fair. But usually, one got the shaft in that situation and the people gave a big 'F-you' towards the person looking to be fair.

I knew better than to expect any different from my dear blue, acquaintance that was grinning, speaking of which, why was he grinning?

"You ever think about being a lobbyist?

As a matter of fact, I had, but that wasn't the point here.

"You just never shut up do you?"

I was right now, wasn't I?

I watched as he shrugged, my arms starting to become slightly painful but I ignored it, not really caring at the moment I couldn't use them on account that he was not going to budge even if I did attempt to push him off. I watched his chest rise and fall in an exhale, before he murmured, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

So I had already gathered, I mean, that's the whole reason I was in this situation wasn't it? But how he said it, so nonchalantly, made my body tense, he was serious about this apparently. I bit back a shrug, I didn't really care any more, this game of ping pong we were playing was starting to bore the hell outta me. He just didn't know when to back down… or was it the other way around. "And you're going to take it like a good little girl, and then we're gonna go on our ways, till your mind can concoct something to combat it."

Well that part caught my attention, was it gonna be something that bad, something so horrible that my mind was gonna fuck me over on this? Well then again, my mind was fucked up enough already, I suddenly found humor in this situation, he was gonna make my mind fuck up more than it already had? Well damn… "Wow… and I'm told I have a sense of humor that never ceases to amaze people."

I noticed his almost quizzical look at this and bit back a low growl, then felt him start to tug on my cloak with one hand, it was sort of obvious that he wasn't getting it off with out removing his hands, as though reading my mind, he abruptly let go, yanked my cloak off, then pinned my wrists back down. I had to frown as his eyes were now taking in what had been missed by the cloak's covering, things that I purposefully had covered up.

I had to let my eyes shoot down his chest, taking in his muscled abs in return, he really wasn't a bad looking guy, and his body was to die for, seriously, it was hot, animal instinct in me told me that he was worth every bit of struggle that was about to go through me as he stated, "That little spot on your neck brat is about to become the one of many." It became clear to me just what he was gonad do as he licked his lips, I fought back a yelp as his hands clamped on my ankles, pulling them apart behind him, and he let his body slip between them.

Then felt him grasp my tank top and yanked it up, earning from my mouth a "What the fuck?" Now I wanted to know what the hell he was doing as my tank top was now up, blocking his face from my sight as he leaned down, I felt something warm and wet slide down my stomach and dip into my belly button. I grunted at this and squirmed, he was licking me again, _ewwie… _

Almost satisfied it seemed, he leaned back up, I knew for a fact that wasn't it, but his smirk made a slight wave of caution flood over me. This was not over by a long shot. I watched him dip down again, his lips soft against my stomach as a trial of kisses was left where he licked. My body continued to squirm; he was leaving a bunch of those god damn sex marks. Yes, that was my new name for them 'sex marks.'

Because they made one feel like they were having sex and it was just wrong! I felt cool air against the heated saliva and shuddered going wide eyed, that had felt good, but also very creepy. This guy was a complete freak…

Yet I could feel warmth in my stomach, he was turning me on at the same time. I grunted as his hands suddenly left my wrists, making my hands shoot directly into his hair. I was surprised by how soft his hair was, it was almost silky, I fought back the temptation to run my hand through those blue locks and yanked on them instead. He reacted by nipping me, I flinched as his teeth pierced part of my stomach, a stinging sensation starting to mix with the warmth that was forming into a heat on my body.

I watched him lick it and then felt him still; I frowned, was he about to notice just how god damn ugly I was underneath my clothing? Or was he gonna take this further, I grunted as he looked up at me from over my shirt, and then yanked on his hair again. This turned out to be a big mistake, as he was over me with in moments and on me with in seconds. My eyes widened at this and I felt my breathing pick up as that stirring that had formed in the bottom of my stomach moved quickly like wild fire.

My nether regions pulsated, my toes clenched, and I resisted the strong urge to bite the blue assed mother fucker on top of me! He was grinning how ever, his finger in front of my face and wagging back and forth as he stated ,"Now now… we're not done yet kiddo." Kiddo? My eyes widened in anger, I began to struggle angrily and kick, fighting back the scream wanting to exit me as I took to yanking on his hair. Kiddo? WHO THE FUCK DID HE THINK HE WAS?! MY FATHER??

_Oh ew…_The little voice in my head hissed, _not only is that wrong and disgusting, your father has no where near as good as a body as this and is no where as good looking._ I bit back the retort that wanted to escape me, I grunted as my hands were grasped and ripped from his hair and slammed above my head. I whimpered lightly as I felt a familiar heat I knew as fear start to escape into the odd heat that had formed into my body. I watched him lean forward, staring back, before feeling his soft lips against my own. Doing little to nothing to calm my nerves as he whispered, "There there, it's not all bad." No of course not, why would it be? FOR HIM!

I grunted as his body lifted from me, the heat dying a little only to be reinforced as his hand pressed lightly against my stomach, my mouth opening as a gasp exited me before grunting as his hand that had held both my wrist captive now left, only to yank my shirt off. I fought back the blush that was trying to creep its way up me, having had enough of the heat in my face already. When I noticed his gaze on my upper body… the hand still on my stomach lifted and began up my side, I let out an grunt, thankful that was gone, only for my eyes to widen perhaps to the size of dinner plates as he murmured, "My my… rather large for your age aren't you?" I watched him open an eye, "Not bad form either."

_OH HELL NO! _I bucked angrily, not noticing the effect that this had on him, and when it didn't work the second time, just to double check, I did it again. He stopped me with hands on my hips before I could go for 'third time's the charm' though. His eyes darting to his hands as he hissed, "Stop moving. Or this will turn out horribly."

Like it hadn't already, but I did still, the last thing I wanted was even MORE of this bull shit. His eyes moved up to mine, and I felt something change in him, something dark began to take control of him, he was grinning, and then a low growl exited him as he rolled his hips against mine. I fought back the slight grunt of surprise or the shudder that was brought about by this action, before he lunged down, his hand interlacing into my hair, my neck yanked back sharply, and his lips against my left jugular.

He let a trail go down it before he murmured, "You know…" His hand found my wrists again, and tightened on it's hold, "Unwise, you have been particularly unwise my little one.." I clenched my teeth, HIS little one? I was NOBODY'S anyone, particularly if that anyone was someone that was little! "Are you going to fight back?"

"I'm not yours!" It came out of my mouth no where near as strong as it was said in my head, I wondered why that was till I spotted him shaking his head and grinning, before he leaned back down. My eyes shut as I felt his tongue move over the spots, this time a shudder did find its way through me, I felt his teeth working on one of the sex marks and made a small noise that was torn between a moan and a shriek, I guess it was a cry, I wouldn't know, but what ever it was, it caught my attention as I felt pressure against the outside of my pants.

I struggled against as he undid them and easily yanked them off, my mind hissing angrily at this as I began to hit and claw at what ever part of his upper torso and body I could reach. But his hand had calmly almost shot up and slapped them away, before I felt my hips gripped, and my body thrown onto my stomach, the instant wave of pleasure that hit me stunning me till I felt his head in my neck. His lips moving down my left shoulder, what was he gonna do? Cover my from head to foot in these god damn things?

I felt his hands move onto my sides as his torturing trail of kisses (doesn't sound quite so menacing now does it?) continued down my spine and left shoulder, then felt his hand move over them, tracing my spine and a shudder once again finding it's way through me as a minor wave hit me again, it did cause me a whimper though as I had no way of relieving myself of this growing pressure that was starting to grow unbearable.

I felt him lean closer towards my ear, chuckling which actually made me feel a little warmer than the steaming hot inferno I already was. Inwardly I cursed his existence while at the same time praising it, but I would not let him know that, I felt his hands rest on my hips, almost gasping at how large they seemed against them, and heard him hiss my ear, "Maybe not." What the hell was he talking about? I blinked, oh yeah, the whole property issue we seemed to be having, "but something tells me I make you feel things you've never felt before." I fought back the angry snarl that wanted to move through me as he said this, sure he was right, but since when did he get to gloat about it? "Whether you want to feel them or not."

Oh that was it.

"Get The Fuck Off Me!" Play time was fucking over, I was done with this, I wanted him off, but apparently the whole life ain't fair, people are, thing, came to bite me back in the ass as I felt his hand on the back of my head and myself soon kissing the sheet covers to the mattress as he continued, I felt another wave of pleasure hit me as his accursed tongue, honestly, what was his deal with licking? Moved down my spine over the trail of sex marks he left there. A cry exited me in the process and I shuddered again, I soon in fact lost track of where he was touching with his lips, and what he was doing, my mind a complete blur of lust and arousal it seemed as I blanked out completely. It wasn't till his voice pulled me back that I seemed to slam back into the here and now. It started with a pressure on my cheek, then him stating, "This was fun… we''ll play again tomorrow kiddo."

Tomorrow? Oh no, tomorrow was not looking good, I was busy tomorrow, I had no room for sex torture or sex marks, I had no reason, tomorrow was looking very bad. I rolled myself over, staring at him and pushed myself up despite the huge rush of heat and pleasure that ran over me. How the hell did sluts and whores handle this? Honestly? I didn't' get it! I couldn't handle this at all, much less make it through an entire day, I would have to find some way to bare it, but at the moment…

I was fucking pissed! I didn't deter as he was inches from my face with in moments, my mind trying so hard to comprehend what he was doing as he stared into my eyes, before I felt his lips lightly against mine again. What the hell was he doing that fore? I watched him lean back lightly and felt all the confusion and frustration of the whole situation take over.

I slapped him.

At first I as shocked, it seemed he did to, as his mouth was opening and closing like the fishy he was before he finally leaned forward in front of my face again and asked, "How long do you plan to test me?" That was a relatively good question, but as I couldn't seem to move with out sending some sort of thing of hot pleasure through me, I moved onto my knees, satisfied to find some relief as I replied, "How long are you gonna mind fuck me?" It was the only really proper way to ask, after all, Richard B. Riddick from Pitch Black had Skull fucking, this guy had Mind fucking. Riddick could do that to, but that wasn't the point.

I fought back a yelp as his hand grasped mine and yanked me forward, my feet hitting the floor and a huge gasp exiting me, sweat starting to drain out of my body as I stood trembling, then rested my head against his now clothed chest. My mind cursing so badly it was all summed up in one loud, _FUUUUUUUUCK!_

His voice did very little to reassure me as it stated, "As long as you keep making it entertaining to do so." That was bad, cause I didn't know how to do anything other than be me, so it seemed it would always be entertaining. So I spoke the first thing that entered my mind.

Then I'm gonna be testing you for a very long fab – fucking - tabulous time." I grunted as I was tossed back onto the bed, my body immediately being pushed over the edge as each mark was hit one way or another, causing me to grab the pillow behind me and scream into it as my body spasm and I felt as I lost all control, something poured out of me onto my inner thighs and I finally stilled a sweaty, trembling, panting mess. I didn't bother to look out from over my pillow at the man who was still standing there, but I did shut my thighs tight, this turning out to be a big mistake as another wave hit me and I moaned in agony.

I felt something grab the pillow and clutched to it, it was yanked away though and I turned my head, ignoring the gaze the man was giving me as he stared down at me, I grunted as a hand pressed against my stomach and he murmured something, my body flinched as the heat left immediately and relief was given to it, I looked at him uncertainly, he wasn't making eye contact, he quickly turned, leaving immediately, I sat up slowly staring as the door shut with a click behind him.

Why did we go through all that just for him to take it all away? I glanced down quietly at my inner thighs which were coated with something, I didn't pay much attention as I pulled my body up and walked towards the shower, happy as nothing happened, and managed to stumble into the bathroom almost nearly killing myself over the tub. It was when I slipped into the shower, not bothering to pull of my under clothing did I allow my knees to give out, the cold water bringing relief to me as it poured down onto my head before I eventually changed it to hot water, pulling off my underwear and bra and getting rid of the cum that had been on me from my first orgasm.

I laid back in the shower on the bottom of the tub, eyes shutting lightly as the water was now quite soothing to me, cleaning away everything, the emotions, the odd scents, the odd feelings, the afterglow of what was not supposed to happen from a bunch of freaky marks… it wasn't surprising that I was so easily to think in it all.

My mind drifted back to seeing him in the shower, I was surprised, he was rather that big, and he really did over do it with the cosplay, I mean, he even painted his penis blue, who the hell did that? I opened an eye and stared at the water, my mind drifting back to where he touched me and stared down, it must have been some really good body paint for it to not come off after he got out of the shower… or… in it… I froze.

Now that I thought about it, he had touched me when I was a sweating mess, something should have come off.

It then hit me what had been wrong with everywhere he had touched me all this time… there were no paint marks. And his skin had tasted like normal skin, not with the chemicals of paint, not with the dry disgusting taste of powder either. And his eyes, there had been no rings indicating contacts, his hair had been soft to, there was nothing in this world that had natural blue soft hair. And his chakra attacks….

Could it be? I finished my shower quickly, shooting to my feet ignoring the dizzy spell that followed, then quickly grabbed my towel afterwards, hurriedly drying myself. Not thinking about where it had touched him, but staring at it for any sign of blue, finding none, I froze again. His pubic hair had been blue to. My eyes slowly widened as I glanced to my left at the door, my body starting to tremble as I stood in the bathroom. No one was that extreme of a cosplayer.

I busted out of the bathroom, ignoring the sounds of protests from the others who had apparently shown up while I was in the shower, yanking on a pair of underwear and bra, then my night gown, I twisted to Kris, "They're Fucking Real?!" I shouted at her, she stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"Damn Cass, took you long enough." She replied, I glanced at Danielle who was nodding in confirmation, my eyes turned to the corner to see Gavin had been sitting there, not wondering what he was doing there, but wondering why Heather wasn't, and that he saw me naked, I collapsed into the chair behind me.

"…They're… they're real?" I gasped out again, Kris got up, standing in front of me, before stating, "Let's see Cass, Chakra based attacks, unusually controlled chakra, and not to mention no contacts in any of them…" She leaned forward resting a hand on my shoulder, "Yeah Cass, they're real." I let out a shaky breath, trembling violently.

"Why have I been so unobservant? Why have I been so stupid? The signs were all there!" I cried out covering my eyes, I felt Danielle's arms wrap around me and my head buried into her shoulder, I didn't' cry, I just stayed still, a shaking mess. No wonder he had felt so dangerous, no wonder he had felt so true.

"That doesn't matter right now." Gavin's voice was shot across the room, I let my head snap up to stare at him, tired eyed and wary, "What does, is what are we gonna do about it?"


	16. 15: The Beginning Of The End

**A/N:** Thank you to **Zomibe, GlassHeart17, Kobukat, Kelevra, AgaruTomo Bashoulover, **and **Curry Bird, Vnienhuis, The Infamous Butterfly, Bite - The – Proverbial - Bullet** For reviewing! Thank you guys so much! I love you guys! Also thank you for keepin' faith in me for the time bein'.

**Another Important Note: **Alright…. SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! (bows several times in apology) I know…. It's been forever. But since school has started, I have a plan! Sorta… okay,no, not at all, but I know where this is going! And I will be taking it there. Also this is my last year of high school, so I dunno if I'll be able to continue being on Fanfiction in College. (Probably.)

_**Disclaimer: **__None of the animes mentioned in this I own, and for that matter, I don't own anime, I don't own The Greater Columbus Convention Center, Ohayocon, or any other thing that it is obvious I don't own, including my friends and the clothing on their backs… though I may steal them later._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Beginning Of The End**

Falling asleep was a very hard thing for me to do that night, harder than it usually was. Knowing why didn't really help either, my thoughts were so jumbled that it was causing another headache. So I tried concentrating on the conversation the four of us, Kris, Danielle, and Gavin as well as me had before we had turned to bed.

_"Do about it?" I had asked, Gavin nodded staring at me, the other two were staring at me as well, why were they looking at ME? How the hell was I supposed to deal with a group of killers that were just down the hall. "What CAN we do about it?"_

_"You know, they may have gotten Cheryll." Danielle brought up, this made my eyes turn to her immediately, narrowing, hardening at the thought that was running through my head, "That could by why she's not answering her cell phone you know." She had continued._

For some reason, the prospect of Cheryll being dead, didn't bother me that much, in fact, it made me relieved I didn't have to deal with her any more. While I yelled at myself for this, I knew I couldn't really stop it, as it was what I was actually thinking while I stared at the darkness of the ceiling continuing the conversation in my head.

_"… it is possible." When Kris spoke breaking the silence that had come over us from Danielle's spoken thought, her voice had been sobering and quiet. My gaze turned to the other two's faces to see their reaction, Gavin's eyes were down cast, in deep thought, and Danielle's own were staring off at a nearby wall. I frowned as I looked at Kris, she was staring at the bed as she sat on it, why was it I was the only one that could stand to look at the other's faces._

_"That doesn't matter right now." I had spoken before I could stop myself, "That's not the issue." I sensed the tension, Danielle was glaring at me, I remained blank faced as I stared back at her though, "Whether she's alive, or not, she's not here, and if she IS dead, what can we do about it?"Danielle about to open her mouth, glaring at me, made me cut her off, "WHAT can WE do about IT?" I repeated, trying to get my point across. I was thankful as her mouth shut._

_"Nothing." Kris replied, I slowly nodding, and leaned forward, elbows resting on my knees and fingers interlacing before I rested my chin on those, "…so what should we do?" I shut my eyes, the initial shock of the situation still running through me._

_"We're sure they're real?" I questioned, I was still in doubt, the evidence was right there in front of me, and I was still in doubt._

_I'm an idiot._ I found myself muttering as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

_"Well shit Cassi they sure as hell ain't fake!" Gavin stated, I looked at him quietly and whispered, "But…how?" The silence spread through out the room, that seemed to be on everyone's mind, if they were INDEED as REAL as they get… then how THE FUCK, did they get here? And What were they doing here? Were they a threat? They sure as hell were dangerous, but were they a threat towards US?_

_"I don't think we should worry about how." Kris's voice broke the silence again, my eyes moved towards her, "Just WHAT, they're going to do while they're here…and what we should do about it…"_

_"If it doesn't involve us we shouldn't do anything." I found myself saying, I then looked at the other three, "If it has no involvement with our party, then why get ourselves into more trouble than we may already be in?" The other three glanced at each other, "Play neutral party."_

_"And if it DOES end up involving us?" Gavin muttered, I found myself on my feet, then stating simply,"Then. We're. Fucked!" He opened his mouth, then I found my mouth running before I could stop it, "Short of leaving, which while may be for the best, I sure as hell do not want to do, if it does involve us, then what the fuck can we do about it? We're talking THE Akatsuki! Not the girl scouts jamboree! We're talking a group of killers who more than likely take pride and have fun in titles!"_

"Girl scouts, who the hell says girl scouts?" I found myself mumbling as I kept my eyes on the ceiling, hands behind my head, I swore one of them was falling asleep.

_"What about our chakra?" Danielle brought up, I slapped a hand over my head, chakra wouldn't do shit! Especially IF these guys were the real fucking deal because they would have Samehada on their si- I froze and fell back into the chair behind me again, hand coming up shakily and pressing against my face as realization hit me._

_I had my first orgasm in front of THE Hoshigaki Kisame. I had let the infamous monster of the mist touch me in… I felt my face heating up as I stared at the floor, and I had seen him in the shower too… _

Even as I looked at the conversation that happened possibly an hour ago, I felt my face heating up at this and my throat becoming dry, the REAL Kisame… I had touched, I had hugged… shit, if he was the real deal; I was screwed. Even though the evidence was still in front of me, I felt doubt, I felt huge doubt and unlikeness, I mean, we were talking about breaking the fucking chains of reality here. T.V. shows coming to life, it just wasn't possible….

Was it?

If I gave into believing it was, I would possibly have to give belief into Wicca, into several things I denied mentally but considered as well, I was at a very bad fork in a very rocky road.

_"Cass, what is it?" I hadn't looked at Kris, I just kept my face buried in my hand, before I felt my shoulders shake lightly, shaky laughter exiting me in the process, while I whispered, "I'm fucked." When they just stared at me I inhaled loudly and slowly, moving my hand down to my mouth while I stared at the floor still._

_"Does it have to do with them?" Gavin questioned, I nodded, "All of them?" I shook my head, only for Kris to murmur, "It's Kisame isn't it?" I nodded again. They didn't ask for me to elaborate, and I decided not to as well, I would let their imaginations control them. In the midst of my mental torture though, I brought something up dully, "So…is it just the Narutoverse… or is it all the other animes and manga's to, and for that matter, is it all the T.V. shows, books, and magazines as well? Do we really know what's fiction and what's not? What's reality and what's fake?"_

_"Okay Cass, let's not go that far… for right now, while there's evidence present, it's just the Naruto universe…and the Akatsuki." Kris replied, I glanced at her, and slowly nodded, before replying, "Well, then our problem is the Akatsuki, and at the moment, we're drawing blanks." I glanced at the other three, mind strictly business now, "I said my idea, you all have one better, share it, cause I'm fresh out!"_

_They didn't give any, I kept silent about my annoyance to this, if it didn't have to do with a story, they let me do the thinking, but that was the problem, I didn't WANT to do the thinking, not for this, not when a decision that seemed to be making up whether we lived or not was hanging in the air right above me and I was to be the one to pull it or leave it alone. _

I had to pause myself as I blinked staring at the ceiling, I really DIDN'T want the burden, just like I didn't want my damn condition, I didn't want to be the oddball, and I didn't want to always play dominant or leader! I felt my hands tighten into fists before I unclenched them, brought them up, and ruffled my hair growling quietly.

_"And the other option is we leave?" Danielle questioned aloud, I shrugged, replying, "Unless you guys think of one, yeah." Once again I received no answer, before Kris murmured aloud, "We'll stalk them." I glanced at her, "We'll stalk the Akatsuki."_

_"…The more insane the plan, the more likely it is to work." I breathed out, they all looked at me, I shook my head, stating, "Read it in a Texas Chainsaw Massacre Fanfic." Then glanced at Kris, "Continue though. I think you have something."_

_She nodded, stating, "We follow them around, that way, we're neutral, but at the same time, not. We can prepare if we thinks something's up, which it most likely is." I found myself slowly nodding to this, before muttering, "What if they catch onto this, which, if they are who we think they are… "_

_"I thought that answer was obvious…" Danielle stated simply, I glanced at her, it was almost like my council of advisors. I was thankful for them though. Making most of the decisions… well group decisions anyways. "We run like hell."_

_Leave it to Danielle to tell me the obvious that lies right in front of my face. _I thought silently rolling onto my side. Slowly I looked over at Danielle and blinked, she was knocked out. I rolled onto my back again. I was exhausted, but my body felt all tingly, tingly and awake, _alive._

_It might not be for long if we get into deep shit, deeper than we already have with our hall mates._ My mind murmured to me, I nodded in agreement and shut my eyes, hand drifting up to my neck where that little sex mark had been, rubbing hesitantly, it was gone… like it never had been there before. But the experience I had had earlier was enough proof to me that it had indeed happened. Frowning I felt my eyes getting heavy, maybe I would actually manage to get to sleep tonight after all. Though I wasn't quite sure with everything going on, and with how my mind just wouldn't shut the hell up, if that was gonna be even remotely possible.

_Hey I don't wanna shut up! You shut up!_ The little voice snapped angrily at me, I opened my eyes again tiredly and let out a soft groan, if only I could shut up, then the both of us would be quiet. I let my mind fade back for a moment to Kisame, my eyes shutting in the process… He had a very nice body when I thought about it, he wasn't too muscled, just rightly toned, and… I believe the term would be 'yummy.' Because that's what came into my head when I was thinking about him, he looked yummy. And nothing but that, not to mention he was hung like Adonis.

For a moment I wondered if boys ever thought if I looked yummy… I slapped myself for that one, shaking my head quietly. No guy would ever consider my body remotely yummy. I mean, yeah, I wasn't the most horrid lookin' thing on the shelf to buy. But I wasn't delicious, no way. I hadn't had a guy in at least four years, and none of my relationships had been, 'serious.' So no, I wasn't yummy.

I thought so anyways, and for all I knew, I was correct. I grunted rolling over onto my stomach and placing my head down onto the mattress, throwing the pillow aside. I wasn't yummy; I was 'ewwie.' Because no one would want a 16 year old hair puller who couldn't not only keep her mind out of the gutter, but was a lazy writer that wrote perverted stories as well as told them too.

Some how, with that thought when I shut my eyes, I was in dream world.

* * *

**3:33 A.M**

Kisame glared at his clock from the side of his bed, mouth slightly open as he did so before he leaned his head back and yawned. Hand gripping onto the pillow beside him hard before relaxing, slowly he let is hand come back and rest on the bed before allowing that to slip and falling onto his back. He couldn't sleep at all.

"That brat's got you fucking _messed up_." His head slowly turned, eyes piercing viciously into Hidan's who stared back with a nonchalant look, "You really are a fucking pedo." He grunted as a pillow met his face with a force so hard it exploded into feathers and he fell backwards. Propping himself on his elbows after falling to the floor, he smirked, "You wanna fuck her like the shameless sinner you are."

A low growl exited the large shark like man before he sat up, then sneered, "Yeah? What about that girl that seems to have your likeness Hi-dan-san?" The Jashin worshippers mouth opened and closed silently like that of a fish before the shark got to his feet, walking bare foot and silent across the floor before kicking Hidan back, and shutting the door of his bedroom with a slam. He leaned against the door now and bowed his head lightly, hand coming up to rub his eyelids.

Perhaps he couldn't sleep because in her own way, the little brat that caught his interest had managed to make him lose control unintentionally. At the height of her peak, at the exact moment of orgasm, she had taken him off guard, refusing to let him see her face as she succumbed to forced ecstasy. And that… that pissed him the hell off, as well as took him off guard. Then yanking the pillow away from her to see the after glow, to see confusion and anger…

HE should NOT be even remotely concerned with a fucking brat! HE should be FOCUSED on his god damned mission! A feral growl of anger exited him before he shook his head. Hoshigaki Kisame could take any woman he wanted by force, could fuck any woman, would fuck any woman, when given the opportunity after any mission. Hell, in some cases, even during! A little girl, a brat, a child, should not have made him even the slightest bit aroused. But she…

Her scent afterwards had been damn near intoxicating, smothering him, and forcing him to get hard on the spot. It wasn't right!

Kisame twisted and slammed his fist into the wall; the little bitch was getting to him! He ignored as a picture frame on the wall fell to the floor shattering, the only one in the entirety of both worlds that should ever force him to get hard and jack off, was himself. But that little brat, that little fucking guppy managed! And with out even meaning to! He _despised_ her.

He had wanted to fuck her. He was perhaps three seconds away from pouncing on her and forcing her to take him when he had seen her in afterglow; she wasn't that young after all. But still, his morals saved him; taking control before he could do so and having him remove his marks on her. Having himself realize he could not afford to lose control on this mission again. A whore was one thing, but fucking a kid was another.

Scaring her was fine, playing such a childish game as they had been though, that needed to end…

Now he felt tired. With a low groan, he walked quietly back to his bed, lights in the room still off as they had been, and fell onto it. He crawled forward and grabbed hold of one of the pillows, hugging it to him and burying his face into it. As much as he would pine playing with her again, having her pressed up against his body, he couldn't do it. He would deprive himself of his little guppy. Because more than likely, getting attached would be a regrettable situation, as well as stupid of him. She probably wouldn't survive the night if all things went according to plan. But who knew, she had surprised him before….

"Get up un." Kisame's eyes snapped open, glaring at Deidara from over his pillow which through out his sleep his teeth had buried themselves into.

Inhaling through his nose loudly, he yawned, and then sat up stretching his arms and back, before slumping. His resolve before his slumber going through his head, before he mumbled, "Stay away from guppy Deidara san." Though the order was soft, its meaning was well gained; he tilted his head, and then relaxed in his spot on the bed.

"…" Deidara shut his eyes and sighed, "So we're just gonna kill her off un?"

"That's right." Kisame replied nodding, "Just like everyone else, that guppy's fate is the same, if she knows something, she'll live and be useful, if she doesn't, she'll die." He glanced up at the blonde whose eyes had remained shut, before blinking as he bent down, looking into his own shark like eyes.

Then murmured dully, "For a shinobi, you're a horrible liar un." He stood up straight, ignoring the shark's eyes, "If she does die, you Kisame san, I do not think will be the one to do it."

The Akatsuki that sat around the table glanced up as Deidara shot out of Kisame's room after breaking through the door and causing it to fly off the hinges, the shark man coming out dressed after him, and very calmly with his blade on his back, breathing soft as he stepped over Deidara's limp form before glancing at his leader, leaning against the wall quietly.

Pein glanced away from Kisame and back at his underlings, face calm and emotionless. The man against the wall was no longer the polite dangerous shark man, but was now the deadly Akatsuki he had been taken on to be. He didn't have to ask him if he was ready to perform his duties either to know this. He shut his eyes, "We'll strike at tonight's rave, Itachi, Kakuzu, you two will replace yourselves with the security at the doors, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Deidara, will be in charge of the interrogation process. Tobi, you will have those who have information under your care, and Konan will be in charge of controlling the genjutsu. Once it is initiated, no one is to go into that room at all. Those who have no use, will be exterminated."

Deidara having woke up to hear at the last part, sat up mumbling, "Is that really needed un?"

"Shut up blondie!" Hidan snarled immediately, "These pigs have insulted Jashin a-"

He was cut off by Pein, who murmured lowly, "And the Akatsuki. Dancing and floundering about, making out in impossible couples, disgusting… true followers of the way of the Akatsuki would not be doing any such thing. Nor would they be doing it so freely! Tonight will be our retribution to such treatment. And as their icons, they should accept that to the fullest."

Pein had a point, when the other's looked at it. But as all of them, aside from Deidara, were above the age of at least 21, they had all forgotten, teenagers when they're their most frightened, as well as most angry, never saw the sense in things, only what it was that was going to cause them such terribleness.

* * *

_"Please stop…." My body as squirming underneath my dangerous assailant as he bared down on me, grinning a devil's smile._

_"Why should I? You want it…" He was glaring at me now, but smirking on his lips before he pressed them to mine._

"Hey, wake up…"

"She's heating up… and she's blushing, what the hell's that about?"

_"N-No…….get off! It's not right!" I attempted to shove him away only for his hands that were on my shoulders to drift to my thighs, pulling them apart and settling himself in between them._

_"Shut Up And Deal With It Guppy." I gasped as he placed his hands on my hips now and ground against me hard, his manhood against me making me make a sound in my throat, that… that was.._

"Cass, you alright? Wake up brat!"

"She's moaning… I think she's having a wet dream!"

"Well Shit Someone Wake Her Up!"

_"It'll feel good when it's me inside you…." His voice was husky in my ear, his hand creeping up my shirt and resting on my breast, I felt pressure on it as he began to squeeze, his mouth opened to say something else –_

SLAP!

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I snapped awake sitting up, eyes wide and hand on my cheek, looking around and staring at Brandin who was now placing the offending hand in his pocket. "What The Hell Was That For?"

He shrugged then smiled, "You wouldn't wake up Fire. Had to make you do so some how." I continued to stare at him now, then around the room, Danielle was coming out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry, Heather was sitting on the bed, next to her was Kris, and…. They were all smiling. I felt heat rush to my face immediately, eyes widening.

"So, were you on the top or were you on the bottom?" Danielle asked smiling now.

My mouth began opening and closing, before I managed to say, "Sh-Shut U-up!" The room busted into laughter, my hand came up and covered my eyes, shaking my head frantically, whispering, "That did not just happen…"

"The proof is your underwear." Danielle continued, all the while that smile still remained on her lips, I frantically grabbed clothing and darted into the bathroom, turning on the cold water of the shower and stepping under it, slamming my fist against the wall. That…. That shouldn't have happened, that shouldn't have ever happened. After last night, I should've hated that prick, I should've gone to that door, knocked, asked for him, then kicked him in the balls, turned around, and walked back to my own room.

_Well that would have worked, if he wasn't the real thing…_ I paused, that was right… the Kisame in the room down the hall, was the Real Kisame… the real deal… so the man that was on top of me last night…

No matter how I looked at it, or how much I was trying to get it through my head, that couldn't be right, there was no way that man was the real deal…

"He is, there's plenty of proof, so there!" I snarled at the wall in front of me, "Get it into your thick hot blooded head! Cass! He's The Real Deal!" I slammed my head forward against the wall, the pain going through it making me still, forcing my mind to slowly look at this sort of logically. He was Kisame, I was a fan, he forced me into orgasm, I want to kick his ass. He could Kill me… so why hadn't he?

There it was, the question that was making me have a hard time believe it was indeed him, after all, with all the trouble I had caused, all the shit that I worked up because of my emotions, and for the hell of it. Going as far as to even kick him in the balls once, why was I still alive? The Hoshigaki Kisame I had studied up on, read fan fiction, as well as Naruto on, was one bad ass bastard. Polite, but sadistic, cruel, and very very blood thirsty. So what was this guy? Was he still that, only… if he was the Real thing, then the others in the room were the Real things as well. That Hidan was real, that Kakuzu was real, the Itachi was real, the Pein, the Konan, the Tobi, they were all real then too…

Talking about the impossible was one thing, be living out the impossible was another. How did, in Odin's name, they get here? Was it a forbidden technique? Was it my wishes of 'a ninja attack' actually came true? Or was it just… coincidence? Did Kishimoto know about them the whole time and just wrote a story about them and their conquest by basing it around a completely fictional character? Was I me? Were they them? Were my friends really my friends?

_HOLD IT!_ My mind stilled again, the thought process having to be yanked to a stop, _You're going over board again._

My mind was right, the basis of reality was always blurred, so if these guys were here… I needed to find out how they got here, and more specifically, why they were here? I shut my eyes and rested my head against the wall, then paused, glancing down for a moment at my body… I was still wearing my over large shirt and boxers. With a groan, I yanked them both off, then shut my eyes now fully naked, turning the water onto hot and falling to my knees, I sat staring blankly at the wall.

"They are here." I stated to myself, "They are here just like you are, so… so uh…. " I shut my eyes and rested my head lightly against the wall, "So what exactly are you gonna do about it besides stalk them? It's obvious they're here for more than just…that ya know?" The silence didn't do anything to answer my question, I deemed it useless, as it wasn't helping me think either. I sighed and stood up slowly, grabbing the small hotel bottles, deeming them useless as well, as they were empty and swishing water inside them to create a somewhat useful solution of sorts that could wash my hair.

It was likely this bad mood from frustration and embarrassment was going to continue all morning, but could I be blamed for it? If that blue bastard hadn't come at me, hadn't made me… My eyes shut tightly. I knew right now I shouldn't be feeling… ashamed, but it couldn't really be helped. I felt as though I did nothing to stop it.

_Well being pissed off should help you play Pein better ya know?_ My mind stated almost cheerfully to me, I twitched, and then shut my eyes, unbelievable. My mind didn't really know any bounds. I bit my lip, was I pathetic for allowing him to play with my mind to begin with? Or was I pathetic for allowing his little games to continue to go forward, by sending my own attacks? I looked down as the water dripped from my body onto the floor.

What were his thoughts? His feelings when he thought about me? Did he despise me? Did he fantasize about me? I twitched for a moment, and then covered my eyes with my hands, I really was in deep, he was not my friend, he was not my lover, he was nothing but a fantasy, now a fantasy that had become real. So he was now a dangerous fantasy. Some things were better left in one's head and not walking around a building filled with people. Particularly when that person in question was a known murderer… I clenched my fists and glared at the ceiling shaking them before flipping it off. As an atheist, I didn't think there was a god, but I wouldn't say there wasn't either, because I wanted him to see that right then.

I was mad, and that was all there was to it. I blinked, I hadn't had a shift with Brandin, Will, Gavin, Danielle, or Daniel. I tilted my head slowly to the side, how screwed up was that? Did I just concentrate on Kris, Heather, and Cheryll? I scratched the back of my head before hearing pounding on the door.

"Oi! Fearless leader! We're burnin' 'con time!" It was Brandin, I tilted my head again and cracked my neck, before yawning and grabbing the soap, he was right, there was much to be done, and possibly less than 24 hours to do it in. I nodded my head as I washed my skin down, happy that those little bastard marks were gone, and then exhaled. Quietly I got behind my ears, my neck, my hands taking that little bar of soap Everywhere that man had touched me.

Maybe my excessive cleaning was the reaction of what had happened, or it was the fact I just wanted the feeling of his rough hands on me to be gone… I paused, eyes narrowing as the water hitting the floor and running echoed in my ears, I bit my lower lip and stared at the floor.

Did I want that? Did I seriously go as far as to say that I didn't… want him any more?

"Ahh…" I shut my eyes and let my head roll back, the water moving onto it directly as I bent back lightly. Or was it I just wanted him more now, and it was to much for me to process, so I labeled it as an inter-rejection of him. _God you're a fucking piece of work, Do you want him or not?_ My head bowed and I opened my eyes again, could I want him? With him actually being here? COULD I want him? Or was it that I felt so threatened by him I was afraid to want him?

I let out a soft fake sob resting my head against the wall and my hands beside it, "I wanna make sense!"

"Fire, you're incapable of making sense unless you do it bluntly, NOW HURRY THE HELL UP!" I flinched at Brandin's voice then poked my head around the shower curtain, blinking and staring at him, then throwing the soap and hitting his head that was poking into the bathroom.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at him. Yup, there it was, the bad mood was back.

"She's fucking crazy!" I heard Brandin continued, before also hearing him state, "Damn good shot though… right in the fucking eye… Fire You Bitch!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU A WOMAN BRANDIN!" I snarled at him, and then heard him go silent. My bad mood firmly in place, I calmly stopped the water, then got out, grabbing one of the many towels and placing it on myself, starting to dry myself off and wring out my hair over the toilet, letting the excess water falling into the bowl and then toweling the rest of my body off. I sighed lowly before grabbing my cosplay and starting to pull it on after my underwear and sports bra.

"Rah rahrahrah, rah!" I grumbled in a silly robotic voice as I used the blow dyer to the side and continued to dry my still damp hair out. Finally stilling as it was damp enough while I pulled on my Akatsuki cloak over my dark blue mesh shirt and dark blue matching sweatpants. Eyes half lidded as I growled lowly using the bobby pins to the side to put my hair up, having kicked open the door by this point, Brandin having painted up his face himself and sitting on the toilet seat watching now.

I grabbed my orange haired wig and shoved it over my head, then quietly began to put my contacts it. He sighed lightly, before stating, "So what's got you all pissy?" I just glared at him, it was none of his business, then grunted as his hands slammed down on the counter behind me, trapping me in that spot. "Fire." He stated again, voice now stern. He repeated the question. I stilled, then glanced at him and pushed him back after turning around.

"They're real." I stated calmly.

He nodded now, stating, "yeah, and?" I ignored the fact he already knew as I continued to frown and stare at him.

"They're real and one of them has been stalking me and playing with my mind." I replied, eyes half lidded as I kept an obvious tone.

"And you've had us as well as you playing back, what's your point Fire?" I grabbed Brandin by the shoulders and then stated as calmly as I could, "How. Can. This. Be. RIGHT?"

"…" Brandin stared at me, before he began to laugh, he turned, laughing hysterically and leaning against the wall behind him before I sighed, shaking my head and turning, grabbing my clear glue and starting to put the fake piercings on.

"We shouldn't question whether it's right or wrong." I blinked for a moment, frowning, then glanced at Gavin, when had he gotten in the room, his voice how ever was making my mind stop with it's fruitless attempts to make sense as he sighed shutting his eyes crossing his arms. He leaned against the door way, "It's just how it is."

I pursed my lips for a moment; it was just how it is? The Akatsuki were not supposed to be walking around, the real Akatsuki anyways, normal people, nor were they supposed to be interfering with my life, or rather… our lives… I shut my eyes, was I being childish? That was possible. Slowly I began to do deep breathing, eyes remaining shut before I found my mind coming to a halt again.

"Alright. They're real, and that's just how it is." I replied calmly, he nodded then gave a small smirk, before stating, "Why even like him? He's ugly." I glared at Gavin. Damn him to hell, he just wouldn't leave me alone about my odd fetishes!

"Why like Itachi? He's cold as ice!" I shot back coolly, he just simply smirked.

"He's got a nice ass though." My hand nearly slipped off the edge of the sink, once again, the blonde homosexual had defeated me. When he left, I brought my hands up in a strangling motion and shook them before sighing, finishing with the piercings and reaching up, grabbing Brandin's Tobi mask and shoving it over his face.

Turning I exited the bathroom and stared at my group, they were all here, Will having painted himself up, apparently he knew what to do since yesterday, and handing me a black make up marker, stating calmly, "You gotta finish this up." Yeah… it seemed I did, after all, I was the leader, what else was I there for besides getting my friends into mortally dangerous situations.

* * *

Kisame groaned from down in the food court, quietly eating his 'teriyaki chicken' that the food place called it. He glanced around, he had been sitting here for a good 15 minutes, and it was already packed, there were people all over, talking, laughing. He let his eyes wander from one to the next, it was much more busy than it had been the day before.

And it was only…ten A.M. His head slumped for a moment, before he twirled the fork in his hand, before pausing, staring at it, it didn't have nearly as much precision as chop sticks did, and it wasn't even as durable as them either. He ate his noodles and chicken for a moment, then brought his thumb up, starting to bed the fork lightly, and watch it snap back into place, he did this several more times, before staring at it blankly. These people and their culture were so damn odd. Half the girls dressed in what seemed to almost be a Lolita fashion of sorts. He leaned back in his chair, and these chairs, they were so much more uncomfortable than the benches he was used to. Metal and barred on the back.

He began to eat again, pausing as he caught tid bits of conversation now around him.

"Can you believe she…"

"I can't believe him!"

"Fucking Itachi Died! Can You Believe That Shit?" His head popped up, eyes narrowing and ears training down onto that conversation as he began to eat slowly now, "His little fucking brother beats him because he was trying to be 'protector' of Konoha the entire time, not to mention he was fricken sick. Fucking pussy, just kill the whiney bastard and get it over with. With Itachi out of the picture, his lame partner, Zetsu, Tobi, and Pein and Konan are the only ones left. And teaming up with Sasuke! Utter fucking Bullshit!"

Had he been allowed to kill, Kisame would've gotten to his feet, and probably shaved the little bastard's head off. But… snapping his fork into tiny bits of pieces was good to. He went and got another one, sitting down and eating again, eyes half lidded, but continuing to think on what he had just heard. If what the new nuisance had said was true, that meant Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all disposed of. But for Itachi to be disposed of by his little brother… and being sick…

He glared at his food before sighing, these people had no right to judge them, particularly since they were going to be changing a few things in this little 'story' they had read. Such as who died and who lived. He shut his eyes and stabbed a piece of chicken, placing it in his mouth and starting to tear into it immediately.

He stilled with a noodle half way in his mouth, and sniffed, eyes narrowing and body tensing, he was being watched. He looked around, then frowned as he spotted no one, who was watching him...?

They seemed to have come out of no where, his floor mates, eyes half lidded as they sat down at the table with him, food of sorts in hand and began to eat around him. He slowly looked about them, each one, the fake Hidan, the fake Kisame, the fake Kakuzu… he glanced at Cassi who sat beside him, starting to eat her own teriyaki chicken and pausing to look at him.

"Ya watch long enough, I may just do a dance." Then went back to eating. Slowly, Kisame slipped his hands into his sleeves, brow raised at her, expecting an explanation, but getting none, he looked back down at his food. He was going to kill her, if anyone was, it was going to be him, he could do it right now, a cut across that lightly tanned throat, a stab into those large breasts, or maybe something more vicious, maybe he could drag her upstairs, violate her with Samehada, and then kill her while his large blade was still inside her.

_Or just take out the middle man, and put yourself there._ His feral instinct hissed lowly in his head, _just like you wanted to be last night._ Ah yes, last night, he paused for a moment, last night… he glared at her, was this pay back for last night, or was this… what exactly was this, she wasn't doing anything to humiliate him this time, and she wasn't attempting it seemed to get him back. Her food was going into her mouth at a normal rate, and none of the others around were talking.

He reached over, and placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her and her chair which scraped softly against the floor to him, then hissing in her ear, "What are you doing guppy?" He stiffened as her hand came up, and cupped his face lightly on his cheek, thumb brushing over his over sensitive gills that made him jerk back.

Her eyes half lidded as she smiled for a moment, "Don't you know?" He grunted as she shifted in her seat, turning an facing him, before her mouth came up hovering in front of him, "I'm killing…with kindness.." Her lips came onto his, his mind immediately began to whirl as he stiffened and froze. He felt her mouth and hand moved away, and immediately her presence. He heard a 'thunk', and slowly blinked, looking down at his own kunai stabbing a piece of paper down. He looked up to see the back of the Tobi of the group to him as he exited into the crowds again.

He slowly looked down at the writing on the paper in front of him, then freezing, he… when couldn't he… he couldn't understand it… his eyes narrowed, a language barrier? That didn't seem right. He grabbed hold of a boy walking by him, making him glance at him, his eyes widening for a moment before he tapped the paper mumbling, "Can you tell me what this says?" The boy slowly nodded.

He looked over the page, then cleared his throat, stating calmly, "The game ends here, last nights actions were out of bounds, and as you said you would, you were forced to wait till my mind could combat it. You win; now leave my friends and myself alone. I submit." The boy then turned and left, leaving the shark to stare blankly down at the paper.

She….submitted? She forfeited? His animal instinct immediately snarled, no, she wasn't allowed to do that, she wasn't allowed to stop fighting him till he forcefully made her submit. She couldn't willingly do it! That wasn't how the game went!

_Well you're going to kill her anyways, does it matter? _The human side of him wondered idly, he paused, he was going to kill her… he got to his feet grabbing the kunai and pocketing it, quickly following after them. Killing her or not wasn't the problem, she wasn't allowed to give in, he hadn't said that she could, and as she belonged to him…. He was the only one who could say she could give in damn it! She wasn't good prey if she just gave in!

Silently he knocked Deidara and Tobi out of his way as he walked by them, a growl exiting him, "Guppy…" The foreplay was over, his little brat was screwed.

* * *

I groaned as I sat on the bed after listening to the others talk about my 'situation.' Then tilted my head as Ashlee had slipped a piece of paper into my hand stating, "Just play your move, and give him that."

Yeah, that was all good, but what move was I gonna do? When I voiced this, Kris leaned forward, and smirked replying, "Just snog him."

I went stiff, KISS, Kisame? I hardly had the balls to kiss a boy on the lips with out tricking them into thinking I was giving them a secret or something. I had to talk to myself mentally to pump myself for it, then move quickly. What in the hell…no. How in the hell, was I gonna kiss the 6 foot something shark man?

"B-Blasphemy!" I stated pointing at Kris now completely shaken, "Complete and utter Blasphemy!"

"Why not? You don't have a problem kissing me." Danielle pointed out. I glared at her that was a good point, I didn't have a problem kissing the same sex, but at the same time, I was always kissing her forehead or cheek, or hair! Never on the lips! My head slumped as I thought about this and shook my head.

"I can't do it."

My voice seemed to cause my group to still, Brandin looked perplexed, Kris did as well, Heather was frowning at me, and Danielle grunted, tilting her head and scowling. The four all then shouted at once to me, "YOU'RE DOING IT!" Had it been an anime, I would've shrunk into a little chibi and they would've been massive giants with fangs.

_Well so much for giving up huh?_ My mind asked, I continued to frown staring at them, before sighing and shutting my eyes, it seemed I didn't really have a choice in the matter, and that was gonna bug the hell out of me. But I supposed it would have to do, a grand last move for a fantastic battle of the mind. I nodded, and then got up, grabbing my kunai hostler and sticking it on the inside of my cloak, placing my wallet, cell phone, and the note inside. Hand shooting out and holding my card key, I exited the room, the party following. Before I heard Ashlee's stomach growl, we all paused to stare at it, then her.

She shrugged, before mumbling softly, "I haven't eaten.."

"…She's got a point, none of us have since last night." Will stated, I looked at him, before nodding as well, I was kinda hungry now that I thought about it too.

Raising a hand, I stated happily, "To the food court then!" I don't' think we've moved that fast before after food. Then again, maybe I was just over exaggerating. But Will using his fake Samehada to shove people out of his way was quite a sight. It also cut down the 10 minutes it would take us to get down there into perhaps five minutes.

Walking down the path that would lead us directly into the food court, my sleeve was grabbed by Brandin who stated, "Hold on guys." Glancing at him, I watched him slowly point out a single person sitting alone at a table. "…" I glanced at him, what was he trying to say? Brandin grinned at me, hearing my silent question before stating calmly, "It's simple, we all sit with him, but make him feel uncomfortable, if we control the background, the main ground is on your terms." My eyes widened.

"That may actually work." Heather stated nodding, I turned to them all, and slowly nodded, immediately we began to split off away from each other. My mind concentrating on the fact this little shit plan we made might actually work of I was able to go through with it. Getting in line for the Chinese food, I found my mind talking to me already.

_Alright, we'll sit there, not say a word, hell, even be sarcastic, and then BAM! Lip lock him and get the hell out of there._ I rolled my eyes as I moved forward, it wasn't gonna happen like that, it wasn't like it could happen like that. He was an S-Class shinobi, little childish games like appearing in front of his face and giving him a peck on the lips wasn't gonna work!

_Fine then! Confused him, make out with him, then take the card and go upstairs and fuck the shit outta him!_ My eyes narrowed behind their lidded gaze as another person got their food, oh sure, yeah, fuck Hoshigaki Kisame and Live. That fragment of a sentence sounded like a god damned fairy tale, then again, this whole place felt like part of some magical fairy tale. For all my luck, the Akatsuki being here is part of a dream I was having and I'll be rudely wakened up soon.

I bit the inside of my cheek, it hurt, so this definitely wasn't a dream. I let out a soft sound of disappointment, that meant the danger was real and I couldn't really ignore it. It was probably a good idea to just gather my troops and head in early, but it was Saturday… the convention was in full swing! I couldn't back out now… though this thinking made me sound completely selfish, I glanced over at Danielle standing in the pizza line, it wasn't like any of them were begging me to call it a day and go home either. None of us seemed to want to go home.

I recalled Kris's tarot reading from the night before, it would probably be a disaster if we stayed, and then again, it just might not be. For a moment I glanced at the ceiling and stepped forward towards the counter as it was my turn, ordering the Teriyaki Chicken and noodles, then a Coke to drink. Staring at the floor I bit my lip then grunted as my food was handed to me over the counter. Leaving it for a second, and snatching my wallet, I paid the cashier before grabbing my desired items and getting out of the line.

For a while I stood behind it, just watching him, before Danielle appeared by my side, mumbling, "Action doesn't happen by just standing around hon." Flinching and then staring at her, I nodded quickly before following her.

We were like ninjas, appearing out of the people that were our shadows and sitting at the table quietly, starting to eat in silence with him. I noted how he suddenly stopped and took to staring at me. For perhaps three minutes I was able to resist, eating my food happily enough, then finally pausing to look at him stating softly, "Ya watch long enough, I may just do a dance." I went back to eating, mind starting to chant at me now.

_Do it now! While he's still staring at you!_ I frowned at it, that held no tact, and it was just messy, I needed to have one moment, at least one moment of that Hollywood famous kiss. Just something as wild as that, something to blow his freakin' mind, and I'd be happy.

_But the opportunity is right there! A quick peck on the lips! The note! Then gone! _I glared lightly at my food, then grunted as his rough hand planted on my neck's back, pulling. My legs locked so the chair went with me before I heard him whisper in my ear, "What are you doing guppy?"

My eyes narrowed and my heart stopped, there it was, the window of opportunity. A feeling of a dream like state came over me as I turned to him, hand coming up from me and onto his cheek, it seemed almost to fast for me. I felt a shiver go down my spine in anticipation as I licked my lips lightly and brushed my thumb over his gills. Ignoring the fact that they were most certainly real. I stood lightly so my mouth was lightly in front of his, "I'm…killing with Kindness."

My lips coming onto his was possibly the most oddest feeling I had felt in a very long time, mostly because I liked it. This dangerous, violent, rash man was very attractive to me and I felt my eyes close before I slowly broke away from him. The kunai my free hand had slipped from his hostler sliding across to Brandin before I grabbed my food and quickly slipped back into the crowd, I heard the sound of the kunai being stabbed into the note I had slid over to him as well. Then sighed lightly as I finished eating standing against a pole, ignoring my group which soon found me before I threw my plate and the remnant of food on it away and began to down my Coke through a straw.

"….Hey Cass."

I glanced up at Kris from the floor I now sat on, she smiled at me, before teasing, "You just snogged a shaaaark."

"Fuck off." They all began to laugh, I let myself smile lightly, inside how ever, I was only wishing that it hadn't had to end like the way it did.

Sometimes I should be careful for what I wish for though.

* * *

Kisame found her sitting on the floor against a column in the hall way, her little friends surrounding her almost like a protecting barrier. His hand clenched into a fist, Samehada on his back quivered slightly. She'd have to learn that he was the only one who could say when she was done. Not anyone else, he was the one who got to make that decision and that decision alone. He licked his lips lightly and leaned against the wall crossing his arms in the shadows. It wasn't…right for him to be pursuing prey this angrily. He had to halt his thought processing for a moment.

Was she really his prey now? Or was she a competitor? He nearly laughed, the small female adolescent held nothing to himself, how ever… she really did intrigue him. Others that willingly were following her, a witty little mind that was quick to act, an arrogant vibe that was sent off after him again and again. He was trying to control her, but she seemed to be controlling him all the more with being herself towards him.

And that dominance… oh that dominance was absolutely infuriating, it could disappear, fooling him, or come back at full throttle, pissing him off. And all the while, she remained innocent, 'untainted' by what she did. Or at least, his version of innocent, he glared at the floor, that kiss… the sensations going through his head again and again as the result of it were making him clench his teeth and hands into fists. That kiss was not supposed to happen; she was not supposed to have a control like that on him. Any other woman he would've shoved away or taken complete dominance, but his little rival was quite the competitor it seemed. Then saying she wasn't gonna do it any more…

_My poor ignorant girl, you have no Idea what level you've just brought this on._ He glared after her then turned and began to walk away, finding her would be easy; her scent and voice patterns were memorized, seared into his mind. However with the new level she just brought the game on, one of complete touch, and out of humiliation. He gripped his chin; he would have to see just what went on. For now, his guppy had pulled herself completely out of his blade's way…for now anyways.

"Kisame senpai!" He glanced up, slowly letting his eyes turn towards Tobi running forward and skidding a halt beside him, "Kisame senpai what was that?"

The shark man paused, then slowly grinned, letting out a soft laugh, yes, indeed, what had that been? He leaned forward and then stated softly, "That was an invite Tobi kun…" The man seemed intrigued.

"An invite to what Kisame senpai?"

Kisame glanced at Tobi, then shut his eyes murmuring, "A wonderful game…"

The man seemed to become excited, jumping lightly before questioning, "Can I play!?"

"No." Kisame replied, his voice leaving no room for argument, this was a game only he was allowed to play and him alone, and for what reason? It was simple, she was his guppy, so he would be the one to play with her and force her into submission, and there would be none of this… submissive, giving up crap. She had set his expectations to high on her, but he would not allow her to disappoint him in such a manner, not when there had been a wonderful blow dealt to him.

His fingers came up and pressed to his lips for a moment, then frowned, it wasn't the same as when she willingly had them pressed to her own. He shut his eyes for a moment and then bit down on said fingers. Then stiffened, eyes looking around, once again he could feel someone watching him… he looked at Tobi, it wasn't him… other wise he would've told him to stop staring.

"Is something wrong Kisame senpai?" The shark man slowly glanced at the younger and shook his head, when Tobi finally bounded off, he began his search. He was going to go back to the basics, back to what he had been doing before he even made contact.

It didn't take him long to find her actually, perhaps five minutes, he found her standing silently with the Sasori, her head rested on their shoulder while she seemed to be faking sleep. Slowly he moved closer, ears pricked at utmost attention for the conversation.

"Get off Cass…. I don't feel like dealing with you sleepin' when I'm tired too!" Was what he first heard from the annoyed Sasori look alike. His guppy groaning obliged her by moving her head off her shoulder.

"Sleepy sleepy…." Two arms drooped over the red head making her glare over her shoulder at the orange wig wearing child. An elbow shot back into her stomach making her hug it, "Owwwww! Danielle was that necessary?"

"I told you to stay off me baka." Replied the sleepy Danielle. He watched as the red head began to walk off, out of the grasp of his little guppy that followed obediently. For sometime the two just wandered, a silence drifting between them that he sensed held no awkwardness, but a sleepy content. He also took notice to the fact that she didn't roam perhaps a foot away from the smaller red head.

So her protective nature was farther than just the small Konan wannabe… it seemed she had many weaknesses he could use against her. He finally used his forearm to prop himself up as he leaned against the corner of a turn into a hall way, watching the two wander down it from a far. Tilting his head lightly, he tensed, then waited, counting the paces they were away from each other. Right now she was five, that was perhaps as good as it was gonna get for the moment.

Unfortunately for her, he was feeling impatient. His body weaved through the others around him with ease, his arm launching out and catching her around the waist. Other hand slipping up and covering her mouth, before drifting into a shadow with ease, he moved down the hall till he reached a deserted one, then turned, forcing her against the wall by the upper arms, knee between her legs. He leaned forward, teeth scraping over her throat lightly before he whispered softly, "I wasn't aware you were a quitter."

He watched her body tense, before she whispered back in a very low hiss, "The game's over, back off!" His hand not holding her hands above her head moved over to around her waist, resting on her hip and yanking her backwards against him, he tightened his arm.

"You're not done till I say you're done." He growled lowly, that fresh anger in his voice as he held her tightly leaning over her, "And not a moment before then." He grunted as her head bowed and mouth came onto his arm, biting. He let out a low snarl, and then buried his mouth into her shoulder, resisting the urge to bite down on the shoulder underneath his lips and causing her pain. He instead clenched his nails into her side, "You'll do as I say brat!"

"Fuck You!" She snarled, biting deeper into his arm. His knee dropped and he moved his mouth away as he whipped her around, he released her hands, feeling them immediately land onto his shoulders as his hands came underneath her legs onto the back of her thighs ripping them away from each other and forcing himself in between them. He pressed her chest to his and crashed his mouth down onto her own in an outraged fury. One hand moving to her backside keeping her up, and the other cupping the back of her head, fingers moving into her hair and against her scalp.

"Don't. Tempt. Me." He growled in a low dangerous growl into her ear, "Don't you. Dare!" He ground hard against her, hand clenching into her hair yanking it back, "Temp. Me." He grunted as he smelt fear come slightly into her system, before a smirk followed a low snicker as well. Before he froze, a pain moved through his head as her own forehead slammed onto the cloth part of his hitai-ate.

"Temp you to do what?" Her eyes were narrowed into his own angrily, "God damn it, tempt you to do what? You're the one that started this entire thing; I told you it was Over So Damn It, GAME OVER!"

Kisame stilled, breathing pausing as well, those Rinnegan disguised eyes staring down into his… he let go of her body, watching it fall to the floor, immediately he turned, walking away from her, head bowed and eyes shadowed. She had been afraid but she still lunged forward in attack, she had been angry with him, and even violent. He let out a soft breath, staring out at the people ahead of him, thankful for his cloak that was now covering his hard on that had formed in the adrenaline pumping, violent situation.

Another wave of anger flooded through him, she was a god damned _teenager._ A minor, and yet…. He glared down at himself disgusted almost. Children, he was a god damned _man_ and a child was able to manipulate him so easily. Even get under his skin, make him angry, and he didn't have a clue as to how she was even doing it! A snarl exited him quietly as he glared at the wall, and then the building's structure as it stood around him. He cursed this world and this convention. Already it had made him seek out another and satisfy himself, and he would do that again, if she hadn't made it clear that THAT in particular was so offensive that she would humiliate him and his group. Which concluded to him that to keep her at bay, he could not satisfy himself with the pleasure of another woman, when it was very clear that the game was between THEM!

His civilized nature disappeared in his thought process as a roar of frustration moved through him inwardly._THAT EVIL FUCKING CUNT! _

He didn't know who was playing the stronger side here any more! Her, with her anger and undeniable dominant stubbornness, and refuse to bend to his will mentally no matter how much he scared or threatened her; or him, with his constant lashings towards her and blows that she all to readily returned. This game they had played as almost children escalated quickly into something that was out of his hands.

He didn't like it. If there was one thing Hoshigaki Kisame would never like, it was being out of control because a stranger took it away from him. And this child, this Cassi, had done that to him. He glared over his back at where he left her, only finding her gone, the bitch probably off to find her darling little brood amongst her little group of followers.

Another growl exited him as he shoved his way passed a person, that little fact bugged him as well, she held followers with no visible leadership capabilities except that of being herself. A _natural_ leader, and in their playing it showed as well. His tongue ran over his teeth, how he would just love to sink them into her, make her bleed, cry even, for tempting him with such opportune moments to break a moral and making him actually think to have to hold himself back.

Slowly he paused, mind stilling and feet as well, tonight. Tonight their plan would unfold, tonight the Akatsuki would be gathering information, and tonight, _tonight_ she would be amongst the hostages they held and interrogated. Oh he hoped he was the one to do it, he almost _prayed_ he was the one allowed to do it. Then the ball would be in his court, then he would be able to do as he pleased, he could beat her and bite her, hit her and claw at her till she bled and cried like only _his_ little guppy should!

Had his grin been showing as he walked, and not hidden by the neck band of his coat, people would've immediately put distance between themselves and his shaking form. He was laughing silently to himself now, because tonight, _tonight_ he would get to play with her for _real_.

* * *

_"Don't. You. Dare…..Tempt. Me."_ His words echoed through my head even after he had dropped me and left. My eyes watching him disappear into the crowds like the ghost he seemed to almost be. Slowly I had looked down to the floor, my hands were shaking. A soft laughter bubbled inside me and I held it down.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt it, that heat that was moving through my body like fire, that shaking that could only come to my body from it being brought on…. Fear. I looked up for a moment again ignoring my shaking hands, he…. he really was the infamous Hoshigaki Kisame. Wasn't he? I felt my feet pushing off the ground, my mind was a blur, almost a whisper of incoherent hisses, yet his voice, his low, vicious, malicious hiss kept echoing in my head.

What was I tempting him with? My eyes wandered up, I searched the crowds, for what I wasn't sure, but after not finding what ever it was, I realized that I was searching for Danielle. Right now how ever, her absence was nothing of importance. My mind drifted back to my ponderings, attempting to think a coherent thought, but my daze merely continued.

The feeling I had now, if I recall, was that of almost a dream, I comprehended, I could think, I could hear, I could see, but it all…. Didn't register. It was the same feeling I had gotten after my first fight, the adrenaline, the desperation, and then a skate board to the head. Pain, followed by a friend from back then jumping in, saving me when I failed to save another and that person unsaved also jumped in as soon as I was down.

I remembered talking to Danielle once, saying how I had written a story about myself and meeting the Akatsuki, how I was terrified, and she just smiled and said, _"So we have a chicken shit leader huh?" _I wondered then, if I had tracked her down, or where ever my feet carried me, found her, if she would say the same thing now. I had just met Hoshigaki Kisame, for perhaps one of innumerable times, and it felt like for the first time, I was just seeing him for real.

I bumped into someone, and then backed away, murmuring an apology and about to continue on my way when their hand shot out and grabbed me by the front of my cloak, I found a tightening on my neck and stared across from me at the crimson eyes that could only belong to one person. This my mind did manage to register and the block that was making me unable to focus lifted as they hissed, "You got some nerve you little cunt."

I stared at Hidan for a few moments, quiet, then reacted immediately, my hand landed on his wrist, and I kicked out, slamming my foot into his chest, that adrenaline flooded into my system and as soon as I dropped I ran. I heard him shouting behind me, screaming for me to 'get my ass back here before he tore me a new one.' I ignored him, the block flying back up.

I suppose it was when I reached the eighth floor of the stair wells I had fled to, I finally stopped, collapsing and panting, body shaking lightly as I stared at the floor wide eyed. It was then the voice woke back up.

_Get a hold of yourself._ I attempted to do so, but my breathing was to quick, my mind was ablaze with thoughts. What in the HELL was I thinking? We…We were fucking dead! I felt my breathing if anything, quicken, my hands clenched on the ground as I felt the shaking in my body continue tenfold.

_"Don't. You. Dare…Tempt. Me."_ Another quick shaky breath exited me as I gritted my teeth, the heat in my body coursing through my veins quickly, my head bowed and the want to curl into a small ball finding itself in my brain. I felt so damn cold, but hot at the same time, I could feel it then, the stuffiness of the nose, the heat in my eyes, the warmth of the water going down my cheeks. Anxiety took over and I leaned against the wall, hugging my knees by the door as I cried.

We were gonna die. We were so gonna die. We held _nothing_ against these men. We _were_ nothing against them. Heather, oh god, I was gonna lose Heather, I was gonna lose Kris, I was gonna Lose Brandin, I was gonna Lose everyone, and then _I_ was gonna die. Another sob racked by body as I began to wail to myself.

_Cassi Get A Hold Of Yourself!_ My mind shrieked, I snarled at it to shut the hell up. I was gonna die here! I was gonna die at the one place that I possibly loved more than any other on Earth. On the very place that allowed me to start loving myself, and I was gonna be killed on it!

Anxiety took hold of me, I couldn't handle this. I was in way over my head, and I knew for a fact it was too late to try and get out of it now. I had dug myself, my friends, no, my family, and my prodigy in deep. My chest hurt with the tightness of me attempting to hold back tears, I failed at this to. My mind screaming at me to calm down, to get a hold, but it was ignored. I didn't _wanna_ Die! Forget the macho bullshit! When it came down to it, I wasn't ready for my _death_ of all things to come so early! Suicide, killing, things I pondered, I threw them away as the fear in me allowed me to continue to wail into my knees and cloak. Vaguely in the back of my mind a bitter resentment came to me that I was sullying it, but as my ponderings and mind, it was ignored as well.

A hand grasped me by my hair and yanked my head up, before a fist slammed hard into the left side of my jaw. I froze, and slowly looked up.

My shaking and crying form paused as I stared up at Brandin, his eyes half lidded before he crouched down, lifting up his mask and staring at me for a moment. He fell back onto the floor how ever as my arms had wrapped around into his stomach and my face buried into it before I let out another wail clinging to him. I heard the others approaching and soon my mind blocked them out as I felt his hand on my back rubbing lightly. The smell of his all too familiar cologne helping to calm me down as I grasped the familiar scent.

Soon the anxiety and fear drifted away and dampened, replaced by my own shame and embarrassment; as well the bruising and pain that was forming in my jaw. How ever when I looked up and stared at the ground, no one spoke, before I slowly got up, and fought back crying again. I blinked as arms wrapped around me, then looked up, staring at Daniel, before feeling another pair, I stared at Heather as well, head burying into her hair and inhaling, two others moved in, I looked at Kris and Brandin, staring as Brandin buried his head into my shoulder and Kris kept her face near my back. I felt my shaking die down slowly. Danielle had moved in slowly, and then managed to link her arms around my neck, it was silent for several moments.

Then I settled, my mind floating out of it's panicked state and listening as Brandin mumbled in my ear, "We all got your back here Fire, don't go breakin' down on us now." I nodded slowly, then felt them separate.

"Told ya, you're a chicken shit." Danielle stated smiling at me.

I let out a laugh shaking, before I damn near lost it, having to fall onto my ass, hands on the floor as it became harder to breath, when I finally manage to gain little control, I gasped out, "Indeed! Indeed I am!" It felt like a movie moment then. The silent looks of the others, a crazy grin on my face, and the shaking from the adrenaline that had been in my body still there lightly. Kris said I made everyone forget their troubles, when at the same time, they all helped me forget mine. I looked at Will and Ashlee who seemed to be keeping their distance. I didn't let my frown show as I caught Ashlee holding an almost disgusted look, and Will, well, Will was Will, I didn't know him that well and he was a good acquaintance. But other than that…

Neither one of them could bring me to much grieve how ever, as long as I had these guys… as long as I had my seven, Gavin and Cody included… I think things would be okay for now.

I saw a hand and blinked, speaking of the gay man, I grabbed it and grunted as he helped me to my feet, then mumbled softly, "Your hair's all messed up." He was speaking of my wig. I reached up, and in some 'expert' styling techniques, yanked it back onto my head, breathing softly before I wiped the wetness in my ears. Once again it was quiet.

Before it was broken by some people busting out of the doors and running down the stairs, making loud noises before their noises drifted into the distance. Of course, someone had to comment.

"Most… loud." Cody's voice rang through the air in the monotone, arrogant, Uchiha make over voice he created while I had proposed the idea of him coming with us to begin with. I looked at him for a moment, we all did, before our laughter rang up through the stair wells.

My embarrassment of the situation forgotten as right after the slight pause from when he spoke, I continued, "Hai Itachi kun, why don't you teach them a lesson?"

He scoffed and glared off into the distance, "And waste such good looks and energy on them? Never!" We all began to chuckle softly at this.

"SO." I looked at Heather who was interlacing her fingers now. She smiled at me, "What are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" I replied dully, "We only go who knows how long to live." This grim factor didn't dampen anyone as I had expressed it casually.

"Skit." I paused, eyes traveling to my Hidan like accomplice, we were all silent, before Kris, continued, "Our final skit." Slowly my hand drifted up to my hair, my heart beat began to speed lightly, before I forced it to calm down.

A bright side slowly came to my mind. If I was gonna die…well, why not do it with a bang? Smiling, I felt almost insane and crazed while doing so, I nodded.

"Skit it is then."


	17. 16: For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto and this is not an author's note, I don't like false advertisement, when you see Story has been updated, you expect a chapter, so you're getting a god damn chapter! I also don't own any characters but Cass.**

**A/N: **Alright readers. I know this is what you've been waiting for, chapter 17, but **PLEASE READ THIS**. I am in my freshmen year of college now, and I do not have much time on my hands, with that, I have three others stories I am working on, even though this one holds seniority. SO my one I'm working on NOW, Called Wrong Shoes, Wrong Shirt, Wrong Turn: Many Problems will be an AU of Naruto, and I will more than likely connect it to THIS story. That said, I would have to END this soon. I had original plans for this to be a Kisame OC but that's just not looking possible because hey, it's Kisame here, and I have to stay true to the character, and he has to stay true to what little moral's he has. So this is **the second to last chapter** However. In the sequel that's got the first part posted, it's is likely it will be a Zabuza/OC/Kisame, and as it's an AU, same main OC character. Just older. If this doesn't make sense, shoot me a message and I will try and better explain. The reason the sequel will be confusing is because it starts about four hours after Zabuza is buried. So there.

Also, as this is the second to last chapter, this is including the epilogue, which will be next chapter.

Now, Thanks to!

**Bashoulover, Kobukat, InfamousButterfly, Obsidia, Zomibe, Anonymous, Kelevra, Agaru Tomo, Hatter Madigan, Diedara101, Wolfsredfalcon, Fanged kunoichi, Deer-Shifter, Vnienhuis and Mt749 Xiaahandrus** for all reviewing and waiting so long.

Now that that was said, a quick note. I started this my Sophomore year of High school and now I'm working on it in my freshmen year of college. People the characters are based off of and things are different now

Expect changes.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

It seemed almost a good thirty minutes that the skit was about to start, that I found my mind wandering the crowds. And all to easily, I found was staring at the men that this would no doubt offend, insult, and likely get us killed. My mind had a moment of enlightenment… as fucked up as that sounded. I sat on the ground of the stairs for a moment, as we had yet to gather a crowd before I slowly turned my head and shook it towards Brandin.

Kelevra glanced at me for a moment and I slowly murmured, "we can't do another one." It was then the other's of the group began to look at me with a frown. Kris was first to approach and set a hand on my shoulder staring at me. I looked back at her, then gulped lightly and looked quietly down. I was…

Tired. Seemed to define exactly what I was feeling, tired of fighting with the shark tooth bastard, and though he told me that he was the one who said I stopped…

I looked at my friends who seemed all to eager to do this. Up till now I had been all about getting back at him, really I had, and he had been all about playing back. And my friends backed me up, what about them though…

Would I be willing to lose them? All for a silly little game? Silly, but dangerous as fuck to continue playing? I scratched the back of my head. My mind said hell yeah, it was a horrible realization, and if I wanted to keep from playing with fire, I needed to stop this now. I looked at Brandin now, "We're going home first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well of course, we have check out." He frowned at me, his blue eyes holding a hint of something I didn't quite catch before I looked ahead, then stated very simply to my group, clear enough for them to hear, "We ain't doing it!" There was a pause and then slowly, as though it didn't much matter, they shrugged it off one by one.

An odd calm relief filled me with the fact they accepted this. Danielle approached me and looked at me before smiling again. "Chicken shit." I simply glared back if only lightly, my Pein cosplay feeling awfully hot before I was pulling it off and taking the piercing off and putting them in the bag. My akatsuki group looked at me.

My head felt heavy, but clear at the same time and it was something I relieved to have, I was serious when I told Kisame I was done, I couldn't play this game any more. I scratched the back of my head and then yanked off the orange wig before rubbing my eyes. The contacts slipped out and I let them fly off for a moment.

Kris sat down beside me, rubbing her fingers through her gelled hair before looking at the others and then nodding and telling them to go off and enjoy the con. Heather sat down beside my feet as I stared quietly at the ground. I inhaled lightly and chuckled, my chuckling turned into laughter, then my laughter turned into side splitting pains that I clutched to while I felt tears coming down my eyes at the same time.

I simply got a stare from Kris who looked over at Heather who moved up and sat closer to me on the stairs, the laughter slowly died down and I began to wipe my face. A hand rested on my shoulder and I immediately looked at Kris, her eyes filled with worry before I looked back ahead and recalled her tarot reading.

"Lightening strikes the tower." I reiterated. Slowly she nodded and looked at me, we were quiet before I looked back at the ground. If I hadn't had a moment to think after my hysteric break down, I might have been more likely to do the skit. If I did that, who knew where it would go?

I didn't want to… I could feel the eyes on me in the crowd and looked up at the fish eyes that stared back at me and slowly he moved forward through the crowd. He was pure danger… absolute, pure danger. The actual side of me that was intelligent decided to finally show, 36 hours, and it finally reared it's fucking head… better late than never. Kris looked at me but didn't move.

He stood in front of me after only a few moments. Heather remained tense as well before he watched me, regarding me critically while I stared back. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, my head tingled with a cold sensation, and as I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled my glasses on, I smiled, "How ya don' Kisame san?" He paused and stared back at me for a few moments before slowly tilting his head to the side.

"That's not my name." Yeah, sure it wasn't.

"But it's all I got to call you by, as it's what you're cosplaying as." I replied simply shrugging, my hands clenching together, linking and then we made eye contact. My group was seeping out and slowly coming to stand by us while he continued to stare at me. My own eyes fell lidded as the fear in my mind was lovingly trying to coax my composure away. I wouldn't let it slip though. I placed him in the same category as all the others I held this face with.

A threat to my tranquility. To my friends… I looked over at Kris for a moment then back at him as he regarded the rest of them then looked back at me.

"I wish to speak to you alone." The words made my blood run cold and his voice almost like a cooled knife slipping between my ribs and into my lungs. I exhaled as though exasperated and murmured softly, "I told you I don't want to con-"

"I don't care." Was the simple reply, I grunted and looked at him wide-eyed. He simply stared back at me for a few moments before I found my legs rising and my cloak on my shoulders lightly. "Leave the cloak, come as yourself." Another order, I stared at him before shaking my head and pulling my arms through the sleeves.

"Security blanket." He stilled at this, as though I just grew an extra head. I shrugged for a moment, "I like good jackets."

"It's a cloak."

"It's mine, so it's whatever I wanna fucking call it." I ripped out, he paused and stared then slowly smirked, those sharp teeth glistening before he nodded and jerked his head. Slowly I followed and heard Kris call to me. I looked over my shoulder for a moment and then looked back ahead. _**I'd get Heather, Will, Ashley, Daniel, Danielle, and Cody out of here.**_ There was pause before her mind came back and lightly nudged my own. _**What about me, Gavin, and Brandin.**_I blinked and felt the calloused warm hand of the shark's grab my own cool and clammy one.

_**Would you leave if I asked you too?**_ I felt a tug and followed obediently, looking at the ground as we walked before slowly looking up at the back of his blue fuzzy head. "How long did it take for you to dye your hair like that?"

"Ages." Was the simple halfhearted sigh of a reply. I fought back the gulp before he simply continued, "Why didn't you continue?" His voice held the undertone of something feral now. My hand clenched on his own lightly and I dug my feet into the ground.

"I said I was done."

"I said you weren't."

"To fuckin' bad." I growled, he immediately whipped around, staring at me and then kneeling down. His hands clenched on my shoulders before digging his nails in. I gritted my teeth before my head slammed forward against his headband. I ignored his grunt of surprise as my eyes shut at the cool pain racing through me. He held the silence for a few moments before the people walking around us became mere background.

"You've changed."

"I've woken up." I found myself opening my eyes to stare back into death's. Then leaned back lightly and exhaled looking away from him, "I'm done playing games."

"Really…" He held a hiss of a voice as his hand came forward and grasped my chin lightly turning my own head to face his before his lips brushed against mine. My hands slammed onto his shoulders and it felt like it took every ounce of strength I had to move him. "…" He leaned back and stared at me perplexed. I glared at him.

"Yes. Really." I loved the character of Kisame, really, I did. The sadistic and cruel nature of him was just… glorious. To be cunning, and smart, and strong, to be bad, and yet intelligent. To win your battles or to survive them. The quiet held as we stared at each other all the more. I loved his character, and I this man scared me.

So I loved his character from a distance. The real thing… I ran my hand through my hair and began to pull it into the long ponytail before he snapped me from my thoughts, "What's changed?"

"I told you, I woke up." I replied back simply.

"What stopped your little show?" I paused and looked at him for a moment then away. My hand clenched and I noticed the ring on my finger. My class ring, the Pein ring still there. Pulling it off lightly I began to put it on the chain of the necklace around my neck. Maybe it was the feelings in me that were demanding I take off my cosplay. Next year I'd come as something else, if I came at all.

The shark man stared for a few more moments at me, before repeating the question. I looked back at him and then rubbed my eyes. "…I'm tired." He scoffed and leaned against the wall, I looked back up at him to see him glaring out, but what I felt… he was giving out a massive heat, my mind told me he was pissed off.

Really pissed off… I rubbed my eyes at this again behind eyelids before I was grabbed and my form was slammed up against the wall behind him. I let out a cry and his mouth slammed onto my own devouring. My eyes shut tightly before my hands clamped down onto his chest and I shoved.

There was no response of denying him as he continued, his mouth coming onto my neck and then he stilled. Teeth placed over my jugular and my eyes widened and I stilled. He then stopped completely and my form was allowed to be dropped to the floor. My body, a heated mess now sat as confusion, fear, and angry raced through me. It was fear that got to the finish line first that made me immediately look up at the man.

His eyes were narrowed, his jaw was set, his entire form tense. He crouched and grabbed my arms and yanked me forward. His hand grabbed my chin.

"Guppy You didn't stop because you're tired, did you?" I yanked my chin away from him but his hands became tighter, bruising my arms making me grit my teeth, "…Don't make it worse on yourself."

I stilled and then bit the inside of my cheek. "Let go of me." There was no respond as he remained quiet before I fought back a shriek as my form was picked up all to quickly. My form was cradled in his arm while something sharp was hidden in my cloak, pressed to my skin, sharp, and cool.

"Make a sound gaki, and I'll make sure your innards spill all over the floor." I shut my mouth and gritted my teeth. His eyes flicked down to me and we stared before he gave a 'heh.' And continued quietly towards the elevators of the Hyatt. "I assume your group is leaving then? Don't answer, just nod or shake your head."

An odd thrill of terror and being told what to do raged through me but I slowly nodded. The quiet held before he looked down at me and then back ahead as the elevator opened and he moved in. He let me down and slowly turned towards me. I backed up by instinct but his hand clenched into my arm and he slowly smiled, "You have no idea what it's like to see you act like proper prey." My eyes flashed lightly.

"Go fuck yourself Kisame." It ushered through me in a hiss and his eyes narrowed, his lips pulled into a wider grin before he rested a hand on the back of my head and into my ponytail. He yanked my head back and his teeth came down, brushing against my neck.

"Why don't I tear out your jugular first?" He paused for a moment and his fingers drifted between my thighs, "or the femoral gland, give you a little bit of pleasure you so desperately sought for before I bleed you out?" His eyes turned to his blade for a moment then back at me, "Or maybe I Should bend you over Samehada and take you that way. Letting you scream while with each time I enter you the skin is shaved off your body."

I didn't know if it would work with him, really… my mind was else where in fear as I stared at him, but it did find me as I opened my mouth. "I'm 16." He stopped, and slowly looked at me with a lidded gaze, then looked back at his blade then.

I could almost smell the amusement coming from him, he knew I knew, he knew I knew I was now in deep shit, and he knew I was trying to find a way to save my own ass now that my friends excluding a few were going to be out of here soon enough. The silence continued before he looked back at me.

"I told you not to tempt me."

"You're the only one who can give into temptation." Where the hell was this quick skill when I was usually needing it? I shook my head inwardly as my other self had been quiet for some time. Just waiting, wondering.

We reached our floor, and my friends were packing. They all stilled and went silent as we passed them, his hand on my shoulder again and a knife gently against my jugular reminding me all to easily that I could die with in moments. I made a slight comfort with that, I was curious about death anyways. But soon we were at the door of his suite, then, we were at the door of his room. I felt other eyes on me and gave a solemn glance at the Deidara. Well no, not The Deidara, Deidara. He held a frown and then it was gone as Kisame shoved me in and followed. The door shut behind him as he followed me in.

* * *

He had stood in the crowd _expecting_ to see quite a show. In fact, he expected her to give him the bashing of all time. And he expected to be able to take it out on her with every bit he could have. Now he wasn't so sure…. He watched her eyes search the crowd, and felt a thrill go through him when they landed on him. He enjoyed it all to much when a prey tried to outsmart him… his grin disappeared though as her lips were a set line and something in those blue cold eyes flashed. She turned her head, and his ears…

Well that was completely opposite; that was completely wrong… his prey called off the event that he was so sure was going to take place. His predator side paused and almost looked around as though to be certain of what he just heard. His breathing stilled as he watched her speak with the Hidan, and then the group was slowly disbanded and walking off as the Konan stayed as well.

What was she thinking? No, what was she Doing? It was HER Turn, she was supposed to attack him now and she wasn't doing so… she was breaking the rules Again. HE said when she stopped… and here she was trying again…

He had to know the meaning of this. It was confusing to his brain, and it was angering his other side. Which demanded her continuing to play and taunt it. Something he almost thrived on and definitely had enjoyed since he got here. Her misery, fear, arousal, being, it had kept him the most entertained he had been in a while. And not just physically but mentally as well. She was no simple box, but a labyrinth of things to figure out and solve.

He hadn't solved her, he wanted to know what the hell she was doing now and why… he had to know. He stopped in front of her, aware she had been watching him the entire time he approached and she slowly looked around then at him. He inhaled softly and paused. She reeked of fear. He grinned at this now and his lips pulled into a frown as she smiled at him.

She Never. Smiled at him.

"How ya doin' Kisame san?" His eyes remained narrowed as he watched her, and then slowly tried to decide… what were the chances… he threw that away for the time being and then slowly opened his mouth.

"That's not my name." He smelt doubt and it struck him like a ton of bricks, he began to pay closer attention now, much closer.

"But it's all I got to call you by, as it's what you're cosplaying as." A dodge… he let that 'elite jonin' training come into play as he studied her body language with the utmost attention, she had been pulling off her cosplay when he approached and she was still doing so now. She finished the last bit but the cloak and shoes and shirt, and he watched her for a few moments. He then looked at the group that had slowly been coming together again like a mold that was left alone for to long.

"I wish to speak to you alone." Her eyes flicked up to his and the quiet held, he saw a droplet of sweat go down from behind her jaw to her neck and gave it the utmost attention before she rose, she began to pull her arms through the cloak, and he immediately tried to stop the action. "Leave the cloak, come as yourself." Her eyes flicked to him again from their dazed state and she didn't move for a few moments before her mouth opened.

"Security blanket." He stilled. Security….what? He regarded her for a very long moment, and supposed lightly it Was sensible. "I like good jackets." He shook his head at this and then recognized it easily as a stall for time. Why? He didn't know, nor did he care. His eyes lidded as he replied, "it's a cloak." His eyes narrowed as hers flashed and he fought back a grin, which became a smirk as he got the reply, "It's _mine_ so it's whatever I wanna fucking call it!" Turning he began away, and felt her following. She then paused and he watched in the corner of his eyes as the Hidan stared back.

The quiet held for a few moments before he found himself tired of waiting, he wanted his answers at the moment and didn't feel particularly like being patient with her much more. His hand clenched onto her own and he tugged, surprised to find her palms cold, and clammy like a dying person and not the typical wet and hot he had been accustomed to from pinning them. He began to walk again and felt her coming with before he looked slowly down at her as her mouth opened and she questioned "How long did it take for you to dye your hair like that?"

She was playing a different game, and he found himself almost annoyed with her attempts to change his mind and subject. Trying to ruin his focus on the task on hand. "Ages." He finally replied slightly annoyed. He then refocused her mind back on what HE wanted to know. He was not here to entertain her. She was supposed to entertain Him after all and she was failing at doing so. If she became boring… well. His mind almost gave a happy growl at the thought. "Why didn't you continue."

He felt her hand tighten on his own and her resist, he stopped and listened. "I said I was done."

"I said you weren't." He pressed, eyes narrowing at her disobedience as it brought a stirring to his darker side again.

"To fucking back." Immediately he whipped around, his eyes narrowing for a moment and slamming his hands onto her shoulders. His nails dug in and he leaned forward to stare in her eyes. He did not expect her head to come forward and slam into his own. Her eyes shutting tight with pain and his breathing stilling as an only minor one went through him. He had no doubt his own tolerance was higher than hers had ever, and could ever, be.

The silence he held though kept up before he slowly murmured, "You've changed."

"I've woken up." His eyes focused on her face now as she stared into his eyes now, her breathing soft and then there was something that was held back in those eyes before hse continued, "I'm done playing games."

The hell she was. She was prey and prey had no say in the matter. His hand grabbed her chin quickly but easily and lightly. No need for to much force yet or the delicate little guppy would die. His lips came over her own, soft and just begging to be gnawed on, he refused for the moment though as her hands came up and he felt her give a mighty shove. He let her believe she pushed him away as he leaned back. "Yes, Really!" Was the snap, he stared for a few moments at her before he let himself lean against the wall.

She got complicated again, like a damn tease he just didn't know if he should throw her over his knees and treat her like a child and spank that ass or he should throw her over something else and take her that way. He felt pissed before he glared at her, "What's changed?"

"I told you, I woke up." Bullshit. He pressed again.

"What stopped your little show?" The quiet held for a few more moments before she noticed her Akatsuki ring on her finger. It gave him a delight when she took it off and put it on the chain around her neck instead. Almost like a collar, if only it wasn't Pein's. He ignored as she looked back at him now with a lidded gaze.

"I'm Tired." His mind twitched lightly and he felt the animal lunge forward, tempted to grab the female and shake her. He didn't like being lied to, and it was all to easy to read these. He went back to the former possibility he thought of and slowly looked at her with a lidded gaze and a soft breath. It was unlikely… but possible…

It was damn possible if someone paid to much attention… she seemed the type to investigate… he smirked inwardly as he let the animal out a little bit. Grabbing her arms and twisting, harshly slamming her against the wall behind him. He watched her mouth open and immediately covered it with his own to silence the cry that followed. He let out a low growl in the process before he felt her hands on his chest. Ignoring them he let his mouth wander her jaw, then moved her mouth to her jugular. She stilled immediately. His eyes narrowed and his form also stilled before he felt his lips pulling into a grin. He didn't let her see it thought. She knew his teeth were real.

She knew _they were real_. A bit of pride went through him in picking such interesting prey, he let her drop to the ground and fear picked up through the air and filled his nostrils. It was so lovely… accompanied with a woman's blood or even a male's and he could sleep peacefully… for now he would refrain from blood shed. He crouched and yanked her forward to him . Staring down before grasping her chin with one hand and murmuring simply, "Guppy, you didn't stop because you're tired, did you?"

Anger, shock, and fear flashed in those pretty blue eyes all at once before she tried to yank away. As though coaxing one of his victims, he immediately continued with a fierce hiss, "Don't make it worse on yourself." _Or do._

"Let go of me." Was the gasped growl that exited this frightened little fish, he simply watched her before his arms lifted her easily to his chest. One arm coming underneath her and resting on her backside, keeping her to his side while his other hand came with a kunai spinning on the finger only to place it underneath the cloak she wore against her skin. Her body shivered and she remained tensed in his grasp before he hissed lowly to her, "Make a sound gaki, and I'll make sure your innards spill all over the floor."

The fear spiked and he almost felt the want to pull her to him and nuzzle her face, mock her and make her think it was okay. He loved this absolute dominance over her, this fear that was holding her so desperately in place. Why hadn't he tried this before?

_Because before now it was still fun._ His mind reminded him, the civilized half. He supposed that was completely true, it was fun. It had been completely enthralling… maybe he should try this again some time, if he had the chance. Opening his mouth as he reached the elevators, he stated very simply, "I assume your group is leaving then? Don't answer, just nod or shake your head."

Another thrill spiked from him as she submissively nodded. It made another one move through him all the more as pleasure at being told what to do and terror mixed together in her scent and passed through the air around them. He stepped in the open elevator as people exited and shut the door before others could enter. Letting her down he smiled at her as she stayed beside him but took a few steps away.

After a few moments of silence he decided he would enlighten her a little of his mood. Smirking at her he clenched onto her arm and hissed, "You have no idea what it's like to see you act like proper prey." That darker part of him that was having fun at the moment stilled and then stirred wildly again as her eyes narrowed and a feral snarl came from her.

"Go fuck yourself Kisame." Oh god.. this girl was to much, so amusing and so feisty. And he could stop it all, and she knew he could… and she still put up a fight. Good for her. His hand came up to the back of her head and grabbed the base of her ponytail. He yanked her head back and watched her for a few moments as she gritted her teeth before he drug his own down her neck, "Why don't I tear out your jugular first?"

He wanted to see how far he could push her now with out her screaming in terror, with out her wetting herself. From resisting him. He let his hand brush her stomach as he moved it over her groin then into her inner thigh, "Or the femoral gland, give you a little bit of pleasure you so desperately sought out before I bleed you out?" It was like listing off a menu at a restaurant. She shivered, whether he noticed or not he didn't notice, so leaning back he looked at his blade and then back at her.

He leaned forward so they hovered over and whispered softly, "Or maybe I should bed you over Samehada and take you that way. Letting you scream while with each time I enter you, the skin is shaved off your body." Fear filled the air and he inhaled it directly from her skin while holding her there. It was like heroin through his system, so addictive, so lovingly.

And then she opened her mouth.

"I'm 16." Quiet filled his mind as the entirety of the situation slammed down. His eyes going lidded, she was a _minor_. He didn't do minors, he killed minors, sure, but right now he wasn't sure she was going to die. He wanted to play with her if he was going to kill her. As she had brought him so much pleasure in their little games of mental war, that he wanted to show her just exactly Why it was unwise for them to catch his interest.

_She was a minor though._ He slowly leaned away and stared at her with a smirk and an incredulous gaze. He couldn't believe it, his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and looking at Samehada, like searching for the answers. He got none before he looked back at the girl, then chuckled softly, "I told you not to tempt me." He watched her respond immediately.

She saw a hold and she was taking it. Good girl.

"You're the only one who can give into temptation."

She was very clever in a tight spot, and this was as tight as she might get in these circumstances. The elevator dinged as they made it to the floor and he grabbed her by the back of the neck, shoving her ahead of him he watched as her friends looked up from their room. All packing and gained a silence as though she was walking the plank. Which and whose though was the question. He reached the room at the end of the hall and using his card key opened the door, slowly he let the door open, shoving her forward he watched her stumble then guided her towards his room.

The silence in the room held quite as the only occupants for the time being he could smell were Deidara and Zetsu. His eyes followed hers to Deidara's which were wide and his mouth open before a grim look came to his face. He looked up at Kisame who slowly nodded and then continued forward, he opened his door and shoved her inside before following her quietly in. The door shut behind him and he moved to the bed and sat down on it watching her as she sat there on the floor. He had locked the door, but he knew that she might try it anyways. He let out a breath and began to take off his own cloak, it was too hot now.

He liked to do these questions as it was in the quiet, and in only his tank top and pants. He had no reason to wear the big cloak in a room that had normal temperature. He saw her keep hers own. Security blanket indeed… "Take it off." He murmured very simply, her eyes narrowed and he slowly continued, "Or I'll rip it to shreds."

It was descision time. Staring at him he watched her take it off and move it away from her. The silence held again before he saw her lips in a line and her eyes lidded, "…changed again have we?"

"When it rains it pours." She replied softly, she was sitting on the ground, one leg was propped up, her arm up around it and the other down by her side. He watched for a few moments her and then tilted her head, "Does it?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded lightly.

* * *

Why…. In the Hell… was I getting casual…. Now?! My mind was shaking in fear, my head hurt with the thoughts rushing through it, and all I could think was telling him that when I changed, it came in large rapid parts. What the hell was wrong with me?

OH yeah, I was terrified, go fucking figure. My eyes became lidded and my heart pounded in my chest and he brought a kunai up slowly and stared at it thoughtfully before slamming it into the wood of the bed in front of him. Quietly I felt my mind still before he murmured pointing at it, "If you lie to me again guppy. That goes through your stomach, do you understand?"

I gulped and slowly nodded. He leaned forward lightly and then slowly rubbed his finger on his lip and exhaled. "How long have you known."

"Last night." I replied immediately, he stared at me for a few moments then tilted his head and opened his mouth, "Yes." He shut it, he had been about to refer to the kisses and shit… the quiet became transparent though as his eyes held a curious light to them now.

"How long have you followed the series?" Buzzing, the air was buzzing around me as I stared at him for a few moments and my mind reached back for it. I slowly blinked and then looked down at the ground trying to retrace as much as I could, the more I told him, my gut said, the better.

"Uh…four years now?" I looked back up at him frowning, he studied me for a moment and his hand came onto the kunai, I didn't say anything else, I didn't know an exact amount. His fingers tapped the loop at the top and then he slowly nodded, before murmuring simply to me, "And who in those four years has died."

"Lots."

"Names guppy, names…" I blinked at this and tried to get a grasp on what he wanted. The situation's circumstances completely unfavorable before I looked at the ground and then gulped and tried to begin a list. "Um…Zabuza Momochi. Haku, Orochimaru, Itachi of sickness, Hidan getting blown up, Deidara blows himself up, Kakuzu gets all four hearts killed, Pein, Sasori, Kabuto, there's really too many names…. Pein succeeds in attack with Konoha but he dies cause Naruto defeats him… on that note the old perv dies too…" I found myself frowning and looking off to the side.

"That bugs you?"

"He's comic relief and I feel a kinship." I replied back simply, he said I couldn't lie, and I'd rather not be killed off here… I may have been resolved, but not willing to just let him.. I looked back at him.

"And yet you like me too." He sounded almost interested in this prospect. I slowly shrugged.

"…You're kind of a pervert too." He blinked and then I continued quickly, "Cause of everything ya did… yeah." I felt a blush on my face and looked down at the ground. What in the hell was wrong with me? I merely go ta chuckle and I didn't take it as an acceptance I may get out of here. I took it as a warning, and it seemed I guessed right as he was watching me with a glint in his eyes.

"So. Who's Tobi really?" I blinked at this and then immediately blurted back, "You don't know?!" He stiffened and stared at me before slowly leaning forward.

"So you do know." I slowly nodded keeping my mouth zipped tightly shut. There was no way in hell I was gonna squeal. The quiet held for a few moments before he leaned back and sighed. "Do we get the brat?"

"Kyuubi?" He nodded, I shook my head. "Not that I know of yet."

"Yet?" I slowly nodded and frowned for a moment.

"Yeah, story's not done yet on this side… but then again…" I shut my eyes for a few moments and then let out a low breath, "Um, well, it get's complicated…. Sasuke Uchiha joins up with Akatsuki." This took him by surprise.

"That gaki?" I nodded frantically, "Why in the hell…"

"With Suigetsu, some chakra sensing chick named um um… shit." I couldn't grab her name, but shook my head, "two others, both who worked for Orochimaru." He nodded lightly for me to continue, "They were at first snake, and then become the hawk, and they're sent after the six tails and a bunch of shit goes down and yeah." God I sucked at giving information but I was working with limited resources here… I clenched my hands into fists and stared at the floor.

He slowly exhaled, staring at me for a few moments before looking quietly at the door then back at me, "standard procedure would be to kill you." Would be, was that meaning I wasn't going to die? "And though I was also associated with it, the actions you influenced would give all the more reason to do so." My form started to sweat with each words.

Fuck my resolve, I was actually going to die? What the hell for? Sure I insulted him but he was just as guilty, and, and.

FUCK! I was gonna DIE! What about my friends, my family?! What the hell was I gonna do!? Fuck that, I was gonna be dead, what the fuck were they gonna do to Them!? My hands clenched into fists and I felt tears going down my cheeks as I shook.

And that was when pain bloomed through my shoulder, a hand wrapped around my throat lightly, and the pain continued, the hand tightened. My breathing was getting cut off little by little before I couldn't at all and saw black. The pain disappeared from my mind as my conscious mind began to fade into black. And I knew no more.

* * *

Kisame stared quietly at the limp form in his grasp, he moved his mouth away from her shoulder and breathed into her throat, assuring that she was remain living while he had torn a good bit of her shoulder up. He smirked at his work, licking at the blood on his lips and then moving down her shoulder and arm. Her chest rising and falling all to gently…

He thought about how easily he could tear her throat out, how warm and wonderful it would be, and refrained. He had other plans. There was nothing to say in the future, they wouldn't come back. And as he had information for her, and she had been properly punished…

He saw no reason she couldn't go. Her friends hadn't been his concern, if the others hadn't taken their opportunity, what did he care? He slowly picked up the form and moved out of the room. He saw Deidara spring up from the couch and immediately stare at him, he put a finger to his lips, amused by the boy's reaction as he carried the small female out and to what he knew to be her mother's room. He knocked and slipped away into the shadows of the room to watch. Making sure the door was shut and that no blood had followed her form.

The door opened, a scream followed… the smaller woman looking over her daughter, checking her for signals, trying to decide what was going on. She checked the marking and immediately began banging on the doors. Only a few of the kids she was with came out. He watched in amazement as they all seemed stunned by what they saw. The Hidan, hair clean and cloak abandoned now rushed forward. He saw that on her arm, there was a fresh burn mark of Jashin's symbol.

He watched the boy stand farther in the background, the homosexual and the smaller one. Almost stunned into silence, he also watched the paramedics show 10 minutes later and carry the girl out on a stretcher.

He watched them all leave after it, taking their bags with them, and almost frowned as he moved back into the room and sat on the couch beside Deidara, the stunned silence hovering for several moments before the blonde spoke.

"And act of mercy un?" It was a question and Kisame slowly shook his head, leaning forward he sighed.

"No, bad timing." The blonde blinked several times before the man laughed, "I owed her. I haven't had that much fun in ages." He ran a hand through his hair lightly and shook his head, then looked at Deidara who watched looking back, "I got the information from her, she has been punished… I had my fun… I think it was a win win all around."

"Except Leader-sama wanted to take some Alive back with us un." The younger replied, slowly Kisame found himself shrugging and then let out a low breath. He rubbed the back of his neck. "There's always tonight."

"Yes un." Deidara nodded in agreement, "There's always tonight." He slowly looked at him and smirked, "I told you."

Kisame stared at him and slowly blinked as the blonde was referring to the fact he didn't kill her. He sighed, "I'll come back some other time and do it."

"Yeah, right un." The shark felt irritated by the blonde and slowly glared at him, "…tonight will be your relief then."

"Tonight will be… acceptable." He replied nodding.


	18. Epilogue: Two Weeks Later

**A/N:** The final chapter of this blasted thing. I didn't think I was gonna get it done but through death threats and sheer annoyance, here you are. The Epilogue to Research Never Meant To Be Found.

**I own only Cassi, and nothing other than that.

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Two Weeks Later**

I had been standing in front of the T.V. when I saw it, my entire shoulder bandaged as well as stitched up. I couldn't exactly recall what happened, but my doctor told me it was something like a shark bite, and I was lucky to be alive… who ever did it to me. I found myself often wondering if I knew the person personally.

But anyways, when I had been in front of the T.V. at home, a mug of cocoa in my hand, I heard about it for the first time. It would go down as the greatest mystery of the ages I personally think.

_"Yes Tammy, they have still not managed to find the 12 missing bodies from the Ohayocon Massacre, but police are still looking. And there has still been no actual evidence proven as to who did this. As you well know, the bodies were not only mutilated beyond belief, but also shredded, and it even looks as though someone even ate from the bodies that were left in the grand ball room at the Greater Columbus Convention Center."_ I felt a shiver run through me and my hands dropped the mug spilling it everywhere. Looking down I immediately let out an 'oh shit' and darted from the room to get a towel.

What had happened? I was missing something, the doctor had said it was trauma but it felt a little more than that. Letting my other hand that could move with out causing pain to me rub the side of my neck, I stilled as a jolt of something ran through me I couldn't place.

When I had woken up in the ER a good two weeks ago, no one had remembered anything, we all had a good time at the con, did a few skits, and left early because of my attack… but what the fuck attacked me exactly? What was it? My fingers came down tapping my class ring my father had given me idly, telling me I was missing something big.

Too big, so big that it shouldn't have been missed. Slowly I moved through the house and then to the backdoor, opening it my eyes squinted as the cold air came and hit me, but the door hit something and I paused to stare.

How did my Akatsuki cloak get out here? I slowly picked it up and frowned throwing it over my wounded shoulder, the weight bearable, before I moved back to the T.V. shutting the door and locking it behind me. I flinched but stared in fascination as they showed the brutal and disgusting images of the gore from the attack. Almost fascinating in their own arts, all different, some bodies just full, and untouched, other's slicked, or shredded beyond belief.

My hand came to my mouth, who really could do such a thing. I saw something in the corner of my eye and my heart sped up immediately. I turned my head and felt my body still as the large blue man stared back at me through the window. A wide grin on his face, his eyes crazed, and then when I blinked, he was gone.

I checked the house before my entire body calmed and went back to the couch. I shut all the windows, and closed all the curtains and blinds, just to assure that no one was watching me. Shutting my eyes tightly I begged the feeling to go away and it did so, reluctantly and slowly before I heard the news again.

_"Witnesses say there was a large lightening storm before the convention._" I could confirm that… slowly I nodded and leaned forward. My hands tight before my eyes shut again to get the image of that man out of my head. My body shaking slowly before I forced myself to still now.

_Calm down, calm down calm down calm down._ I blinked as a snippy voice broke through it though.

_Get off your Ass and go hang that coat up, and sure as hell make sure to go to bed pronto, it's getting late. _I tried to figure out what it was, as my gut complied and agreed with it. My coat had been expensive, but the image of Hoshigaki Kisame in front of my window just staring at me was horrifying in itself. I got to my feet and stopped, then slowly looked at the T.V.

My eyes narrowed for a few moments before I slowly shook my head and looked away, grabbing my coat and heading for my bedroom. Some things I guess were just meant to be left alone. And my gut said with out a doubt, this was definitely one of those things that I just shouldn't look into.

And I found that, as another cold chill went up my spine and in that two second period my mind thought about it.

I completely agreed with it.


	19. AN

Alright my readers, I've decided something. Though technically Research Never Meant To Be Found already has a sequel, "Wrong Shoes, Wrong Shirt, Wrong Turn Many Problems" I will be making a second sequel that goes about two years after first story's story line. This will contain 1. Another con, (the same one in fact) and 2. a continuation of the Kisame/OC story line. (With a particularly different character than what she once was.)

Also. I apologize there has not been an update in a while, I've been getting my own life under control due to some personal problems and school. But given that I've managed to get a good handle on it, I will be working on this new fic, that will show up here in the next few days called "Ongoing Research." When ever I have spare time. As I am attending a con in less than a week though….

The stuff I manage out should be rather good, I hope. I apologize that this is not an update and that I've been skipping out. I hope to see you all hit up the new story though, and if you don't, no hard feelings.

Have a good day,

Riley Killer.


End file.
